Our Love
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: Chapter14 UPDATE! (END) Kisah ini akan berakhir 'bahagia' seperti yang aku tau...
1. Chapter 1

****~Sebuah FF yg udah Hana publish di FB.^^ berminat membaca?~

* * *

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

**Prolog.**

Awan kelabu menggantung angkuh di langit kota Seoul, seakan memandang sinis orang-orang yg berjalan dibawahnya. Angin musim dingin masih berhembus, menerbangkan sisa-sisa _euforia _tahun baru yg masih juga terasa.

"_Hyung, _bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Dingin sekali", ucap seorang _namja _tampan sambil terus menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya, akhir bulan Januari, kenapa udara masih sedingin ini eoh?

"Ck. Dasar manja, bahkan aku lebih kedinginan daripada kau" balas _namja _lain yg tadi dipanggil –_hyung- _, mata sipitnya mendelik lucu membuat _namja _tampan tadi terkekeh pelan "Itu salahmu _hyung, _kenapa bisa meninggalkan mantelmu di bis eoh?"

"Ya Lee Donghae, itu juga salahmu, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Jadinya kan aku tergesa-gesa turun dari bis"

"Haah... baiklah Sungie, terserah kau saja"

"Ya! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, terdengar menjijikan! Namaku Yesung, bukan Sungie _pabbo!"_

Si _namja _tampan atau kita bisa memanggilnya Donghae, memutar kedua matanya yg secerah _ruby, _memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantel yg ia kenakan, "Baiklah aku menyerah Yesung _hyung, _bagaimana? Kau puas?"

_Namja _bernama Yesung itu mengangguk imut, sebuah senyum _inoncent _yg sangat manis tercetak di bibir _kissable_-nya.

"Rasanya aku tak ingin pulang ke asrama Hae-ah, aku masih merindukan Jung _ahjumma _kau tau". Donghae tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Yesung.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu _hyung, _kau terlihat semakin jelek", Yesung melotot, membuat Donghae kembali terkekeh, "Bukankah satu bulan lagi kita masih bisa berkunjung ke panti asuhan eoh?"

"Tapi itu sangat lama Hae-ah. Ck, satu bulan? Sepertinya aku akan benar-benar mati bosan di asrama"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau bisa bertemu dengan pangeranmu lagi _hyung? _Sepertinya kau tidak akan mati bosan", goda Donghae, Yesung kembali mendelik namun kali ini tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia mencubit keras pinggang Donghae membuat _namja _itu meringis kesakitan.

"Pangeran eoh? Tarik kembali ucapanmu Lee Donghae! Dia hanya _namja _aneh yg menyebalkan!"

Yesung menghempaskan lengan Donghae, berjalan cepat sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"_Hyung! _Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Choi Siwon, apakah kau sudah gila eoh?", tanya seorang _namja _manis bernama Lee Sungmin, _ foxy eyes _miliknya menyipit aneh sambil terus memandang sahabatnya yg sedari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Siwon menoleh, menautkan alisnya "_Na?" _ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Pletak!

"Tentu saja _pabbo!"_

Siwon meringis kesakitan, mengelus kepalanya yg baru saja terkena jitakan Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah! Bisakah kau tidak memukulku terus huh?"

Sungmin mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, lalu kembali sibuk dengan _smartphone _berwarna _pink _miliknya, "Mungkin jika kau bersikap waras, aku akan berhenti memukulmu"

Siwon mendelik kearah Sungmin, menggerutu tak jelas lalu kembali memandang keluar. Melihat _etalase _toko yg terlihat seperti bayangan kabur mengingat mobil yg ditumpanginya berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Memusatkan kembali pikirannya ke satu objek yg sedari tadi benar-benar telah membuatnya gila.

'_Haah... aku merindukanmu.'_

Kembali sebuah senyum yg menurut sungmin adalah senyum 'gila' tercetak diwajah tampan seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

"Aiss... bisakah mereka berhenti mengejarku!", _namja _tampan itu menggerutu. Rambut ikal kecoklatannya terlihat berantakan mengingat sudah hampir satu jam ia terus melarikan diri dari segerombolan orang yg memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Apakah kaliyan berpikir bahwa dia penjahat? Atau pencuri? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Bagaimana seorang pewaris tunggal _ChoGroup _kaliyan anggap seperti itu eoh?

"Tuan muda! Berhentilah!", teriak orang-orang itu.

Si _namja _tampan menekuk wajahnya tak suka, kalau dengan ucapan sederhana seperti itu ia bisa menyerah tidak mungkin ia repot-repot membuat bajunya bau oleh keringat. Dasar _bodyguard _bodoh.

Ia terus berlari, tidak mempedulikan protes dari orang-orang yg tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Menghambur dalam lautan manusia di jalanan _Apgujeong. _Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa berhasil kabur dari kejaran _bodyguard-_nya sendiri.

"Tuan muda!"

Kyuhyun merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan _smartphone _miliknya, membuka kuncinya lalu memilih papan dial untuk mengetikkan nomer yg sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu akhirnya orang itu mengangkat teleponnya.

'_Yeoboseyo?'_

"Hyukkie!"

'_Ya, Kyu bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?'_

"Aiss, itu tidak penting! Sekarang kau dimana?"

'_Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa napasmu terdengar tersengal eoh?'_

"Tidak penting _pabbo! _Sekarang kau dimana Hyukkie!"

'_Di Apgujeong, aku...'_

"Bagus! Sekarang pergilah kedepan kafe yg biasa kita kunjungi, jangan lupa bawa mobilmu! 5 menit lagi kau sudah harus sampai disana!"

'_eh? Kyu! Wae..'_

Pip. Kyuhyun memutuskan teleponnya, kembali memasukan benda persegi panjang itu ke saku mantelnya, ia membelok disebuah gang sempit, mencoba menyingkat waktu agar ia bisa segera sampai didepan kafe yg sudah dijanjikannya bersama Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie, kumohon datanglah".

.

.

.

"_Ne Mom, _aku sudah sampai di Korea"

...

"Menurutku disini lebih hangat daripada di Kyoto"

...

"Haha.. sepertinya _Mom _benar, mungkin karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu 'dia' jadi semuanya terasa lebih hangat", _namja _manis bertubuh mungil itu terus saja berbicara, tak mepedulikan beberapa protes yg terlontar akibat kopernya yg dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol beberapa orang dibandara. Tentu saja ia tidak peduli, bukankah itu hal yg biasa mengingat hari ini bandara Incheonpenuh sesak dengan lautan manusia. Ditambah lagi ia sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ehem.. tentu, aku tidak akan lupa dengan tujuan utamaku _Mom"_

...

"Tenang saja aku akan membawa orang itu ke Kyoto jika sudah bertemu dengannya"

...

"_Ne, _baiklah,.. sampai jumpa. Aku akan menelopon _Mom _lagi jika sudah sampai di asrama"

Pip.

_Namja _bersurai hitam kemerahan itu memutus sambungan teleponnya, lalu memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia terus melangkah, menyeret kopernya menuju sebuah mobil yg memang sengaja menjemputnya di bandara.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda"

Ia tersenyum sopan, "Lama tidak berjumpa Han _ahjussi"_

Han _ahjussi _balas tersenyum, kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang untuk _namja _manis itu, "Apakah kita langsung menuju asrama?"

_Namja _manis itu terlihat berpikir, sebelum menghela napas pelan, "Lebih baik kita berkeliling Seoul dulu, aku benar-benar merindukan kota ini. Mungkin besok pagi saja kita ke asrama"

"Baiklah Tuan".

Mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Incheon dengan segala kesibukannya.

'_Dan aku juga merindukanmu'_

.

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

****Apa harus dilanjutkan?

_So, review please. :)_

_.  
_

_,Kamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You. *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**CRACK PAIR!  
**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

Gedung mewah dikawasan _Gangnam _itu nampak sunyi. Berdiri kokoh ditengah dinginnya udara pagi hari di akhir Januari. Para penghuninya yg merupakan siswa sekolah elit _Sapphire Blue Senior High School _masih belum juga menampakkan kehidupannya, mereka masih terlelap menjelajah alam mimpi.

Dengkuran halus terdengar di salah satu kamar dengan papan bertuliskan 24B bertengger manis dipintu _ebony _yg tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan penghuninya dari kebisingan yg sebenarnya memang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan mengingat ini masih pukul 6 pagi. Tentu saja suasana masih begitu sunyi, bukankah sekolah mereka masih akan dimulai pukul 8 nanti? Lagipula ini tahun pelajaran baru, yg bisa dipastikan upacara penyambutan murid baru akan dimulai pukul 9 pagi.

Tok. Tok. Tok

Ketukan pelan namun menunut itu membuat seorang _namja _manis bersurai _brunette _menggeliat kecil dibalik selimutnya, merasa sedikit terusik. Mata sipitnya mengerjap imut ketika mendengar suara pintu diketuk lagi, sama. Pelan namun menuntut. Ia menggerutu tak jelas sambil menyibakkan selimut _babyblue_-nya, melangkah dengan terseok-seok keluar dari kamarnya.

Alisnya berkerut bingung, saat _caramel _cerahnya menangkap bayangan jam di dinding ruang tamu yg masih menunjukan pukul 6.10, siapa yg berkunjung ke kamarnya pada jam sepagi ini? Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu depan ketika mendengar pintu itu diketuk lagi, membuatnya sedikit berteriak untuk memberitahu si 'pengetuk' bahwa ia sudah mendengarnya.

Cklek.

"_Annyeong haseyo.."_

Seorang _namja _mungil bersurai hitam kemerahan membungkukan badannya sambil mengucapkan salam, membuat _namja _pembuka pintu yg ternyata adalah Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"_Nuguya?", _tanya Yesung sambil terus memperhatikan _namja _didepannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, si _namja _hanya tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab, "_Naneun _Kim Ryeowook imnida, siswa baru di tahun pertama. Salam kenal _sunbae"_

Yesung hanya ber'oh'ria sambil mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk, menutup pintu itu kemudian menyusul Ryeowook duduk di sofa berwarna pastel yg menghadap ke jendela kaca.

"Jadi kau yg bernama Ryeowook? Kemarin Leeteuk _hyung _memberitahuku bahwa akan ada anak baru yg tinggal disini."

"Leeteuk _hyung?"_

"Ah, kau belum tau _ne? _Leeteuk _hyung _ketua asrama disini, dia siswa ditahun terakhir. Dan perkenalkan aku Kim Yesung, siswa tingkat kedua."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Rapi dan bersih itulah kesan pertama yg ia tangkap, "Jadi _sunbae, _apakah hanya kita berdua yg tinggal di kamar ini?"

"_Ani, _kita bertiga disini. Masih ada Donghae, dia murid tahun kedua sepertiku. Dan jangan memanggilku _sunbae, _lebih baik kau memanggilku _hyung"_

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk kecil, "_Sun-_eh maksudku _hyung _juga bisa memanggilku Wookie"

Yesung tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Wookie sedikit terkagum. Cantik, batinnya.

"Tentu Wookie, dan kamarmu berada disebelah kamar Donghae, didekat dapur", ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk kesebelah kanan mereka, memperlihatkan dua pintu _ebony _yg berada tepat disebelah dapur bergaya minimalis. "Dan kamarku yg ini", Yesung kembali menunjuk pintu _ebony _yg sama, tapi kali ini berada di sebelah kiri mereka, tepat disamping ruang tamu.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar Donghae terbuka, menampakan seorang _namja _tampan yg masih setengah sadar, mungkin. Menguap lebar seraya melangkahkan kakinya, "Eh? _Nuguya?" _tanyanya ketika melihat seorang _namja _asing di ruang tamu mereka.

Wookie berdiri, tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memperkenalkan dirinya, "_Annyeong haseyo sunbae. Naneun _Kim Ryeowook _imnida, _siswa baru di tahun pertama"

"Oh, siswa baru. Aku Lee Donghae, kau bisa memnaggilku Donghae _hyung, _manis", ucap Donghae sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, membuat Wookie terkekeh geli sedangkan Yesung memutar _caramel-_nya bosan. "Jangan pedulikan dia Wookie, dia suka tebar pesona dengan wajah ikannya itu"

"Ya! Yesung _hyung, _wajah tampan seperti ini kau bilang wajah ikan? Ck. Matamu memang harus diperiksa Sungie.."

"Aiss,.. Lee Donghae! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan memanggilki dengan panggilan seperti itu! Menjijikan!"

"_Mwo? _Menjijikan? Itu cocok untukmu Sungie, kau tau? Terkadang kau memang seperti _yeoja"_

Yesung mendelik menatap Donghae, lalu detik berikutnya terjadilah keributan yg membuat Wookie tertawa sambil terus memperhatikan kelakuan kekanakan dari kedua _hyung _barunya.

'_Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan'_

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

"Minnie, dimana Siwon?"

_Namja aegyo _yg sedari tadi berkuatat didapur melongokan kepalanya, menemukan _hyung _cantiknya tengah kebingungan mencari Siwon.

"Dia sudah berangkat sejak tadi _hyung"_

_Namja _cantik itu memandang bingung kearah Sungmin, "Bukankah ini masih pukul 7 eoh?"

Sungmin membawa dua piring nasi goreng yg terlihat lezat ke meja makan yg memang menjadi satu dengan dapur minimalis mereka, membuat _namja _cantik tadi menatap lapar ke nasi goreng buatan Sungmin, "Kau lupa Heechul _hyung? _Dia itu ketua osis, tentu saja dia mempersiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk penyambutan siswa baru"

Heechul si _namja _cantik menepuk dahinya pelan, melupakan hal yg seharusnya tidak ia lupakan. "Aiss,.. aku lupa Minnie".

Sungmin hanya mengedikan bahunya, memulai ritualnya pagi ini. Sarapan.

Dentingan sendok dan piring yg beradu mendominasi suasana di kamar nomer 23B, kedua _namja _itu sibuk menghabiskan nasi goreng dihadapannya, tidak peduli dengan sekelillingnya sampai...

"Huwaaa..."

Heechul menjatuhkan sendoknya, membuat suara berisik karena sendok itu jatuh memantul dimeja lalau tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dapur. Sedangkan Sungmin yg sedang mengunyah makanannya tersedak dengan tidak elit, dalam gerakan cepat menyambar gelas didepannya lalu meneguknya cepat.

"Minnie _gwenchanayo?"_

"_Ne, gwenchana hyung"_

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah seorang _namja _yg tak kalah cantik dengan Heechul, yg kini memandang khawatir kearahnya. Namun sepasangan lengannya masih melingkar manis dileher Heechul, mungkin hal itu yg membuat Heechul berteriak tadi. Dia terkejut.

"_Mianhae... _tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kaliyan tidak mendengarnya. Lagipula pintu kamar kaliyan juga tidak terkunci"

Heechul mendongak, menatap _namja _yg masih menampakan raut menyesal di wajah malaikatnya. Perlahan tangan Heechul terangkat, mengusap pelan pipi si _namja _malaikat.

"Hei, sudahlah _chagy. Gwenchana"_

_Namja _itu menunduk menatap Heechul yg kini balik menatap _onyx_ kembarnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Heechul menarik tengkuk si _namja _membuat bibir mereka menempel.

"Ya! Heechul _hyung! _Jangan berbuat mesum disini! Kau tidak lihat wajah Leeteuk _hyung _benar-benar merah karena perbuatanmu!", Sungmin berteriak histeris, membuat Heechul menyudahi ciuman singkatnya lalu terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan _namja _malaikat tadi, atau kita bisa memanggilnya Leeteuk tersenyum malu, wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Kau manis kalau sedang _blushing _seperti itu _chagy"_

Sungmin memutar kedua maniknya bosan, lebih memilih melanjutkan ritual sarapannya yg sempat terhenti, sedangkan Leeteuk dengan wajah yg masih memerah kini duduk di sebelah Heechul yg setia menatapnya. Kening Heechul berkerut tak suka, "Kau tidur jam berapa semalam?"

Tau bahwa pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya Leeteuk menjawab dengan nada sedikit kesal, "Jam 1 pagi"

"_Waeyo? _Kau terkena _insomnia?"_

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan, membuat Heechul semakin penasaran. "Aku menunggu dua siswa baru yg di jadwalkan datang kemarin malam, tapi sampai detik ini dua _namja _itu tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya"

"Seharusnya kau tak menunggu mereka _chagy, _biarkan saja mereka tidur diluar", kata Heechul sadis.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan itu kau tau, tetapi berhubung salah satu diantara mereka adalah sepupu Siwon dan otomatis adalah keponakan pemilik sekolah ini aku tidak jadi melakukannya", ucap Leeteuk, ia menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja makan, sepertinya mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

Kini Heechul memandang bingung kearah Sungmin, "Sepupu Siwon? Kau mengenalnya Minnie?"

"_Aniyo, _Siwon hanya bilang padaku bahwa sepupunya tahun ini juga akan masuk ke _Sapphire Blue", _Sungmin memasukan nasi goreng terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kudengar dia adalah pewaris dari _ChoGroup"_

"Benarkah?" Sebenarnya Heechul tidak terlalu terkejut, mengingat sekolah mereka memang di dominasi oleh anak-anak keluarga kaya di Korea walaupun ada beberapa yg memang menggunakan beasiswa untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

"_Ne, _dan dari cerita Siwon sepertinya anak itu akan menjadi pembuat masalah disini"

Sungmin berdiri, membawa piring kotornya ke tempat mencuci piring. Sedangkan Heechul lebih memilih memandang wajah malaikat kekasihnya yg kini sudah tertidur pulas.

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

"Hoam.. aku masih mengantuk Hyukkie"

Hyukki mendelik kesal kearah sahabatnya, dia bilang masih mengantuk eoh? Ini sudah pukul 9 pagi dan upacara penyambutan siswa baru dilakukan pada pukul 9 pagi juga. Otomatis mereka benar-benar sudah terlambat mengingat saat ini mereka masih didalam mobil yg membawa mereka ke sekolah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri _pabbo! _Kenapa kemarin kau mengajakku pergi ke Mokpo eoh? Alhasil kita sampai rumah pukul 2 pagi!"

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, lalu memandang Hyukkie sambil nyengir aneh, "Kau tau sendiri Hyukkie, kemarin _bodyguard _bodoh itu terus mengejarku, mana mungkin kita tetap berada di Seoul? Bisa-bisa mereka menyeretku kembali ke acara membosankan itu"

Lee Hyukjae atau lebih dikenal dengan Hyukkie, memutar mata _ruby_-nya kesal. Mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya tau dengan jelas acara apa yg dimaksud sahabatnya itu, tentu saja acara bertemu dengan relasi bisnis keluarganya.

"Tapi lihatlah sekarang, kita terlambat Kyuhyun!", Hyukkie berteriak histeris, mengacak rambut _blonde_-nya, membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Hyukkie.

"Hey, tenanglah. Walaupun kita membolos sekalipun tidak ada yg akan menghukum", ucap Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan diri melebihi batas. Oh, tentu saja tidak akan ada yg menghukum mereka. Jangan lupakan bahwa siapa dia, ditambah lagi Cho Kyuhyun adalah keponakan kesayangan Presdir Choi.

"Aiss... aku tau apa yg kau pikirkan Tuan muda Cho!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, melanjutkan kembali tidurnya di mobil. Meninggalkan Hyukkie yg masih kahwatir dengan keterlamabatan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu dipusingkan seperti kata Kyuhyun.

.

_**Cloud'sHana_**

.

Pletak.

"Auw... _appo hyung..." _Donghae mengusap kepalanya yg baru saja terkena jitakan dari Yesung.

"Berhenti tebar pesona kepada _hoobae-hoobae _baru itu Lee Donghae!", Yesung mendesis tajam, yg sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Donghae, karena sekarang dia kembali tebar pesona kearah siswa tahun pertama yg membuat para _namja _berstatus '_uke' _ituber-_blushing _ria. Oh baiklah, Yesung mengakui jika Donghae tersenyum dia akan terlihat begitu tampan. Tapi tidak harus dengan cara seperti ini kan? Benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Kau cemburu _hyung?"_

Yesung kembali menggeplak kepala Donghae dan kali ini lebih keras, membuat beberapa orang memandang mereka akibat pekikan Donghae.

"Dalam mimpimu ikan!"

"Ah, tentu saja kau tidak cemburu _hyung, _aku lupa jika kau sudah memiliki pengeran kuda-mu itu!", sahut Donghae membuat Yesung kembali mendelik kearahnya. Belum sempat Yesung mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya, kepala sekolah telah berdeham diatas _podium, _membuat suasana di Aula itu menjadi hening.

"Selamat datang di _Sapphire Blue Senior High School _anak-anakku", tepuk tangan meriah terdengar, menggema disetiap sudut Aula, "dan selamat datang kembali untuk para siswa di tahun kedua dan ketiga."

"Kami sangat senang menerima siswa-siswa berprestasi seperti kaliyan, ini adalah kebanggan tersendiri untuk kami. Kaliyan semua adalah siswa-siswa terpilih yg akan berhasil di masa depan, memegang kendali untuk negara kita dan kami yakin kaliyan akan menjadi orang-orang yg mendominasi dalam persaingan masa depan Korea..."

Ceramah tentang masa depan cemerlang dan lain sebagainya masih terus berlanjut. Sepertinya semua orang mendengarkan dengan baik kecuali Yesung. Kenapa? Karena dia sibuk mencari kegiatan yg entah apa untuk menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya dari sepasang _obsidian _yg terus memandang kearahnya.

Donghae yg merasakan 'gerakan' aneh dari Yesung menoleh, menatap Yesung bingung, "Kau kenapa _hyung?"_

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya, dia semakin bingung dengan apa yg dibicarakan Yesung. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika matanya menangkap sosok didepan sana, yg berada tepat dibelakang _podium _terus memandang ke arahnya, ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya memndang kearah Yesung dan Donghae berani bersumpah ia melihat kilatan kegembiaraan di wajah yg dibuat _stoic _itu.

Donghae terkekeh, membuat Yesung semakin merasa kesal, "Choi Siwon eoh? Sepertinya dia sangat merindukanmu _hyung"_

"Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak merindukannya"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja _pabbo! _Dia itu _namja _yg sangat menyebalkan"

Donghae menatap bingung kearah Yesung. Ada apa dengan '_hyung-_nya' ini eoh?, "Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya _hyung?"_

Deg. Tepat sasaran.

Wajah Yesung berubah gugup, ia menggaruk kepalanya yg sama sekali tidak gatal. "_A-aniyo.. _Aisss,.. bukan urusanmu Lee Donghae!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Yesung, menggoda Kim Yesung seperti ini benar-benar menyenangkan. "Aaa... kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku _hyung, _wajahmu mengatakan segalanya. Kau sedang ada masalah dengan kuda itu!", ucap Donghae telak. Yesung semakin gugup, menyembunyikan wajahnya yg semakin memerah.

"Hahaha...", Donghae tertawa dengan begitu keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka.

Pletak.

"Kecilkan suaramu ikan!"

Donghae meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan 'sayang' dari Yesung, mengerucutkan bibirnya yg menurut Yesung sangat tidak enak dipandang.

Yesung masih terus merutuki kebodohan Donghae saat ternyata Kepala sekolah sudah mengakhiri pidatonya yg '_superior' _itu dan kini _podium _megah didepan sana telah digunakan oleh sang Ketua Osis, Choi Siwon. Membuat Yesung memilih menundukan kepalanya, karena Siwon masih saja memandang kearah deretan siswa tahun kedua dan parahnya sekarang ada senyum yg mampu membuat para '_uke' melting _tercetak diwajahnya yg tampan.

"_Annyeong haseyo, naneun _Choi Siwon _imnida. _Siswa tahun kedua, dan menjabat sebagai ketua Osis di _Sapphire Blue" _Siwon tersenyum sopan, membuat dengung pujian terdengar memenuhi Aula, "Selamat untuk para _hoobae _yg telah berhasil melewati ujian masuk sekolah ini dan sekarang kaliyan adalah bagian dari keluarga besar _Sapphire Blue, _kami berharap..."

.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun tunggu aku!"

.

Aula tiba-tiba menjadi hening, tidak ada lagi dengungan dari para siswa ataupun pidato penyambutan dari Siwon, yg ada hanyalah pandangan semua orang yg kini tertuju pada satu titik, pintu masuk Aula.

Dua orang _namja _berdiri di depan pintu, yg satu bertubuh tinggi dan berambut ikal kecoklatan. Seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah pucat namun tampan miliknya, sedangkan _namja _satunya berdiri terengah sambil membenahi rambut _blonde_-nya yg berantakan, wajah manisnya kini memerah karena semua orang memandang ke arah mereka.

.

**_Cloud'sHana_**

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap angkuh setiap orang yg menatap kearahnya. Ia menyeringai, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya saat _obsidian _cerahnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan _onyx _gelap milik Siwon, "Hai sepupuku! Apa kau merindukanku?"

Dengungan itu kembali, membuat suasana bising yg menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan percaya diri ia berjalan menuju barisan siswa tahun pertama dengan Hyukkie yg mengekor dibelakangnya, masih dengan seringaian yg membuat para '_uke' _memekik tertahan, "Perkenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tunggal _ChoGroup _yg hari ini akan menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini"

Siwon hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah _arogant _sepupunya itu, menghela napas sebelum menyuruh semua siswa untuk diam.

Kyuhyun mengambil barisan paling belakang dan Hyukkie memilih tempat disampingnya, membenahi bajunya yg nampak sedikit kusut.

_Obsidian _Kyuhyun membulat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk lengan kirinya erat, "Lama tidak bertemu Tuan muda Cho".

Kyuhyun menoleh, keterkejutan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya, "K-kau? Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :  
**

**Cloud'yeppa_ _Anae yesungi_kang eunra_mayahahaha_4yesung_YesungieLove_Woonwook_hwang hee yeon_Evil Thieves_cloud3024_Shin Seul Rin_Rey-chan YeyeCCS**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal gomawo _buat yang udah baca n _review. *bow*_

__Kebanyakan pada tanya, _pair_-nya siapa aja? Bahkan ada yang protes kenapa Hana nggak pernah ngasih nama _pair_-nya? *lirik Desak _eonni* _#plaaak xD

Alasannya karena Hana juga bingung ni FF sebenarnya _pair_-nya siapa aja! *duagh (dibunuh). xP

.

Gimana menurut kalian _chapter _ini? Semoga suka. ^^

_Review _lagi _ne? ^^_

Sekali lagi buat para _silent readers, please _tunjukan diri kalian. :) nggak perlu punya akun buat _review. :)_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

__**Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

****~Hana kasih tau sekali lagi, FF ini tidak sesuai official pair. Disini Carck pair. Jeongmal mianhae buat yang kecewa. *bow* Dan untuk 'Mianhae' mungkin akan Hana publish besok atau lusa. Ditunggu ne. ^^~

.

* * *

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Onyx _Kyuhyun membulat ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk lengan kirinya erat, "Lama tidak bertemu Tuan muda Cho".

Kyuhyun menoleh, keterkejutan tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya, "K-kau? Apa yg kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja bersekolah disini Kyunnie..."

Kyuhyun terus menatap _namja _mungil yg ada disampingnya, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah manis yg tak pernah berubah. _Caramel _cerah yg selalu berbinar jika memandangnya, tulang pipi yg tinggi serasi dengan bibir _kissable _yg akan terus tersenyum manis. Bahkan surai hitam kemerahan itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kim Ryeowook masih sama seperti dulu.

Hanya saja, semua tidak lagi sama seperti dulu. Semua berubah, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan dalam artian fisik, tetapi hati. Ya, hatinya telah berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

.

.

**Our Love**

**Chapter 2.**

.

.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan hawa dingin penghujung Januari ke setiap sudut bangunan megah sekolah _Sapphire Blue, _saling bergesekan dengan ranting-ranting kesepian, menimbulkan _symphoni _aneh yg menurut beberapa orang terasa menyakitkan. Tiga orang _namja _itu masih mematung, terdiam tanpa tau harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Merasakan sebuah kecanggungan yg menggantung indah dihadapan mereka.

_Namja _bertubuh paling mungil diantara mereka menghela napas pelan, tersenyum seraya menatap bergantian kedua _namja _didepannya, "Kenapa kita menjadi canggung seperti ini eoh? Kalian tidak merindukanku?", sebuah ucapan yg dibuat menyenangkan tapi malah terdengar sangat gugup, membuatnya menggantungkan senyum miris dibibirnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

Deg. Suara itu terdengar begitu dingin, menusuk. Mengalir kesetiap sel tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam _caramel _yg kini menatapnya sedih.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu Kim Ryeowook".

Deg. Deg. _Caramel _cerah itu membulat sempurna, menatap tak percaya ke arah _onyx _yg memandangnya dingin, sangat dingin. Bahkan dapat membuatnya merasakan kebencian yg tersirat didalamnya.

Hyukkie yg sejak tadi terdiam pun kini memandang kaget sahabatnya, ia belum pernah melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"A-aku.. _Mi-mianhae.."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Apakah kata maaf bisa mengembalikan semuanya eoh? Tidak Kim Ryeowook, kata maaf tidak bisa mengubah apapun saat ini".

Kyuhyun berdiri, memandang tajam sosok Wookie yg kini tengah menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyika air mata yg mulai mengalir. "Dua tahun bukan waktu yg singkat untuk merubah segalanya Ryeowook, dan kau harus tahu bahwa semuanya telah berubah", kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun lebih lembut. Tetapi hal ini malah membuat Wookie semakin terisak, ia dapat merasakannya. Merasakan sakit hati dalam nada suara Kyuhyun.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kelas yg terlihat sunyi itu, langkah kakinya menggema diseluruh koridor lantai dua. Menyisakan Wookie yg kini semakin terisak dalam pelukan Hyukkie.

"_Hyung... _apakah semuanya benar-benar telah berakhir?"

"Entahlah..."

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

"Kim Yesung!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun dengan Donghae yg berjalan disamping Yesung. Kedua _namja _itu menoleh kesumber suara, dan ekspresi yg jauh berbeda tercetak jelas diwajah keduanya.

Donghae menyeringai seraya memandang Yesung yg kini terlihat gugup? _Maybe._

"Katakan apa salahku?", pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi, hanya Choi Siwon yg memiliki sikap seperti itu.

Siwon mendekat kearah mereka, memandang Yesung yg kini melihat kearah lain, seolah menghindari tatapan matanya. Aiss.. ada apa sebenarnya? Dia benar-benar tidak tau kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba saja berubah sikap menjadi menjauhinya.

"Yesung...", suara Siwon melunak, perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi _chubby _Yesung, mengusapnya pelan. "Apa salahku padamu eoh?"

Yesung merasakan wajahnya memanas, menikmati sentuhan kecil seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu"

Perlahan tangan kekar Siwon turun ke bahu Yesung, siap menariknya kedalam dekapannya tapi hal itu urung terjadi ketika ia mendengar dehaman seseorang yg terdengar begitu menyebalkan.

"Ck. Apa kalian tidak sadar jika aku masih disini huh?"

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap bergantian Yesung dan Siwon seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba ber'_aegyo' _eoh? Ck. Tapi sayangnya kau benar-benar gagal dalam melakukannya Tuan ikan.

Pletak.

Oh, ayolah.. kalian tau kan suara apa ini? Tentu saja suara jitakan yg dilayangkan untuk Pangeran ikan kita. Tapi kali ini jitakan 'sayang' itu diterimanya dari Siwon yg menatap risih Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu! Dan jangan pernah lagi memasang tampang menjijikan seperti itu Lee Donghae"

Donghae meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya, tetapi sebelum ia sempat melemparkan kata-kata protes terhadap Siwon, _namja _tampan itu telah melangkah meninggalkan Donghae seraya menggenggam tangan Yesung, menyeret _namja _manis yg masih memasang wajah terkejut itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Ya! Choi Siwon, mau kau bawa kemana Yesung _hyung!"_

"Bukan urusanmu ikan!"

Donghae melongo. Ikan Siwon bilang? Oh ayolah, hanya Yesung yg boleh memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Dasar kuda aneh!"

.

.

"Siwon lepaskan tanganku", Yesung berontak, mencoba melepaskan tangan mungilnya dari genggaman Siwon. Tetapi Siwon malah menggenggamnya semakin erat, menarik tangan itu sampai membuat Yesung jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Tangan kiri Siwon melingkar manis di pinggang Yesung sedangkan tangan kanannya menahan wajah Yesung, memaksa _caramel _cerah itu menatap dalam _obsidian_-nya.

"Katakan apa salahku Kim Yesung?", nada suara yg begitu menuntut tetapi sangat lembut membelai pendengaran Yesung.

"..I-itu.. itubukan urusanmu Choi Siwon.."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya tak suka, "Bukan urusanku eoh? Bagaimana ini bukan menjadi urusanku jika selama liburan kekasihku sama sekali tidak mau menjawab teleponku? Setiap hari aku mengiriminya sms tetapi tidak satu pun yg dia balas, bahkan aku sudah pergi ke panti asuhan tetapi lagi-lagi dia sama sekali tidak ingin menemuiku. Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa kuabaikan huh?"

Yesung terdiam, menemukan banyak sekali kekhawatiran yg tersirat dalam sorot mata Siwon, menyeretnya untuk merasakan kegelisahan yg selama ini Siwon rasakan. Apakah dia benar-benar telah keterlaluan?

"Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi padamu?", suara Siwon melembut, membuat Yesung semakin merasa bersalah.

"I-itu.."

"Hem?"

Yesung menghela napas pelan, merasakan wajahnya yg semakin memanas. Pasti setelah ini Siwon akan mentertawakannya, ".. eh.. i-itu.. K-kim."

"Kim?",

"..Kim Kibum.. a-aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya.", akhirnya tersampaikan juga, semua kekesalan yg selama ini disimpan Yesung akhirnya terungkap. Yesung menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yg merambat memenuhi pipinya yg _chubby, _ia malu. Sangat malu, pasti setelah ini Siwon akan menganggapnya sebagai _namjachingu _yg kekanakan dan _possessive._

Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya, jadi selama ini hanya karena itu Yesung menghindarinya? Hanya karena kedekatannya dengan Kim Kibum? Jadi Yesung cemburu melihatnya dengan Kibum? Baiklah, Siwon akui memang Yesung pantas cemburu karena memang beberapa waktu yg lalu Kim Kibum pernah menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Siwon dan tentu saja ia menolaknya, bahkan Siwon juga memberitahukan hal ini kepada Yesung. Ketika itu Yesung terlihat biasa saja dan tidak menunjukan rasa cemburu sama seklai, tapi lihtalah sekarang, selama 2 minggu ini Yesung terus menghindarinya, membuatnya khawatir dan sangat merindukan _namja _manis itu, dan apa Yesung bilang? Ia tidak suka melihat Siwon berdekatan dengan Kibum? Bukankah ini artinya Yesung cemburu?

Perlahan Siwon mendongakan kepala Yesung, memaksa _caramel _itu untuk menatapnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, merasa sangat bersalah ketika mendegar kesedihan dinada suara itu. "Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku Yesung, aku sangat merindukanmu _chagy"_

"_Mi-mianhae.. _Siwon,.. a-aku.."

Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon telah menempelkan bibirnya. Membuat _caramel _Yesung membulat tak sempurna ketika merasakan benda kenyal nan lembut itu bergerak dibibirnya, menyesapnya pelan.

Perlahan Yesung mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon, menikmati setiap lumatan yg membuat tubuhnya serasa melayang. Manis. Yesung begitu merindukan bibir yg mampu menjadi candu baginya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi padaku _chagy, _kau harus percaya padaku karena hanya kau yg memenuhi hatiku", ucap Siwon sebelum membawa Yesung kembali kedalam ciuman panjang yg penuh rasa rindu dan cinta.

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya kesal, ia benar-benar merasa bosan. Saat ia ingin latihan di ruang _dance _di lantai tiga, ternyata ruangan itu sedang dibersihkan, dan ketika ia ingin kembali mencari 'mangsa' baru untuk dibuatnya terpesona, eh ia malah diusir Yun _songsaenim _karena menurutnya Donghae sangat mengganggu jalannya masa orientasi siswa. Ck, malang sekali nasib pangeran kita ini eoh? Bahkan 'pengasuh'-nya sedang diculik si kuda Choi itu.

Karena benar-benar tidak tau apa yg akan dilakukannya, Donghae hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Ia menatap sekitarnya bingung, kenapa ia bisa sampai di halaman depan gedung sekolah? Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg sama seklai tidak gatal, menatap sekelilingnya seolah mencari hal yg mungkin bisa menarik perhatiannya.

_Ruby_-nya bersinar aneh ketika melihat dua_ namja _cantik dan seorang _namja aegyo _sedang duduk dibawah pohon _maple _yg masih terlihat kering. Kakinya melangkah ringan menyeberangi halaman sekolah, membuat suara lembut ketika sepatunya menginjak rumput dibawahnya.

"Berhenti bermesraan didepanku _hyung!", _suara itu terdengar dari bibir berbentuk 'M' milik _namja aegyo _yg kini mendelik sebal kearah dua _namja _lain yg baru saja saling berpagutan mesra, membuat wajah _namja _malaikat itu memerah sempurna, sedangkan _namja _satunya hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap lembut _saliva _yg berceceran disekitar bibir kekasihnya.

"Heechul _hyung _memang selalu seperti itu Sungmin, benar-benar tidak pernah tau tempat. Aku heran kenapa Leeteuk _hyung _bisa menerima _namja _mesum seperti itu", ucap Donghae, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diantara Sungmin dan Heechul.

Pletak.

Oh, suara ini lagi? Ck. Sepertinya kepalamu memang pantas untuk dijitak Lee Donghae.

"Ya! _Hyung,.. appo.. _Kenapa semua orang suka sekali menjitak kepalaku eoh?", protes Donghae.

"Karena kau menyebalkan Lee Donghae! Dan siapa yg kau maksud mesum tadi huh? Bahkan kau lebih mesum dariku", desis Heechul. Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "dan jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau terlihat menjijikan"

Donghae mendelik sebal kearah Heechul yg kini telah menyerang bibir Leeteuk lagi, melumatnya ganas seolah tidak peduli jika masih ada dua _namja _lain yg melihat mereka.

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali sibuk dengan _smarthphone _ditangannya sedangkan Donghae melihat bergantian antara Sungmin dan pasangan 'mesra' itu. "Ya! Kenapa kalian malah mengacuhkanku!", teriak Donghae kesal. Ia kesini bukan untuk diacuhkan.

"Karena kau datang ke tempat yg salah Hae, memang dimana Yesung _hyung? _Bukankah dia biasanya selalu bersamamu?", tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesibukan yg ia buat, sedangkan pasangan HeeTeuk? Tentu saja mereka masih mengacuhkan Donghae, seolah tenggelam dalam 'kesibukan' mereka.

"Itu gara-gara si kuda menculik Yesung _hyung"._

Sungmin memasukan _smarthphone_ miliknya kedalam saku, menatap penasaran Donghae yg kini menatap bingung kearah Sungmin, "Apa?"

"Mereka sedang ada masalah", ucap Sungmin retoris, membuat Donghae mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu, bahkan selama liburan kemarin Yesung _hyung _selalu marah jika aku menyinggung tentang Siwon".

"Kau benar, Siwon juga selalu uring-uringan selama liburan, bahkan dia menjadi sedikit 'gila' saat akan kembali ke asrama, sepertinya anak itu benar-benar merindukan Yesung".

Donghae meng'iya'kan perkataan Sungmin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya keatas rumput, membuat kedua tangannya menjadi bantal.

"Hey, kau mau tidur disini eoh?", tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Sebentar saja Sungmin... tiba-tiba saja aku mengantuk"

Sungmin berdecak kesal, sepertinya sekarang ia yg diacuhkan hem? _Foxy eyes_-nya melirik sekilas pasangan HeeTeuk yg masih saling bercumbu mesra, oh ayolah, mereka benar-benar pasangan yg sama sekali tidak tau tempat.

_Namja aegyo _itu mendengus kesal, menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut sekolah, mencoba mencari sesuatu yg menarik mungkin.

Beberapa siswa tahun kedua dan ketiga terlihat memenuhi halaman sekolah, jas almamater berwarna biru laut dan biru tua mendominasi diantara dinginnya angin yg berhembus, jelas saja mengingat siswa tahun pertama sedang disibukan dengan kegiatan orientasi di aula sekolah.

Deg.

Entah apa yg terjadi, namun tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasakan getaran aneh ketika _foxy eyes_-nya menangkap bayangan sesosok _namja _dilantai dua, dahinya berkerut bingung. Bukankah siswa tahun pertama seharusnya berada di aula? Tapi kenapa _namja _itu malah berkeliaran di lantai dua? Sungmin yakin _namja _itu seharusnya mengikuti masa orientasi mengingat jas berwarna putih yg ia kenakan.

Perasaan hangat yg baru pertama kali ia rasakan seolah berlomba-lomba merasuki setiap detak jantungnya, rasa yg aneh tapi terkesan menyenangkan. Membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya, "Manis."

**.**

**_Cloud'sHama_**

**.**

Senyum manis terus saja menggantung dibibir _kissable _Yesung, wajahnya masih merona mengingat apa yg dilakukannya bersama Siwon tadi dikoridor sekolah. Ck, Choi Siwon memang selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Tap. Tap.

Langkah kakinya yg ringan menggema memenuhi kordior lantai tiga, benar-benar terdengar nyaring mengingat tidak ada seorang pun yg berada di lantai tiga kecuali dirinya sendiri, itu yg dipikirkan Yesung sampai dentingan piano menghapuskan pikiran itu.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu _ebony _yg sedikit terbuka dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik' didepannya, merasakan setiap nada yg mulai mengalir memnuhi setiap udara yg ia hirup.

_Sonata k 304 2 pires dumay _mengalun indah. Menggantung disetiap sudut ruangan yg didominasi warna putih itu. _Symphoni _menyakitkan yg mampu merubah semua kebahagiaan yg tadi ia rasakan menjadi kesedihan yg sama, ia dapat merasakannya. Setiap nada yg terdengar tersirat sebuah kesedihan yg mampu membuat siapa saja merasa iba. Terlalu menyentuh.

Tapi Yesung juga merasakannya, dibalik kesedihan yg mendalam itu terdapat sebuah kemarahan yg mampu membakar setiap nilai estetis yg dimainkannya. Dan Yesung tidak menyukai itu. _Namja _manis itu sama seklai tidak suka jika sebuah karya seni bernilai tinggi milik Mozart dimainkan dengan perasaan marah yg mendominasi.

Perlahan ia mendorong _ebony _itu hingga terbuka, menampakan sesosok _namja _yg tengah melarikan jemarinya diatas tuts piano. _Namja _itu terus memainkan _grandpiano _berwarna _blackpearl _tanpa mengetahui jika ada sepasang _caramel _cerah yg memandang tidak suka kearahnya, ia terus saja memainkan _symphoni _indah itu dengan sebuah kemarahan yg masih memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya.

"Mozart tidak akan suka jika mendengar karyanya dimainkan dengan cara seperti itu"

_Symphoni _itu berakhir. Menyisakan keheningan yg menyesakan.

Kreet.

Suara gesekan kursi dengan lantai kayu dibawahnya terdengar ketika _namja _'pemain piano' tadi berdiri. Merasa tidak suka jika permainannya dihentikan begitu saja, dan apa yg ia dengar tadi? Memang ia memainkan karya Mozart dengan seperti apa? Ia kesal, ini pertama kalinya ada orang yg berani mengkritik permainannannya.

"Apa yg kau tahu tentang permainanku huh!", ia berbalik, menatap tajam seseorang yg berani sekali menilai permainannya.

_Caramel _Yesung sedikit membulat melihat siapa yg baru saja ia kritik. Bukakankah itu adalah _namja _yg berkata bahwa ia sepupu Siwon? _Namja _bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi? Yesung yakin itu, karena ia masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap lekuk wajah _namja _sombong yg seolah berkuasa. Apa Yesung merasa gentar? Tentu saja tidak, bahkan Yesung tetap akan melakukan hal yg sama jika yg memainkan tadi presiden sekalipun karena ia benar-benar merasa tidak suka jika sebuah karya seni dimainkan dengan sebuah 'emosi' kemarahan.

.

.

"Apa yg kau tahu tentang permainanku huh!", Kyuhyun berbalik, menemukan sesosok _namja _bersurai _brunette _yg kini menatapnya tajam dengan _caramel _cerah yg terlihat _familiar._ Ia mengamati tiap lekuk wajah _namja _manis itu, pipi _chubby _membingkai bibir _kissable-_nya terlihat begitu cocok dengan wajah _babyface-_nya. _Nuguya? _Kyuhyun yakin ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu _namja _manis itu tapi kenapa ia merasa pernah melihatnya?

"Permainanmu begitu buruk", ucap si _namja _manis menusuk.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ini juga kali pertama ada orang yg berani berbicara seperti itu tepat didepannya seperti ini. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak dengar eoh? Bukankah sudah kubilang permainanmu buruk?", _namja _itu melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menatap remeh _namja _manis itu, "Kau tidak tau siapa aku _sunbae?", _tanya Kyuhyun, menekankan pada kata '_sunbae' _ketika menyadari _namja _itu menggenakan jas almamater berwarna biru laut.

_Namja _itu balas menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun, namun menurut Kyuhyun malah membuatnya terlihat lebih manis, "Tentu saja aku tahu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, melangkahkan kakinya kearah _namja _manis itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berani mengkritik permainanku ...emm.. Yesung _sunbae?", _tanya Kyuhyun setelah melirik sekilas _nametag _jas Yesung, kini ia berada tepat didepan _namja _manis itu.

"Karena aku sama sekali tidak suka jika ada seseorang yg memainkan karya Mozart dengan perasaan marah".

_Onyx _Kyuhyun membulat, bagaimana dia bisa tau?

"Sebuah karya seni bernilai tinggi seperti itu akan kehilangan nilai estetisnya jika kau mainkan dengan 'emosi' yg tak terkontrol seperti tadi".

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun kembali kewajah _'evil'_-nya, menyeringai setan membuat Yesung sedikit bergidik.

"_Jinjja?"_

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, membuat Yesung harus sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Te-tentu saja!"

"Memangnya permainan seperti apa yg menurutmu bagus _sunbae_?"

Kyuhyun semakin menyeringai, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yesung yg semakin berjalan mundur, sampai...

Bug.

Yesung merasakan punggungnya menabrak tembok, sedangkan didepannya _namja _tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu mengunci gerakannya dengan kedua tangannya yg berada disamping kanan dan kiri kepala Yesung, "A-apa yg akan kau lakukan?", suara Yesung sedikit bergetar, merasakan hembusan hangat napas Kyuhyun yg menerpa wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin tau 'permainan' seperti apa yg menurutmu bagus _sunbae"_

_Caramel _Yesung membulat, mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tapi sama sekali tak ada hasilnya.

"K-kau!"

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Yesung, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yesung yg melihat _onxy _itu semakin dekat malah memejamkan matanya erat, tidak ingin tau apa yg akan terjadi. Ia dapat merasakan aroma _mint _lembut yg menguar memenuhi rongga hidungnya, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yg aneh.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Jantung Yesung terasa ingin meledak, apa yg harus ia lakukan. Siwon... tolong aku.

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus mengajariku 'permainan' yg kau anggap bagus itu, _sunbae. _Pendek"

"..."

"..."

Yesung membuka matanya, _caramel _itu membulat aneh. Melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak ada siapapun disana. Kemana _namja _gila tadi? Dan apa yg dia katakan? Pendek? PENDEK! Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yg mengatainya PENDEK!

"Yaaa! _Hoobae _kurang ajar!", lengkingan itu terdengar memenuhi setiap sudut ruang musik hingga keluar, terdengar sepanjang koridor lantai tiga.

_Namja _tampan yg tengah berjalan melewati koridor itu menyeringai aneh, "Menarik juga, hanya dengan sedikit menggodanya membuat _mood_-ku kembali bagus. Kim Yesung, siswa tahun kedua.", _evilsmirk _yg menakutkan tercetak diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung... sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati dengan seorang Cho '_evil' _Kyuhyun.

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

Matahari terlihat condong ke barat. Menyisakan cahaya jingga yg memenuhi langit sore tak berawan. Bias-bias sinar yg terkesan manis jatuh menimpa batang-batang kesepian pohon _maple. _Seorang _namja _manis berjalan terseok-seok melewati halaman sekolah yg terlihat sepi, mengingat sudah sejak satu jam yg lalu jam sekolah berakhir.

Jejak-jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya yg manis, menyisakan begitu banyak pernyesalan dan luka disana.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan surai hitam kemerahan miliknya, membuatnya sedikit berantakan, tapi ia tak peduli. Rasanya semua menjadi aneh ketika sebuah kenyataan yg tidak ia inginkan terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, seolah dengan begitu beban yg ada dihatinya bisa sedikit berkurang, tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untuknya. Rasa sesak itu masih ada, memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Kau tau, jika kau ingin menangis seharusnya kau menangis. Jangan pernah menahannya karena itu akan membuatmu merasa sesak"

_Namja _manis itu menoleh, _caramel_-nya membulat bingung ketika menemukan sesosok _namja aegyo _yg kini tengah berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"_Nu-nuguya?"_

_Namja aegyo _itu tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya yg disambut dengan tangan kecil _namja _manis itu, "Lee Sungmin _imnida"._

_Namja _manis itu membalas senyuman Sungmin, membuatnya terlihat berlipat kali lebih manis, "Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook".

**.**

**_Cloud'sHana_**

**.**

"Hae? Kenapa kau ikut masuk?", tanya Leeteuk heran ketika melihat Donghae ikut masuk ke kamarnya, Heechul yg juga melihat hal itu mendelik sebal kearah Donghae.

"Tenang saja _hyung, _aku tidak akan mengganggu 'kegiatan' kalian aku hanya ingin pinjam kamar mandi", ucap Donghae seraya melesat masuk menuju kamar mandi yg berada didekat dapur. Membuat kedua _namja _cantik itu melongo.

"Ya _pabbo! _Kamarmu hanya selisih dua kamar dari kamar ini kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang saja!", teriak Heechul. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, sepertinya ia akan tidur lagi.

.

.

Donghae yg memang tidak bisa menahan 'panggilan alam'-nya langsung membuka kamar mandi yg tidak terkunci tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, sampai...

"Kyaaaaaa...! Apa yg kau lakukan _namja _mesum!",

Duagh.

Brak.

Bruk.

"Aiss... _appo.."_

Donghae meringis, memegang hidungnya yg berdenyut sakit.

"Ada apa Donghae? Apa yg terjadi? Siapa yg berteriak tadi?", tanya Leeteuk beruntun, sedangkan Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kesialan Donghae.

"Siapa yg ada dikamar mandimu _hyung?"_

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _Nuguya?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC?**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :  
**

**Yeye_Anae yesungie_Just sparKyu_ _kang eunra_Rey-chan YeyeCCS_cloudyeye_cloud3024_aiBie chan_LoveKyu_Cloud'yeppa _Maya KMS_vicsparkyu4ever_Guest_dennisbuble1004  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

****_Review? ^^_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you. *hug*_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Hae-ah! Hidungmu! Apa yg terjadi dengan hidungmu?", Yesung berteriak histeris ketika melihat Donghae memasuki kamar mereka, bagaimana ia tidak histreis jika melihat _dongsaeng _kesayangannya (walaupun menyebalkan) pulang dengan hidung yg berdarah dan sedikit membengkak.

Donghae hanya meringis kesakitan lalu menghempasakn tubuhnya ke sofa, mendongakan kepalanya agar darah tidak lagi mengalir. Yesung bergegas menuju dapur, mengambil lap basah dan juga es untuk mengompres hidung Donghae.

"Kau berkelahi?" tebak Yesung seraya membersihkan darah yg setengah mengering disekitar wajah Donghae.

"_Aniyo! _Tentu saja tidak _hyung!"_

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya, benar juga. Sepanjang ia mengenal Lee Donghae tidak pernah sekalipun _namja _tampan itu berkelahi. "Kau benar, kau kan tidak bisa berkelahi".

Donghae menoleh, mendelik kesal kearah Yesung, "Ya! Aku bisa berkelahi _hyung! _Hanya saja aku tidak ingin... aaw! _Appo!", _pekik Donghae saat merasakan hidungnya ditekan keras oleh Yesung.

"Hehe.. _mianhae", _ucap Yesung _innoncent._

"Ck. Menyebalkan.."

"Jadi, apa yg sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Tadi ada _namja _aneh yg memukulku"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "_Namja _aneh?"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya pelan, menghela napas panjang. "_Ne, namja _aneh".

.

_**Flashback on.**_

.

"Kyaaaaaa...! Apa yg kau lakukan _namja _mesum!",

Duagh.

Brak.

Bruk.

"Aiss... _appo.."_

Donghae meringis, memegang hidungnya yg berdenyut sakit.

"Ada apa Hae-ah? Apa yg terjadi? Siapa yg berteriak tadi?", tanya Leeteuk beruntun, sedangkan Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kesialan Donghae.

"Siapa yg ada dikamar mandimu _hyung?"_

Leeteuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _Nuguya?_

Donghae mencoba berdiri dari lantai, seraya memegangi hidungnya yg terasa begitu sakit, "Huwaa! _Hyung! _Darah!".

Heechul yg melihat Donghae berteriak histeris melemparkan gulungan _tissue _kearah Donghae, lalu mengikuti Leeteuk yg kini mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, mencoba mencari tau siapa sebenarnya yg ada di kamar 21B itu. Sepertinya tidak ada yg peduli dengan hidung Donghae yg berdarah huh? _Poor _Donghae.

Tok. Tok.

"_Nuguya?_", tanya Leeteuk, mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi, terdengar suara berisik dari dalam, entah apa yg dilakukan _'namja' _itu.

"Tunggu sebentar!", teriak '_namja' _itu.

Leeteuk menatap Heechul sekilas, mengedikan bahunya lalu mengikuti Donghae yg sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa seraya membersihkan darah yg terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Sepertinya Donghae sudah melupakan 'panggilan alam'-nya eoh?

"_Gwenchana _Hae-ah?", tanya Leeteuk lembut, membuat Heechul memutar matanya kesal. Cemburu huh?

"Dia tidak apa-apa _cahgy, _dia malah terlihat tampan dengan hidung seperti itu", ucap Heechul sadis, Donghae hanya bisa memberikan _deathglare _terbaiknya karena rasa sakit di hidungnya masih juga belum reda.

Ketiga _namja _itu mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Seorang _namja _manis dengan surai _blonde _yg masih terlihat berantakan, nampak sekali bahwa dia sangat terburu-buru.

"_Nuguya?"_

_Namja _manis itu seakan tersadar bahawa ia belum memperkenalkan diri, menatap bergantian Heechul, Leeteuk dan Donghae yg memandangnya dengan tatapan berbeda.

"_A-annyeong haseyo.. Naneun _Lee Hyukjae _imnida, _tapi biasa dipanggil Hyukkie, siswa baru tahun pertama", ucapnya seraya membungkukan badannya.

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti, tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan _dongsaeng _barunya, "Oh, jadi kau yg bernama Lee Hyukjae _ne? _Perkenalkan, Park JungSoo _imnida, _kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk _hyung, _ini Kim Heechul dan itu Lee..."

"Lihatlah apa yg kau lakukan pada hidungku, _pabbo namja!", _seru Donghae seraya berdiri dari sofa, mendelik marah kearah Hyukkie yg terkejut, tidak mempedulikan hidungnya yg kembali berdenyut sakit.

"_Mwo? _Kau bilang aku bodoh? Kau itu yg bodoh _namja _mesum! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!", balas Hyukkie tak kalah keras.

"Itu salahmu! Kenapa tidak memberitahu Leeteuk _hyung _jika kau akan datang hari ini!"

Hyukkie mengerutkan alisnya bingung, memandang aneh ke arah Donghae, "Tidak ada hubungannya _namja _mesum! Ternyata kau tidak hanya mesum tapi juga bodoh! _Neo jeongmal pabboya!"_

Donghae semakin merasa kesal, ia melangkah menghampiri Hyukkie tapi...

.

Brukk.

.

Heechul tertawa keras, memegangi perutnya yg terasa sakit, Leeteuk yg melihat itu langsung menghampiri Donghae, membantunya berdiri dari acara jatuhnya. Sedangkan Hyukkie masih memandang aneh kearah Donghae, '_Dia benar-benar bodoh, bagaimana bisa tersandung kakinya sendiri eoh? Ck. Benar-benar memalukan' _

.

_**Flashback off.**_

_**.**_

"Huahahaa...Hae.. haha.. kau.. sial..", Yesung tertawa lepas, bahkan sudut matanya terasa basah karena air mata. Perutnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae bisa se'memalukan itu eoh? Dan apa yg ia dengar? Lee Donghae disebut _namja _mesum dan bodoh? Ck, kasian sekali _dongsaeng-_nya ini.

"Ya! Yesung _hyung, _kenapa kau malah mentertawakanku eoh?" Donghae melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Karena ceritamu benar-benar lucu ikan!", balas Yesung yg masih saja tertawa, membuat Donghae semakin mendengus sebal. Seharusnya ia tidak cerita kepada Yesung kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Huh!

.

Cklek

.

Kedua _namja _itu menoleh, memandang kearah pintu yg terbuka, menampakan sosok Kim Ryeowook yg begitu memprihatinkan? Kedua _caramel_-nya terlihat memerah, kantung mata tercetak jelas disana. Langkahnya terlihat gontai seakan kakinya tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Yesung yg pertama kali berdiri, menghampiri Wookie yg nampak begitu kacau. "Wookie-ah, _gwenchanayo?"_

Wookie mendongak, _caramel_-nya membulat ketika melihat Yesung sudah ada didepannya. Sepertinya ia tak sadar jika sudah ada orang lain dikamar itu.

"_H-hyung? Na-naneun? Gwenchana..", _sebuah senyum yg begitu dipaksakan tercetak dibibir _kissable _Wookie, membuatnya nampak jauh lebih menyedihkan.

Yesung menghela napas, mengusap lembut surai Wookie, "Hah.. baiklah kalau kau bilang seperti itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, lalu makan malam. _Hyung _sudah memasak untuk makan malam kita".

Wookie hanya mengangguk kecil, menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu _ebony _tepat disebelah kamar Donghae.

"Ada apa dengannya?", tanya Donghae, melirik sekilas _ebony _yg baru saja tertutup.

Yesung mengedikan bahunya, kembali sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' membersihkan hidung Donghae, "Entahlah.. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang...", Yesung menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Donghae menatapnya bingung.

"Dia sedang terluka Hae-ah,.. Luka yg ia buat sendiri".

"Kenapa _hyung _bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Kembali Yesung mengedikan bahunya, karena sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak tau kenapa ia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu. Hanya saja ketika melihat _caramel _Wookie, ia menemukan luka yg begitu dalam disana dan luka itu sepertinya tercipta karena perbuatan Wookie sendiri. _Maybe. _Itu hanya pikiran Yesung saja.

.

.

**Chapter 3.**

.

.

Awal Februari udara terasa lebih hangat, sang mentari tak lagi malu menyambut penghujung musim dingin yg tak akan lama lagi terlewati. Awan-awan putih terlihat menggantung angkuh dilangit yg nampak begitu biru, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yg berani menutupi bias cerahnya mentari siang ini. Begitu sempurna dengan aroma _pulm _yg jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Kafetaria sekolah terlihat begitu penuh sesak dengan siswa-siswa yg tumpah ruah memenuhi setiap sudut meja, mengisi perut mereka yg sudah berteriak kelaparan. Hari pertama sekolah dengan jam pelajaran _full _benar-benar membuat tenaga mereka terkuras habis.

Di meja paling ujung, tepat disebelah dinding kaca yg menampakan pemandangan pohon _pulm _diluar sana, Kim Ryeowook duduk dengan pandangan terluka menatap Cho Kyuhyun yg sedari tadi mengacuhkannya, sibuk dengan psp miliknya. Sedangkan Lee Hyukjae yg berada disamping Wookie hanya mampu menghela napas panjang. Tidak tau apa yg akan dilakukannya.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu? Biar aku yg pesankan untukmu", tanya Wookie lembut, berusaha menutupi nada gugup disuaranya.

Hening. Hanya terdengar dengungan berisik dari sekitar mereka.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya, seolah ia tidak ada. Wookie menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Eh,.. emm., Kyu bisakah kau berhenti bermain? Kau tidak dengar Wookie menawarimu?", ucap Hyukkie mencoba mencairkan suasana yg terasa begitu kaku.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, melemparkan psp-nya begitu saja keatas meja membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka saat benda berwarna hitam itu jatuh membentur lantai keramik dibawahnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak ada disekitarku? Kau membuatku muak!", seru Kyuhyun dingin. Wookie menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap _onyx _yg kini menatapnya tajam. Jemarinya mengepal erat, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan tangis yg siap pecah.

"Cho Kyuhyun!", ucap Hyukkie, ia tidak menyangka kalau sahabatnya bisa sekasar itu kepada Wookie. Apa kau benar-benar telah membencinya Kyu?

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Kim Ryeowook? Semuanya telah berubah, dan aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun yg dulu", Kyuhyun mengacuhkan seruan Hyukkie, masih menatap tajam _namja _mungil dihadapannya. Menyunggingkan senyum aneh, tidak peduli jika kata-kata yg keluar dari mulutnya akan lebih menyakiti mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bisakah kau pergi saja dari hadapanku? Seharusnya kau tidak kembali ke Korea kau tau".

Cukup. Sudah cukup. Wookie tak ingin mendengarnya lagi, ia menggelngkan kepalanya kuat seolah dengan begitu suara Kyuhyun tak akan terdengar tapi tentu saja itu semua percuma.

"Jangan bersikap selemah itu Kim Ryeowook, aku tau kau lebih kuat dari yg orang lain kira. Bahkan mampu menciptakan luka yg kau sendiri tidak bisa mebayangkannya".

"Cu-cukup Kyu...", suara Wookie terdengar bergetar, berusaha keras menahan isak tangisnya. _Namja _mungil itu berdiri, menantang _onyx _Kyuhyun yg masih menatapnya dingin, "Kau kira hanya kau yg terluka?".

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, tertawa meremehkan, "Lalu siapa lagi eoh? Jangan bilang kau juga terluka Kim Ryeowook, bagaimana orang yg melanggar janjinya sendriri bisa terluka?", kalimat itu begitu menusuk. Tepat mengenai jantung Wookie, rasanya semua telah berakhir ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu.

.

Plak

.

Sebuah tamparan jatuh dipipi kiri Kyuhyun, ia dapat merasakan rasa anyir yg menyebalkan menyentuh indra pengecapnya.

Wookie memandang telapak tangannya terkejut, apa yg ia lakukan? Menampar Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu?

Tangannya bergetar, tatapannya kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun yg menyeringai kearahnya, "Dan lihatlah, sekarang kau menambah luka baru untukku".

Hyukkie hanya bisa diam membatu ditempatnya, benar-benar tidak tau apa yg harus ia lakukan. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Yang ia tau hanyalah, Wookie berlari pergi meninggalkan meja mereka, terus berlari tanpa peduli tatapan bingung orang-orang yg melihat 'drama' tadi, sedangkan Kyuhyun, tatapannya berubah menyedihkan merasakan begitu banyak kenangan yg berlomba masuk memenuhi hatinya yg telah lama tertutup rapat.

"Apa yg kalian lihat eoh!", teriak Kyuhyun membuat orang-orang yg awalnya menatap kearah mereka kini kembali menekuni kegiatan mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

Hyukkie tersenyum kecut, mengusap kasar air mata yg mengalir dari _ruby_-nya.

"Kau tidak benar-benar membencinya. Bukankah begitu Cho Kyuhyun?", ucap Hyukkie retoris. Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya, merasakan sesuatu yg aneh memenuhi hatinya. _'Apa aku membencimu Kim Ryeowook?'_

.

"_Hey, apa yg terjadi Kyunnie?"_

_Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan sosok namja kecil manis yg menatap sedih kearahnya._

"_Mom.. hiks.. Mom meninggalkanku Wookie", isak Kyuhyun._

_Wookie yg mendengar itu langsung merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun yg bahkan lebih besar darinya kedalam pelukannya. Seolah menenangkan namja kecil itu, "Ssstt.. sudahlah Kyunnie"._

"_Ini semua gara-gara Dad! Seharusnya Dad tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Mom.. hiks.. Dad jahat"_

"_Hey, Kyunnie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu"_

"_Biarkan saja, bukankah kenyataannya memang seperti itu? Mom pergi untuk selamanya karena Dad, dan tadi aku dengar Ahra noona juga akan pergi meninggalkanku.. hiks... tidak ada yg sayang padaku Wookie.."_

"_Siapa bilang? Wookie sayang Kyunnie kok.."_

_Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap caramel teduh yg kini balik menatapnya, "Benarkah?"_

"_Ne! Tentu saja!", jawab Wookie semangat seraya menganggukan kepalanya kuat._

"_Kalau begitu Wookie harus janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!", seru Kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Wookie tersenyum lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Kyuhyun._

"_Ya, Wookie janji"._

"_Selamanya?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

_._

_._

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_

_.  
_

_._

"_Chagy, gwenchanayo?", _tanya Siwon seraya mengusap lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon.."

"Tidak apa-apa hem? Kau tidak pandai berbohong _chagy.."_

Yesung mendongak, menemukan sepasang _obsidian _yg kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Wonnie..."

"_Ne?"_

"Peluk aku".

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ada apa dengan kekasihnya ini eoh? Tidak biasanya Yesung bersikap manja, apalagi mereka masih berada di kelas walaupun hanya tinggal mereka berdua yg berada dikelas itu.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku?", tanya Yesung ketika merasakan Siwon terus menatapnya tanpa menggerakkan tangannya sedikitpun. Siwon menggeleng pelan, lalu merengkuh tubuh kecil Yesung kedalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan hati Yesung yg Siwon tau saat ini sedang gelisah, "Tentu saja aku mau memelukmu _chagy.. _Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk memelukmu selamanya, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati".

Yesung tersenyum simpul, membenamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Siwon, mencari kenyamanan disana.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yg terjadi"

"Aku bermimpi 'buruk' lagi", ucap Yesung pelan, Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan tubuh Yesung sedikit bergetar.

"Mimpi yg sama?", Yesung mengangguk, kilasan mimpi yg tidak ingin ia ingat tiba-tiba saja melintas begitu cepat dikepalanya, seolah rekaman yg diputar ulang. Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yg familiar memenuhi hatinya.

"Itu hanya bunga tidur _chagy, _tak seharusnya kau mengingatnya", ucap Siwon lembut, mengecup puncak kepala Yesung seolah dengan begitu bisa sedikit mengurangi beban yg Yesung tanggung.

"Aku berharap begitu Woonie, tapi mimpi ini terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan", Siwon diam, memilih mendengarkan cerita Yesung yg sebenarnya sudah sering ia dengar, tapi entah kenapa rasa sedih selalu menyelimutinya jika Yesung menyelesaikan 'kisah'-nya.

"Dan kau tau benar bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya mimpi, hanya sebuah kenyataan yg selalu menghantuiku menjadi mimpi".

Siwon merasakan kepedihan di nada suara itu, kepedihan yg sama ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Yesung dua tahun yg lalu. Kim Yesung yg begitu tertutup dan selalu menyimpan kepedihannya sendiri. Seolah ia adalah satu-satunya orang yg tidak layak hidup di dunia ini. Dulu hanya Donghae yg mampu 'mengerti' Yesung lebih dalam dari siapapun, tapi sekarang ada Siwon disamping _namja _manis itu, yg akan selau menjaga dan melindunginya dari kepedihan yg Siwon sendiri sanksi untuk merasakannya.

"Lagi-lagi 'dia' datang Woonie, mengacaukan tidurku dengan suara'nya' yg tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali 'dia' menyebut namaku, selalu bisa membuatku merasa.. sedih", Yesung menghela napas pelan, merasakan kesedihan samar yg sering ia rasakan.

"Seperti biasa 'dia' selalu mengucapkan kalimat yg sama, 'Kau harus percaya, suatu saat nanti _Mom _akan menjemputmu dan kita akan hidup bahagia'." Yesung terkekeh pelan, tidak ada hal yg lucu disini, dan itu membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lagi, ia mersakan kesedihan yg sama, kesedihan Yesung yg selalu bisa menyiksanya.

"Kalimat yg selalu sama Siwon.. tapi lihatlah, sampai sekarang 'dia' tak pernah menjemputku. Selama 15 tahun terakhir tidak pernah ada kabar darinya, bahkan mungkin 'dia' sudah lupa jika aku ada", suara Yesung bergetar pada akhirnya. Ia merasakan _caramel_-nya memanas entah untuk alasan apa, membasahi kemeja Siwon.

"_Mi-mianhae..." _

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf eoh?", Siwon menatap _caramel _Yesung, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mempersalahkannya.

"Karena kau selalu mendengarkan cerita yg sama, pasti kau sangat bosan Siwon".

Siwon tersenyum, menghapus setetes air mata yg kembali mengalir, "_Aniyo chagy, _aku sama sekali tidak merasa bosan, aku malah merasa sedih jika kau menceritakan hal itu".

"_Mianhae...", _ucap Yesung seraya menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah karena selalu membuat Siwon merasakan hal yg seharusnya tidak ia rasakan.

"Hey, bukankah sudah kubilang kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah terhadapku Sungie."

.

Berhasil. Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

"Ya! Choi Siwon sudah kubilang jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu!", teriak Yesung, mendelik kesal kearah Siwon walaupun masih ada jejak air mata dipipi _chubby _itu.

Siwon terkekeh, melihat Yesung cemberut seperti ini lebih baik daripada meilhat Yesung berwajah suram, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu _chagy?"_

"Karena aku bukan _yeoja _Choi Siwon, itu terlalu.. er... manis".

"Kau memang manis _chagy, _dan kau memang terlihat seperti _yeoja"._

"_Mwo?"_

"Bahkan aku tidak protes jika kau memanggilku 'Woonie', jadi tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memanggilmu 'Sungie'?"

Yesung menggeleng kuat, mendelikkan matanya seraya mengerucutkan bibir _kissable-_nya, "_Aniyo!"_

"Sungie.. Sungie... Sungie..."

"Choi Siwon! _Stop!"_

"Sungie.. Sungie... Sungie.."

Siwon tertawa keras, mengabaikan Yesung yg kini mencoba menangkapnya. Membuat mereka berdua berkejaran di dalam kelas. Siwon lebih menyukai Yesung yg seperti ini, jauh lebih menyukainya. Karena ia benar-benar tidak suka harus meilhat air mata mengalir diwajah manis itu.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, merasa sangat bosan.

Angin berhembus perlahan menerbangkan surai hitamnya, menari mengikuti irama alam yg terasa lebih manis.

"Jadi apa yg akan kulakukan?", tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa. Disana tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Dan siapa juga yg ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya diatap sekolah seperti Sungmin eoh?

"Tidur terlihat menyenangkan", ucap Sungmin, lagi. Berjalan perlahan menuju tempat paling sudut, disamping sebuah tembok tinggi yg bisa melindunginya dari sinar mentari siang ini. Menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja, tidak peduli jika seragamnya akan kotor terkena debu.

Merasakan lembutnya belaian angin yg menggelitik kulitnya, Sungmin perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Mencoba berlari menuju alam mimpi yg siap menyambutnya. Menikmati ketenangan yg sangat ia sukai, namun...

.

Braak

.

Sepasang manik kembar itu kembali terbuka, terjaga penuh. Mendengar pintu dibuka dengan kasar, walapun tidak sampai menimbulkan suara yg begitu berisik. Entah karena Sungmin yg terlalu _sensitive_ atau memang ia belum sepenuhnya terlelap, ia bisa mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yg 'mengganggu' tidur siangnya.

Dengan enggan ia duduk, mengintip dibalik tembok siapa yg sudah berani 'mengganggu' kegiatannya itu.

"Dia..."

.

.

Wookie terus belari, melewati begitu banyak pasang mata yg memandangnya heran. Tapi ia tak peduli, rasa sakit yg ia rasakan terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan.

Kakinya terus berlari entah kemana, bahkan Wookie tidak menyadarinya. Yang ia tau hanyalah ia melalui banyak anak tangga yg entah akan membawanya kemana.

Sebuah pintu besi yg nampak sudah tua dan berkarat, menyambutnya ketika ia sampai diujung anak tangga paling atas.

Tangan mungilnya terulur, membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Atap sekolah.

_Caramel _Wookie menatap liar, menyapu setiap sudut. Sunyi. Ini yg ia butuhkan.

Dengan langkah terseok ia melangkah, duduk bersandar di dinding pembatas. Menyembunyikan kepalanya dikedua lutut yg dipeluknya erat.

"...hiks..hiks.."

Isakan lirih itu lolos dari bibir _kissable_-nya, mendominasi diantara nyanyian angin yg terdengar samar.

Rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya. Apakah memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan kedua untuknya? Wookie menyesal, sungguh. Tapi saat itu ia tidak punya pilihan, atau memang ia yg terlalu egois memilih keputusan? Entahlah. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit dan penyesalan yg begitu menyiksa.

Drrrt. Drrt

Tangan mungilnya merogoh saku celana, menemukan benda persegi yg bergetar. Menampakan tulisan '_Mommy' _di layarnya yg terus berkedip.

Apa yg harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak ingin Ibunya tau jika ia menangis tapi jika ia tidak menjawab telepon itu Ibunya akan merasa khawatir.

Wookie menghela napas pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar terlalu parau.

"_Yo-yobeseo?", _lirihnya.

...

"Aku merasa baik"

...

"_Ne Mom, _disini menyenangkan"

...

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu _Mom _harus segera menyusulku ke Korea. Aku rindu _Mom"_

...

"_Ne?"_

_..._

Wookie tersenyum kecut, apakah ia harus berkata jujur?

"Tentu saja _Mom. _Dia sama sekali tidak marah padaku", tidak. Sepertinya saat ini berbohong lebih baik.

...

"Ya, di bersikap sangat 'baik' padaku".

Tangan kiri Wookie terangkat, menekan kuat dadanya yg terasa begitu sakit. Dia bersikap baik eoh? Bahkan sikapnya jauh lebih 'baik' dari yg Wookie harapkan.

...

"Tenang saja _Mom, _aku baik-baik saja. Dan untuk 'dia' aku belum bisa menemukannya, _mianhae... _semua orang kepercayaan _Mom _sudah aku hubungi untuk mencarinya, jadi _Mom _tenang saja _ne."_

...

"Ya, sampai jumpa _Mom. Saranghae.."_

...

Pip.

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Menyisakan Wookie yg kini kembali menangis, merasakan dunianya hancur dalam genggamannya.

"Bukankah kau tidak baik-baik saja? Kenapa harus berbohong?"

Wookie mendongak, menangkap siluet seseorang yg berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "_Su-sunbae?"_

"_Annyeong..", _Sungmin tersenyum manis, duduk bersila dihadapan Wookie. "Kau terlihat jelek", ucap Sungmin. Wookie berjengit kaget ketika merasakan tangan Sungmin terulur, mengusap air matanya lembut, seolah ia bisa hancur jika Sungmin menggunakan sedikit saja kekuatannya.

"_Mi-mianhae.."_

"Hey, kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Tidak ada hal yg salah disini".

Angin berhembus kembali, kali ini terasa berbeda untuk Sungmin. Entahlah, ia merasakan sesuatu yg manis mendominasi. Tapi untuk Wookie, kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari yg pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Wookie menundukan lagi kepalanya, menyembunyikan sesuatu yg akan kembali mengalir diwajahnya.

"_Sunbae?", _ucap Wookie parau. Ada kesakitan samar yg terdengar disana.

"_Ne?"_

"Bo-bolehkah... aku meminjam bahumu?"

Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai Wookie, "Tentu saja, kau boleh meminjamnya selama kau mau".

Wookie menggumamkan terima kasih samar, menyandarkan dahinya kebahu lebar Sungmin. Menangis disana, menumpahkan segala yg ia rasakan. Ia tak peduli jika air matanya akan membasahi kemeja yg Sungmin kenakan, bukankah Sungmin juga sama sekali tidak keberatan?

.

"_Gomawo sunbae.."_

"_Ceonmanayo.."_

_._

_._

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_

.

_._

"_Mwo? Dad _sekarang berada di Jepang?"

...

"Aiss... menyebalkan".

Donghae mengusap rambutnya kasar, apa lagi yg dilakukan Ayahnya eoh? Mencari wanita Jepang? Tidak cukupkah kekasih-kekasihnya yg berada disini?

...

"Ck. Jangan bilang _Dad _pergi kencan dengan wanita Jepang"

...

"Benarkah?"

...

Donghae memutar kedua _ruby_-nya jengah. "Jadi untuk apa _Dad _jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang jika pada akhirnya 'bermain' dengan wanita Korea?".

...

"Oh ayolah... Itu sama saja _Dad!"_

_..._

"Terserah _Dad _saja, aku tidak peduli".

Pip.

Donghae memutuskan hubungan telepon itu secara sepihak, tidak peduli jika setelah ini Ayahnya akan menceramahinya panjang lebar tentang 'kesopanan'. Ia tertawa janggal, bagaiamana seorang 'pecinta' wanita seperti ayahnya masih memikirkan tentang sikap 'sopan santun' eoh? Ck. Donghae sama sekali tak habis pikir tentang hal itu.

Dengan kasar ia melemparkan _smarthphone _miliknya kedalam tas selempang yg berada tak jauh darinya, sama sekali tak peduli jika benada itu akan jatuh membentur lantai.

"Kemana anak itu! Ini sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggu!", seru Donghae kesal, melirik sekilas jam dinding yg berada tepat di atas pintu masuk ruang _dance. _Ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu disana, menunggu seseorang yg kata Siwon akan menjadi wakil ketua _dance_-nya tahun ini. Walaupun anak itu masih siswa tahun pertama tapi Siwon bilang bahwa kemampuan _dance-_nya tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata. Benarkah? Dan itulah yg menahan Donghae sampai saat ini, ia begitu penasaran dengan anak itu. Padahal ia bukan tipe _namja _yg suka menunggu.

.

Braak

.

Pintu ruang _dance _terbuka dengan kasar, menampakan sesosok _namja _yg masih mengatur napasnya. Sepertinya _namja _itu berlari untuk sampai ke ruangan ini eoh?

"_Mianhe sunbae... _tadi ada urusan mendadak jadi..."

_Namja _itu tak lagi meneruskan kalimatnya, mata sewarna _ruby_ miliknya membulat aneh, menatap terkejut kearah Donghae yg kini juga melakukan hal yg sama.

"Kau! Apa yg kau lakukan disini _namja _mesum/_pabbo", _ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Jadi kau yg akan menjadi wakilku?", tanya Donghae yg entah sudah yg keberapa kali. Hyukkie yg sedang minum pun mendelik kesal kearah Donghae. _Apa namja ini benar-benar bodoh?_

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu lebih dari tiga kali, dan jawabanku akan tetap sama. Ya, aku yg akan menjadi wakil barumu"

Donghae menghela napas panjang, bukankah ini bukan sesuatu yg berat? Kenapa ia harus merasa terbebani eoh? Bahkan ia sudah melihat kemampuan _dance _Hyukkie dan Donghae harus mengakui bahwa kemapuan _namja _manis itu memang luar biasa. Sangat berbakat, dan Donghae memang mebutuhkan orang seperti Hyukkie untuk menjadi wakilnya.

"Haaah... baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus bekerja sama", ucap Donghae pada akhirnya. Hyukkie menyeringai kecil, menjabat tangan Donghae yg terulur kearahnya.

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Jadi aku mohon bantuannya _namja _mesum".

Donghae melotot, merasakan bahwa setelah ini hari-harinya tidak akan 'tenang' lagi.

"Berhenti memanggilku '_namja _mesum' _pabbo!"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**

* * *

**.  
**

**BigThanks For :  
**

**Just sparKyu_Anon_Thewi choi_Guest_Kim JiSang_cloud3024_Rey-chan YeyeCCS_Hana Kim_Yeye_vicsparkyu4ever_magie april_krystal_Cloud'yeppa_laila. _cloudyeye_Isnaeni love sungmin_ecuuung_nissa youichi**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

_Gomawo_ buat _chingudeul _yang udah _review.^^_

_Mianhae  
_juga buat _chingudeul _yang minta KyuSung _moment _dibanyakin, soalnya di _chapter_ KyuSung _moment_-nya sama sekali nggak ada. *bow* Tapi tenang aja, _next chap _pasti ada kok. xD

.

_Review?^^_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh, menatap sinis kearah Siwon yg kini sedang membaca buku dengan santainya.

"Aku tau aku tampan ikan, tapi kau tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu. Aku sudah punya Yesung kau tau", ucap Siwon narsis, Donghae yg mendengarnya langsung membuat ekspresi jijik yg meyakinkan.

"Apa yg kau lakukan disini kuda".

Siwon menutup buku yg ia baca, memandang Donghae sambil tersenyum geli, "Tentu saja menemui _namjachingu_-ku _pabbo. _Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Tentu saja!", Siwon semakin terkekeh geli. Apakah ia tidak marah? Tentu saja tidak. Siwon tau maksud dari rasa 'cemburu' Donghae, _namja _ikan itu hanya tidak suka jika perhatian Yesung padanya berkurang kalau Siwon ada disekitarnya. Dasar manja.

"Tapi sayangnya aku akan tetap disini ikan".

Donghae mendengus kesal.

"Hae-ah, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu benar-benar jelek", ucap Yesung ketika melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu seraya membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas _orange juice _dan sepiring buah-buahan segar yg baru saja ia potong di dapur. Siwon meraih nampan yg dibawa Yesung dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Seperti biasa _chagy, _dia 'cemburu' jika aku ada disini", kekeh Siwon. Yesung memutar kedua _caramel-_nya bosan.

"Ayolah Hae-ah", Yesung mengacak surai tembaga Donghae, membuat _namja _tampan itu berteriak protes.

"_Hyung! _Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

"Ck, dasar ikan. Kau itu lebih manja dari anak kecil sekalipun kau tau", balas Yesung, _namja _manis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tepat disebelah Siwon, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Donghae yg meilhat itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal untuk kedua kalinya. Pasti sebentar lagi ia akan diacuhkan.

"Kau juga manja _chagy", _bisik Siwon ditelinga Yesung, namun hal itu ternyata masih bisa di dengar Donghae, mulutnya begerak aneh. Seolah mencibir Siwon.

Yesung hanya bisa ber'_bulshing'_ria. Napas hangat Siwon menggelitik telingannya.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja padamu?"

Siwon terkekeh, menarik pinggang Yesung agar lebih dekat dengannya, "Tentu saja boleh, aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersikap manja padaku".

Siwon mengecup dahi Yesung lama, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Melihat Yesung memejamkan kedua _caramel_-nya Siwon beralih mengecup bergantian kelopak mata Yesung dilanjutkan ke hidung Yesung dan terakhir bibir _kissable _yg selalu menjadi candu baginya. Mencium bibir itu dengan begitu lembut, seolah tak ingin menyakiti Yesung.

"Ehem! _Hello! _Disini masih ada 'anak kecil' yg tidak boleh melihat adegan seperti itu", seru Donghae, membuat Yesung mendorong pelan bahu Siwon. Wajahnya benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Sedangkan Siwon mendelik kesal kearah Donghae.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau benar-benar pengganggu ikan", seru Siwon.

Donghae nyengir aneh, kedua _ruby_-nya berkilat kekanakan.

.

Cklek

.

Ketiga _namja _itu menoleh, memandang pintu yg perlahan terbuka. Menampakan sosok _namja _manis bertubuh mungil yg melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu.

"_Annyeong hyung...", _seru Wookie, ia melangkah ringan memasuki ruang tamu. Yesung tersenyum janggal ketika melihat _caramel _Wookie masih saja merah, terlihat bengkak. Sampai kapan _namja _itu akan menangis?

"Yesung _hyung, _aku tadi...", ucapan Wookie terputus, memandang terkejut Yesung yg kini berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Bukan, bukan karena posisi mereka. Hanya saja orang yg memeluk Yesung yg membuat _caramel_-nya membulat. "Siwon _hyung?"_

"Wookie..", Siwon tak kalah terkejut. Menatap Wookie dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Donghae dan Yesung menatap bingung kedua _namja _itu, "Kalian saling mengenal?"

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau jika mereka berdua saling kenal _hyung?"_

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "_Aniyo.."_

"Sepertinya mereka sangat akrab", balas Donghae tak tau suasana. Yesung menghela napas pelan, meneruskan kegiatannya memotong wortel. Memotong wortel? Ya, memotong wortel. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dapur sekarang, menyiapkan makan malam kata Yesung. Walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya mencari alasan agar Siwon dan Wookie dapat bicara berdua karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yg harus mereka sampaikan. Itulah yg ditangkap Yesung ketika melihat tatapan Siwon dan Wookie. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu '_privacy' _mereka.

"Atau jangan-jangan Wookie adalah mantan kekasih Siwon!", seru Donghae gaje.

.

Pletak

.

"Aww.. _appo hyung", _rintih Donghae seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"Kecilkan nada suaramu ikan, dan Wookie bukan mantan kekasih Siwon!", ucap Yesung sedikit berlebihan. Donghae menyeringai kecil, "Kau cemburu".

Yesung mendelik kesal kearah Donghae, sebuah kalimat retoris yg memang tidak perlu dijawab.

.

.

Angin malam kini berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan hawa dingin yg entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Langit terlihat sekelam biasanya, bahkan tak ada awan yg menagungi gedung asrama malam ini.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada pagar balkon. "Jadi kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"Seminggu yg lalu _hyung"_

Siwon mengangguk sekilas, menatap liar hamparan pohon-pohon _maple _yg hanya nampak seperti bayangan hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan Jepang?"

"Menyenangkan, tapi aku lebih suka di Korea"

Dan karena Siwon bukan tipe orang yg suka berbasa-basi, maka ia langsung bertanya apa yg ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi, melirik sekilas Wookie yg kini memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin.

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

Wookie membuka kedua matanya, menatap Siwon yg kini juga menatapnya. Wookie tersenyum miris, tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tau siapa yg dimaksud Siwon.

"Sepertinya dia... membenciku _hyung"_

Siwon kembali menghela napas, menatap iba kearah Wookie, "Kau harus mengerti posisinya Wookie. Bukannya aku membela Kyuhyun, tapi kau harus tau bagaimana hancurnya dia saat kau tiba-tiba saja pergi ke Jepang. Bahkan kau tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, kau hanya menitipkan surat padaku."

Wookie merasakan _caramel-_nya memanas lagi, _liquid _bening yg akhir-akhir ini setia menemaninya seakan ingin kembali menerobos keluar.

"Dia terluka Wookie, kau tau dia tidak memiliki siapa pun kecuali kau dan Hyukkie. Cho _ahjussi_ sama sekali tidak peduli saat dia benar-benar jatuh, bahkan aku dan _Dad_ juga sudah mencoba untuk menghiburnya tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun sangat kehilangan kau".

Air mata Wookie kembali mengalir, membasahi luka dan penyesalan yg sama sekali belum kering. Ia sudah mendengar cerita bagaimana terpuruknya _namjachingu_-nya itu (jika ia masih berhak menyebutnya seperti itu) dari Hyukkie, tapi mendengar cerita yg sama dari Siwon benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

"Aku tau _hyung... _aku tau. Jadi, apakah benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?"

"Entahlah, hanya Kyuhyun yg dapat menjawabnya. Tapi seperti yg kau lihat, semua telah berubah. Semuanya. Bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun bukan lagi Kyuhyun kecilmu yg dulu"

Wookie tau itu, semuanya telah berjalan sesuai dengan yg takdir inginkan. Tapi bisakah Wookie berharap, berharap bahwa ia bisa merubah takdir ini menjadi takdirnya? Menjadikan semuanya kedalam genggamannya lagi?

.

.

"Wonnie?"

"Hem?", gumam Siwon sambil terus mengusap lembut surai Yesung, memejamkan matanya, semakin membawa tubuh kecil Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"K-kau dan Wookie.. a-apa hubungan kalian?", Siwon tersenyum simpul, ia mendengar nada cemburu di suara Yesung.

"Tidak ada".

"Benarkah?"

Siwon menarik dagu Yesung, memaksa _caramel _indah itu menatap _obsidian_-nya, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "_Aniyo, _tentu saja aku percaya padamu Siwon. Hanya saja kalian terlihat.. er .. sangat akrab", Yesung dapat merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

Siwon tersnyum, mengusap lembut rona merah di pipi _chubby _Yesung. "Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng _tidak lebih"

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Ne, _tentu saja _chagy. _Seperti kau menganggap Donghae sebagai _dongsaeng _kesayanganmu, hubunganku dengan Wookie juga seperti itu"

Yesung menghela napas pelan, ia percaya pada Siwon-nya. Kenapa ia harus curiga seperti tadi eoh? Benar-benar terlihat _possessive._

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Wonie", Yesung tersenyum manis, menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam dada bidang Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon hanya terkekeh melihat sikap manja Yesung.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus tidur. Ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, aku tidak ingin kita besok kesiangan"

Yesung mengangguk. Siwon menyamankan posisi mereka diatas tempat tidur, memeluk Yesung erat. Perlahan dua pasang mata itu tertutup, siap berlari ke alam mimpi mereka, namun...

.

Braak

.

Kedua _namja _itu terlonjak kaget, memandang heran kearah pintu kamar Yesung yg terbuka dan kini menampilkan sosok Donghae yg menatap sinis ke arah Siwon.

"Ya ikan! Apa yg kau lakukan huh!", protes Siwon. Tapi Donghae memilih mengacuhkannya, melangkahkan kaki mengitari tempat tidur Yesung, lalu dalam satu gerakan cepat menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping kanan Yesung yg kini masih menatap heran Donghae.

"Hae-ah, apa yg kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja tidur _hyung"._

"_Mwo?"_

"Hey ikan aneh! Tempat tidurmu hanya beberapa langkah dari sini, kenapa kau malah tidur disini huh!", seru Siwon kesal, mendelik tajam kearah Donghae yg kini juga mendelik kearahnya.

"Kamarmu juga ada ada disebelah kamar kami kuda! Kenapa kau tidak kembali keasalmu saja!"

"Karena aku ingin tidur disini, lalu apa maslahmu hah?"

"Aku juga ingin tidur disini!"

"Kau kekanakan ikan!"

"Biarkan saja, aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau melakukan 'sesuatu' pada _hyung_-ku!"

Blush!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Yesung memerah, apa yg Donghae bilang? Ck, ikanmesum!

"Dasar mesum! Aku tisak mungkin melakukan apapun pada Yesung!"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan keberatan jika aku tidur disini!"

"Aku keberatan Lee Donghae!"

"Kenapa kau harus keberatan Choi Siwon? Berarti kau memang merencanakan 'sesuatu' untuk Yesung _hyung!"_

"_Mwo? _Kau gila..."

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Berhentilah bertengkar!", teriak Yesung pada akhirnya, Siwon dan Donghae pun terdiam walaupun masih saling melempar tatapan sinis.

"Sekarang tidur! Terserah kalian mau tidur dimana, aku benar-benar mengantuk!"

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya, memejamkan kedua matanya. Setelah beberapa detik melempar tatapan janggal, Siwon dan Donghae pun mengikuti jejak Yesung. Siwon tidur dengan memeluk pinggang Yesung, sedangkan Donghae menggamit lengan kanan Yesung erat.

'_Aiss, mereka berdua benar-benar kekanakan'._

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"Teukie?"

"Selamat pagi Chullie", Leeteuk tersenyum manis seraya memeluk Heechul erat.

"Pagi sekali kau datang kemari? Ada apa?", tanya Heechul, membawa Leetuk ke meja makan dan menarik sebuah kursi disebelahnya.

Leeteuk menggumamkan terima kasih samar, "Mencari teman untuk sarapan".

"Memang anak-anak itu kemana _hyung?", _tanya Sungmin ketika kedua tangannya membawa beberapa potong roti panggang ke atas meja.

"Entahlah, sejak kemarin malam mereka tidak pulang ke asrama. Ck, menyebalkan. Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka bahwa jam malam hanya berlaku sampai pukul 9, tapi lihatlah sampai sekarang mereka belum pulang juga."

"Aiss.. biarkan saja. Bukankah mereka juga yg akan mendapatkan hukuman", Heechul mengambil setangkup roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai strawbery, kesukaan _namjachingu_-nya.

"Sepertinya benar kata Siwon, anak itu akan menjadi pembuat onar disini".

Heechul mengedikan bahunya tak peduli, lebih memilih mengisi perutnya yg sudah dari tadi menyerukan protes.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Siwon, dimana dia?", tanya Leeteuk, mengedarkan pandangannya namun tetap saja tidak menemukan keberadaan _namja _tampan itu.

"Dia menginap di kamar Yesung", ucap Heechul kalem.

"_Mwo? _Aiss, anak itu sama saja. Ketua osis tapi tidak pernah mentaati peraturan asrama, benar-benar bukan contoh yg baik", celoteh Leeteuk membuat Heechul gemas.

"Biarkan saja _chagy, _bahkan jika kau ingin sekali saja melanggar peraturan asrama, aku bersedia berbagi kamar denganmu".

Blush!

Wajah Leeteuk memerah seketika, apa Heechul bilang tadi? Berbagi kamar? Bisa-bisa... Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yg mulai meracuni otaknya.

"Apa yg kau pikirkan eoh? Jangan bilang kau berpikir yg 'iya-iya' _chagy", _bisik Heechul tepat ditelingannya, membuat Leeteuk semakin merona hebat.

"A-apa maksudmu Chullie,!"

Heechul tertawa geli, "Haha... kau benar-benar menggemaskan _baby"._

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sungmin yg sedang tersenyum sendiri. Eh? Sungmin tersenyum sendiri? Sepertinya dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Chullie?"

"_Ne?"_

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin?"

"Eh?", Heechul melirik Sungmin sekilas, melihat _namja aegyo _itu kini sedang tersenyum aneh, dan Heechul berani bersumpah ia melihat kilatan kebahagiaan di mata _Hazel _milik Sungmin. Sebuah seriangaian kecil tercetak di bibir Heechul, "Dia..."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung, memandang Heechul dengan tatapan bertanya, "Sungmin kenapa?"

Heechul mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Leeteuk, berbisik disana, "Sepertinya _dongsaeng _manis kita sedang jatuh cinta _chagy"._

"_Mwo?.._eumph!" belum sempat Leeteuk melanjutkan keterkejutannya, bibirnya telah diraup oleh bibir Heechul. Membuat _namja _malaikat itu hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Heechul. Menikmati ciuman Heechul yg selalu penuh cinta dan... nafsu? _Maybe. _xD

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"Ck, ayolah _ahjussi.. _kau tidak tau siapa aku eoh?", desak Kyuhyun kepada seorang _ahjussi _berumur sekitar 50 tahun, penjaga gerbang _Sapphire Blue High School._

"Maaf tuan muda, teapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan, saya tidak bisa melanggarnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, ingin kembali berteriak tetapi lengannya ditarik oleh Hyukkie, "_Waeyo _Hyukkie?"

"Sudahlah Kyu, percuma saja. Ini juga gara-gara kau, kenapa lagi-lagi mengajakku ke Mokpo eoh? Lihatlah ini sudah jam 11 siang _pabbo! _Kita bukan lagi terlambat namanya!", ucap Hyukkie kesal, sahabatnya ini memang benar-benar seenaknya. Kemarin sore Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk pergi ke Mokpo, merasa bosan karena terus berada di asrama katanya. Padahal Leeteuk _hyung _sudah memperingatkan mereka agar tidak pulang malam, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun malah membuat mereka pulang pagi, ah _aniyo _pulang siang maksud Hyukkie.

Kyuhyun akan kembali membujuk _ahjussi _penjaga gerbang itu saat sebuah ide yang menurutnya cemerlang muncul di otaknya, dengan segera ia meraih ponselnya disaku celana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu?", Hyukkie memandang Kyuhyun bingung yang kini malah menyeringai aneh.

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa masuk dengan mudah"

Hyukkie memutar kedua _ruby-_nya bosan, nada suara dan seriangaian itu. Hyukkie sudah hafal apa yang akan terjadi jika wajah tampan Kyuhyun sudah seperti itu.

.

.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan menolong kalian lagi!"

Ketiga _namja _itu berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah yang terlihat sepi, menyisakan pohon-pohon _maple _yang masih saja terlihat kesepian.

"_Mianhae hyung,. _Ini semua juga gara-gara Kyuhyun!", dengus Hyukkie kesal, melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyerinngai aneh.

"Sudahlah Siwon... Lupakan saja masalah ini _oke? _Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah penyambutanku", ucap Kyuhyun seraya merangkul Siwon, membuat ketua osis itu memutar kedua _obsidian-_nya bosan. Belum ada satu bulan sepupunya itu bersekolah disini tapi sudah membuat masalah yang membuatnya harus turun tangan, ck menyebalkan. Kalau saja Kyuhyun bukan _dongsaeng _kesayangannya mungkin ia sudah menendang _namja evil _itu keluar dari _Sapphire Blue._

"Terserah kau saja _evil, _yang jelas ini terakhir kali aku membantumu"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas, sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing karena ia tau Siwon pasti nantinya juga akan membantunya lagi. Bukankah ia adalah _dongsaeng _kesayangan _namja _tampan itu eoh?

"Huwaaaa...! Aku benar-benar terlambat!", teriak Hyukkie gaje setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Ya Hykkie! Kau mau kemana eoh?", teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Hyukkie berlari mendahului mereka.

"Aku ada urusan penting Kyu!"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Entahlah Siwon, aku juga tidak tau".

.

Pletak!

.

"Aiss.. _appo! _Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?", seru Kyuhyun tak terima sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Memukulmu _pabbo!"_

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal, "Aku juga tau kalau kau memukulku Choi Siwon! Tapi apa alasannya huh?"

"Karena sejak tadi kau terus memanggilku 'Siwon', _evil. _Kau tau aku lebih tua darimu _pabbo! _Gunakan sopan santunmu!", balas Siwon, memandang risih Kyuhyun yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh. _'Ck. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang evil'_

"_Ne.. ne.. ne.. _Siwon _hyung! _Puas kau!"

Siwon mengangguk kalem, membiarkan Kyuhyun menggerutu tak jelas.

Angin bulan Februari berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan sisa-sisa musim dingin yang terasa semakin samar. Aroma manis khas pohon _pulm _mulai terasa mengisi setiap sudut hawa dingin yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai terasa lebih hangat.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, memandang bertanya ke arah Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, "_Mwo?"_

"Kim Ryeowook, bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

Siwon merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit menegang ketika ia menyebut nama Wookie, meilirik sekilas sepupunya itu yang kini berwajah begitu dingin.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, semuanya sudah berakhir _hyung"._

"Dia masih mencintaimu Kyu", ucap Siwon lembut, seolah memberi pengertian.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Tapi sayangnya aku sudah tidak mencintainya".

Nada suara itu terdnegar begitu yakin, membuat Siwon menoleh cepat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya. Mencoba mencari kesungguhan di _onyx _cerah itu dan Siwon menemukannya. Keyakinan yang tak terbantahkan. Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak mencintai Wookie lagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau tak lagi mencintainya, namun tidak bisakah kau memafkan kesalahannya eoh?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, lebih memilih memperhatikan hamparan rumput-rumput kering yang mulai berubah warna. Apakah ia tidak bisa memaafkan Kim Ryeowook? Benarkah? Apakah ia setega itu?

"Kau harus ingat siapa yang selama ini terus menemanimu Kyu"

"Tapi dia meninggalkanku _hyung."_

"Dengan alasan tertentu"

Kyuhyun menoleh, tersenyum aneh kearah Siwon, "Dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuterima".

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"Terlambat lagi Lee Hyukjae?"

Hyukkie tersentak, menoleh cepat kearah samping, menampilkan sosok Donghae yang tengah terduduk sambil bersender di diding, bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Hyukkie.

"A-ku.. em.. eh, "

Hyukkie bingung harus menjawab apa, lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Donghae melirik sekilas ke arah Hyukkie, seringaian tercetak di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus mencari _dress code _yang cocok hem?"

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Hyukkie mendongakan kepalanya, membelalakan _ruby-_nya kearah Donghae, "_M-mwo?"_

Donghae berdiri, melangkah mendekat ke arah Hyukkie yang semakin berjalan mundur, "Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan Hyukkie-ah?"

.

_**Flashback**_

.

"Ya _pabbo! _Sudah berapa kali kau terlambat huh!", teriak Donghae, menatap kesal Hyukkie yang baru saja tiba di tempat latihan, padahal latihan sudah selesai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini bukan lagi terlambat namanya.

"_Mianhae.. _tadi ada urusan penting kau tau!"

Donghae memutar kedua matanya bosan, alasan yang sama eoh? "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau terlambat! Bisakah kau lebih disiplin? Kau wakil ketua klub _dance, pabbo!"_

Hyukkie mendelik aneh kearah Donghae, mendengus kesal sebelum beteriak, "Ya mesum! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku saja?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu jika kau terus mengulangi kesalahan yang sama _pabbo!"_

"Aku tidak bodoh, mesum!"

"Dan aku tidak mesum!"

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau lebih menyebalkan!"

"Aiss... bisakah kau berhenti!"

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau tidak akan terlambat lagi _pabbo!"_

"_Ne! Yaksok! _Aku tidak akan pernah terlambat lagi! Kau puas huh?"

Donghae menyeringai semakin lebar, sepertinya mengerjai _namja _manis didepannya akan menyenangkan, "Aku puas, tapi jika kau melanggarnya lagi kau harus menerima hukuman Hyukkie-ah"

Mata Hyukkie semakin membulat, memandang tak percaya ke arah Donghae, "_Mwo?"_

"Kau tidak berani eoh?"

Hyukkie menggeleng kuat, "Tentu saja aku berani, mesum! Jadi apa hukumannya eoh?"

Donghae melangkah maju, mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga Hyukkie, membisikan kalimat yang berhasil membuat Hyukkie ingin merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa mau masuk ke dalam perangkap _namja _mesum itu, "Jika kau sekali lagi terlambat, maka kau harus memakai _dress code 'Lolita' _selama sehari penuh Lee Hyukjae, dan agar terasa lebih adil aku juga akan memakainya jika aku terlambat untuk sekali saja".

.

_**Flashback off**_

.

Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukkie yang kini membatu, menatap horor ke arah Donghae yang kini semakin menyeringai lebar.

"I-itu.. "

"Itu? Apa kau lupa eoh?"

"_Aniy_o! _Hajiman.."_

"Tidak ada alasan Hyukkie-ah. Besok hari minggu, aku akan menunggumu di ruang santai asrama. Tepat pukul 7 pagi, kau harus turun dari kamarmu dengan _dress code _lengkap. Selamat menikmati hukumanmu Lee Hyukjae"

Donghae mengusap pelan pipi Hyukkie yang terlihat begitu pucat, menciptakan getaran aneh yang merayap masuk. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak disadari oleh Hyukkie karena ia masih saja merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

'_Ini semua gara-gara evil sialan itu! Kyaaa... apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

Hari ini langit terlihat lebih bersahabat, awan-awan putih menggantung lembut menutupi warna biru yang terlihat manis. Udara tak sedingin biasanya, bahkan angin sepertinya juga sedang bosan untuk berhembus. Matahari bersinar redup, menaungi setiap jengkal kota Seoul yang entah kenapa hari ini benar-benar terasa begitu nyaman.

.

Krieet

.

Suara pintu terdengar ketika seorang _namja _manis membuka pintu tua di atap sekolah itu. Menimbulkan bunyi mengganggu yang terdengar aneh, ia melongokan kepalanya seolah mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang, dan sebuah senyum pun tercetak diwajahnya yang manis ketika menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ia cari tengah duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas seraya sibuk mengutak-atik _handphone _berwarna _pink _miliknya, tidak sadar jika Wookie- _namja _manis tadi - melangkah perlahan menuju tempatnya berada.

"_Sunbae?"_

Sungmin mendongak, tersenyum lebar begitu tau siapa yang berani 'mengganggu' kegiatannya, "Wookie-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini hem?"

Wookie duduk bersila disamping Sungmin, meletakkan sebuah tas tangan berwarna biru tepat dihadapan Sungmin membuat kedua alis _namja aegyo _itu bertaut.

"Mencari _sunbae_ tentu saja", ucap Wookie, Sungmin semakin menatap _namja _manis itu bingung, "Dan itu ucapan terima kasihku pada _sunbae _karena mau meminjamkan bahu _sunbae _beberapa hari yang lalu", tambah Wookie, tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin yang balas tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan ini Wookie"

Wookie menggeleng pelan, "_Aniyo.. _Ini bukan apa-apa _sunbae"_

"Bolehkah aku membukanya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sungmin membuka tas berwarna biru itu dan menemukan kotak makanan didalamnya, dengan cepat ia membuka penutupnya, "_Gomawo _Wookie, kau tau saat ini aku memang sedang lapar. Emm.. apa nama masakan ini?"

"_Oyakodon, sunbae. _Sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu jenis _Donburi _tapi karena aku tidak bisa membawa mangkuk besar ke sekolah jadinya seperti itu"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, mengambil sesendok lalu menyuapkannya ke mulut, "_Mashita. _Jadi, kau sudah lama tinggal di Jepang? Masakanmu benar-benar enak Wookie".

"Benarkah? _Gomawo sunbae." _Wookie tersenyum, mengadahkan kepalanya menatap hamparan awan yang terlihat begitu lembut, "Sekitar dua tahun _sunbae"._

Sungmin melirik sekilas Wookie yang masih saja menatap langit, mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat mendung tak kentara di wajah manis itu.

"Dua tahun _ne? _Apa yang kau lakukan disana eoh?"

"Aku mendapatkan beasiswa _music _di Kyoto, dulu aku bercita-cita menjadi pianis terkenal. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerima beasiswa itu"

Sungmin merasakannya, sebuah kesedihan yang begitu samar terlihat di nada suara Wookie. Kenapa ia harus merasa sedih? Bukankah beasiswa itu adalah salah satu jalan menjadikannya seorang pianis hebat?

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa mengembangkan bakatmu dengan baik disana"

Wookie menoleh, tersenyum janggal kearah Sungmin, "Tapi karena hal itu ada hal yang harus kukorbankan _sunbae. _Dan itu benar-benar membuatku menyesal".

'_Kim Ryeowook, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apakah penyesalan itu yang membuatmu selalu menangis? Apa yang bisa membuatmu menyesal seperti itu eoh?'_

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

"Bosan"

Kyuhyun melemparkan psp barunya begitu saja, tanpa peduli saat benda berwarna putih itu jatuh membentur lantai. Apa ia bilang? Bosan? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bosan bermain psp?

"Apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang?", ia menumpukan kepalanya di tangan kanan, memejamkan matanya seolah berpikir keras. Beberapa saat kemudian _onyx _cerah itu terbuka, berbinar aneh.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan", gumam Kyuhyun, seriangaian tercetak di wajah tampannya. Ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan ruang kelas yang sudah sedari tadi kosong.

Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki anak tangga yang membawanya ke koridor lantai tiga. Terlihat sunyi, sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar begitu nyaring.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti saat tulisan 'Ruang Musik' terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur, meraih knop pintu dan membukannya.

Bias cahaya mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca besar dihadapannya, membuat ruangan itu terlihat begitu terang namun nyaman.

Alat-alat musik tergeletak begitu saja, seolah membisu tanpa suara. Sekilas ia melirik _grandpiano _yang terletak di tengah ruangan, sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada siapapun disana. Kecewa eoh? Kenapa ia harus kecewa? Ck.

_Onyx _cerahnya tiba-tiba saja berbinar ketika tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan sesosok _namja _dibalik _grandpiano _itu. Senyum janggal tercipta diwajahnya yang tampan.

Tanpa suara Kyuhyun melangkah, mencoba melihat siapa yg duduk bersandar dibalik _grandpiano. _Apakah dia orang yang ia cari? Semoga saja iya, karena entah kenapa ia bisa begitu merindukan wajah manis itu.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan seorang _namja _manis yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya seraya mendengarkan musik dari _headphone _yang ia kenakan. Terlihat begitu nyaman dan merasa sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Senyum janggal itu kembali tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun.

'_Ternyata kau memang disini sunbae..'_

Ia berjongkok, terus memandang lekat wajah _namja _manis dihadapannya. Sempurna. Sepasang mata sipit dengan sorot yang begitu tajam jika terbuka, hidung mancung dengan kedua pipi _chubby _yang terlihat begitu lembut. Dan jangan lupakan bibir _kissable _yang begitu menggoda, mungil namun terlihat manis.

'_Cantik..'_

'_Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu? Benarkah? Kau begitu mirip dengan sesorang, tapi siapa?'_

Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah _namja _itu, 10 menit? 15 menit? Entahlah... yang ia tahu hanyalah hatinya terasa jauh lebih hangat, ada sebuah getaran aneh yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan merasuki setiap tarikan napasnya. Ada apa dengannya eoh? Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

Dan entah mendapat ide gila dari mana, tiba-tiba saja ia memajukan kepalanya. Perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _namja _manis itu, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lalu tanpa berpikir panjang ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir _kissable _si _namja _manis. Menyesap bibir bawah _namja _itu. Manis. Seperti wajahnya, itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"..Eungh...".

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Kyuhyun menarik kepalanya, menatap terkejut _namja _didepannya yang kini tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Ternyata _namja _itu tidur eoh? Untung saja, jika tidak mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun tidak akan hidup begitu saja.

Perlahan _caramel _indah itu terlihat ketika _namja _manis itu berhasil membuka kelopak matanya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memandang bingung kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menahan hasratnya untuk 'memakan' _namja _manis itu.

"Cho... Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggila, "_Annyeong _Yesung _sunbae..."_

_Namja _manis tadi – Yesung – masih saja mengerjapkan kedua _caramel_-nya. Masih mencerna kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada orang dihadapannya?

"KAU!", Yesung berteriak dengan tiba-tiba seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jarinya, membuat Kyuhyun harus memundurkan sedikit badannya.

"_Mwo?"_

"Kau yang mengataiku PENDEK _hoobae _kurang ajar!", seru Yesung.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, jadi Yesung masih mengingat hal itu eoh? Eh, berarti Yesung juga terus mengingatnya? Entah kenapa ada sebuah persaan gembira samar tumbuh di hatinya.

"Kau masih mengingatnya _sunbae?"_

"Tentu saja! Kau orang pertama yang mengataiku PENDEK!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menatap dalam Yesung yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"_M-mwo?", _eh? Kenapa suaranya terdengar gugup eoh? Kenapa Yesung menjadi seperti ini hanya karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun? _Hoobae _anehnya itu?

"Bukankah kau akan mengajariku 'permainan' yang menarik Yesung _sunbae?"_

Yesung bergidik, ketika merasakan hembusan napas Kyuhyun di telinganya, mebisikan kata-kata biasa namun membuatnya sedikit bergetar karena kelakukan Kyuhyun.

"Per-permainan apa huh?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya, memandang tajam kedua _caramel _Yesung, "Kau tidak tau 'permainan' yang kumaksud _sunbae?"_

Yesung menggeleng gugup, merasakan hembusan hangat napas hangat Kyuhyun menggelitik wajahnya.

"Akan kuberitahu 'permainan' apa itu". Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Yesung memejamkan matanya erat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa sentimeter, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia akan merasakan bibir manis itu. Hanya sedikit lagi, namun..

"Yesung _sunbae!", _seru Kyuhyun kaget, dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mendongakan kepala Yesung, menutup hidung Yesung dengan lengan jasnya sendiri.

Yesung membuka matanya, memandang bingung Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat panik, "A-ada apa?"

"Kau mimisan".

Dan tepat ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, kepala Yesung terasa begitu sakit. Seakan dipukul keras dengan palu. Berdenyut menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung mengernyitkan wajahnya seolah kesakitan menjadi semakin panik, "_Sunbae, gwencanayo?"_

Yesung menggeleng ambigukearah Kyuhyun, entah ia ingin menyampaikan apa. Yang ia tau rasa sakit ini terlalu mendominasi, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir.

Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, pada akhirnya ia hanya membawa kepala Yesung berbaring diatas pahanya, terus menutupi hidung Yesung dengan lengan jasnya, membuat jas almamater berwarna putih itu menjadi begitu merah.

Pikirannya sangat kacau, khawatir sekaligus takut. Namun tak tau harus melakukan apa. "_Sunbae.."_

Ditengah kepanikan Kyuhyun dan kesakitan Yesung, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka dibalik pintu ruang musik yang terbuka. Memandang dengan sorot sedih, kecewa, sakit hati dan marah sekaligus. Tidak tau bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap. Yang ia tau hanyalah satu hal, bahwa hal ini tidak boleh terus berlanjut. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lebih jauh lagi.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**BigThanks For :  
**

**Key shirui Alegra tiqa_Guest_Rey-chan YeyeCCS_kyukyu_park sansan_cloud3024_cloudskar yewon_laila. _cloudskar yewon_magie april_krystal  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**Hana kembali.^^

Bagaimana _chapter _ini? Apakah aneh? yang udah baca pasti tau seberapa aneh ni FF. xD

Untuk yang di FB, mungkin lusa baru Hana _update. ^^ _Dan untuk '_Mianhae', _entahlah,.. Hana belum berani janji'in. xP

_Thanks _bgt yang udah mau _review. *bow*_

__Hana menghargai bgt _chingudeul _yang mau _review _walaupun cuma satu kata. xD _Jeongmal gomawo. :)_

_.  
_

_Review?  
_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you. *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**.  
**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Yoochun, Junsu / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka ****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

**.**

"Kyu...", lirih Wookie.

Tubuhnya mematung dibalik pintu ruang musik, rasanya aneh. Sesuatu yang begitu menyebalkan menyeruak memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya.

Tidak.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan berlanjut, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin menjauh darinya. Walaupun sebenarnya di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam Wookie tau, sangat tau bahwa hati Cho Kyuhyun telah berpaling.

'_Aniyo Kyu... Selama aku masih disini kau tidak boleh memandang orang lain selain aku. Tidak akan..'_

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

"_Hyung... _apa yang terjadi?", seru Donghae panik ketika melihat Yesung berada di gendongan seseorang dengan wajah yang begitu pucat, dan ia juga melihat bercak-bercak merah jatuh di kerah seragamnya. Darah.

"_Gwenchana _Hae-ah, hanya sedikit pusing", lirih Yesung.

Donghae menggiring _namja _tampan yang membawa Yesung ke kamar _namja _manis itu, menyuruhnya untuk membaringkan Yesung dengan hati-hati ke atas _bed._

Dengan sigap Donghae melesat ke arah dapur, mengambil lap basah untuk membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa diwajah Yesung.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi _hyung?", _tanya Donghae seraya membersihkan wajah Yesung.

"Entahlah Hae-ah, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan kau tau, jadi seperti inilah, aku mimisan", Yesung memejamkan _caramel_-nya sejenak, seolah menahan sakit yang kembali menderanya.

"Kau benar-benar pucat _hyung"_

Yesung tersenyum samar, "_Gwencahana _Hae-ah, dan jangan beritahukan ini pada Siwon"

Ketiga _namja _di kamar itu sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pintu depan dibuka dengan sedikit kasar, Donghae menghela napas pelan, "Kau terlambat _hyung, _aku sudah memberitahunya".

.

.

_Onyx _Kyuhyun melebar ketika melihat Siwon datang dan langsung menghambur memeluk Yesung, terlihat jelas bahwa _namja _tampan itu benar-benar khawatir. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ketika Yesung perlahan membalas pelukan Siwon dan menggumamkan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie...Hanya kelelahan", Yesung membelai wajah Siwon yang terlihat begitu gusar, tersenyum simpul untuk meberitahukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Siwon balas tersenyum, kembali memeluk tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapnnya.

Kyuhyun tercekat, ada apa ini? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit? Bahkan dadanya begitu sesak.

"Bukankah kau Cho.. Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, menemukan Donghae sudah berada disampingnya dan menatapnya penasaran.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan kali ini senyum janggal yang tercipta di wajahnya, "_Ne, _Aku Cho Kyuhyun".

.

.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu ia kenal. Dan _obsidian _itu membulat ketika melihat Kyuhyun juga berada di kamar Yesung. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya eoh?

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum begitu aneh. _'Ada apa dengan anak itu?'_

"Aku yang mengantar Yesung _sunbae _kesini", balas Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali menatap Yesung, meminta penjelasan dari _namja _manis itu, "Benarkah?"

"_Ne _Wonnie, dia yang menolongku. _Gomawo _Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, menatap Yesung dengan sorot mata yang telah lama tidak ia tunjukan, "_Ceonmanayo sunbae"_

Siwon merasakan ada yang aneh disini, entahlah. Tapi ada yang berbeda, sungguh. Kembali ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang berbicara kepada Donghae, entah apa yang mereka katakan, tiba-tiba saja pendengarannya seakan tuli dan pikirannya terus bekerja untuk menemukan apa yang salah disini.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas kearah Donghae, lalu tersenyum ke arah Yesung dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada lembut yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa dimengerti olehnya. Tidak. Siwon mengerti sungguh, hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengerti.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Yesung, sekilas menepuk bahu Siwon sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari kamar itu.

"_Kumohon Kyu... Jangan seperti ini. Katakan padaku bahwa semua yang kumengerti ini salah'._

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Kegelapan perlahan mulai merambat naik, menyisakan bias sinar jingga di kaki langit. Awan-awan selembut kapas yang sejak tadi menggantung indah kini mulai pergi. Tergantikan kerlip peri kecil yang terbang bebas di atas sana.

Pohon-pohon _maple _dan _pulm _dipinggir jalan terlihat seperti bayangan besar yang aneh namun menyenangkan dengan gesekan angin yang menyapu permukaan ranting kesepian yang perlahan mulai terlihat hidup. Berdiri kokoh memagari jalan lurus yang membawa kedua _namja _itu untuk sampai ke gedung asrama mereka.

"Jadi selama di Jepang kau mempelajari musik klasik?", tanya Sungmin, melirik sekilas ke arah Wookie yang kini tersenyum begitu manis.

'_Kyeopta..'_

"Begitulah _sunbae, _aku sangat menyukai musik klasik kau tau"

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, melihat gedung asrama mereka yang sudah terlihat seperti bayangan besar balok di ujung jalan.

"Berarti kau bisa bermain piano?"

"Tentu. Hanya saja aku lebih _focus _mempelajari biola, apakah _sunbae _juga bisa bermain piano?", Wookie menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan _caramel _bersinar yang terlihat begitu indah, walaupun ia masih bisa menemukan jejak-jejak air mata disana.

"Hanya sedikit. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa belajar musik darimu Wookie-ah"

"Dan setelah itu kita bisa bermain piano bersama. Terdengar menyenangkan", ucap Wookie semangat.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, perlahan ia mengusap lembut surai Wookie. "Tentu saja, aku juga akan senang jika bisa bermain bersamamu".

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan hawa dingin yang terasa nyaman. Sungmin terus menatap Wookie yang berada disampingnya, memperhatikan _namja _mungil itu yang terus melangkah seraya besenandung kecil. Terlihat begitu manis walaupun hanya cahaya samar yang menerangi mereka. Andai saja Sungmin bisa selalu membuat _namja _mungil itu terus tersenyum seperti ini mungkin ia akan rela menyerahkan apapun yang ia miliki sekarang. Karena melihat Wookie tersenyum lebih membuat hatinya hangat daripada harus melihat _liquid _bening menghiasi wajah manis itu.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Sungmin sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar bunyi _ringtone _dari arah sebelahnya. Segera mengalihkan tatapannya sebelum Wookie menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sungmin terus menatap ke arah _namja _mungil itu.

Mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya.

Wookie segera merogoh saku celananya, menacri _handphone _yang terus berbunyi nyaring.

"_Yeoboseyo?", _ucap Wookie setelah menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinga kirinya.

"_Ne?"_

_..._

"_Jinjja?"_

Sungmin melirik sekilas, menemukan Wookie yang kini tersenyum begitu gembira.

"Dimana?"

...

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang"

...

"_Aniyo, _aku bisa kesana sendiri Han _ahjussi. _Kau tidak perlu menjemputku"

...

"Tentu saja, kau tinggal menungguku di alamat yang kau sebutkan"

...

"Sampai jumpa".

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, Wookie menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Tersenyum begitu manis, membuat Sungmin harus menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Siapa yang meneleponmu Wookie? Kau terlihat senang?"

Deg.

Mungkin jika Sungmin memiliki penyakit jantung, ia benar-benar sudah mati sekarang. Bagaimana tidak jika secara tiba-tiba Wookie memeluknya dengan begitu erat. _'Tuhan, jangan sampai dia mendengar detak jantungku'_

"Wo-wookie-ah? _Waeyo?"_

"_Sunbae! _Akhirnya aku menemukan petunjuk dimana orang yang aku cari berada"

Sungmin mendengar kelegaan di nada suara itu, ia tersenyum. Untuk sementara sepertinya ia akan sering melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Wookie.

"Benarkah? Itu berita bagus Wookie".

Wookie mengangguk semangat, melepaskan pelukannnya terhadap Sungmin. "Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang _sunbae"_

"_Mwo? _Kemana? Ini sudah hampir malam kau tau, tidakkah lebih baik kau pergi besok?", Sungmin terlihat terlalu khawatir.

"_Aniyo sunbae, _aku harus pergi sekarang. Sepertinya aku akan ke Incheon".

"Incheon? Hah.. baiklah, terserah kau saja. Yang terpenting kau harus hati-hati _ne"._

Wookie terkekeh geli, "Kau seperti _Mom, sunbae. _Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau harus kemana kau tau"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "_Ne, ne. _dan berhenti tertawa Kim Ryeowook"

Wookie memeluk Sungmin sekali lagi, "Sampai jumpa _sunbae, _mungkin aku akan pulang lusa".

Wookie melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berbalik. Melangkah cepat ke arah berlawanan gedung asrama mereka. Menyisakan Sungmin yang kembali harus menstabilitaskan kerja jantungnya.

"Jangan lupa menghubungi Teuki _hyung!", _teriak Sungmin sebelum sosok Wookie benar-benar menghilang.

"Tentu _sunbae!"_

Sungmin berbalik, akan segera melangkah namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ujung sepatunya tidak sengaja menginjak sesuatu dibawah sana. Dahinya berkerut bingung, "Kertas?"

Ia membungkuk, mengambil sesuatu yang mirip kertas itu, namun ketika dibalik benda itu ternyata adalah selembar foto. _Hazel_-nya membulat terkejut saat menemukan gambar diri seseorang di dalam foto itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun?", dengan segera ia membalik kembali foto itu, menemukan sebuah kalimat yang sempat ia abaikan. _~Cho Kyuhyun, my evil. Aku mencintaimu~ KRW_

"KRW? Kim Ryeowook?"

Satu kenyataan sederhana tiba-tiba saja menghantam Sungmin. Sebuah fakta yang sempat terabaikan olehnya. Entah apa yang terjadi semuanya terasa begitu dingin, hatinya yang tadi hangat kini mulai membeku.

'_Jadi, apakah yang membuatmu menyesal adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Wookie-ah?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas _bed. _Menghela napas panjang.

Adegan di kamar Yesung tadi benar-benar telah mengganggu pikirannya, membuat sakit hati samar didalam hatinya perlahan mulai terasa nyata. Apa hubungan Siwon dengan Yesung? Kenapa mereka terlihat begitu akrab? Ah, _ani _bukan akrab tapi mesra.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan gusar. "Choi Siwon, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Ia memejamkan matanya, namun _onyx _cerah itu kembali terbuka ketika adegan antara Siwon dan Yesung kembali memenuhi otaknya. _Damn it! _

Dengan segera ia meraih ponsel yang ada disakunya, mencari nama seseorang di sana. Kyuhyun menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya setelah men-_dial _nomer seseorang.

"Teuki _hyung?"_

'_Ne Kyu, ada apa?'_

"Dimana kau? Kenapa kamar begitu sepi eoh?"

'_Aku sedang berada di kamar Chullie, waeyo?'_

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan"

'_Mwo?'_

"Apakah Siwon _hyung _sudah memiliki _namjachingu _disekolah ini?"

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung kepada Siwon eoh?'_

Kyuhyun sedikit berdeham, menyingkirkan sesuatu yang sempat menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin kan ia harus menjawab jujur kalau ia takut mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Siwon sendiri? Ia terlalu pengecut.

"_A-aniyo.. _eh, hanya saja aku tadi melihatnya sedang bersama seorang _namja _manis dan mereka terlihat mesra. A-aku hanya penasaran saja"

'_oh.. ne, dia memang memiliki namjachingu'_

Sejenak napas Kyuhyun tercekat, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tidak, semoga yang dipikirkannya semua salah.

"_Nu-nuguya? _Siapa kekasih kuda itu _hyung?"_

'_Kim Yesung'_

Deg.

Semuanya tiba-tiba saja terasa begitu aneh. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin, pasti semua yang ia dengar salah. Tapi ini benar, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk yang terus memanggilnya di ujung telepon, terdengar khawatir karena Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja diam. Kenapa harus Siwon? Kenapa harus sepupunya itu yang menjadi kekasih Kim Yesung?

"_H-hyung, _aku tutup teleponnya _ne? _Ada hal yang harus kulakukan"

'_Kyu, wa..'_

Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya, melemparkan benda itu hingga memnatul di atas _bed, _sebelum jatuh membentur lantai.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"_Hyung, _sepertinya aku mulai mencintainya".

.

.

"_Chagy, waeyo? _Apakah anak itu mengganggumu lagi?"

Leeteuk menoleh, menemukan Heechul yang kini menatapnya khawatir. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, "_Aniyo _Chullie"

"Lalu ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu menjadi sedikit pucat eoh?"

Heechul sedikit terkejut ketika secara tiba-tiba Leeteuk menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada Heechul.

"Hey, _waeyo?"_

"Tidak apa-apa Chullie, hanya saja perasaanku menjadi gelisah. Biarkan aku memelukmu"

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun tetap saja ia memeluk Leeteuk dengan begitu erat. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada _namjachingu_-nya itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

Cklek

.

Kedua _namja _yang tengah berpelukan itu menoleh, menemukan Sungmin yang baru saja masuk dengan raut wajah datar. Terlalu datar untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, ada apa denganmu?", tanya Heechul, sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Leeteuk juga memandang heran ke arah Sungmin yang perlahan menuju kamarnya, bukankah tadi _namja aegyo _itu baik-baik saja?

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung"_

Blam!

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar setelah Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat sederhana itu, membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul sedikit terlonjak.

"Aiss.. ada apa dengan anak itu!"

.

Cklek

.

Belum selesai Heechul menggerutu tak jelas, pintu depan kembali terbuka, sekarang menampakan sosok _namja _tampan yang datang dengan wajah gusar.

"Siwon, apa yang terjadi?", kini suara Leeteuk yang bertanya. Siwon menoleh, tersneyum janggal kearah mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung"_

Jawaban yang persis sama kembali terdengar, membuat Heechul melongo memandang Siwon. _'Bagaimana mereka bisa sekompak itu eoh?'_

"Aku pergi tidur duluan _hyung"_

Dan adegan yang sama kembali terulang, suara pintu dibanting terdengar, menyembunyikan sosok Siwon didalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka bersikap begitu aneh? _Chagy, _menurutmu ap... Ya! Kau kenapa?"

Heechul terkejut saat melihat mata Leetuk mulai berkaca-kaca, _namja _malaikat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "_Gwenchana _Chullie, hanya saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan menimpa _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_-ku Chullie"

Heechul menghela napas pelan, kembali merengkuh tubuh Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar terlalu _sensitive_, semoga saja tidak akan ada apa-apa yang membuat Leeteuk menjadi gelisah seperti ini.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"_Mwo?_ _Mom _sudah berada di gerbang? Kenapa tidak masuk saja?"

...

"_Ne, _baiklah. Aku akan segera keluar"

Pip. Hyukkie memasukan _handphone_-nya ke saku celana, melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang santai asrama yang terlihat sepi.

Hawa dingin menyapa ketika ia berhasil membuka pintu depan asrama, menampakan bayangan samar pohon yang nampak karena bias lampu taman yang terpasang agak berjauhan satu sama lain. Hyukkie melangkah cepat, melewati jalan lurus menuju pintu gerbang yang dijaga beberapa satpam.

"Maaf, Lee HyukJae imnida.", ucap Hyukkie pada salah satu satpam yang terlihat garang, menatap tajam Hyukkie yang membuatnya sedikit mengkeret.

"Lee HyukJae, kau ditunggu 'ibumu' di dalam pos penjaga"

Hyukkie membungkukan badannya, menggumakan terima kasih samar lalu melangkah menuju pos penjaga disebelah mereka.

"_Mom!", _serunya ketika mendapati seorang _namja _manis tengah duduk dengan seorang _namja _lain yang sama sekali tidak Hyukkie kenal.

"Hyukkie _chagy, boghosippo!", _Hyukkie langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan _namja _yang tak kalah manis darinya itu. Memeluknya erat.

"_Nado boghosippo"._

_Namja _manis itu melepaskan pelukannya, menyeret Hyukkie untuk duduk disampingnya, "_Mom, _sudah membawakan yang kau pesan _chagy"_, ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cukup besar berwarna pastel, Hyukkie menerimanya dan segera membuka penutup kotak itu. Tatapan horor tercetak di kedua _ruby_-nya ketika melihat benda yang ada didalamnya.

"Langsung dari Shibuya", tambah _namja _manis itu.

"_M-mom?"_

"_Ne?"_

"I-ini..."

"Tentu saja itu _dress code 'Lolita' _yang kau pesan _chagy"_

Jder! Rasanya Hyukkie ingin mebenturkan kepalanya ketembok. Lebih baik pingsan dan langsung masuk rumah sakit daripada harus memakai pakaian yang menurutnya sangat _weird._

Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Sekarang tatapannya beralih ke arah _namja _tampan dengan dahi lebar disebelah 'ibu'nya, menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Hyukkie _namja _itu tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya, "Lee Yoochun imnida, Junsu-ah sudah sering menceritakan hal tentangmu"

Hyukkie membalas uluran tangan itu, "Lee HyukJae, biasa dipanggil Hyukkie dan seharusnya kau sudah tau hal itu"

Yoochun mengangguk sekilas, mengabaikan nada suara Hyukkie yang sedikit tidak bersahabat.

Junsu yang melihat kecanggungan diantara mereka segera menengahi, "_Chagy, _Yoochun ini teman _Mom. _Kebetulan kami bertemu di Jepang, jadi sekalian saja kami pulang ke Korea bersama".

Hyukkie melirik sekilas 'ibu'nya yang kini tersenyum, seolah meminta pengertian. Ia menghela napas pelan, lalu mencium pipi ibunya.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk sekarang _Mom, _banyak tugas yang harus kukerjakan. Dan _thanks _untuk _dress code_-nya"

Hyukkie melangkah pergi, tidak menghiraukan panggilan 'ibu'nya. _Mood_-nya benar-benar jatuh hari ini.

'_Ck. Apakah dia yang akan menjadi calon ayahku eoh?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

_Gelap._

_Hanya kesunyian yang mengelilinginya. _

_Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan apapun disana._

"_JongWoon..."_

_Ia tersentak, kembali menatap liar ke segala arah dan tidak menemukan siapapun._

"_JongWoon..."_

"_Aku bukan JongWoon! Aku Yesung!", teriaknya, suaranya bergema nyaring. Tempat apa ini?_

"_Aniyo, kau JongWoon anak Mom"_

_Yesung menggeleng kuat, ia tidak suka ini. "Kau salah! JongWoon-mu sudah mati sejak kau meninggalkannya di panti asuhan dulu! Aku bukan lagi anakmu!"_

"_JongWoon,,.. kumohon jangan seperti ini, Mom merindukanmu"_

_Yesung kembali menggeleng kuat, menutup kedua teliangnya erat, "Tapi aku tidak merindukanmu! Aku membencimu!"_

"_Nak... jangan seperti ini... Mom benar-benar merindukanmu"_

"_Aniyo!"_

"_JongWoon..."_

"_Pergi!"_

.

.

"Pergi!"

Hos.. hos.. hos.. Yesung tersentak, menatap liar ke sekelilingnya, menemukan dirinya masih berada di dalam kamar. Mimpi itu lagi.

"_Hyung, gwenchanayo?", _tanya Donghae panik bersamaan dengan pintu kamar Yesung yang terbuka. _Namja _manis itu menoleh, menatap Donghae dengan _caramel _yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hae-ah..."

Donghae berjalan menghampiri Yesung, memeluk tubuh kecil itu, "_Hyung, _ada apa? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Yesung mengangguk dalan pelukan Donghae, "Aku membencinya Hae.. aku membencinya..."

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap lembut surai hitam Yesung, "Aku tau _hyung, _aku sangat tau"

Perlahan isakan itu terdengar, begitu lirih. Donghae dapat merasakan baju depannya basah karena air mata Yesung, "Ssst.. _Uljjima hyung.."_

"...Hiks... Hae..."

Donghae hanya bisa mengertakan pelukannya, membiarkan Yesung semakin terisak dalam dekapannya.

Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap Yesung bermimpi tentang masa lalunya _namja _manis itu akan terbangun dengan menangis. Dan Donghae tidak menyukai itu, ia tidak ingin _hyung _kesayangannya selalu mengingat hal-hal yang membuat _namja _manis itu bersedih.

Mimpi yang sama, seperti sebuah kenyataan yang selalu setia menghantui Yesung. Mimpi dimana suara 'ibu'-nya terus saja memanggilnya untuk kembali, padahal Yesung sendiri tidak tau dimana sekarang 'ibu'-nya itu berada. Bukankah 'ibu'-nya yang telah meninggalkan Yesung di panti asuhan? Lalu kenapa dalam mimpi itu 'ibu'-nya meminta Yesung untuk kembali?

"Aku benci 'dia' Hae-ah... sangat membencinya..."

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Minnie-ah, kau tidak ikut turun?", tanya Heechul ketika melihat Sungmin maish saja mengaduk-aduk sarapannya, tanpa berniat memakannya sedikitpun.

"_Aniyo hyung, _aku ingin tidur dikamar saja", balas Sungmin. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ada apa dengan _dongsaeng_-nya itu eoh?

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. _Hyung _pergi", ucap Heechul, pintu depan yang dibuka lalu ditutp kembali terdengar beberapa saat setelah Heechul melangkah pergi. Menyisakan Sungmin yang terus menatap malas kearah nasi goreng yang tidak lagi berbentuk.

_Namja aegyo _itu menghela napas, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu. Yang ia tau hanyalah, dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal disana.

Ia merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan selembar foto yang sejak kemarin selalu berhasil membuatnya gelisah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menatap tajam sosok seseorang di dalam foto itu, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu gambar di foto yang ia pegang bisa berubah dengan sendirinya.

"Ck. Apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin? Foto ini tidak akan berubah sedikitpun", monolog Sungmin.

Ia melemparkan foto itu begitu saja, membuat benda ringan itu terbang, jatuh diatas lantai.

"Kim Ryeowook! Kau membuatku gila!", teriak Sungmin seraya mengacak surai hitamnya, membiarkannya berantakan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang eoh? Jika benar Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal yang membuat Wookie menyesal ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena sepertinya Wookie masih sangat mencintai _namja _tampan itu.

"Apakah aku harus menyerah?"

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Siwon, ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat gelisah"

Yesung mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi Siwon. Membuat _namja _tampan itu memejamkan matanya hanya untuk sekedar menikmati sentuhan Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa _chagy"_

Yesung menghela napas pelan, jika Siwon sudah berbicara seperti itu berarti memang tidak ada yang ingin ia bagi dengan Yesung, dan ia tidak akan memaksa kekasihnya itu untuk bercerita.

"Baiklah jika kau bilang seperti itu", ucap Yesung. Lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon, mencari kehangatan yang ia sukai disana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Siwon seraya membelai lembut punggung Yesung.

"Sangat baik, mungkin kemarin aku hanya kelelahan"

Yesung merasakan Siwon semakin memeluknya erat, memenjarakannya dengan sikap begitu _protective_. Ada kegelisahan samar yang ia rasakan, melingkupi setiap deru napas yang Siwon hembuskan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Yesung sedikit mendongak, menemukan _obsidian _Siwon yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya. Sebuah sorot aneh yang belum pernah Yesung lihat terpancar di kedua manik kembar itu.

Perlahan wajah Siwon mendekat, napas hangatnya terasa menerpa wajah Yesung, menggelitik lembut, membuat _namja _manis itu menutup kedua _caramel_-nya. Dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling menyatu. Berpagutan dengan lembut, menyalurkan setiap rasa yang tak tersampaikan satu sama lain. Yesung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Siwon, memeluknya begitu erat. Sedangkan tangan Siwon sibuk memeluk pinggang Yesung dan menekan lembut tengkuk _namja _manis itu. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"...emmpph.."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar ketika lidah Siwon berhasil menerobos masuk, membelai setiap inci goa hangat yang menurutnya begitu manis, mengajak benda lunak didalamnya untuk saling membelit dan bertarung, saling bertukar _saliva _dan terus saling mengecap rasa masing-masing.

Drrrrt. Drrrrt.

Dalam gerakan cepat Yesung mendorong bahu Siwon, memintanya untuk menyudahi ciuman basah mereka ketika mendengar _ringtone _yang berbunyi dari _handphone namja _tampan itu. Dengan sedikit enggan Siwon melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, menyisakan benang _saliva _yang menghubungkan mereka. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil benda yang terus berbunyi nyaring itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk membersihkan _salive _yang berceceran disekitar mulut Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu semakin merona disamping deru napasnya yang belum stabil.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

'_Ya kuda! Kau ada dimana?'_

"_Na? _Aku sedang dikamar Yesung, _hyung. _Dia sendirian, tadi pagi si ikan menyuruhku kemari, katanya dia ada urusan penting. _Waeyo?"_

'_Kemarilah, ke ruang santai bawah, ajak Yesungie juga. Kau tau, si ikan juga ada disini'_

"Mwo? Memang ada apa _hyung?"_

'_Sudahlah, kau akan lihat sendiri. Akan ada pertunjukan bagus disini, dan apa kau tau? Si ikan yang merencanakan ini semua'_

"_Ne, _baiklah. Aku akan turun"

Pip. Siwon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, "_Nuguya?"_

"Heechul _hyung, _dia menyuruh kita untuk turun. Ada pertunjukan menarik katanya"

Yesung mengangguk sekilas, berdiri dari sofa seraya menarik tangan Siwon untuk berdiri, "_Kajja!"_

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?", tanya Siwon khawatir, Yesung tersenyum, mengecup kilat bibir Siwon.

"_Gwenchana _Wonnie, sekarang lebih baik kita turun aku ingin lihat apa yang dimaksud Heechul _hyung"_

"Haaah,.. baiklah. _Ka!"_

.

.

Ruang santai asrama sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswa _Sapphire Blue _yang berkumpul entah untuk alasan apa. Mereka hanya mendapat kabar bahwa akan ada pertunjukan bagus di ruang itu tepat pukul 7 pagi. Dengungan berisik mendominasi memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang nampak cukup besar untuk menampung seluruh penghuni asrama, kursi-kursi malas dan beberapa karpet tersebar dimana-mana untuk alas mereka duduk.

Disalah satu sudut, tepatnya disebuah kursi malas yang langsung menghadap tangga, Donghae terlihat nyaman dengan seringaian yang tak luntur dari wajah tampannya. Membuat Heechul yang berada disampingnya meliriknya dengan pandangan risih.

"Bisakah kau tidak menunjukan wajah seperti itu ikan? Kau terlihat menyebalkan", ucap Heechul.

Donghae menoleh, menatap Heechul dengan senyuman aneh yang membuat _namja _cantik itu melongo. Ikan itu tidak marah dengan ucapan Heechul? Ada apa ini?

"Benarkah _hyung? _Tapi hari ini aku sedang begitu senang kau tau", balas Donghae semakin membuat Heechul melongo.

Heechul memilih mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mencari kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tak juga menampakan wajah malaikatnya. Kemana dia?

"Sebenarnya ada apa _hyung?"_, ucap Yesung tepat disebelah Heechul, membuat _namja _cantik itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengejutkanku!"

Yesung terkekeh, "_Mianhae hyung, _kau saja yang tidak menyadariku"

Heechul menggerutu tak jelas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yesung yang belum ia jawab, "Entahlah, kau tanya saja pada ikan kesayanganmu ini. Dia yang merencanakan ini semua"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, menatap Donghae yang masih tersenyum begitu aneh.

"Ada apa dengan ikan itu?", bisik Siwon, membuat Yesung mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tau Wonnie"

Tap. Tap. Tap

Dengungan berisik yang sedari tadi mengganggu kini lenyap, tergantikan suasana sunyi yang begitu aneh. Semua pasang mata menatap luruh ke arah satu objek yang menghentikan denguangan itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan juga kagum?

Donghae terus menatap tidak percaya ke arah anak tangga paling atas, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

Lee HyukJae a.k.a Hyukkie berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar memenuhi pipi pucatnya, membuat Leeteuk yang berada disampingnya berbisik pelan ke telinga Hyukkie, "Angkat kepalamu Hyukkie, kau harus menunjukan pada ikan itu kalau kau tidak akan kalah darinya"

Hyukkie tertegun, benar apa yang dikatakan Leeteuk, seharusnya ia menerima tantangan ini dengan baik jika tidka ingin kalah dnegan Donghae. Maka, detik berikutnya Hyukkie mengangkat dagunya tinggi, menatap tajam setiap orang dengan senyum manis tercetak dibibirnya. Perlahan ia berjalan, menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan langkah kakinya yang dibuat tegas. Leeteuk yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Jadi, ini yang kau sebut pertunjukan ikan?" tanya Heechul dengan sebuah seriangaian tercetak diwajahnya. Donghae membisu, masih terpaku pada sosok Hyukkie.

"Tapi sepertinya ini tidak sesuai dengan harapanmu eoh? Lihatlah, semua orang terkagum pada _namja _manis itu"

Donghae meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terbang memenuhi perutnya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri yang kini berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Kedua _ruby-_nya terus menatap sosok Hyukkie yang kini berjalan lurus kearahnya, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum yang entah mengapa membuat wajahnya memanas.

Cantik.

Satu kata yang terus terngiang dikepala Donghae. Bagaimana tidak, jika yang berada didepannya adalah seorang 'gadis' yang begitu mempesona? Hyukkie mengenakan rok terusan berwarna pastel dengan morif bunga-bunga kecil yang lebar dan sedikit mengembang, ujung bawahnya berenda-renda manis. _Namja _manis itu juga mengenakan kaus kaki putih sepanjang lutut dan sepatu hak tinggi, lengkap dengan tas kecil dan payung kecil berenda. Begitu sempurna dengan sebuah _wig _berwarna _blonde _yang jatuh sampai ke sikunya.

Donghae semakin tercekat ketika Hyukkie sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, membungkuk kecil untuk mebisikan sesuatu ke telinganya, "Bagaimana _namja _mesum? Apa kau puas sekarang? Dan sepertinya malah kau yang terpesona padaku eoh?"

Kedua mata Donghae melebar, benarkah ia terpesona?

Sepertinya iya. Baiklah, ia akan mengakui itu. Ia, Lee Donghae memang terpesona pada _namja _manis dihadapannya. Karena Hyukkie terlalu cantik untuk diabaikan.

Donghae melirik sekitarnya, menangkap gelagat aneh dari para _namja _yang menjabat sebagai '_seme'. _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan eoh? Menggoda Hyukkie? _Andwe! _Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas dalam satu gerakan cepat Donghae menarik tangan Hyukkie, membuat _namja _manis itu kehilangan keseimbangan karena ditarik tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya pun jatuh tepat diatas Donghae yang masih duduk diatas kursi, dengan kedua pasang bibir itu menyatu sempurna.

Manik kembar milik Hyukkie melebar, begitupun dengan setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Donghae semakin menyeriangai disela ciumannya.

Hyukkie mencoba mendorong tubuh Donghae, tapi tidak bisa. _Namja _tampan itu malah semakin menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Dan Hyukkie dapat merasakan tengkuknya ditekan pelan oleh Donghae.

Plaak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Donghae, ketika Hyukkie berhasil melepaskan tubuhnya. Memandang tajam _namja _tampan itu dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca, "A-apa yang kau lakukan _namja _mesum?"

Donghae terkejut, melihat satu per satu _liquid _bening jatuh dari iris sewarna _ruby _milik Hyukkie, "Hyu-hyukkie,. A-aku.."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Hyukkie berbalik, berlari menaiki tangga tanpa mempedulikan dengungan berisik dan teriakan Donghae. Tangan kanannya yang awalnya memegang tas kecil kini mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"Cih! Kau bodoh ikan! Kenapa kau seliar itu eoh? Cepat kejar dia!", teriak Heechul. Seakan baru sadar apa yang terjadi, Donghae segera berdiri, berlari menyusul Hyukkie yang mungkin kini menangis dikamarnya.

"Haahh.. kenapa jadi seperti ini", keluh Leeteuk. Heechul yang ada disebelahnya hanya mengedikan bahunya.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih sedikit shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hyukkie dicium oleh _namja _ikan tadi tepat didepan semua orang? Ck. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi panjang.

Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum menemukan objek lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kim Yesung.

_Namja _manis itu tenagh tertawa lepas bersama Siwon, dan itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Menyebalkan.

Sepertinya ini harus diselesaikan sekarang, kalau tidak mungkin ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi.

Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua pasangan itu berada, berjalan dengan sebuah beban yang setia berada hatinya sejak kejadian di kamar Yesung. Beban yang membuat hatinya terasa penuh.

Tap.

Kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan Siwon, mebuat _namja _tampan itu mendongak. Sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Kyuhyun tepat berada di depannya.

"_Hyung, _bisakah kita biacara?"

Ketiga _namja _lain yang berada di samping mereka menoleh, menatap heran kearah Kyuhyun yang hari ini lebih memilih menggunakan wajah _stoic-_nya daripada berwajah _evil._

Siwon mengangguk sekilas, terlihat begitu kaku. Berdiri lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Yesung yang meilhat kedua orang itu perlahan menghilang, mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _'Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu?", tanya Siwon ketika mereka sudah berada di sebuah koridor yang cukup sepi, mengingat ini adalah koridor menuju perpustakaan asrama, yang jelas saja akan sangat terlihat sunyi jika mengingat ini hari libur.

Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap ragu ke arah Siwon. Apakah ia akan berkata jujur?

"Benarkah kau berpacaran dengan Kim Yesung?"

Siwon sedikit terkejut, menatap dalam _onyx _Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu disana, "Ya, Yesung adalah _namjachingu_-ku"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan sebuah rasa yang sebenarnya secara perlahan begitu terpampang jelas dihadapan Siwon. Ia menyunggingkan senyum miris, menatap nanar ke arah Siwon yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan sama.

"Seandainya aku menyukainya ah _ani. _Seandainya aku mencintainya, apa yang akan kau lakukan _hyung?"_

Siwon tersentak, walaupun ia sudah tau akhir dari pembicaraan ini tetap saja semuanya terasa aneh dan asing dipendengarannya, "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, karena kau berhak mencintainya"

"Lalu jika aku ingin merebutnya darimu?"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, karena aku tidak akan melepaskannya"

"Tapi jika dia yang ingin lepas darimu, apakah kau akan melepaskannya?"

"Tentu saja", jawab Siwon yakin, "Karena melihtanya bahagia lebih penting daripada harus memilikinya", lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, "Kau benar".

Keheningan yang canggung melingkupi kedua _namja _tampan itu, kegelisahan aneh yang selama ini melingkupi hati mereka perlahan menyeruak keluar, membuat atmosfir menyebalkan yang begitu mereka benci. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bernama cinta akan menyeret mereka masuk kedalam sebuah keadaan yang memaksa sisi keegoisan kedua _namja _tampan itu untuk lebih mendominasi. Memaksa mereka untuk terus bertahan atas sesuatu yang mereka yakini.

"Kyu?", Siwon memecah keheningan, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Ne?"_

"Selama ini aku selalu memberikan apapun yang kau minta, mengalah pada apapun yang kau inginkan. Semuanya selalu berhasil kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyesal telah melakukan itu? Aku akan menjawab tidak, karena kau adalah _dongsaeng _kesayanganku seperti yang kau tau. Jadi, apapun yang kau mau aku akan siap mengalah", Siwon menghela napas sejenak, tersenyum miris sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda Kyu, aku tidak akan semudah itu untuk menyerahkan apa yang sudah aku miliki. Menyerahkan dia padamu sama saja mengijinkan separuh jiwaku untuk hilang. Menyerahkan dia padamu sama saja dengan aku menyerah atasnya. Dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu, tidak akan pernah. Satu hal yang ingin kau katakan padamu, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah padamu, biarpun kau _dongsaeng _kesayanganku tapi dia juga adalah sesutau yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupku".

Siwon berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini menatap punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai memenuhi hatinya, "Benarkah _hyung? _Tapi kau juga harus tau, untuk kali ini aku tidak akan merengek padamu untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Untuk kali ini aku akan memperjuangkan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Dengan tanganku sendri aku akan mendapatkannya _hyung, _membuatnya memeandang ke arahku"

Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui Siwon masih bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan, mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas, senyum miris kembali tercetak diwajah tampan itu, "Sepertinya kita akan memperjuangkan cinta kita. Bukankah begitu Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**_Big Thanks For :_  
**

**Jisaid_kyusungshipper_Key shirui Alegra Tiqa_park sansan_Rey-chan YeyeCCS_dew'yellow_cloud3024_magie april_Yuri-ah_cloudskar_yesungitsmine_runashine88_krystal_  
_**

**.  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal gomawo _buat yang udah review. *bow*

Gimana _chap _ini? Semoga kalian suka. ^^

Hemm.. untuk _'Mianhae' _(mungkin) Hana _update _hari Minggu. _So, _ditunggu _ne?^^_

__.

_Review?^^_

_.  
_

__ps : Ayo, ucapin 'Selamat Ulang tahun' ke Hana. Hari ini Hana _sweet seventeen _loh. xD *promosi* #plaaaak (ditendang _readers)_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You. *hug.  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior. Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

"_Sepertinya kita akan memperjuangkan cinta kita. Bukankah begitu Cho Kyuhyun?"_

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Hari ini cuaca nampak sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Awan kelabu menggantung angkuh dilangit suram siang ini. Udara terasa begitu kering, menyisakan hawa dingin penghujung februari. Bahkan angin sepertinya terlalu bersemangat menyapa setiap siswa _Sapphire Blue _yang kini tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Jam kosong.

Tanpa suara kaku dari para pengajar ataupun tumpukan membosankan buku-buku tebal. Keriangan sementara mewarnai siang yang begitu suram. Sepertinya para siswa harus berterimakasih kepada kepala sekolah mereka yang secara mendadak mengadakan rapat untuk para guru.

Dengungan berisik dari setiap sudut membuat _namja _mungil itu harus pergi menjauh, mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi agar suara seseorang yang tengah diteleponnya tidak tengggelam oleh teriakan riang dari teman-temannya. Memilih ujung koridor yang cukup sepi untuk sekedar bersandar di dinding.

"_Ne Mom, _aku sudah ke sana kemarin"

'_Lalu apakah kau menemukannya chagy?'_

"_Aniyo, _sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu kita", ia terdunduk, sedikit merasa kecewa.

'_Apa maksudmu?'_

"Dia mengganti namanya _Mom, _bahkan pemilik panti asuhan itu sama sekali tidak membantu"

Terdengar helaan napas di ujung sana, helaan napas yang penuh dengan keputusasaan.

'_Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita?'_

_Namja _mungil itu tersenyum miris, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum mencoba meyakinkan 'ibu'nya.

"Tentu saja ada, aku akan terus berusaha membujuk pemilik panti asuhan itu. Aku yakin dia juga tidak ingin jika semuanya terus seperti ini."

'_Haahh.. Mom berharap semoga kita bisa segera menemukannya'_

"_Ne, _aku juga berharap begitu"

Ada keyakinan samar yang coba ia percayai.

'_Sudah dulu ne, Mom ada urusan. Sampai jumpa chagy'_

"Sampai jumpa _Mom"_

_Namja _mungil itu memasukan _handphone_-nya, menghela napas pelan sebelum melangkah pergi. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah suara mengenterupsinya.

"Wookie, bisakah kita bicara?"

.

.

Atap sekolah nampak begitu sunyi, tapi bukankah tempat itu memang selalu sepi? Entahlah, hanya mungkin untuk kali ini kesunyian itu terlihat lebih mendominasi.

Kedua _namja _terpaku, terdiam beberapa saat. Bahkan deru napas kedua _namja _itu terdengar begitu jelas, seakan berlomba.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sungmin _sunbae?"_

Sungmin bergeming, lebih memilih menatap deretan pohon _maple _yang mulai berubah warna.

Dahi Wookie berkerut bingung, menatap aneh Sungmin yang kini malah mengacuhkannya.

"_Sunbae?"_

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, karena Cho Kyuhyun eoh?"

Wookie tersentak, kedua _caramel_-nya melebar aneh. Menemukan Sungmin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Maksud _sunbae?"_

"Cho Kyuhyun yang membuatmu menyesal Kim Ryeowook", ucap Sungmin. Mnegeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jasnya, sebuah foto yang sangat Wookie kenal.

"Bagaimana _sunbae.."_

"Kemarin saat kau pergi foto ini terjatuh dan aku menemukannya", ucap Sungmin seraya menyodorkan foto itu kearah Wookie, membuat _namja _mungil itu sedikit bingung harus melakukan apa.

"_Waeyo? _Bukankah ini milikmu?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Wookie tersentak, mengambil foto itu dari tangan Sungmin. Menatapnya dengan tatapan miris. Ia menghela napas panjang, tersenyum janggal. Membiarkan angin penghujung februari menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

"Apa kau ingin mendengar sebuah cerita _sunbae?"_

Sungmin terdiam, dan itu menjadi tanda untuk Wookie agar melanjutkan ucapannya. Bercerita tentang sebuah 'kisah' yang tanpa ia sadari telah mengikatnya.

Dan cerita itu pun mengalir lancar, seperti dongeng yang memang sudah siap untuk diceritakan. Sungmin membatu, mendengar setiap kalimat dari _namja _mungil didepannya. Ada sebuah perasaan tidak suka ketika mendengar bagaimana perasaan Wookie terhadap Kyuhyun, bagaimana kedekatan mereka membuat Sungmin merasa iri atau cemburu? Sebuah kenyataan bahwa akan sangat sulit menghapus jejak seoarang Cho Kyuhyun di hidup Wookie juga terdengar dari setiap kalimat yang Wookie ucapkan.

Tapi ada satu hal, satu hal yang mampu membuat Sungmin menemukan kepercayaan dirinya, menemukan sebuah keyakinan yang ia percaya akan mampu membuatnya bertahan untuk mendapatkan cinta yang ia ingininkan.

Sungmin menyadarinya, menyadari satu hal yang bahkan Wookie sendiri tidak pernah menyadarinya, mungkin Cho Kyuhyun pun sepertinya juga tidak menyadarinya, sedikitpun.

Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai kemerahan Wookie.

'_Aku punya kesempatan. Bukankah begitu Kim Ryeowook?'_

**.**

**.**

**_Coud'sHana_**

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kembalikan buku partiturku!"

Teriakan itu membuat beberapa siswa yang berada dihalaman sekolah menoleh, menemukan dua orang _namja _yang tengah berkejaran aneh. Kekanakan.

"_Aniyo! _Tapi jika _sunbae _berjanji untuk memainkan sebuah lagu untuku mungkin aku mau mengembalikannya"

_Namja _manis itu menghentikan langkahnya, mendengus kesal seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, terlalu imut. Membuat beberapa _namja _yang menyandang status '_seme' _memandang 'lapar' ke arahnya.

"Ya kalian! Apa yang kalian lihat huh?!", seru Kyuhyun pada _namja-namja _itu.

"_Mi-mianhae _Kyuhyun-ssi", ucap salah seoarng _namja, _menundukan kepalanya dan lebih memilih pergi daripada harus berurusan dengan Cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun, jantungnya bertedak tak karuan. Menemukan Kim Yesung tengah manatapnya dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengerjap-ngerjap imut, "Kenapa kau berteriak pada mereka Cho?"

"Eh?"

Yesung semakin menatap bingung Kyuhyun, masih dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini!

"_Sunbae! _Jangan menunjukan wajah seperti itu lagi!"

"_Waeyo? _Apa aku salah?"

Kyuhyun semakin gemas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali berteriak aneh, "Tentu saja salah Kim Yesung! Kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu!"

Apa?

Yesung masih saja mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan wajahnya memanas untuk alasan yang entah apa.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun semkain mendesah frustasi melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah, kenapa _namja _itu begitu 'cantik' jika sedang tersipu eoh?

"Ya! _Sunbae, _hentikan ekspresimu itu! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

"Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?", tanya Yesung seraya menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit, membuatnya berkali-kali terlihat lebih Tuhan!Kenapa apapun yang dilakukan Kim Yesung selalu terlihat begitu indah di mata Kyuhyun?

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya, dan tanpa sengaja menggenggam buku partitur milik Yesung lebih erat.

"Ya! Bukuku! Kau bisa merusaknya Cho!"

Dan detik juga Yesung melangkah maju, mencoba meraih buku partiturnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menyembunyikan buku itu dibalik punggungnya, namun apa yang terjadi malah membuatnya membiarkan buku itu jatuh ke tanah.

Bruk!

_Onyx _dan _caramel _bertemu, terlalu dekat. Bahkan hembusan hangat napas keduanya begitu terasa. Aroma _mint _dan _lavender _bercampur menjadi satu ditengah kegugupan yang mulai mendominasi.

"Eh, _mi-mian..", _lirih Yesung, mencoba berdiri dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Namun gerakannya terkunci membuat _caramel _itu membulat aneh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatapnya.

Yesung berontak, tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup. Tangan Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yesung, membuat tubuh _namja _manis itu tetap berada di atasnya, meninidihnya.

"C-cho Kyu.."

"_Waeyo _Sungie_baby?"_

Blush!

Baiklah, entah untuk keberapa kalinya Cho Kyuhyun harus menahan 'kegilaan'-nya hanya karena melihat wajah Yesung dan kali ini wajah manis itu BENAR-BENAR sangat merah. Ditambah dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya beberapa centi meter, membuat degup jantung Kyuhyun tak terkendali.

"J-jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu Cho!"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, menggoda Yesung ternyata sangat menyenangkan. "Kenapa Sungie_baby? _Apakah ada yang salah dengan panggilan itu?"

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, terdengar menjijikan kau tau!", seru Yesung kesal, masih mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Kyuhyun tapi seperti sebelumnya, itu hanya sia-sia.

"Ckckck.. menjijikan kau bilang? Itu terdengar manis Sungie_baby, _seperti kau. Manis"

Dan entah sudah berapa kali wajah Yesung memerah (bahkan Hana udah mulai bosan ngetiknya -.-), sungguh terlihat menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kau sama saja dengan Siwon! Selalu saja menganggapku seperti _yeoja. _Dan lepaskan aku Cho! Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

...

"Eh?", dahi Yesung berkerut bingung. Kenapa sekarang mudah sekali melepaskan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun eoh?

Ia menunduk menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini malah duduk bersila seraya memandang tak suka ke arahnya. Ada apa dengan _namja _itu?

"Cho? Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, berdiri sambil membersihkan jas serta celananya yang sedikit kotor. "Besok siang di ruang musik, aku menunggumu disana _sunbae. _Mainkan aku sebuah lagu, jika tidak partiturmu tak akan kembali", ucap Kyuhyun datar, memungut buku Yesung lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu? Kenapa tingkahnya jadi aneh?

Yesung masih saja terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun, sampai _namja _itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Dan jangan pernah sebut nama _namja _lain didepanku, terutama Choi Siwon"

Yesung tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud _namja _tampan itu.

'_Sebenarnya ada apa ini?'_

.

.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu uring-uringan beberapa hari ini Wonnie?"

Siwon tersentak, menoleh cepat ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan Kim Heechul tengah memandang apa yang sedari tadi ia lihat. Yesung dan Kyuhyun, terlihat akrab dibawah sana, ditengah halaman sekolah.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kaca di koridor lantai dua, tersenyum janggal sebelum menjawab, "Sepertinya begitu _hyung"._

"Cho Kyuhyun eoh? Mengingatkanku padamu Wonnie", Heechul terkekeh pelan, bayangan bagaimana Choi Siwon mendapatkan Kim Yesung kembali terngiang di kepalnya.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung?"_

"Kau tidak sadar huh? Dulu saat kau mendekati Yesungie kau juga seperti anak itu, terus saja menggoda Yesung hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya"

Siwon tersenyum samar, merasakan _de javu _aneh setelah Heechul mengatakan itu. Benarkah ia dulu seperti itu?

"Benarkah _hyung? _Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya"

Kedua _namja _itu terdiam, lebih memilih memandang terus ke arah halaman sekolah. Walaupun disudut hatinya Siwon tau, melihat hal seperti itu sama saja menghancurkan hatinya secara perlahan.

Deg.

Napas Siwon terasa tercekat, darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir ketika melihat Yesung jatuh tersungkur, tapi bukan masalah Yesung yang terjatuh karena sepertinya _namja _manis itu tidak apa-apa, hanya saja posisi dia jatuh, tepat berada di atas Kyuhyun, menindih tubuh Kyuhyun. _Obsidian_-nya semakin melebar ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun malah meletakan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, seolah memeluk _namja _manis itu erat.

"Wow.. Dia berani juga eoh? Lebih _aggressive _dari kau dulu Wonnie".

Siwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat putih, menahan amarah yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kyu...", desis Siwon. Heechul menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon. Ia tersenyum tipis, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Choi Siwon menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan _hyung?"_

"..."

"Aku takut"

"..."

"..."

"Bukankah ini baru sebuah awal?", Siwon mengalihkan pandangnnya, menatap Heechul yang kini menyunggingkan senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat, senyum yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Senyum yang diberikan dari seorang _hyung _untuk _dongsaeng _kesayangannya.

"Semua berlum berakhir Wonnie, kenapa kau harus takut? Bukankah kau yang lebih dulu memilki hati Yesung? Seharusnya kau lebih percaya diri daripada Kyuhyun, Wonnie".

Ya, Heechul benar. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang lebih merasa percaya diri? Dia yang lebih dulu masuk dalam kehidupan Kim Yesung, ia yang lebih dulu membuat hati Yesung percaya padanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia tidak takut pada apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk mendapatkan Yesung?

Siwon menghela napas panjang, beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, "Kau benar _hyung, _hati Yesung sudah menjadi milikku lebih dulu".

Heechul tersenyum simpul, mengikuti langkah Siwon beranjak dari tempat itu.

'_Sepertinya kegelisahanmu benar-benar akan terjadi Teukie'._

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Ya Lee Hyukjae! Tidak bisakah kau mendengarkan pernjelasanku?", teriak Donghae kesal, mendelik aneh ke arah Hyukkie yang kini malah bersembunyi di balik punggung Leeteuk. Hey, Donghae bukan penjahat yang harus dihindari seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin minta maaf.

"_Aniyo! _Kau menyebalkan _namja _mesum!", balas Hyukkie. Donghae mengerutkan alisnya tak suka.

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan, memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Sudah sejak kemarin dua makhluk _hyperactive _ini bersikap kekanakan, Donghae yang terus saja meminta maaf tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu sedangkan Hyukkie yang selalu saja menghindar, menjadikan Leeteuk sebagai 'tameng'.

Oh ayolah, bisakah mereka sedikit tenang?

"Teukie _hyung.. _suruh dia pergi", rengek Hyukkie.

Donghae memutar kedua _ruby_-nya bosan. Melangkah lebar menghampiri Hyukkie yang masih setia 'bersembunyi'.

"Hae-ah, sudahlah... sebaiknya kau pergi", ucap Leeteuk bosan.

Tapi Donghae mengacuhkannya, lebih memilih terus berjalan ke arah Hyukkie, menarik tangan _namja _itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aw.. _appo! _Lepaskan aku mesum!"

Donghae bergeming, terus menyeret Hyukkie keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Meninggalkan Leeteuk yang kini sudah meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, memilih untuk tidur.

"Haah... akhirnya mereka pergi", gumam Leeteuk sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

"Sakit Lee Donghae! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

Donghae masih saja bergeming, mneyeret Hyukkie sampai di ujung koridor yang begitu sepi.

Bug.

Suara debuman halus terdengar ketika Donghae mendorong tubuh Hyukkie hingga menghimpit tembok dibelakangnya, memenjarakan _namja _manis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Hyukkie sedikit memucat, merasakan degup jantung aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan, sungguh.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan mesum!", ucap Hyukkie gugup.

Donghae menyeringai, menatap tajam kedua manik kembar Hyukkie.

"Kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan Hyukkie-ah?", tanya Donghae _seductive, _napas hangatnya menggelitik wajah Hyukkie yang sudah semakin pucat.

"Aku hanya ingin..", Donghae memajukan wajahnya, menghembuskan napas hanganya di telinga Hyukkie membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit merinding, "melakukan sesuatu padamu". Donghae kembali menyeringai, memandang wajah Hyukkie tajam. Memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu semakin mendekat ke arah Hyukkie. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Hyukkie memejamkan matanya erat, tidak ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tanpa Hyukkie ketahui Donghae tersenyum tipis, perlahan mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut surai _blonde _Hyukkie.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf Lee Hyukjae. _Jeongmal mianhae"_

Hyukkie tertegun, membuka kedua matanya. Menemukan Lee Donghae dengan sebuah ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat, begitu tulus. Dan nada bicara tadi, sungguh mampu membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar.

"Kejadian kemarin benar-benar bukan bagian dari rencanaku. Kau harus tau itu. Kemarin, entahlah... aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu. Aku sangat menyesal, sungguh." Lanjut Donghae.

Hyukkie masih saja memandang tak percaya ke arah Donghae, mencoba memahami setiap kalimat yang terdengar begitu lembut ditelingannya.

"_Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae. Jebal..."_

Hyukkie menghela napas pelan, tersenyum dengan begitu manis, "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu"

Kedua mata Donghae berbinar, berbinar kekanakan menurut Hyukkie tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin tampan. Eh? Tampan? Hyukkie menyebut Donghae tampan? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan wajahnya memerah entah untuk alasan apa.

"_Jinjja? Gomawo _Hyukkie", ucap Donghae riang, memeluk erat tubuh Hyukkie.

Hyukkie kembali tertegun, merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan _namja _mesum! Lepaskan aku!", Hyukkie berontak, walaupun alasan sebenarnya bukan karena ia tidak suka Donghae memeluknya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin Donghae mendengar degup jantungnya yang di luar kewajaran itu.

"Kau!", Donghae mendelik tajam, membuat Hyukkie mengkeret. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _namja _mesum, bodoh!"

"Ya! Aku tidak bodoh"

"Kau bodoh!"

"Kau mesum!"

"Bodoh!"

"Mesum!"  
"Lee Donghae!"

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Kembali, kedua _namja _'aneh' itu bertengkar. Bukankah tadi mereka sudah saling memafkan? Entahlah. Seeprtinya bertengkar lebih baik.

"Biasakah kau diam Lee Hyukjae? Atau kau ingin aku menciummu lagi?"

"Kyaaaaa! Teukie _hyung!", _teriak Hyukkie seraya berlari meninggalkan Donghae yang kini melongo aneh.

'_Ada apa dengan anak itu?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Mentari beranjak pergi.

Keriangan samar terselimuti langit yang begitu suram. _Euforia _yang terasa aneh mendominasi lautan jas almamater _Sapphire Blue._ Terdengar begitu berisik dengan dengungan yang menyebar ke setiap sudut.

Langit siang yang berwarna kelabu tergantikan oleh langit sore yang terlihat begitu gelap, mencekam. Gulungan awan-awan kelam menggantung kokoh menaungi gedung sekolah yang nampak begitu mewah.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan udara terakhir musim dingin. Menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang perlahan mulai terkuak. Menambah begitu banyak deretan takdir yang menunggu untuk dijalani.

Dua orang _namja _dibawah ranting _maple _itu bergeming. Seakan membatu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, menatap langit kelam yang terasa begitu dingin.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi langit akan menangis eoh?

_Namja _bertubuh mungil itu menghela napas pelan, merasa aneh dengan atmosfir yang begitu canggung. Ia menoleh, _caramel _cerahnya memandang janggal ke arah _namja _tampan disebelahnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang begitu familiar menyeruak memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya.

"Kyu...", suaranya terdengar begitu lirih, seolah tak memiliki tenaga lagi hanya untuk sekedar bicara.

"_Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhae... _Kumohon jangan seperti ini". Cukup, ia tidak tahan lagi. Semua pertahanan yang ia buat untuk tidak terlihat lemah didepan Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya roboh, hanya tersisa kepingan-kepingan tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun bergeming, membuat Wookie – _namja _manis – itu semakin terisak.

"Maaf, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam ke arah Wookie.

"Kyu... hiks.. Kyu..."

Bug.

Wookie jatuh berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Berdiri Kim Ryeowook", ucap Kyuhyun datar, walaupun ada sebuah kilatan samar di _onyx _cerah itu. Kilatan kesedihan yang tidak mampu ditangkap oleh Wookie.

"_Mianhae.. _hiks.. kumohon..."

"Kim Ryeowook.."

Suara gemuruh terdengar bersamaan dengan kilatan petir yang saling berbaur. Terdengan begitu lirih, mengahantarkan air langit yang mulai bersemangat membasahi ranting-ranting kering.

Hujan di penghujung musim dingin, menyelimuti langit _Sapphire Blue high School._

"_..._hiks..._Mi-mianhae..._hiks..Kyu..._Jeongmal mianhae", _entah sudah berapa kali Wookie mengucapkan kata maaf, yang ia tau hanyalah bahwa ia harus membuat Kyuhyun memaafkannya.

Gerimis yang terasa begitu aneh. Berlomba-lomba membasahi apapun dibawahnya, bahkan celah terkecil sekalipun. Terasa lembab dan basah. Menyelubungi kedua _namja _itu pada sebuah kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah begitu jelas terlihat, hanya saja salah satu dari mereka tak ingin melihatnya, terlalu sanksi untuk merasakannya.

_Onyx _Kyuhyun terus saja menatap Wookie yang kini menunduk, mencengkram kuat ujung seragamnya. Seolah takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela napas, merasakan beban yang begitu berat menghimpitnya. Sepertinya ia sudah keterlaluan eoh? Menghukum Wookie dengan cara seperti ini tidak akan mengembalikan apapun.

Ya, semuanya tidak harus berkahir sepetri ini.

"Aku... sudah memaafkanmu Wookie"

Deg.

Suara itu, suara lembut yang begitu Wookie rindukan, suara _bass _yang selalu membutanya nyaman. Dengan cepat ia mendongak, menemukan sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya teduh. Tatapan yang lama tidak ia lihat.

"Kyu..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, sungguh. Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu egois hingga membuatmu harus seperti ini", ucap Kyuhyun. Wookie tersenyum, merasakan kelegaan luar biasa mengisi setiap tarikan napasnya.

"Kyunnie... _gomawo..."_, Wookie berdiri, menghambur memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang basah seperti dirinya, merasakan dinginnya air hujan berubah hangat hanya karena pelukan sederhana itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menghirup aroma _vanila _manis yang lama tidak ia hirup. Merasakan rasa hangat yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Wookie, menatap dalam _caramel _cerah yang kini berbinar indah, sesuatu yang begitu ia suka, "Tapi ada beberapa hal yang memang tak akan berubah Wookie, beberapa hal yang baru aku sadari setelah kau pergi"

Wookie tertegun, walaupun masuh dengan sorot mata yang teduh dan seuara yang begitu lembut ia tau Kyuhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh tidak ingin ia dengar. Sebuah fakta yang selama ini ia abaikan.

"Aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa sebenarnya tidak ada cinta dalam hubungan kita."

Wookie tercekat. _Caramel _indahnya sedikit melebar.

"Kau dan aku memang terikat satu sama lain. Aku mengakui itu. Seoalah tak terpisahkan dan saling membutuhkan. Namun, tidakah kau merasakannya? Cinta tidak sesederhana itu, Wookie.", ucap Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia mengatakannya sejak dulu, hanya saja ketakutan akan kehilangan sosok Wookie membuatnya enggan mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Aku memang begitu hancur ketika kau pergi, membuatku merasakan sebuah luka yang begitu dalam. Sebuah luka kehilangan yang juga aku rasakan saat _Mom _dan Ahra _noona _pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut kau tidak lagi menginginkanku seperti mereka, aku takut tidak ada lagi yang akan peduli padaku."

Wookie menggeleng kuat, air mata yang semula berhenti mengalir kini kembali mendesak keluar. Bercambur dengan air hujan yang tak jua berhenti turun.

"Bukankah kau juga merasakannya? Ketakutan yang sama seperti yang kurasakan? Wookie, kau harus menyadarinya. Kita memang terikat satu sama lain, hanya saja dalam sudut yang berbeda. Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Bahkan mungkin melebihi rasa sayangku pada Hyukkie. Tapi rasa sayang ini tidak lebih dari sebuah persahabatan yang coba kita sembunyikan dibalik hubungan yang kita sebut cinta. Kita seolah mengabaikan sebuah fakta bahwa rasa saling ketergantungan ini tercipta karena kita sama-sama merasa kesepian dan kehilangan. Kau kehilangan ayahmu dan seorang kakak yang bahkan belum pernah kau lihat, dan aku kehilangan _Mom _dan Ahra _noona. _Bukankah itu terlihat sama? Saling membutuhkan untuk berdiri diatas bongkahan kecil batu bernama kesepian, kita menciptakan sebuah tali yang terlalu mengikat kita satu sama lain. Kau harus menyadari itu Kim Ryeowook".

Wookie menutup kedua telinganya, terus menggeleng kuat. Walaupun Kyuhyun yakin itu percuma. Ia percaya Wookie mendengar semua yang ia ucapkan.

"_Aniyo _Kyunnie! Kau salah! Semua yang kau katakan salah!", jerit Wookie. Mengalahkan suara hujan yang mulai deras mengguyur.

"Kita memang seharusnya saling terikat! Tapi itu cinta Cho Kyuhyun! Aku yakin itu! Tidak seperti yang kau katakan!"

"Wookie-ah..."

"Kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu! Itulah kita! Tidak akan berubah!"

"Wookie, cukup!"

"Tidak Kyu.. Ini tidak akan cukup. Seharusnya kau kembali padaku, seperti dulu!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Wookie, bukankah kau sudah mendnegra apa yang kau katakan? Kita tidak bisa bersama dalam arti seperti itu!", seru Kyuhyun.

Wookie tersenyum, tidak ia menyeriangai. Sebuah seriangaian yang terlihat begitu aneh diwajah manisnya.

"Kau salah Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Wookie, dengar. Aku memang mencintaimu, hanya saja dalam arti yang berbeda."

"Sudah kubilang kau salah Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Wookie menjerit seperti itu.

"Kau salah! Kau hanya milikku! Selamanya akan seperti itu!", Wookie terengah, hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti mneguras seluruh tenaganya.

"Wookie..."

"Cukup Kyunnie! Aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang"

Wookie berbalik, melangkah pergi ditengah hujan yang masih saja mengguyur.

Tap.

Baru beberapa ia melangkah, kepalnya menoleh. Sebuah seriangai yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak tercetak jelas diwajahnya. "Kau harus ingat itu Kyunnie, kau hanya milikku. Bahkan seorang Kim Yesung tidak akan bisa merebutmu dariku!"

Apa?

Sepasang _onyx _itu melebar. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar. Nada suara itu, nada suara yang tidak pernah ia duga akan keluar dari mulut Kim Ryeowook. Terlalu dingin. Dab apa yang tadi ia ucapkan? Kim Yesung? Sejak kapan Wookie mneyadari hal itu? Sebuah kesadaran baru menghantamnya, membutanya merasa takut akan hal yang seharusnya tidak terjadi.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya Kim Ryeowook! Bahkan seujung rambut pun!", teriak Kyuhyun sebelum sosok Wokie benar-benar menghilang.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Wookie mnyeringai, seringaian yang terlihat kontras dengan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika ia meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Wajah manis yang semula terlihat menyedihkan kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi dingin yang begitu tidaK cocok dengannya. Terlalu dingin.

"Kau milikku Cho Kyuhyun, hanya milikku".

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur di luar sana. Menyisakan kabut-kabut tebal di setiap jendela. Suara petir yang menggelegar tetap saja mendominasi diantara raungan angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulit.

Yesung terus saja menatap ke arah jendela kaca yang terletak di ruang tamu, membiaskan wajah manisnya yang nampak sedikit pucat. _Caramel _indahnya terlihat sedikit sayu.

"_Chagy? _Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat", bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Yesung, memeluk pinggang _namja _manis itu lebih erat.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, menyamankan sandarannya pada dada bidang Siwon, "_Gwenchana _Siwon,.. aku tidak apa-apa"

Siwon menghela napas pelan, selalu saja seperti ini. Sudah beberapa hari wajah Yesung terlihat pucat, tapi _namja _manis itu selalu bilang bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Wonnie?"

"_Ne?"_

"Disini dingin, peluk aku", rajuk Yesung manja. Siwon tersenyum tipis, mnegusap lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung sebelum membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat Siwon. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman menyentuh hati Siwon, Yesung terlihat manja hari ini, buaknkah itu pertanda hal yang tidak baik? Yesung akan bersikap manja jika ia merasa gelisah, dan Siwon sudah hafal dengan tingkah itu.

Sekali lagi, Siwon menghela napas. Mengusap surai _brunette _milik Yesung, berharap dengan begitu _namja _manis itu bisa merasa sedikit merasa nyaman.

Kembali, bibir Siwon menyunggingkan senyum, namun kali ini terlihat janggal di wajahnya yang tampan.

'_Lihatlah Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau merebutnya dariku jika aku yakin hatinya benar-benar sudah menjadi milikku?'_

Bukankah itu benar? Siwon mencintai Yesung dan Yesung mencintai Siwon. Apa yang kurang dari hubungan mereka? Saling percaya dan memahami satu sama lain sudah mendarah daging di setiap tarikan napas keduanya. Seakan semuanya terlalu sia-sia jika ada orang 'ketiga' yang masuk kedalam hubungan ini. Cho Kyuhyun, apakah kau benar-benar akan merusak 'keindahan' ini?

Siwon tersentak. Merasakan jemari Yesung mencengkram erat bajunya. Kedua _caramel _indah itu terpejam, mencoba menyembunyikan bias kesakitan yang mungkin akan terlihat oleh Siwon.

"_Chagy, waeyo?", _tanya Siwon panik seraya mengusap lembut dahi Yesung yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Wonnie,."

Siwon semakin panik melihat napas Yesung yang kini terengah menahan sakit yang nampak begitu menyiksa, "Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit sekarang", lirihnya.

Yesung menggeleng kuat ketika merasakan Siwon akan mengangkat tubuhnya, seolah berontak, "_A-aniyo! _Siwon turunkan aku!"

"Tapi Yesung.. kau harus.."

"Choi Siwon! Aku tidak mau!"

Siwon menyerah, lebih memilih kembali duduk di sofa seraya memeluk tubuh Yesung erat daripada harus melihat _namja _manis itu menangis jika ia memaksakan kehendaknya untuk membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit, Yesung terlalu kerasa kepala. Dan Siwon snagat tau itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?", lirih Siwon, menenggelamkan kepala Yesung kedalam dadanya, mendengar lenguhan sakit dari Yesung membutanya semakin merasa takut.

"Aku hanya merasa pusing Wonnie..."

_Namja _tampan itu kembali menghela napas, untuk hari ini entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Bersenandung lirih agar Yesung jauh lebih merasa nyaman, tidak peduli jika suaranya kalah dengan suara _barithone _lembut milik Yesung.

Hari ini, entah kenapa semuanya terasa jauh lebih berat. Melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun, _dongsaeng _kesayangannya berusaha keras merebut perhatian kekasihnya. Berusaha keras mendekati _namja _manis itu tanpa peduli seberapa sakit Siwon melihatnya.

Hari ini, terasa sangat berat, sungguh. Kekhawatiran membuncah memenuhi atmosfir disekitarnya. Mendengar sendiri bagaimana rintihan kesakitan Yesung, membuatnya sejenak merasa kalap. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu. Demi Tuhan, ia merasa takut.

Hujan diluar sana semakin deras mengguyur, melunturkan sisa-sisa musim dingin. Bersiap menyambut manisnya bunga-bunga _pulm _dan sakura. Berharap, kuncup-kuncup takdir baru akan membuat semuanya lebih baik.

Siwon tersenyum lega ketika mendengar deru napas Yesung yang mulai stabil, tidak ada lagi rintihan kesakitan yang begitu menyayat hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan cengkaraman jemari mungil itu tidak lagi seerat tadi.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya", Yesung mengangguk pelan, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Siwon. Semuanya terasa hangat jika seperti ini. "Hangat", ucap Yesung tanpa sadar, membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja _chagy, _bahkan aku bisa membuatmu jauh lebih hangat lagi jika kau mau", bisik Siwon _seductive, _menyeringai lebar ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang merona hebat.

"Dasar _pervert!"_

Siwon tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Yesung, memeluk Yesung semakin erat. Tuhan, sungguh, Ia rela melakukan apapun asal semuanya tetap seperti ini.

.

Cklek

.

Terdengar pintu depan terbuka, berdentum lembut saat seseorang menutupnya kembali. Yesung melepaskan pelukan Siwon hendak melihat siapa yang datang, Donghae mungkin, karena sejak pulang sekolah tadi _namja _itu belum juga menampkan batang hidungnya.

_Caramel_-nya menatap kaget kearah _namja _mungil yang kini tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena hujan, Yesung bisa melihat tubuh itu sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

"Wookie-ah,... kenapa kau bisa basah seperti ini?", tanya Yesung, melangkah menghampiri mendekat. Wookie mngangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. _Caramel _indah yang sama, menatap tajam Yesung. Tatapan yang begitu menusuk.

Yesung tersentak, tatapan itu, tatapan yang sungguh baru pertama kali ia lihat. Tatapan penuh kebencian?

Siwon yang melihat itu segera menegakan tubuhnya, berjalan menghampiri Yesung. Entah apa yang ia lakukan, yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa sepertinya keadaan jauh lebih buruk sekarang.

Wookie bergeming, membuat Yesung mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh lengan _namja _mungil itu.

Namun belum sempat ujung jari Yesung menyentuh Wookie, tangan _namja _mungil itu telah menghalaunya. Menyentaknya dengan kasar, "Jangan sentuh aku!:, desis Wookie.

_Caramel _Yesung membulat aneh, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ada apa ini?

"Wookie,.. ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Yesung lirih, memegaingi tangan kanannya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Siwon yang berada dibelakangnya terpaku, jauh lebih mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Bukan urusanmu", ucap Wookie dingin. Ia kembali melangkah, melewati Yesung begitu saja. Yesung yang melihat itu segera mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mencegah Wookie. Ia benar-benar merasa khawatir.

"Wookie-ah..."

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu Kim Yesung!", teriak Wookie, kembali menghempaskan tangan Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu terhuyung. Siwon dengan sigap memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Kim Ryeowook! Ada apa denganmu huh?!", seru Siwon, ia menatap tak suka kearah Wookie yang kini tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau bertanya ada apa denganku eoh? Seharusnya kau lebih tau apa yang terjadi disini Choi Siwon", ucap Wookie dingin. Kali ini Siwon yang tersentak. Tidak ada embel-embel '_hyung' _saat Wookie menyebut namanya, dan ini pertanda buruk. Siwon tau dengan jelas, Kim Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang tidak tau sopan-santun.

_Namja _mungil itu kembali melangkah pergi, menuju kamarnya yang terletak disebelah dapur. Menutup pintu _ebony _itu dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara derak kayu yang begitu menyebalkan.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yesung yang kini mulai menangis. Ia tidak menyukai ini, sungguh.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Siwon? Kenapa semuanya terasa aneh?", bisik Yesung parau. Siwon hanya bisa kembali memeluk tubuh gemetar Yesung, sungguh tidak tau dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memberikan kenyamanan ditengah kegelisahan hatinya sendiri.

'_Lihatlah Kyu... Kau membuat masalah semakin lebih rumit'._

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Awal musim semi.

Ranting-ranting kesepian terlihat mulai berwarna. Aroma manis khas awal maret terasa begitu nyaman, menyelubungi setiap sudut _Sapphire Blue. _Kupu-kupu berbagai warna terbang rendah, mengitari setiap kuncup bunga yang seakan bersemangat tumbuh ditengah bias sinar hangat sang mentari.

Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan kehangatan asing yang terasa menenangkan. Begitu manis dan ceria.

Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah yang terdengar tergesa. Memenuhi koridor lantai tiga yang selalu saja nampak begitu lenggang di siang hari, tentu saja lenggang, mengingat kegiatan ekskul seni baru akan dimulai setiap pukul tiga sore.

_Namja _manis bersurai _brunette _itu melangkah selebar yang ia bisa, begitu terburu-buru menuju Ruang Musik.

.

Cklek

.

Pintu _ebony _ruang musik mengayun terbuka. Memperlihatkan hamparan _instrument _bisu yang nampak begitu angkuh berdiri.

Di sudut lain, tepat disebelah sebuha jendela kaca besar. Sosok Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menatap hamparan pohon _mpale _diluar sana. Tersenyum aneh, tapi tetap terlihat sangat menawan.

"Aku sudah datang seperti yang kau minta Cho. Jadi, sekarang kembalikan buku partiturku!", suara _barithone _lembut itu mengenterupsi. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, menyeriangai aneh.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Yesung s_unbae, _aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau mau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku", ucap Kyuhyun kalem, menyeberangi ruangan yang sellau saja terasa begitu nyaman.

Yesung mendengus sebal, melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Krreet.

Suara gesekan antara kursi piano dan lantai kayu dibawahnya terdnegar ketika dengan tidak sabaran Yesung menariknya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sepan _grandpiano _itu.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum aneh, mendekati Yesung.

"_Mwo?", _seru Kyuhyun ketika menyadari Yesung terus saja menatap sinis ke arahny6a.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"hemm.. bagaimana jika salah satu komposisi yang kau ciptakan saja?"

"_Aniyo!"_

"Eh?", Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar Yesung berteriak seperti itu, "_Waeyo?"_

"Eh? I-itu.. pokonya tidak boleh Cho!"

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, mengedikan bahunya acuh. "Kalau begitu mainkan sebuah lagu yang _sunbae _bisa".

Yesung memasang pose berpikir, terlihat begitu manis di mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu", ucap Yesung, dan lagu itu pun mengalun. Memenuhi setiap sudut ruang musik, menggantung indah di manisnya udara musim semi.

_Fur Elise, _gubahan mempesona dari _Beethoven _terdengar begitu indah tercipat dari tarian jemari mungil Yesung di atas tuts piano. Serangkaian nada-nada yang begitu 'luar biasa', dimainkan sempurna oleh Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertegun, inilah permainan yang dimaksud Yesung. Permainan yang begitu menawan, menunjukankan bahwa _namja _manis itu benar-benar mencintai karya musik klasik. Bahkan jantungnya bisa berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengra _symphoni _itu mencapai nada tertinggi, klimaks yang begitu menggetarkan.

Dan akhirnya _symphoni _itu berakhir, menyisakan Yesung tersenyum senang, kedua _caramel_-nya bersinar cerah. "Jadi, kembalikan buku partiturku Cho", ucap Yesung seraya menengadahkan tangannya di depan Kyuhyun yang masih saja terpesona.

"Cho Kyuhyun!", seru Yesung tak sabaran, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Buku partiturku!"

"_Ne sunbae, _aku akan menepati janjiku"

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Mengambil sebuah buku berwarna _babyblue, _menyodorkannya ke arah Yesung yang terlihat begitu senang.

"Eh? Apa ini?", tanya Yesung, memungut selembar kertas yang terjatuh dari dalam buku ketika Kyuhyun menyorokannya.

"Lagu? Kau menciptakan sebuah lagu Cho?", tanya Yesung penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ingin meraih kembali kertas itu dari tangan Yesung. Namun _namja _manis itu lebih cepat menghindar, membaca kertas itu dengan seksama.

"_No... it isn't me. It doesn't really make any sense. Wheter I'm eating or sleeping.."_

"Ya! Kim Yesung hentikan itu!", teriak Kyuhyun ketika mendengar Yesung mencoba menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. Walaupun terdengar indah tetap saja terasa aneh bagi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aneh, mengingat lagu itu diciptakannya saat mengingat Yesung.

"Kenapa? Lagumu bagus", ucap Yesung, mengerjap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh _sunbae, _bukankah kau juga tidka ingin komposisimu diketahui olehku? Aku pun begitu, aku tidak ingin laguku dinyanyikan olehmu", kilah Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, menyerahkan begitu saja kertas itu, membuat Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

Namun entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Yesung bisa tersandung kakinya sendiri, membuat tubuhnya limbung ke depan. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkapnya, memeluk pinggang Yesung... err ... terlalu erat, mungkin.

"Ckck.. jika ingin dipeluk olehku tidak usah berakting jatuh seperti itu _sunbae. _Karena dengan senang hati aku akan memelukmu", bisik Kyuhyun narsis, membuat wajah Yesung merona.

"A-aku tidak berakting Cho! Dan siapa juga yang ingin dipeluk olehmu! Lepaskan!", seru Yesung, mencoba memberontak.

Kyuhyun menyeriangai, malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Diamlah _sunbae, _bukankah seperti ini lebih nyaman?"

Yesung mendengus sebal, menggurutu tak jelas. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia dapat merasakan Yesung yang masih saja mencoba berontak.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lepaskan aku!", seru Yesung lagi.

"_Aniyo sunbae! _Kau...", kalimat itu terputus, _onyx _cerah itu membulat aneh. Menatap horor ke arah pintu Ruang musik yang masih terbuka.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetka tak karuan, tapi ini bukan karena Yesung tapi karena sepasang _caramel _yang menatap benci ke arah mereka. Menatap dengan tatapan dingin yang begitu penuh dengan kebencian, yang mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun merasa takut. Takut dengan sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

'_Wookie... Kumohon, jangan lakukan apapun'._

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Siwon kembali menghela napas, membuat Heechul yang berada di hadapannya mendelik kesal.

"_Waeyo hyung?"_

"Jangan menghela napas lagi Choi Siwon, atau satu per satu kebahagiaanmu akan pergi", gerutu Heechul, masih setia memainkan seberkas rambut Leeteuk, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah malaikat kekasihnya yang tertidur di dalam dekapannya. Ck, benar-benar manja.

"Sejak kapan kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu _hyung? _Kau sudah tertular Teukie _hyung", _balas Siwon, sedikit risih dengan 'kemesraan' yang (mungkin) tidak sengaja dibuat oleh Heechul. Salahkan Leeteuk yang dengan santainya malah tertidur di dalam dekapan Heechul.

"Sepertinya iya, tapi aku tidak keberatan kau tau.", Heechul terkekeh pelan, mengusap lembut pipi mulus Leeteuk, benar-benar seeprti bayi.

Lagi-lagi Siwon menghela napas, membuat Heechul memutar kedua matanya bosan. "Ada apa denganmu? Apakah karena Cho _evil _itu?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan, walaupun sebgaian kecil alasannya memang karena itu tapi ada yang lebih membuatnya khawatir daripada masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung, Kim Yesung. Membuatnya benar-benar gila beberapa minggu ini.

"Lalu? Yesungie?"

Siwon mengangguk, mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Dia sungguh membuatku khawatir _hyung"._

Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa dengan Yesungie?". Ia semakin menyamankan dekapannya ketika merasakan gerakan resah dari Leeteuk, sedikit terganggu mungkin.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering terlihat pucat _hyung, _bahkan aku beberapa kali memergokinya mimisan. Aku takut _hyung, _atau lebih tepatnya aku khawatir", dan lagi-lagi seorang Choi Siwon kembali menghela napas.

"Kau sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Itu masalahnya. Dia tidak ingin ke rumah sakit"

"Bodoh! Kalau dia tidak mau paksa dia kuda! Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya seeprti itu!", seru Heechul sedikit kesal, membuat Leeteuk yang berada didekapannya kembali bergerak resah.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksanya _hyung! _Kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak bisa jika melihatnya menangis, aku terlalu lemah jika melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata", Siwon tertunduk lesu, meremas rambut hitamnya sendiri.

"Kau lebih memilih melihat dia menangis atau meringis kesakitan?"

Siwon terdiam, sedangkan Heechul kembali mengusap lembut pipi Leeteuk.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku lebih baik melihat Teukie menangis dan membenciku daripada harus melihatnya meringis kesakitan", ucap Heechul kalem, semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Siwon mendongak, menatap Heechul yang kini menatap wajah Leeteuk. Siwon tersenyum tipis, benar kata Heechul lebih baik melihat Yesung menangis dan membencinya daripada harus melihatnya kesakitan.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Sungmin melangkah ringan, melewati begitu banyak anak tangga. Tersenyum lebar ketika membayangkan begitu ia membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah ia kana menemukan wajah manis Wookie yang menyambutnya.

Tap. Tap.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga terakhir dan ia siap membuka pintu besi tua yang sudah sedikit berkarat.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, begitu pelan. Namun sebuah isakan lirih membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

Isakan itu, tanpa melihatpun ia tau siapa yang menangis. Isakan lirih yang mampu membuat hatinya terasa ngilu. Gerakan tubuhnya tertahan, terpaku mendengar tangisan Wookie yang semakin tergugu.

"Wookie-ah... ada apa lagi denganmu?"

...

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM YESUNG! MEMBENCIMU!"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar teriakan Wookie. Kim Yesung? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun.. dia hanya milikku! Sampai kapanpun! Kau tidak boleh merebutnya dariku! Kim Yesung, aku mebencimu..." suara itu terputus pada akhirnya, menyisakan isakan tertahan dari Wookie.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Semua hal berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Wookie, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon. Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Wookie. Kyuhyun, Siwon, Wookie Yesung.

Entahlah, ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Lebih memilih merogoh saku celanannya, dan mengeluarkan benada berwarna _pink _miliknya.

Men-_dial _nomer seseorang, mendengar beberapa kali nada tunggu hingga suara yang sudah begitu ia hapal menjawabnya dengan begitu lesu?

"Choi Siwon, ceritakan semuanya padaku! Semuanya!"

'_Ada apa lagi denganmu Kim Ryeowook?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Donghae menguap lebar, mengucek kedua matanya. Berjalan dengan sedikit terseok menuju dapur yang berada dekat dengan kamarnya, membuka pintu kulkas ketika mendengar sebuah isak tangis?

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung, berjalan menuju asal suara yang sepertinya berada di pintu depan?

"Yesung _hyung?", _bisiknya tak yakin ketika melihat sosok _namja _yang tengah berjongkok tepat didepan pintu depan.

"...hiks..."

"_Hyung? _Ada apa?", tanya Donghae panik saat yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah Yesung, merangkul bahu _namja _manis itu erat.

"Hae-ah.. hiks... bu-bukuku..hiks.. partiturku.."

Donghae bingung, mengikuti arah pandang Yesung dan seketika kedua _ruby_-nya membulat kaget. Ditangan _namja _manis itu terdapat potongan-potongan kertas dan sampul buku berawarna _babyblue, _tanpa melihatnya dua kali pun ia sudah tau buku apa itu. Buku kesayangan Yesung, buku partitur musik Yesung.

"Siapa yang melakukannya _hyung?"_

Yesung menggeleng kuat, mengumpulkan potongan-potongan yang terjatuh.

"..hiks.. padahal di buku ini aku membuat lagu untuk Siwon, Hae-ah.. Lagu yang kuciptakan khusus untuknya.. tapi sekarang.. huwee..."

Donghae semakin panik melihat Yesung semakin menangis keras, memeluk tubuh _hyung_-nya itu.

"Ssssttt... _uljjima hyung.. _Sudahlah"

.

.

"Buku partitur? Bukankah itu bagus Kim Yesung?"

Sebuah seriangaian licik tercipta. Sungguh tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang begitu manis. Terlalu dingin.

"Hemm.. apa lagi yang mungkin bisa membuatmu 'senang' eoh?"

.

.

**KYOTO, JEPANG.**

Seorang _namja _cantik berumur sekitar 35 tahunan berjalan ringan melewati jejeran pohon bunga sakura yang berdiri kokoh menaungi jalanan dengan warna _pink _yang begitu lembut. Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, membawa aroma manis yang begitu nyaman. Rambut hitam legamnya, menari. Mengikuti kemanapun arah angin membawa.

Mata bulat _caramel_-nya bersinar cerah ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya yang berada di _line _seberang.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah mengenalkan Yoochun pada Hyukkie, Junsu-ah?"

...

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

...

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum maklum.

"Tentu saja mereka masih canggung Junsu-ah, mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi aku yakin beberapa kali pertemuan lagi mereka akan terlihat akrab. Hyukkie anak yang mudah bergaul".

...

"_Ne?"_

...

"Ya, seperti itulah. Beberapa hari yang lalu Wookie meneleponku, dia bilang dia sudah menemukan tempat Jongwoon berada".

...

"Kau benar, dia menghindari kami. Tapi aku akan berusaha Junsu-ah, aku akan berusaha membawanya kembali dan memperbaiki kesalahanku".

...

"_Ne, _tentu saja".

...

"Baiklah.. Sampai Jumpa"

...

_Namja _cantik itu memutuskan hubungan teleponnya, lalu memasukan benda mungil itu ke saku mantel berwarna pastel miliknya. Menatap riang awan putih di hamparan langit biru di atas sana. Begitu indah.

"Lihatlah Yunho, dia masih hidup. Dan aku bersumpah akan membawanya ke hadapanmu. Membuktikan padamu bahwa dia tetap bisa bertahan hidup walaupun kau mencoba melenyapkannya.".

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

* * *

**.  
**

**Big Thanks For :  
**

**park sansan_dew'yellow_Jisaid_cloud3024_kyusungshipper_cloudskar yewon_Maya KMS_krystal_yesungitsmine_magie april_Yesungie_Keyra Kyuunie_nissa youichi  
**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal gomawo _buat _chingudeul _yang udah _review _n kasih ucapan 'selamat' ke Hana. ^^ *_bow*_

__Makasih juga buat 'Yesungie' yang udah kasih kritik dan saran. Akan Hana perbaiki lagi. ^^

Oh ya, disini mungkin kalian akan menemukan banyak bgt typo, belom Hana edit soalnya. _Mianhae.. _(Kan Hana lagi galau gara-gara SM Town -") #plaaak

Gimana _chapter _ini? Perlukah dilanjutkan?

Untuk yang di FB Hana juga belom tau kapan lanjutinnya, Hana nggak bisa janji, (Ingat! Hana lagi GALAU!) *duagh (ditendang _readers)_

__ps : **clous3024 : **eonni! Hana punya sesuatu lho buat eonni! *nyengir* tapi Hana belom tau kapan _publish_-nya. -" (Kan Hana lagi GALAU!) *dicekik*

.

_Review?_

_.Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior. Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.  
**

_**.**_

_****_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, OK!  
**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

"_Lihatlah Yunho, dia masih hidup. Dan aku bersumpah akan membawanya ke hadapanmu. Membuktikan padamu bahwa dia tetap bisa bertahan hidup walaupun kau mencoba melenyapkannya"._

.

.

.

_**Kyoto, Jepang.**_

_Namja _cantik itu masih saja terus berjalan, melewati begitu banyak lautan warna lembut yang mendominasi. Aroma manis yang menenangkan selalu saja mampu membuatnya tersenyum lebar, walaupun siapapun bisa melihat, melihat kegetiran samar dibalik senyum indah itu.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang, dengungan berisik namun terdnegar merdu, memenuhi setiap sudut udara bulan maret.

_Namja _cantik itu terhenti. Kedua manik bulatnya bersinar janggal. Deru napas yang semula teratur kini terengah aneh, "Kau", bisiknya lirih.

"_Konnichiwa _Jaejoong-_kun, ogenki desuka?"_

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Kafe disalah satu sudut Kyoto itu terlihat lenggang, hanya ada segelintir orang yang menduduki setiap meja kayu yang tersedia. Suara mesin pembuat kopi terdengar berdengung diantara kesunyian yang begitu terasa.

Seorang _namja _cantik terdiam ditempatnya, menatap sinis ke arah _namja _tampan dihadapannya yang kini tengah tersenyum aneh ke arahnya, seolah meremehkan.

"Apa maumu?"

"_Ore? _Oh, ayolah Joongie.. aku hanya ingin menyapamu. _Nandesou, _eoh?"

_Namja _cantik tadi –Jaejoong- tertawa sinis, melipat lengannya di depan dada, "Menyapaku? Baiklah, aku akan membalas sapaanmu. _Konnichiwa _Yunho-_san"._

Yunho berdecak kesal, menyeruput sedikit minuman yang ia pesan, _capuccino. _Selera yang tidak pernah berubah, "Kau tidak banyak berubah Joongie, masih cantik seperti dulu. Bagaimana kabar Kangin dan ..err.. Ryeo...Ryeowook _ne?"_

"Baik.", jawab Jaejoong singkat, terdengar datar dan terkendali.

Yunho mengangguk sekilas, menyamankan posisi duduknya, "Benarkah? Tapi kudengar Kangin meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu hem? Jadi kau membesarkan Ryeowookie sendiri?".

Wajah Jaejoong mengeras, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, "Kau benar, Kangin meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu, dan kudengar Changmin juga sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, benarkah? Kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya bukan?"

Yunho tertawa lepas, seolah pertanyaan Jaejoong adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar, "Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya Joongie, dia 'istri'ku kau ingat?"

"Ah, _ne. _Dia 'istri'mu, kenapa aku hampir melupakan fakta itu? Lalu kau juga membesarkan anak-anakmu sendirian eoh? Tidak mencoba mencari 'ibu' baru untuk mereka? Mungkin salah satu pengusaha di Jepang tidak buruk". Jaejoong tersenyum aneh, sedangkan Yunho terkekeh geli menanggapinya.

"Mungkin idemu tidak buruk Joongie, tapi sementara aku sudah puas dengan apa yang kucapai kau tau. Perusahaankuberkembang pesat akhir-akhir ini".

Yunho tersenyum sinis, menatap Jaejoong yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kau masih sama Joongie, terlalu sama."

Sekilas Jaejoong melihatnya, melihat kilatan yang begitu ia rindukan didalam _onyx _cerah itu. Sepasang _onyx _indah yang dulu mampu memenjaraknnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi Yunho-_san_."

"Tentu saja itu masih urusanku Joongie, walau bagaimanapun kita pernah memiliki hubungan yang tidak semudah itu untuk dilupakan", ucap Yunho aneh. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum janggal ke arah Jaejoong sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi, "_Sayonara _Joongie", serunya.

Menyisakan Jaejoong yang kini tercenung, terdiam tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'_Taukah kau Yunho...bahwa dia masih hidup'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

_**Kangnam, Seoul.**_

"Sudahlah _chagy.. Uljjima", _bisik Siwon lirih.

Demi Tuhan! Ia sungguh tidak bisa jika melihat Yesung menangis seperti ini.

Siwon mulai frustasi, bagaimana tidak jika sejak tadi _namja _manis itu terus saja menangis. Menangisi buku partiturnya yang rusak entah karena apa.

"...Wonnie...hiks...", Yesung semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon, seolah mencari perlindungan. Sedangkan Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap lembut surai _brunette _Yesung.

"Ssssttt.. ada apa denganmu? Sudahlah, itu hanya sebuah buku. Aku bisa membelikanmu lagi, bahkan yang lebih bagus", hibur Siwon. Tapi reaksi yang didapatkannya sama sekali tidak terduga.

Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap kasar air matanya, lalu mendelik kesal ke arah Siwon yang sekarang melongo menatap Yesung. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi?

"Kau tidak bisa menggantikannya dengan apapun Tuan Choi!", desis Yesung.

"Hey, _chagy.. waeyo? Arrasseo, _tenanglah", bujuk Siwon, kembali memeluk pinggang Yesung untuk menenangkannya.

"..hiks...huweeee..."

"Ya! Kenapa kau menangis lagi, jika seperti ini lebih baik melihatmu marah kau tau".

...

Hening.

...

Sepasang _caramel _itu membulat kaget, tidak ada lagi isakan tangis dari bibir Yesung. Yang ada hanyalah degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila, Siwon menyeriangai disela ciumannya. Melumat lembut bibir _kissable _Yesung.

"Ckck.. apakah harus dengan cara seperti itu agar kau berhenti menangis Kim Yesung?", goda Siwon. Sedangkan Yesung menundukan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang berhasil tercetak dipipinya yang _chubby._

"Ber-berhenti menggodaku Choi Siwon", bisik Yesung. Siwon semakin menyeringai senang.

"_Waeyo chagy? _Kau begitu manis jika tersipu seperti ini", ucap Siwon, mengusap lembut pipi Yesung.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Yesung kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Siapa yang tega merusak buku partiturmu?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, menghembuskan napas, "Aku juga tidak tau Woonie. Tiba-tiba saja tadi pagi aku menemukan buku itu didepan pintu dalam keadaan rusak".

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mungkin kan sebuah buku bisa rusak begitu saja tanpa ada yang merusaknya? "Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang?"

Kembali Yesung menggeleng, Siwon semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Musuh?"

Lagi, Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan siapapun Woonie, jadi berhentilah bertanya yang aneh-aneh".

"Haahh... _Ara...ara.. Jigeum, _beritahu aku kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti tadi hem?"

"I-itu..."

"_Ne?"_

"A-aku..."

"Apa _chagy?", _Siwon melepaskaan dekapannya, meraup wajah Yesung yang kembali memerah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Di buku itu...a-aku menciptakan lagu.. untukmu Woonie", bisik Yesung hampir tak terdengar, tapi Siwon mengerti. Sebuah senyum manis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menciptakan lagu untukku?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Khusus untukku?"

"Tentu saja!", ucap Yesung cepat, Siwon semakin tersenyum senang. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Yesung.

"_Gomawo..."_, ucap Siwon tulus.

"Tapi kau belum mendengarnya Woonie, bahkan lagu itu belum selesai", lirih Yesung.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, kembali mengusap lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung.

"Walaupun aku belum mendengarnya bahkan mungkin kau belum menyelesaikannya, aku sudah bisa merasakannya _chagy"._

"Tapi..."

Yesung tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena jemari Siwon terlebih dulu mengusap lembut bibirnya, membuatnya sedikit merasa bergetar.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa merasakannya _chagy. _Merasakan seberapa besar kau mencintaiku"

Perlahan dua pasang bibir itu menyatu, saling bergerak lembut. Menyalurkan apapun yang mereka rasakan.

Yesung memejamkan kedua _caramel_-nya, mengalungkan tangannya keleher Siwon, sedangakn _namja _tampan itu semakin memeluk erat pinggang Yesung. Benar-benar mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Mungkin Siwon benar, walaupun Yesung menyelesaikan lagu itu tapi Siwon tau, sangat tau seberapa besar cinta Yesung untuknya.

'_Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku Kim Yesung'_

.

.

"Jadi, inikah yang kau rasakan ketika dia bersamaku, _hyung_? Ternyata rasanya begitu sakit", gumam Kyuhyun.

Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya, membuat buku-buku jarinya terlihat. _Onyx _cerahnya menatap nanar pemandangan dibalik pintu _ebony _itu, pemandangan yang mampu membuat hatinya berderak menyakitkan.

"Tidak bisakah aku merubah takdir yang kau percayai itu?"

Dengan sedikit gontai Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah terseok menjauhi ruang musik. Membatalkan niatnya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang khusus dibuatnya untuk seorang Kim Yesung.

Hatinya terlalu sakit kali ini, menyisakan sejuta ketakutan yang membuatnya ingin menyerah sekarang, detik ini juga. Tapi, entahlah.. hatinya seolah tidak mengijinkan itu walaupun sudah banyak luka yang tertoreh disana.

'_Sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui hasil akhirnya hyung, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Siang ini matahari bersinar begitu lembut, bias-bias hangatnya menyapu seluruh permukaan udara awal maret yang masih sedikit terasa dingin. Gemerisik daun-daun _maple _yang baru masih mendominasi, terdengar begitu lirih dengan aroma _pulm _yang setia menemani. Seperti Sungmin yang masih saja setia menatap wajah manis disebelahnya, wajah manis yang menurutnya kini terlihat berbeda, ada sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai tersirat diwajah itu.

"Kudengar dari Donghae bahwa tadi pagi Yesung menangis karena buku partiturnya yang rusak. Benarkah begitu?", ucap Sungmin, suaranya mampu mematahkan keheningan aneh yang melingkupi mereka di atap sekolah yang selalu terlihat sepi itu. Mampu membuat Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya dari hamparan rumput-rumput hijau yang baru saja bermunculan.

"_Ne, _seperti itulah".

Ada kilatan aneh di sepasang _caramel _indah itu. Kilatan yang sungguh Sungmin benci.

"Berhentilah sekarang Kim Ryeowook. Jangan menyakiti siapapun lagi", lembut Sungmin berucap. Namun yang diterimanya adalah wajah Wookie yang semakin mengeras, _caramel _yang biasanya bersinar jenaka itu kini membeku seperti es.

"Aku tidak tau apa maksudmu _sunbae, _karena aku tidak menyakiti siapapun", ucap Wookie datar. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, menatap tajam mata Wookie yang balik menatapnya nyalang.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu menyesal untuk kedua kalinya Kim Ryeowook".

Wookie tersenyum aneh, kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan rumput hijau, memantul indah di kedua _caramel_-nya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun _sunbae. _Kau tidak merasakan seberapa besar aku kehilangan", bisiknya dan kali ini lebih lirih.

"Kau tidak kehilangan apapun Wookie"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikiranmu yang menyuarakan itu tapi dengarlah hatimu. Seberapa besar dia merasa kehilangan, mungkin jika hatimu bilang bahwa dia memang benar kehilangan. Itu bukan kehilangan yang nyata Kim Ryeowook, rasakanlah bahwa sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah ilusi untuk mengikatmu pada suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi".

"Cukup _sunbae!", _seru Wookie.

Ia tidak mau dengar apapun lagi, tidak.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa sesungguhnya _namja _mungil itu mengerti. Melihat kedua _caramel _itu berkaca-kaca, Sungmin tahu bahwa sebenarnya Wookie juga merasakan, dengan hatinya.

"Rasakan baik-baik apa yang hatimu inginkan Kim Ryeowook. Walaupun mungkin apa yang dia inginkan akan menorehkan lukanya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah itu hal lebih baik daripada harus hidup dalam sebuah kebahagian palsu yang sebenarnya kau ciptakan sendiri? Menciptakannya seolah semua memang harus seperti itu, padahal kau tau, sangat tau bahwa semua salah, semuanya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula", tandas Sungmin.

_Namja aegyo _itu berbalik, melangkah pergi setelah sebelumnya membelai lembut suari hitam kemerahan milik Wookie.

Mendengar sebuah isakan tertahan sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu besi yang muali berkarat.

'_Bukankah kau menyadarinya Wookie? Hanya saja kau seolah tak peduli'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Donghae menatap tajam bayangan sendiri yang tercipta didinding kaca ruang _dance. _

Terlihat aneh, melihat pantulan dirinya. _Apakah aku seburuk itu hari ini?_

Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat begitu suram, mendung. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan _euforia _yang kini tengah terjadi. Wajah yang biasanya bersinar kekanakan kini nampak begitu datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya eoh? Sejak menerima telepon dari ayahnya tadi pagi perasaannya berubah menjadi begitu gelisah. Sesuatu yang aneh menyeruak memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya. Padahal ayahnya hanya memberitahu perihal rencana pernikahannya dengan seseorang yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi ibu tiri Donghae. Biasanya ia tidak peduli, bukankah ayahnya sudah terbiasa berganti-ganti pasangan? Tapi entahlah,.. kali ini terasa sedikit berbeda. Perasaan gelisah yang asing mampu merubah segalanya.

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya, menjerit seperti orang kehilangan akal.

"Ada apa denganku?", bisiknya lirih, bersamaan dengan itu pintu ruang _dance _terbuka. Menampakan wajah manis seoarng _namja _yang anehnya mampu membuat Donghae sedikit merasa lega.

"Ya! _Namja _mesum! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? Sejak tadi kau mencarimu kau tau!", cerocos Hyukkie, melangkah lebar ke arah Donghae. Menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping _namja _tampan itu.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara. Yang ada hanyalah detak jarum jam yang berputar, terdengar aneh. Seolah dinding ruang _dance _itu memilki jantung.

Hyukkie menoleh, dahinya berkerut bingung menemukan Donghae yang kembali diam, termenung. Eh? Ada apa dengan _namja _itu? Bukankah biasanya dia akan berteriak marah jika Hyukkie memanggilnya 'mesum'?

"Hae..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Deg!

"Eh?", Hyukkie sedikit berjengit kaget ketika mersakan kepala Donghae menyentuh pahanya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tidak wajar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!", protes Hyukkie yang malah terdengar begitu gugup.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja Hyukkie. Biarkan aku seperti ini", ucap Donghae seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, membuat Hyukkie semakin bingung.

Hembusan napas Donghae semakin teratur, berirama. Terdengar halus dan begitu indah ditelinga Hyukkie.

Tampan dan polos.

Hyukkie tersenyum, perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut wajah Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi?", bisiknya.

Dan entah sampai berapa lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Yang Hyukkie tau hanyalah ia merasa nyaman. Merasa semuanya benar saat Donghae berada di pangkuannya.

'_Apakah aku jatuh cinta padamu Lee Donghae?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong meja dihadapannya.

Kenapa rasanya begitu aneh? Tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Suara pendingin ruangan berdengung nyaring, seolah hanya suara itu yang mendominasi ruang tamu. Detak jarum jam pun terasa begitu lambat dan asing.

Ia menghela napas panjang, meraupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kim Yesung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila", lirihnya.

.

Cklek

.

Kyuhyun mendongak, melihat pintu depan yang terbuka, menampakan sosok Leeteuk yang sepertinya baru saja berbelanja bahan makanan mereka. Terlihat dari beberapa sayuran yang mencuat keluar dari dua kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"_Annyeong hyung."_

Leeteuk berjengit, menatap kaget ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau sudah pulang? Ini baru jam 5 sore Kyu. Tidak biasanya kau pulang cepat?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, "Entahlah _hyung. _Rasanya aku juga bingung kenapa bisa berada disini".

Leeteuk menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa sebelah Kyuhyun, setelah sebelumnya meletakan barang-barang belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, menemukan Leeteuk yang menatap serius ke arahnya.

"_Ani"_

"_Jinjja?"_

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Leeteuk, _namja _malaikat itu kini tersenyum begitu lembut ke arahnya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong dihadapanku Kyu".

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela kaca yang menampakkan langit jingga kemerahan di luar sana.

Arak-arakan awan yang semula bertebaran kini seolah menyusut mengikuti matahri yang sebentar lagi akan menyentuh batas khatulistiwa.

"_Hyung, _apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Heechul _hyung _mencintai orang lain?"

Leeteuk tersentak, memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih saja enggan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja _hyung"_

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan, "Jika Chullie mencintai orang lain ya? Hemm, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya pergi".

Dan kali ini kalimat Leeteuk berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berpaling, "Semudah itu?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

Leeteuk mengangguk yakin, tersenyum begitu tulus, "Jika dia bisa bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai kenapa tidak? Aku tidak akan memaksanya mencintaiku jika dia memang tidak mencintaiku".

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang tersentak, hatinya terasa diremas kuat.

Benarkah cinta sesederhana itu?

Asalkan melihat Yesung bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia?

"Cinta? Sesederhana itu?", bisik Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja Kyu. Memang cinta harus serumit apa? Bukankah makna cinta sesungguhnya adalah melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia? Walaupun mungkin kebahagiaan itu akan membunuh kita?"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Memandang nanar Leeteuk yang masih saja tersenyum.

Apakah benar seperti itu?

Tapi rasanya ia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat Yesung bersama dengan Siwon.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah Kyu"

_Onyx _Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya, rasa sakit yang tadi diraskannya kini mulai muncul ke permukaan. Terasa nyata.

"_Hyung... _Bagaimana kau..."

"Kim Yesung tidak akan semudah itu berpaling dari Choi Siwon"

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, meremas kuat dadanya.

Kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan?

Sesak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang besar menekan dadanya.

"Berhentilah sekarang Kyu, sebelum kau semakin terluka"

Akhirnya ia jatuh.

Jatuh dalam jurang ketidakberdayaan entah untuk berapa lama. Rasanya ia tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun, bahkan sekedar untuk menyerah. Rsanya begitu sulit.

Jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Berdiam diri sampai perasaan ini hilang?

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Lalu apa? Tetap berusaha merebut hati Kim Yesung?

Benarkah ia sanggup? Menahan luka yang mungkin akan semakin banyak tertoreh di hatinya?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

'_Kim Yesung. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Lampu-lampu yang berjajar disepanjang jalan menuju asrama telah dihidupkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Bias sinarnya terlihat sedikit redup seakan enggan untuk bersinar.

Kali ini mentari benar-benar telah jatuh di batasan khataulistiwa. Menghilang dibalik kabut tak terbatas dan tak tersentuh. Langit malam yang biasanya kelam dan suram, kini ternaungi cahaya bulan yang nampak begitu indah. Peri-peri kecil beterbangan memenuhi setiap sudut awan-awan lembut.

Kedua _namja _itu terus berjalan, melewati begitu banyak pohon _maple _yang membisu. Kesunyian yang sangat aneh menyelubungi mereka berdua, berdiri angkuh ditengah kegelisahan yang terasa menyesakkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat, memandang Siwon yang masih saja menatap bayangan gedung asrama yang mulai terlihat membesar, "Apa?"

"Tentang perasaanmu pada Kim Ryeowook", ucap Siwon.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas, menghela napas pelan, "Kau menyadarinya eoh?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, menemukan Sungmin yang kini tersenyum begitu manis. Sepasang _hazel_-nya bersinar begitu indah, penuh dengan perasaan yang mungkin tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Lee Sungmin dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau sungguh mencintainya", ucap Siwon retoris.

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, "Kau benar. Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah terlalu dalam jatuh dalam pesonanya. Dan kau dengan mudah menebaknya eoh? tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanku?".

Siwon berhenti melangkah begitu pun dengan Sungmin, keduanya mendongak, menangkap setitik cahaya yang bergerak cepat. Bintang jatuh?

Sejenak Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa semua akan menjadi lebih baik untuknya dan tentu saja untuk Wookie.

"Kyuhyun. Apa kau tau kisah Wookie dan Kyuhyun?", tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Sungmin membuka matanya, menoleh menatap Siwon.

_Obsidian _milik Siwon sedikit menyiratkan keterkejutan ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Tentu saja aku tau Siwon, bahkan aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Wookie".

"Kau tidak merasa sakit hati?"

"Sebagai manusia biasa aku memang merasakan sakit hati itu, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bukankah hubungan mereka tidak sejauh itu? Tinggal menunggu Wookie menyadari apa yang terjadi dan semuanya akan berakhir".

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa maksudmu eoh? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti".

"Jadi kau juga tidak menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Menyadari bahwa Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook sebenarnya hanya terikat pada seutas tali bernama kesepian?"

Alis Siwon berkerut aneh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada cinta diantara mereka Siwon. Hanya ada rasa ketergantungan yang terlihat jelas", bisik Sungmin.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan hawa dingin namun terasa menyenangkan. Sisa-sisa musim dingin tidak lagi tercium, yang ada hanyalah manisnya aroma bunga _pulm._

Siwon masih saja mencoba mencerna perkataan Sungmin. Tapi sungguh, ia sama seklai tidak tau maksud dari _namja aegyo _itu. Terlalu membingungkan? _Maybe. _

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti", ucap Sungmin. Siwon mengedikan bahunya. Mungkin benar, suatu saat ia akan mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungie? Apakah Kyuhyun masih mencoba mendekatinya?"

Siwon sedikit berjengit, jika Yesung mendengar panggilan Sungmin terhadapnya, mungkin kekasihnya itu akan benar-benar mengamuk. "Ya, seperti yang kau tau. Anak itu tidak mudah menyerah ternyata".

Sungmin mengangguk sekilas, bernapas lega saat akhirnya mereka melangkah masuk melewati pintu besar berukiran indah. Merasakan tubuhnya sedikit merileks membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan menyentuh kasurnya yang nyaman, "Tapi sepertinya kau harus berhati-hati Siwon"

Siwon menoleh cepat, memandang terkejut ke arah Sungmin yang seolah tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "Apa?"

"Sepertinya sepupumu itu benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kim Yesung, dan entah sampai sejauh mana dia akan mencoba merebut Yesung darimu"

Siwon membatu, membiarkan Sungmin mendahuluinya, menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Bunyi sepatu Sungmin yang bergesekan dengan anak tangga terdengar begitu nyaring, seperti sebuah nada menyakitkan yang siap menghujam hatinya. Aneh dan menyakitkan.

'_Benarkah kau sangat mencintainya Kyu?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Suara air wastafel yang menyala terdengar begitu berisik, mengusik kesunyian malam yang awalnya mencekam. Gemericik air mengalir disertai suara batuk yang terasa begitu menyakitkan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Bau anyir darah tercium menusuk, seperti besi berkarat yang memuakan.

Lagi. Suara batuk itu terdengar, menciptakan lebih banyak lagi _liquid _ merah yang keluar. Dengan sedikit kasar Yesung mengusap mulutnya, berkumur, mencoba menghilangkan bercak-bercak merah yang masih saja tersisa.

Kedua _caramel_nya terpejam erat, mearsakan kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, ditambah dengan perut sebelah kanannya yang terasa dicabik. Sungguh, ini terlalu menyiksanya.

Napasnya terengah, mencengkram kuat pinggiran wastafel, mencoba untuk tetap bediri tegak.

"Wonnie..", lirih Yesung. Entah kenapa nama ituyang terus saja ia ucapkan seperti mantra, seolah dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang, tapi percuma. Rasa sakit itu tetap saja menggerogoti pertahanannya.

"...hiks...Wonnie..._appoyo.._hiks..."

Isakan lirih yang terus saja terdengar, membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah, rapuh.

Yesung berbalik, mencoba langkah kakinya terseok, keluar dari kamar mandi. Pandangan matanya nyalang, sedikit bernapas lega saat tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ia sendiri, dan tidak akan ada orang yang tau tentang keadaannya.

Setelah melangkah dengan begitu tertatih, akhirnya Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa masih saja terasa sakit, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?

"Wonnie..."

Pandangan Yesung beralih, menemukan _handphone _miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja, terus berkedip. Tangan kanannya terulur, meraih benda mungil itu, kedua alisnya sedikit berkerut melihat begitu banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari satu nomer yang sama, Jung _ahjumma. _

Ada apa? Tidak biasanya Jung _ahjumma _meneleponnya malam-malam seperti ini, apakah terjadi sesuatu dipanti asuhan?

Tepat ketika Yesung akan menelepon Jung _ahjumma, _tiba-tiba saja ada pesan masuk.

Seketika rasa sakit diperutnya sedikit terabaikan, mendadak jantungnya berdetak begitu nyaring, kegelisahan samar yang akhir-akhir ini tidak ia rasakan kembali mencuat keluar.

'_Yesung, maaf menganggumu malam-malam seperti ini. Apakah kau sudah tidur? Sepertinya iya. Ahjumma hanya ingin memberitahumu, bahwa orang yang beberapa minggu lalu mencarimu datang lagi. Ahjumma sudah berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaanmu, tapi dia begitu lihai Yesung, ahjumma tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dan pada akhirnya dia tau, kalau kau sekarang bersekolah di Seoul. Tapi hanya sebatas itu yang dia tau, semoga kau baik-baik saja, Maafkan ahjumma..'_

Sekarang rasa sakit itu benar-benar terabaikan. Kegelisahan yang begitu sangat mendominasi disekujur tubuhnya.

Jadi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Menunggu sampai 'dia' menemukannya? Atau kembali bersembunyi? Tapi kemana lagi ia akan lari? Selama ini Donghae dan ayahnya yang telah membantu Yesung untuk lari, namun untuk kali ini siapa? Ia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua orang itu lagi, dan ia sangat tidak ingin melibatkan Siwon dalam masalahnya.

Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah.

'_Wonnie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Benarkah Han _ahjussi?"_

'_Ne Tuan muda, saya sudah mendapatkan info bahwa 'dia' berada di Seoul'_

"Apa yang 'dia' lakukan di Seoul?"

'_Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, 'dia' juga bersekolah disalah satu SMA di Seoul'_

Kedua _caramel _cerah milik Wookie bersinar senang. Sebuah senyum kerinduan tercetak jelas dibibir _kissable_nya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang pencarian kita fokuskan di Seoul, khususnya sekolah-sekolah yang berada di Seoul. Jangan sampai ada satu sekolah pun yang luput dari pencarian kita"

'_Ne, saya akan melaksanakannya Tuan'_

"Dan satu lagi, jangan beritahu _Mom _dulu sampai kita benar-benar menemukan dimana 'dia' berada"

'_Saya mengerti Tuan'_

"_Gomawo ahjussi, jeongmal gomawo"_

'_Tuan muda seharusnya tidak berterima kasih. Ini memang sudah tugas saya Tuan. Selamat malam Tuan, selamat beristirahat'_

"Hum, selamat malam"

Wookie menghela napas panjang, memejamkan sejenak kedua matanya.

Ada sebuah kelegaan luar biasa yang menerobos masuk ke hatinya. Bahkan ada sebuah kegembiaraan nyata yang tidak mampu ia bendung.

Akhirnya sebentar lagi ia akan menemukan 'dia', menemukan seseorang yang selama ini dicari ibunya, orang yang mampu membuat ibunya merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkannya di panti asuhan dulu.

Sebuah harapan baru muncul, harapan yang akan merubah segalanya tanpa ia ketahui.

'_Sebentar lagi aku akan menemukanmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. JongWoon hyung'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Seperti biasa ruangan yang didominasi warna pastel itu selalu saja terlihat sunyi jika tidak ada orang yang memainkan alat-alat musik yang berdiri membisu. Terlihat begitu dingin dan angkuh. _Grandpiano _yang berada tepat ditengah ruangan terbuka, siap untuk dimainkan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, memandang tuts-tuts putih dan hitam nyalang. _Onyx _cerahnya merilik sekilas rentetan partitur yang ia letakan dihadapannya. Sebuah lagu.

Ia merenggangkan sedikit jari-jarinya, siap berlari diatas tuts piano. Memejamkan mata sejenak hingga...

.

Cklek

.

"Cho? Kau kah itu?"

Seketika kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, detak jantungnya seakan berlari. Bahkan perutnya terasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang silih berganti.

Suara itu. Suara _barithone _lembut yang akhir-akhir ini ia hindari. Sekarang malah memanggilnya. Suara yang dengan susah payah ia abaikan kini terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Demi Tuhan! Ia sudah berusaha keras mengacuhkan gejolak hatinya, tapi hanya dengan mendengar suara itu semua pertahannannya runtuh seketika.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya, menemukan sepasang _caramel _yang memandang penasaran kearahnya. Ia mendesah frustasi, melihat wajah manis itu lagi benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk segera membawa Kim Yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

"_A-annyeong sunbae!", _sapa Kyuhyun sedikit gugup, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa bisa membuat suara yang terdengar seperti itu?

Yesung melangkah, menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum manis, "_Annyeong _Cho!"

Napas Kyuhyun tercekat, rasanya ada sesuatu yang begitu besar menekan dadanya, tapi kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. "Apa yang _sunbae _lakukan disini?"

Yesung memeiringkan kepalanya, mengerjap imut ke arah Kyuhyun, "Mencarimu, tentu saja".

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti berdetak, selama satu detik pertama seolah ia tidak mampu lagi bernapas, "Mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku merindukanmu", ucap Yesung polos, namun satu kalimat sederhana itu mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun melayang di udara.

"_Sun-sunbae _merindukanku?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, menyamankan dirinya duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "Kau menghilang beberapa hari ini Cho. Dan jujur saja aku merindukanmu, seperti aku sudah lama tidak bertemu _dongsaeng evil_ku. Kau tau, saat aku lama tidak bertemu Donghae rasanya juga seperti ini. Menyebalkan"

Dan lagi-lagi ucapan polos itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun membisu, namun kali ini terasa amat sangat menyakitkan. Jadi, Yesung menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng _eoh? Tidak lebih?

"Kau menganggapku _dongsaeng?"_, tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Yesung menoleh, dahinya berkerut lucu, "Tentu saja, bukankah kau _dongsaeng_ kesayangan Siwon? Otomatis kau juga _dongsaeng_ku Cho."

Dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun tertohok dengan kalimat-kalimat polos yang diucapkan Yesung.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan Kim Yesung, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada _namja _sepertimu", gumam Kyuhyun

Yesung yang awalnya memperhatikan partitur dihadapannya menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun, ia seperti mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi apa? "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"_Mwo? Aniyo. _Kau salah dengar"

"Benarkah?", Yesung mengedikan bahunya acuh. Kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah partitur dihadapannya.

"Kau yang membuat lagu ini?", tanya Yesung seraya menunjuk deretan partitur di selembar kertas.

"_Ne"._

_Caramel _Yesung berbinar aneh, "Mainkan sekarang Cho! Aku ingin mendengarnya!"

Kyuhyun terkejut, dengan cepat ia menggeleng. "_Aniyo sunbae!"_

"_Waeyo?"_

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Memang kau akan membayarku berapa jika memainkan lagu ini eoh? Itu pasti sangat mahal _sunbae, _kau tau sendiri siapa aku", ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan diri. Yesung memutar kedua _caramel_nya jengah.

"Oh ayolah, jadi kau meminta imbalan?"

"Tentu saja".

Yesung terlihat berpikir, memainkan jarinya di dagu. Tanpa sadar membuat pose yang begitu manis dimata Kyuhyun.

"Hem.. bagaimana jika imbalannya adalah kau bisa memnaggilku '_hyung' _setelah memainkan lagu ini?"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut aneh, "_Mwo? _Hanya itu?"

Yesung mengangguk, memasang _puppy eyes _yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir aneh.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, jika Yesung terus saja memasang pose seperti itu ia tidak bisa menjamin jika _namja _manis itu akan keluar ruang musik dengan selamat.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan memainkannya", ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, membuat Yesung terlihat senang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, bersiap melarikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano.

Dan deretan nada-nada itu pun dimulai, _symphonie _lembut yang mampu membuat siapapun tercenung mendengarnya.

_**The short dream I was so happy in...**_

_**I didn't want to wake up from it.**_

Kyuhyun memulainya, suara _bass _indah yang baru pertama kali Yesung dengar, mengalun lembut bersama dentingan piano.

_**I felt like an idiot as I laughed**_

_**It was just a small sigh of rest**_

_**I know... That the bad person is me.**_

_**I know too well. But I don't know...**_

_**How it is to like.**_

Entah sebuah sugesti apa yang diciptakan Kyuhyun, tapi Yesung dapat merasakannya. Merasakan sebuah kesedihan samar yang tercipta disetiap nada yang terdengar.

_**Just once.. love me.**_

_**There is not one thing you should forget.**_

_**For just a moment..**_

_**Think about me.. Just that..**_

_**It is barely just to that extent.**_

Kesedihan ini berbeda. Kesedihan yang sangat berbeda dengan kesedihan saat pertama kali Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

_**I worry about you.**_

_**Because of your kindheartedness**_

_**Likely,can a person be happy?**_

_**Even if you don't need a person like me.**_

_**I know... I have many shortcomings.**_

_**I know too well.**_

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap tajam Yesung yang masih saja tercenung dengan permainannya.

_**But I don't know, who I am looking at.**_

_**Just once.. love me. There is not one thing you should forget.**_

_**For just a moment... give me your time.**_

_**Just that... On this winter road... no matter what.**_

_**I still can smell your scent.**_

_**It is full of memories, even now.**_

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Yesung merasa bahwa lagu ini diciptakan untuk seseorang? Dan orang itu adalah... dia sendiri? Benarkah itu?

_**Just once... give me your time.**_

_**There is not one thing you should forget.**_

_**For just a moment... think about me.**_

_**Just only that... It is barely just to that extent.**_

Permainan itu berakhir, menyisakan Yesung yang masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia ketahui. Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Cho...", bisiknya.

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh, tersenyum begitu miris, _onyx _cerah yang semula berbinar cerah kini terlihat redup, mendung, "_Waeyo hyung? _Bukankah laguku indah?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau tau _hyung? _Ada seseorang yang membuatku ingin membuat lagu ini. Awalnya aku ingin membuat sebuah lagu ceria yang mungkin akan bisa membuatnya tersenyum, tapi anehnya aku malah membuat lagu menyedihkan seperti ini. Benar-benar aneh", ucap Kyuhyun, ia menghela napas sejenak, "_Just You. _Lagu ini berjudul _Just You. _Entahlah, kenapa aku memberi judul seperti itu, yang aku tau hanyalah bahwa orang itu mampu membuatku hanya memikirkannya, tidak ada siapapun", tambah Kyuhyun.

Yesung merasakan matanya memanas entah untuk alasan apa. Tapi mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu mampu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang aneh.

"Cho... _mi-mianhae.. jeongmal...", _lirih Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mendongakan kepala Yesung, memaksa _caramel _itu menatap _onyx_nya.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf _hyung? _Kau tidak bersalah, sama sekali. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu."

"_Ani.. Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae _Cho.. tapi aku..aku..."

Kyuhyun meraupkan wajah Yesung kedalam tangannya, "Ssstt... Aku tau.. aku tau _hyung. _Kau mencintai Siwon _hyung, _sangat mencintainya. Jadi seharusnya aku yang minta maaf disini. _Mianhae..."_

Dan akhirnya _liquid _bening itu lolos dari _caramel _Yesung, ia menangis, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri untuk mencegah isakan yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya.

"_Mianhae hyung. Mianhae, saranghanda.."_

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, isakan memilukan itu lolos. Yesung tergugu.

Kenapa semua bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa harus ada yang terluka?

Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, tapi lihatlah. Sekarang ia menyakiti Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_nya sendiri.

'_Wonnie.. aku menyakitinya. Aku menyakiti Kyuhyun...'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"_Arraseo Mom, _aku mengerti."

'_...'_

"_Ne, _tentu saja aku akan datang"

'_...'_

"Hemm.. baiklah... _bye"_

Pip.

Hyukkie menghela napas pelan, memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut.

"_Gwenchanayo?"_

Seketika _namja _manis itu menoleh, menemukan wajah Donghae yang berada tepat disampingnya. Tidak, ini terlalu dekat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan napas hangat Donghae menerpa wajahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Hae"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukkie, membuat _namja _manis itu bernapas lega.

"Maaf untuk apa yang terjadi kemarin"

"_Mwo?"_

Kali ini Donghae yang menghela napas, menatap redup ke arah Hyukkie, "Karena aku tertidur di pangkuanmu Hyukkie. _Mian, _entah kenapa aku bisa melakukan itu"

Hyukkie tertunduk, ini terlalu aneh, sungguh. Tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memanans entah untuk alasan apa, bahkan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf", bisik Hyukkie namun Donghae mampu mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? _Gomawo"._

Hyukkie mengangguk sekilas, "Jadi, apa masalahmu hingga kau bisa begitu berbeda kemarin?"

Lagi. Donghae menghela napas, meraupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, "Bukan apa-apa Hyukkie"

Hyukkie terdiam, ia tau jika Donghae tidak ingin menceritakannya dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin memaksa Donghae untuk menceritakannya.

Keheningan yang akhir-akhir ini sering tercipta kini kembali berdiri angkuh disekitar mereka. Atmosfir aneh yang terasa menekan, membuat kedua _namja _itu harus terus berusaha bernapas dengan wajar.

Jarum jam terdengar begitu bersemangat berputar, detak kecil seolah mampu menciptakan _symphonie _tersendiri bagi yang mendengarnya. Kenapa suasananya menjadi terlalu gugup?

Hyukkie berdeham kecil, melirik sekilas Donghae yang kini menekuni hobi barunya, melamun.

"Hae?"

...

"Donghae?"

...

"Lee Donghae!"

...

"Ya! _Namja _mesum! Bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?!"

Donghae berjengit kaget, mendelik kesal ke arah Hyukkie, "Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukkie memberenggut, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Donghae meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat pemandangan itu. Manis.

"Karena kau mengacuhkanku Lee Donghae! Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun eoh? Kau jadi mengacuhkanku", rajuk Hyukkie.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun detik berikutnya seriangaian kecil tercetak dibibirnya, "Jadi, kau tidak suka jika aku mengacuhkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!". Dengan cepat Hyukkie membekap mulutnya, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenpa bisa bcara seperti itu.

Seriangaian Donghae semakin lebar, dengan gerakan lambat ia memajukan wajahnya, mendekati Hyukkie, "Lee Hyukjae... seeprtinya kau terpesona padaku hem?", bisik Donghae ditelinga Hyukkie, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit bergetar.

"A-apa?"

"Kau terpesona padaku Hyukkie _chagy"._

Blush!

Wajah manis Hyukkie memerah seketika, benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Detak jantungnya bahkan menggila, serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"I-itu.."

Donghae tersenyum. Tidak, kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum. Tidak lagi menyeriangai.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap lembut semburat merah di pipi pucat Hyukkie. "Kau terpesona padaku Hyukkie, seperti aku yang terpesona padamu".

Kedua mata Hyukkie melebar kaget, semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas. Belum selesai ia mencerna perkataan Donghae, tiba-tiba sepasang benda lembut itu menempel dibibirnya. Bergerak lembut, sangat lembut. Begitu berhati-hati, seakan Hyukkie adalah benda paling rapuh yang pernah ada.

Perlahan Hyukkie memejamkan kedua matanya, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae. Mencoba menikmati ciuman Donghae yang mampu menggelitik perutnya.

Manis, ini menyenangkan.

Dan entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, yang jelas adalah rasa membuncah didada mereka kini terdeskripsikan. Memiliki nama.

Sesuatu yang orang-orang sering menyebutnya cinta.

'_Lee Donghae... aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Siwon berlari disepanjang koridor lantai tiga.

Wajahnya gusar. Ia takut, sungguh.

Ia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yesungnya.

Bagaimana ia tidak merasa takut jika tadi tiba-tiba saja Yesung meneleponnya dengan suara isakan yang terdengar jelas, membuat kegelisahan yang akhir-akhir ini tertutupi kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Dengan kasar Siwon mebuka pintu _ebony _itu, menatap nyalang setiap sudut ruang musik hingga ia menemukan sosok Yesung yang berdiri membelakanginya, menatap entah apa diluar jendela.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, pelan, mendekati Yesung. Entah apa yang terjadi namun ia juga merasakannya, merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

"Sungie..."

Tidak ada teriakan protes.

Cukup. Ini benar-benar cukup untuk memberitahu Siwon bahwa Yesung benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja.

"Aku menyakitinya Wonnie... aku menyakitinya."

"Apa maksudmu Sungie?"

Isakan Yesung kembali lolos, membuat hati Siwon terasa diremas kuat, "Aku menyakiti Kyuhyun... menyakitinya... maafkan aku".

Siwon tersentak, jadi Kyuhyun sudah mengatakannya?

"Kyuhyun.. dia sudah bilang padamu?"

Yesung mengangguk samar, "Dan dia terlihat begitu terluka... maaf.."

Siwon meraih tubuh Yesung, memeluknya dari belakang, mendekapnya begitu erat, "Ssstt.. kenapa kau harus minta maaf eoh? Ini bukan salahmu _baby, _ini sudah menajdi keputusannya. Keputusannya untuk tetap mencintaimu".

Isakan itu kembali terdengar, membuat Siwon semakin mengertakan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau menagis seperti ini? Kenapa? Kumohon, jangan mencintainya", lirih Siwon. Ada ketakutan yang tersirat diucapan itu. Ketakutan nyata yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah.

Yesung menggeleng kuat, menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang memeluknya, "_Aniyo _Wonnie! Sungguh! Demi Tuhan! Aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada orang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun"

Kelegaan samar itu menyusup masuk, merambat ke setiap sel didalam tubuhnya, Siwon tersenyum kecil, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?"

"Entahlah... jujur aku tidak tau kenapa kau menangis seperti ini Wonnie. Tapi percayalah bahwa ini bukan cinta. Sungguh. Hanya saja ada rasa yang berbeda yang membuatku menangis dan aku tidak tau apa itu, sama seperti saat aku melihat Wookie menangis"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Perlahan Siwon membalikan tubuh Yesung, mengusap pelan sisa-sisa air mata di pipi _chubby _kekasihnya, tersenyum menenangkan, "Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya"

"Maafkan aku.."

Siwon menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf _chagy"_

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, memagut bibir _kissable _Yesung lembut, melumatnya pelan.

Dan detik itu juga Yesung memejamkan matanya, namun bukan karena menikmati ciuman Siwon tapi tiba-tiba saja sakit itu datang lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, perutnya kembali nyeri, seperti ada ribuan pisau yang mencabiknya.

'_Tuhan.. kumohon jangan sekarang.. jangan sampai Siwon melihatnya'_

Tapi sepertinya kali ini Tuhan sedang tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan Yesung. Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, menggerogoti pertahanan yang ia buat.

Bau besi berkarat.

Tidak.

Ini bau anyir darah.

Siwon membuka matanya saat merasakan indra pengecapnya menemukan rasa lain dalam ciumannya. Rasa yang tidak asing.

Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Deg!

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Napasnya tercekat. Hatinya diremas begitu kuat.

Tuhan.. apa lagi ini?

Siwon menemukan Yesung yang masih saja memejamkan matanya, merisingis kesakitan seraya memegangi perut bagian kanannya.

Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya, dan kali ini juga keluar dari mulutnya.

Siwon terpaku, semuanya terdengar membisu. Yang terdengar hanyalah rintihan kesakitan Yesung.

"Wonnie sakit...hiks...sakit"

Seakan tersadar Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh lemah itu, "Yesung ada apa denganmu.. Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi"

Yesung menggeleng lemah, mencengkram kuat lengan Siwon, seakan mendeskripsikan rasa sakitnya. Perlahan pertahanan tubuhnya benar-benar roboh, membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi hanya untuk sekedar menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Siwon menangkap tubuh Yesung sebelum tubuh lemah itu jatuh menyentuh lantai. Membopongnya keluar ruang musik.

Kembali berlari di sepanjang koridor.

Menuruni tangga dengan begitu tergesa.

Tidak mempedulikan banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatapnya heran.

Ia terus berlari.

Sampai tatapannya menemukan sosok Donghae yang tengah berjalan bersama Hyukkie.

"Lee Donghae!", jeritnya frustasi. Nada suaranya bergetar, parau.

Ia menangis.

Seorang Choi Siwon menangis.

Donghae tersentak, melihat sosok Siwon yang membopong Yesung. Baju keduanya berlumuran darah. Dan Donghae yakin itu adalah darah Yesung.

"Yesung _hyung.. _Siwon ada apa?"

Siwon menggeleng, terus berjalan cepat. Donghae yang tak kalah panik berlari menysulnya.

"Cepat bawa mobilku. Kitaharus ke rumah sakit sekarang", desis Siwon diantara tangisnya. Donghae menganggukan kepalanya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Berlari mendahului Siwon ketempat parkir.

Merasakan kehadiran Hyukkie yang masih mengikutinya dengan muka panik, Siwon berkata cepat, "Hyukkie bisakah kau beritahu keadaan Yesung pada Teukie _hyung?"_

Hyukkie mengangguk cepat, tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, ia berlari, kembali memasuki gedung sekolah.

Siwon kembali berlari saat melihat mobilnya yang dikemudikan Donghae mendekat.

'_Tuhan..kumohon, semoga dia baik-baik saja'_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya hari ini.

Rasanya begitu berat, sungguh.

Beban yang seharusnya terangkat kini malah semakin menekannya, menghimpitnya.

Rasanya begitu sesak, sangat.

Bernapas rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Kim Yesung.

Hanya nama itu yang terus terucap. Wajah manisnya terus menerus memenuhi otaknya, bahkan suara _barithone _lembut itu masih saja terngiang ditelianganya.

Demi Tuhan! Ia benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini terus.

Kenapa sosok _namja _itu mampu membuat dunianya menjadi rumit?

Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang.

Apakah ia benar-benar sudah rela melepaskan Yesung? Membiarkan _namja _manis itu bersama Siwon?

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

Tidak. Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Ia tidak akan pernah rela, rasa sakit ini terlalu nyata.

Bukankah masih ada kesempatan untuknya? Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya tadi Yesung menangis, bukankah itu adalah setitik harapan yang sangat berharga? Bukankah itu berarti seorang Kim Yesung peduli padanya? Sebuah permulaan yang bagus bukan?

Tapi... entahlah.. ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema, padahal disekolah masih begitu banyak siswa dan dengungan berisik masih saja terdengar. Namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya terdengar begitu jelas di pendengarannya sendiri. Seolah mewakili detak jantungnya yang tidak teratur, berderak menyakitkan.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti seketika.

Menatap kaget pemandangan dihadapannya.

Kim Ryeowook? Apa yang dia lakukan?

Kyuhyun tersentak. Bukankah itu _locker _milik Yesung? Lalu kenapa Wookie bisa membukanya dan memasukan sesuatu ke dalamnya?

Tunggu.

Wookie? Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, menarik kasar lengan Wookie hingga _namja _mungil itu memekik kesakitan. _Caramel _cerah itu terbuka lebar saat mengetahui ternyata Kyuhyun yang menariknya.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menyambar apa yang ingin diletakkan Wookie di _locker, _sebuah kotak merah. Dan ketika dibuka betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun, ternyata isinya adalah beberapa ekor tikus mati yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Kemarahan Kyuhyun memuncak, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyeret Wookie yang menjerit kesakitan keluar gedung sekolah, tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata memandang mereka.

"Kyu.. lepaskan! Sakit!", jerit Wookie.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia terus menyeret _namja _mungil itu, menghempaskannya saat mereka sudah berada dihalaman sekolah, membuat Wookie sedikit terhuyung.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya Kim Ryeowook?", desis Kyuhyun.

"Apa?", tantang Wookie, _caramel_nya menatap tajam _onyx _Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang merusak buku partitur Yesung _hyung"._

Wookie tertawa sinis, melipat lengannya didepan dada, "Kalau memang iya kenapa Kyu? Kau akan memukulku? Mengadukanku padanya? Silakan saja".

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat dikedua sisinya, tatapan matanya begitu tajam, menusuk, membuat Wookie sedikit gentar. "Kau... Kenapa kau melakukan itu huh?", desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Wookie menyeriangai sinis, "Kenapa aku melakukannya? Bukankah itu sudah jelas Cho Kyuhyun? Aku melakukannya karena kau Kyu! Karena kau!", teriak Wookie pada akhirnya, teriakan kemarahan namun siapapun dapat mendengarnya, sebuah ketakutan tersirat disana.

"Kau gila Kim Ryeowook!"

"Ya, aku memang gila Kyu! Gila karena kau!"

"Cukup Kim Ryeowook! Hentikan semua sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun terengah, kenapa semuanya menjadi begitu rumit seperti ini?

Wookie tertawa sinis, membuat wajah manisnya terlihat aneh, "Berhenti? Aku harus berhenti sekarang Cho Kyuhyun? Tidak akan! Sampai kau mau kembali padaku aku tidak akan pernah berhenti menyakitinya!"

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, berayun maju.

Wookie yang melihat itu memejamkan matanya erat. Benarkah Kyuhyun akan tega menamparnya?

.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya Cho Kyuhyun"

Wookie tersentak, suara itu. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Menemukan sosok Sungmin yang berdiri dihadapannya, mencengkram kuat tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae..", _bisik Wookie tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, menatap tajam sepasang _hazel _yang juga tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tertegun.

Bukan karena melihat _namja aegyo _dihadapannya, namun karena ada sesuatu yang begitu kuat disepasang _hazel _itu. Sebuah perasaan yang begitu dalam.

Seketika sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibirnya, senyum tulus yang begitu lembut.

"Seharusnya kau bisa bahagia Wookie, dia sangat mencintaimu", ucap Kyuhyun melembut. Wookie menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya?

"Jadi kau belum menyadarinya ternyata", tambah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?', tanya Wookie.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, menoleh cepat ke arah Wookie. Ini belum saatnya, "Bukan apa-apa Wookie. _Gwenchanayo?"_

Wookie mengangguk sekilas, walaupun sepasang _caramel _itu masih menyiratkan pertanyaan.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapan tajamnya mencair, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau tau Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ini belum saatnya".

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya sekilas, "Terserah kau saja...er... Sungmin _sunbae", _ucap Kyuhyun setelah melirik sekilas _nametag _yang ada di jas Sungmin.

"Apakah kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menatap penasaran ke arah Sungmin, "Mendengar apa?"

"Tentang Ye..." / "Cho Kyuhyun"

Kalimat Sungmin terputus, mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakang Kyuhyun. Menemukan sosok seorang _namja _tampan yang sepertinya berumur sekitar 37 tahun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa kaku.

Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya, kedua _onyx _cerahnya melebar seketika saat menemukan sepasang _onyx _yang sama menatap tajam ke arahnya, "_Dad? _Apa yang _Dad _lakukan disini?"

_Namja _tampan itu tertawa, seolah pertanyaan Kyuhyun terdengar begitu konyol, "Tentu saja menjemputmu Kyunnie"

"Apa?"

"Kau harus ikut _Dad _sekarang".

"_Andwe! _Aku tidak mau!", seru Kyuhyun.

_Namja _tampan itu kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya, "Kau harus mau Kyunnie, dan sepertinya teman-temanmu tidak keberatan jika kau pergi sekarang.", ucapnya melirik sekilas Sungmin dan Wookie yang masih saja menatap ke arah mereka, "Bukankah begitu Sungmin-_ssi_ dan Ryeowook-_ssi_?", tambahnya setelah melihat _nametag _dijas mereka.

Tunggu.!

Pandangannya kembali menatap Wookie, sebuah senyum aneh tersungging diwajahnya yang tampan.

Mirip. Bahkan _caramel _itu persis sama, ia tidak mungkin salah.

"Kim Ryeowook? Bukankah kau anak dari Kim Jaejoong?"

Kali ini Wookie yang tersentak, bagaimana ayah Kyuhyun bisa tau? Jujur saja, selama ia mengenal Kyuhyun ia belum pernah sekalipun berkenalan secara resmi dengan ayah Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya sering bertemu tapi karena kesibukannya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa anaknya saja tidak pernah.

"_Ye. _Bagaimana anda bisa tau Tuan?"

_Namja _tampan itu kembali tersenyum, "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya di Kyoto. Dia masih cantik seperti dulu, tidak pernah berubah"

Kyuhyun menggeram marah, ia tidak suka jika mendengar ayahnya memuji orang lain selain Changmin, ibunya.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu kami memiliki hubungan yang sangat erat", ucap _namja _tampan itu.

Perlahan ia berbalik, melangkah menjauh.

"Kyunnie, _Dad _akan menunggumu di mobil. Jika 10 menit lagi kau tidak kesana, _Dad _akan membawamu secara paksa", ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi menjauh.

"Menyebalkan", desis Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah pergi, lebih memilih mengikuti kemauan ayahnya daripada harus berhadapan dengan _bodyguard-bodyguard _gila yang dikirm ayahnya.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan, berbalik menghadap Wookie yang masih menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, "Lebih baik kita juga pergi sekarang Wookie"

"_Ne sunbae"._

Wookie membiarkan Sungmin menariknya pergi. Entah kenapa ada suatu kegelisahan aneh menyusup ke hatinya.

'_Ayah Kyuhyun mengenal Mom?Kenapa hal ini terasa aneh?'_

.

.

.

**TBC?**

* * *

**_BigThanks For :_  
**

**__Jisaid_park sansan_kyusungshipper_ecungkyu_krystal_Hana Kim_Maya KMS_laila. _yesungitsmine_cloud3024_Guest_dew'yellow_President of the girl_Keyra Kyuunie_cloudskar yewon_magie april_RirinYeWooKyuMin_asha lightyagami_andikadwiprasetyo8**

* * *

**_Hana Notes :_  
**

**__**_Jeongmal mianhae _karena Hana menghilang selama dua minggu. *bow*

Hana bener2 lagi nggak bisa nulis apa-apa gara-gara dapet kabar kalau salah satu guru Hana mau nonton SM Town. gila.. Hana jadi galau tingkat akut. -.-

.

_Jeongmal gomawo _buat _chingudeul _yang udah sempetin mampir dan _review. ^^ *bow* _terima kasih banyak.

Gimana menurut kalian _chap _ini? berantakankah? sepertinya iya. -.-

.

Hemm... untuk yang mau _request _FF bisa langsung PM Hana atau yang ingin kenalan sama Hana bisa hubungi FB Hana, **Risty Dyaz (Cloud'sHana).**

****Oh, dan yang ingin nomer Hp langsung PM aja, ^^

.

_Review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior. Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!  
**

* * *

.

_Ini cinta kita, bukankah begitu?_

_._

Detak jarum jam terdengar begitu nyaring, seperti sebuah _shymphonie _kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

Terlalu asing hanya untuk sekedar terjamah.

_Namja _tampan itu, Siwon, kembali menghela napas, menghirup aroma menyengat yang begitu ia benci. Aroma rumah sakit.

Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi _chubby _Yesung yang kini tampak pucat, dingin.

Demi Tuhan! Ini terlalu menyiksanya!

Melihat kekasihnya terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"_Chagy.. _kumohon... jangan seperti ini", ucap Siwon lirih. Rasanya seperti ada beban yang begitu berat menghimpit dadanya, sesak.

Tangan kirinya meraih tangan mungil Yesung yang bebas dari selang-selang aneh, mengenggamnya erat namun lembut, menyentuhkannya ke pipinya sendiri, terasa sama, dingin.

Tes.

Lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali hari ini.

_Liquid _bening itu kembali membasahi pipi Siwon. Terlihat begitu aneh dan janggal melihat seorang Choi Siwon menangis dalam diam.

Waktu seakan berhenti, menyisakan begitu banyak kebekuan menyakitkan yang seolah tak mampu lagi mencair. Terkukung dalam ketidakberdayaan menyesakkan yang mampu membuat siapa saja pasrah, menyerah. Tak tau apa lagi yang bisa diperbuat.

Kesakitan nyata yang perlahan menggerogoti pertahanan tinggi yang ia buat, benar-benar telah meninggalkan begitu banyak torehan luka yang masih begitu basah, perih. Beban yang semakin menghimpitnya tak bisa lagi terangkat, menghimpit. Terus merusak tembok angkuh yang sengaja ia buat.

Siwon (lagi-lagi) kembali menghela napas, kali ini terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan, seakan ribuan jarum beracun berlomba masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Demi Tuhan! Kim Yesung, jangan membuatku takut seperti ini", monolog Siwon.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa takut!

Ketakutan samar yang selama ini coba ia tutupi telah menampakan wujudnya, tumbuh begitu besar didasar hatinya hingga kini mulai nampak jelas memenuhi setiap traikan napasnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa harus Yesungnya yang merasa kesakitan itu?

Apa selama ini ia terlalu melakukan begitu banyak dosa hingga Tuhan menghukumnya?

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, ia lebih rela meraskan kesakitan yang dirasakan Yesung daripada harus melihat _namja _manis itu yang menanggungnya, karena ia tak akan sanggup, tak akan pernah.

.

Cklek

.

Siwon sedikit berjengit kaget, saat mendengar pintu kamar itu terbuka lalu tertutup dengan suara debuman lembut.

Langkah kaki seseorang yang baru saja masuk terdengar begitu jelas dipendengarannya, langkah yang terdengar sama menyakitkannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter Hae?", tanya Siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapan _obsidian_nya dari wajah Yesung.

Ia mendengar Donghae menghela napas pelan, terdengar langkah kaki lagi, mengitari ranjang Yesung, berhenti tepat diseberangnya, "Hasil pemeriksaan baru akan keluar besok siang, jadi sampai sekarang pun dokter belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Yesung _hyung"._

Siwon kembali mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, tersenyum simpul, namun siapapun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, melihat sebuah kepedihan nyata di senyum menawan itu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja _chagy, _tenang saja. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja", ucap Siwon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya ditengah ketakutan yang menyelubunginya.

"Siwon benar, _hyung, _kau akan baik-baik saja", terdengar begitu sama. Donghae juga tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba tersenyum walaupun pada akhirnya terlihat begitu asing diwajahnya yang tampan.

Suara detak jarum jam kembali mendominasi, kembali menjadi sebuah _shymphonie _kesedihan yang menyesakkan.

Setiap detik terasa seperti tusukan menyakitkan ke ulu hati mereka. Kekhawatiran yang berdiri tegak diantara ketakutan aneh benar-benar telah membuat mereka frustasi.

Sungguh, ini terlalu nyata untuk dihindari.

Apapun yang coba mereka lakukan tetap saja akan terasa sama, menyakitkan.

'_Ya, kau akan baik-baik saja, bukankah begitu Kim Yesung?'_

**.**

**.**

**_Chapter 8_**

**.**

**.**

Wookie menggeliat kecil, mendengar ketukan pintu yang begitu berisik, benar-benar telah berhasil mengusik tidurnya yang sebenarnya sejak tadi malam tidak nyenyak. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja perasaannya menjadi begitu gelisah sejak siang kemarin, semua terasa janggal.

Dengan sedikit enggan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, mencoba meraih pintu depan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Ia menguap lebar sebelum benar-benar melihat siapa yang datang, "_Nuguya?"_

"Pagi Wookie!", sapa Leeteuk sambil tersenyum simpul, dibelakangnya berdiri Heechul, Hyukkie dan Sungmin yang nampak sedikit berbeda hari ini, terlihat gelisah? Entahlah...

"Pagi _hyung, _apa yang membawa kalian kemari? Ini masih pukul 5 pagi kau tau", ucap Wookie, bergerak ke samping membiarkan keempat _namja _itu masuk. Menutup pintu dengan debuman halus.

"Apakah Donghae belum memberitahumu?", kali ini Hyukkie yang bersuara, menatap bingung ke arah Wookie yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memberitahu apa?", kerutan di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas saat melihat Leeteuk masuk begitu saja ke kamar Yesung? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ah, benar juga.. sejak tadi malam Donghae dan Yesung tidak kembali ke kamar.

"Yesungie masuk rumah sakit", bisik Sungmin, ada sesuatu yang aneh dinada suaranya.

Wookie tersentak kaget, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah, kami juga belum tau. Tadi Siwon menelepon, menyuruh Teukie untuk membawakan baju gantinya dan Yesung, ah _chagy! _Jangan lupa bawakan baju ganti si ikan juga", ucap Heechul, kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke isi kulkas, sepertinya _namja _cantik itu kelaparan eoh?

"Biar baju Donghae aku bereskan, dimana kamar Donghae, Wookie?", tanya Hyukkie, Wookie menoleh sekilas, menunjuk sebuah pintu _ebony _yang terletak disebelah kamarnya. Gerekannya benar-benar terlihat seperti robot, kaku. Kegelisahan dihatinya netah kenapa malah semakin menjadi.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja", bisik Sungmin tanpa sadar, membuat Wookie sedikit berjengit aneh.

"Apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum, menggeleng cepat, "_Aniyo.. _lupakan saja. Hemm... kau ikut Wookie?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Wookie berjengit, menatap janggal kearah Sungmin yang kini semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Sungmin menemukannya, menemukan sosok Wookie yang sebenarnya di tengah kegelisahan aneh yang menyelubungi mereka.

"A-aku..."

"Aku akan menunggumu, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, sekolah baru akan dimulai pukul 9 kita masih punya banyak waktu", tandas Sungmin, menghemapaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

Kedua _caramel _Wookie membulat aneh, sebuah perasaan aneh memenuhi setiap sudut hatinya.

'_Ada apa denganku?'_

Tapi _toh _ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar, mengambil sebuah handuk berwarna putih lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang terletak didekat dapur.

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas, kembali memilih memejamkan matanya seraya menunggu semuanya benar-benar selesai dengan urursan masing-masing.

'_Kau mengkhawatirkan Yesung, bukankah begitu Wookie?'_

.

.

.

Wookie menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar rawat Yesung, Sungmin yang berjalan disampingnya pun otomatis mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Wookie.

"_Waeyo?"_

Wookie mendongak, menatap Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bisakah aku menunggu disini saja _sunbae?"_

Sungmin mengerti, sangat mengerti.

Ia tersenyum manis, mengusap lembut surai hitam kemerahan milik Wookie, "Tentu saja, dan aku akan menemanimu Wookie".

Wookie balas tersenyum, tanpa sadar menghambur memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang seketika itu menegang kaget, "_Gomawo sunbae"._

'_Tuhan... semoga dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku..'_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sungie?", tanya Leeteuk tanpa menghiraukan raut protes di wajah pucat itu.

Yesung yang kini duduk bersandar menggerutu pelan, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Jauh lebih baik _hyung"._

Leeteuk terkekeh pelan, "Sepertinya begitu". Leeteuk beranjak pergi, membiarkan Siwon kembali berada disamping Yesung, menggenggam tangan _namja _manis itu erat.

"Kau mau sarapan sekarang?", tanya Siwon lembut. Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Nanti saja, aku masih kenyang Wonnie".

"Tapi kau belum makan sejak kemarin _chagy"._

Tangan Yesung terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi Siwon, "Jangan khawatir seperti itu Choi Siwon, aku akan makan nanti. Sungguh".

Siwon menghela napas pelan, Yesung keras kepala ingat? Jadi apapun yang ia katakan tetap tidak akan dipedulikan oleh _namja _manis itu.

Deg.

Demi Tuhan! Kenapa rasa sakit itu kembali datang? Tanpa sengaja Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan rintihan yang siap keluar.

"_Chagy, gwenchanayo?", _tanya Siwon panik.

Donghae yang sedari tadi mengobrol entah apa dengan Hyukkie langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, melangkah cepat mendekati Yesung.

"_Hyung..."_

"_Aniyo.. gwenchana.", _ucap Yesung lirih. Kedua _caramel_nya terpejam erat, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama.

"Aku akan memanggil Dokter", seru Siwon, siap melangkah pergi namun lengannya ditahan oleh Yesung.

"_Andwe _Siwon.. peluk aku.. kumohon.. peluk aku"

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkan Siwon, ia malah menuruti kemauan Yesung, merengkuh tubuh lemah itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kumohon... jangan seperti ini...", bisik Siwon, merasakan _obsidian_nya kembali memanas untuk alasan yang sama.

Donghae yang terus saja menggenggam tangan Yesung pun kembali menangis, menangis dalam diam.

.

.

"Chullie...", bisik Leeteuk parau. Melihat Yesung yang seperti itu seakan mampu membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

Heechul yang berada disampingnya langsung memeluk _namja _malaikat itu, membenamkan wajah Leeteuk ke dada bidangnya.

"Sssstt.. _uljjima..", _ucap Heechul seraya mengelus lembut surai Leeteuk.

"_Wae.."_

Heechul menoleh cepat, menemukan Hyukkie yang kini menundukan kepalanya, mencengkram bagian depan kemejanya.

"Jangan salah paham Hyukkie..."

_Namja _manis itu mendongak, melihat Heechul yang kini kembali menatap Yesung yang masih berada dalam pelukan Siwon, tersenyum simpul, "Lee Donghae hanya menganggap Kim Yesung sebagai _hyung_nya. Tidak lebih.."

Hyukkie kembali menundukan kepalanya.

'_Kenapa aku harus merasa sakit?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya bosan. Memandang jengah ke arahnya ayahnya dan beberapa orang berjas hitam rapi yang tengah berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang begitu aneh dimata Kyuhyun.

Ia menguap lebar, sama sekali tidak ingin hanya untuk sekedar bersikap sopan.

"Baiklah Yunho-_ssi, _kami akan setuju menanamkan saham ke perusahaan anda", ucap seorang _namja _paruh baya berkacamata tebal.

Yunho tersenyum , mengangguk sekilas sebelum menyalami mereka, "Terimakasih Johyun-_ssi, _saya jamin anda tidak akan menyesal mengambil keputusan ini".

Mereka berdiri serempak, membungkuk dalam sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Seharusnya _Dad _tidak menyuruhku mengikuti acara seperti ini", dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

Yunho yang tengah merapikan beberapa dokumen di meja melirik sekilas putranya, "Kau harus belajar dari sekarang Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya kau harus meneruskan perusahaan ini".

"_Dad _tau bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan hal-hal seperti ini, aku lebih tertarik menjadi musisi, pianis".

Yunho menyeringai, menatap sinis putranya, "Kau akan menjadi pianis? Silakan bermimpi Tuan muda Cho! Kau tetap akan meneruskan perusahaan ini jika kau masih menyandang marga Cho, dan selamanya kau akan tetap menyandang marga itu", ucap Yunho tajam.

Kyuhyun terdiam, balik menatap tajam sang ayah, "Ini hidupku _Dad! _Tidak ada siapapun yang boleh mengaturnya!"

.

Plaak

.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Kau salah Cho Kyuhyun! _Dad _akan selalu mengatur hidupmu sampai kau tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan", desis Yunho.

Kyuhyun mendongak, akan kembali melemparkan kata-kata tajam saat tiba-tiba saja _handphone_nya berbunyi nyaring. Ia merogoh saku celananya, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat 1 pesan dari Siwon.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini.. tapi entahlah, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau juga berhak tau Kyu... Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul sekarang, Yesung dirawat disini...'_

Deg!

Sejenak rasanya Kyuhyun tak mampu bernapas, terus mengulangi membaca kalimat yang sama. Dan sampai berapa kalipun ia mengulanginya tulisan yang tertera di layar _handphone_nya tidak akan berubah sedikitpun..

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Kyuhyun berbalik, berlari pergi, sama sekali tidak menghiraukau teriakan Yunho yang menyuruhnya kembali. Karena sekarang yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu. Kim Yesung.

'_Hyung... apa yang terjadi?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang terasa begitu panjang. Dinding-dinding putih yang terasa dingin berdiri kokoh memagari jalannya, terasa begitu aneh. Bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat menyapa indra penciumnya, terasa menusuk.

Tatapannya nyalang, mencari sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Kim Yesung'.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Lidahnya kelu bahkan ia dapat merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya yang mulai dingin.

Ia gugup, ah tidak, maksudku ia takut, terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat, memutar knop pintu sebelum mendorongnya maju, membuka lebar pintu bercat coklat itu.

Deg!

Sesak. Atmosfir yang sangat menyesakkan, sungguh. Rasanya oksigen di ruangan itu benar-benar menipis entah untuk alasan apa. Detak jarum jam di dinding terdengar begitu menyakitkan, seperti sebuah _elegy _menawan yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?", bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Tatapan matanya redup, menatap bingung Donghae yang kini jatuh terduduk diamping ranjang Yesung, menatap kosong kantai dingin dibawahnya. Sedangkan Siwon yang masih setia duduk di kursi disamping _namja _manis itu, menggenggam erat jemari mungil milik Yesung. Dan... Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi? Siwon menangis? Ya, _namja _tampan itu menangis dalam diam, terus menatap wajah manis Yesung yang kini terlihat begitu pucat. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Yesung juga menangis... ia menangis dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, rasanya tubuhnya jauh terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"_Hyung... _apa yang terjadi... padanya?"

Siwon mendongak, seperti sebuah gerakan _slowmotion _yang aneh.

"_Sirosis..", _bisiknya parau.

"Apa?"

"Pengerasan hati...", lanjut Donghae lirih.

Kyuhyun tercekat.

Tidak ada lagi detak jarum jam bagai e_legy._

Semua terasa... hampa?

Entahlah...

Semuanya terlalu aneh.

Sampai sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu nyata (terlalu nyata) menyadarkannya, membawanya kembali kepada rasa sakit yang begitu ia benci.

Dan detik itu juga... seorang Cho Kyuhyun (juga) menangis...

Menangis untuk alasan yang begitu sama...

'_Kenapa harus seperti ini?_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

_Symphonie _indah terdengar. Derak angin yang menghantam pohon-pohon _maple _seperti sebuah nada-nada baru yang tercipta. Aroma manis _pulm _yang bercampur dengan sakura terasa begitu mendominasi dipekatnya malam.

Wookie mendongak, tatapannya liar memandang bintang-bintang yang menggantung angkuh menemani sang bulan yang sejak tadi terus saja bersinar redup, seakan enggan.

Ia menghela napas. Tusukan hawa dingin langsung saja menohok paru-parunya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali pergi ke atap eoh?"

_Namja _manis itu menoleh cepat, merasakan sebuah jaket yang tersampir dibahunya yang mungil.

"_Sunbae?"_

Sungmin tersenyum, mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Wookie, "Apa yang menarik dari atap? Tidak di sekolah, tidak di asrama, kau selalu melarikan diri kesini".

Wookie mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka, "Melarikan diri? Itu terdengar berlebihan _sunbae"._

Sungmin terkekeh, mengacak-acak surai Wookie yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari _namja _manis itu, namun menurut Sungmin tatapan itu justru terlihat begitu lucu, manis.

"Kau tau, sepertinya kau harus mulai memanggilku _'hyung'. _Kata _'sunbae' _terdengar terlalu formal Wookie", ucap Sungmin.

Wookie memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mengerjap-ngerjap imut, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Demi Tuhan! Rasanya Sungmin akan benar-benar gila jika terus melihat wajah Wookie yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah _hyung!", _seru Wookie, terkekeh geli mendengar suaranya sendiri yang terdengar terlalu melengking.

"Jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Ryeowook".

"Eh?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengijinkanmu memanggilku '_hyung'? _Berarti sekarang giliranmu menceritakan apa yang kau pikirkan untuk imbalannya".

Wookie menggerutu aneh, mem_pout _bibirnya manis.

Sungguh! Sungmin benar-benar akan gila!

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan _hyung"_

"_Jinjja?"_

"Memang apa yang harus kupikirkan?"

Sungmin membuat pose berpikir yang meyakinkan, mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke dagu, "Kim Yesung, mungkin? Atau kau masih memikirkan ayah Kyuhyun yang mengenal ibumu? Atau kau frustasi mencari kakakmu itu?", ucap Sungmin, melirik sekilas bagaimana ekspresi Wookie.

Dan... _bingo! _Semua tebakannya benar! Bukankah ia selalu benar jika menyangkut Kim Ryeowook?

"_M-mwo?"_

Kedua _caramel _Wookie membulat aneh, kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu? Ah, tidak. Kenapa Sungmin selalu bisa membaca pikirannya?

Tangan Sungmin terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi tirus yang terlihat sedikit memerah akibat hawa dingin, "Terlihat jelas di wajahmu kau tau".

_See? _Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

"_H-hyung..."_

"Hem?"

Wookie terdiam, menundukan kepalanya dalam. Kenapa rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu?", bisik Wookie namun masih mampu didengar Sungmin. Sejenak _namja aegyo _itu nampak terkejut tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, perlahan merenkuh tubuh mungil Wookie kedalam pelukannya.

"Tentu saja Wookie", balas Sungmin, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bingung _hyung... _Entahlah, banyak sekali hal yang memenuhi kepalaku. Bahkan rasanya hatiku juga merasakan beban yang sama. Begitu berat", ucap Wookie lirih, menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Sungmin, mencoba mencari sebuah kehangatan asing namun anehnya terasa begitu nyaman.

"Semuanya terasa begitu aneh. Terlihat salah tapi kenapa seolah saling berkaitan?", ucap Wookie lagi dan kali ini, sungguh untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkan _namja _manis itu.

"_Hyung... _apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan dekapannya saat merasakan tubuh mungil itu bergetar, mengusap lembut punggung _namja _manis itu, "Menangislah. Menangislah Kim Ryeowook".

Dan seperti yang ia pinta, _namja _manis itu menangis. Kim Ryeowook menangis untuk alasan yang masih terasa asing di pikiran Sungmin.

Isakan demi isakan terdengar, menjadi sebuah e_legy _aneh yang menyakitkan.

"Keluarkan semuanya Wookie... menangislah hingga kau puas... Menangislah, karena aku akan selalu disini... menemanimu"

Wookie sedikit tersentak.

Apa yang terjadi?

Rasa apa ini?

Kenapa ada sebuah getaran samar saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu?

'_Hyung... apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah restoran mewah di kawasan _Agujeong. _Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum membuka pintu kemudi lalu melangkah keluar.

_Namja _tampan itu melangkah perlahan, mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun wajahnya masih saja terlihat gusar. Bagaimana tidak jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang seperti itu, meskipun ia sangat yakin Siwon akan menjaga _namja _manis itu dengan sangat baik, tapi tetap saja hatinya gelisah, khawatir.

Seorang pelayan menyambutnya saat kakinya melewati pintu, ia tersenyum sopan menanyakan meja yang sudah dipesan atas nama Lee Yoochun, ayahnya.

Pelayan bertubuh pendek itu membawa Donghae melewati begitu banyak meja yang sudah penuh sesak, menunjukan jalan untuk pergi ke lantai dua, tempat khusus untuk orang-orang yang memang memiliki 'terlalu banyak uang'.

Untuk kedua kalinya Donghae menghela napas. Sungguh, ia merasa gelisah. Tidak hanya karena memikirkan keadaan Yesung tapi juga karena acara makan malam kali ini. Acara yang dibuat ayahnya untuk memperkenalkannya pada seorang _'namja' _yang (mungkin) akan menjadi calon ibu tirinya.

Entah mengapa langkah kakinya terdengar menggema, mengalahkan bunyi dentingan piano yang mulai terdengar.

Kedua _ruby_nya menatap nyalang, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan punggung ayahnya disalah satu sudut, didekat dinding kaca besar yang memperlihatkan jalanan _Apgujeong _yang tidak pernah tidur.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping ayahnya.

Merasakn detak jantung menyakitkan yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Tubuhnya sekana membatu, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Sesak. Sungguh!

Paru-parunya seolah tidak ingin bekerja dengan normal.

"Donghae kau sudah datang?", sapa Yoochun, ayahnya, terdengar senang.

Yoochun berdiri, menepuk sekilas pundak putranya.

"_Dad _senang kau mau meluangkan waktumu", lanjut Yoochun, _namja _berumur 37 tahun yang tak kalah tampan dengan Donghae itu menghela napas sejenak, kembali tersenyum, "Perkenalkan.. Ini Lee Junsu.. dan ini putranya.. Lee Hyukjae, kau tau dia juga bersekolah di _Sapphire Blue _tahun pertama..", tambah Yoochun menunjuk dua _namja _manis didepan mereka yang memperlihatkan ekspresi yang jauh berbeda.

Sebuah senyuman bersahabat.. dan sebuah senyuman nanar, miris.

Rasanya dunia benar-benar berhenti berputar.

Kedua _ruby _Donghae menatap redup kedua manik kembar milik Hyukkie.

Perlahan ia juga dapat merasakannya bahwa ketidakadilan takdir juga akan menghampirinya.

"_Ne Dad.. _aku mengenalnya.. sangat mengenalnya.."

.

.

.

_Elegy _menyakitkan itu semakin terdengar.

Mendominasi diantara derak angin yang menghantam pepohonan.

Aroma manis musim semi seakan tertutupi oleh sebuah atmosfer pahit.

Bahkan hawa dingin malam ini tak lagi terasa karena indra perasa mereka seakan tak sanggup lagi merasakan apapun, telah terpenuhi dengan rasa sakit yang entah kenapa begitu menghimpit.

"Bukankah dunia begitu sempit Hyukkie", ucap Donghae memecah keheningan. Mencoba terdengar biasa walaupun siapapun tahu, banyak luka yang tercipta.

Hyukkie tersenyum aneh, tatapan matanya masih saja menyiratkan begitu banyak torehan luka baru, "Kau benar".

Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan hawa dingin yang semakin menggigit. Namun sungguh! Mereka tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit ini!

"Jadi.. mereka akan menikah?", bisik Donghae lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, seolah meyakinakn bahwa ini akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Ya... menikah", ulang Hyukkie lirih.

Demi Tuhan! Keluarkan mereka dari rasa yang begitu menyiksa ini.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, terdengar sangat janggal, "Jika mereka menikah berarti kita akan menjadi saudara Hyukkie? Saudara tiri. Bukankah itu terdnegar menarik?"

Hyukkie menoleh cepat, memandang tajam Donghae. Ia tidak menyukai kalimat tadi.. sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Kau akan menjadi _namdongsaeng_ku eoh? Bukankah aku begitu beruntung memiliki _namdongsaeng _yang sangat manis?", Donghae masih saja berceloteh tak jelas, seolah menutupi ketakutan yang begitu nyata terlihat.

Kedua manik kembar Hyukkie memanas, sejenak napasnya tercekat.

"Cukup Hae..."

"Jika kita benar-benar menjadi saudara berarti kita bisa bertemu setiap hari, dengan begitu kita bisa berlatih _dance _bersama Hyukkie"

"Hae..."

"Hemm.. jika kau setuju, aku akan meminta _Dad _untuk membuat sebuah ruang _dance _lebih luas dirumah.. jadi kita akan lebih nyaman berlatih berdua dan.."

"SUDAH CUKUP LEE DONGHAE!"

Cukup! Ia tak sanggup lagi.

Pertahanannya roboh.

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua manik kembarnya.

"...hiks..kumohon..hentikan Lee Donghae.. hentikan..."

Hyukkie tergugu. Jatuh terduduk, mencengkram kuat dadanya.. sakit..

"..hiks..jangan bicara lagi..."

Donghae membisu.. tubuhnya benar-benar tak mampu untuk sekedar bergerak...

Tatapan matanya begitu nanar, menatap sosok Hyukkie yang kini semakin terisak.

Sungguh... rasa sakit ini perlahan menggerogoti pertahanan yang ia buat. Membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa..hiks.. Kenapa semuanya terjadi saat aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu Lee Donghae.. kenapa.."

Tes. Tes.

Ia tak sanggup lagi. Pertahanan itu benar-benar sudah hancur.. Menyisakan begitu banyak luka yang entah sampai kapan akan terus berdarah.

'_Bukankah takdir sedang mempermainkan kita... Hyukkie?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

"_Chagy.. _kumohon.. buka mulutmu.. kau belum makan sejak kemarin..", ucap Siwon memelas, sendok yang ia pegang masih melayang diudara, tepat didepan bibir _kissable _Yesung.

_Namja _manis itu menggeleng pelan, menjauhkan tangan Siwon, "_Aniyo _Siwon.. aku hanya ingin pulang.."

Siwon menghela napas, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia melakukan itu, "Tapi tubuhmu belum pulih.. aku janji setelah kau jauh lebih baik kita akan segera pulang ke asrama".

Yesung menoleh, menatap tepat ke arah _obsidan _Siwon.

Dan sungguh! Siwon lebih baik mati daripada harus melihat tatapan seperti itu dari kedua _caramel _indah itu, "Jauh lebih baik? Sampai kapan Siwon? Aku tidak akan jauh lebih baik... cepat atau lambat pada akhirnya hatiku tidak akan lagi bisa berfungsi"

Jleb!

Rasanya seperti ada sebuah pisau tajam yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya.

Sejenak ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Yesung! Jangan bicara seperti itu!", parau Siwon.

Ia kembali menangis... Menangis untuk alasan dan orang yang sama.

"Kumohon.. jangan bicara seperti itu..."

Yesung tersentak, begitu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.. ia membuat Siwon menangis?

"Jangan menangis.. _mianhae.." _Jemari mungil Yesung mengusap lembut tetesan air mata dipipi _namja _tampan itu.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat Siwon merengkuh tubuh lemah itu kedalam dekapannya, tidak mempedulikan dentingan sendok yang jatuh membentur lantai.

"Jangan pernah bicara hal seperti itu lagi, _jebal. _Kau harus bisa bertahan.. bertahanlah untukku Yesung.. untukku.."

Yesung terisak, menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Siwon, memeluk _namja _tampan itu semakin erat. "..hiks...aku takut Siwon..aku takut..", lirih Yesung.

"Jangan takut.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. aku janji..", ucap Siwon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan.

Tapi... benarkah begitu?

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja Kim Yesung...'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bersandar dibalik pintu kamar rawat Yesung. Memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ya... kau akan baik-baik saja _hyung.. _kau akan bertahan untuk Siwon dan... untukku...", gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Ia merasakan kedua matanya kembali memanas untuk alasan yang sama. Kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang perlahan bisa saja membunuhnya.

Tapi bukankah ia harus bertahan? Ia menyuruh Yesung untuk bertahan, jadi ia harus lebih kuat daripada _namja _manis itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit saja beban yang ada di dadanya walaupun ia tau semua itu sia-sia, karena beban itu semakin menghimpitnya. Sesak.

Ia berbalik, perlahan meraih knop pintu dan membukanya pelan saat ia tidak lagi mendengar isakan menyakitkan dari dalam, isakan Yesung selalu bisa membuatnya terluka.

_Namja _tampan itu tersenyum ganjil saat melihat Yesung sudah kembali tertidur. Tertidur dalam dekapan Siwon dengan air mata yang membanjiri mereka berdua.

'_Kumohon.. jangan menangis lagi..'_

"Dia akan baik-baik saja.. bukankah begitu Kyu?", bisik Siwon parau. Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Ada banyak ketakutan yang tersirat disana, ketakutan yang sama yang juga ia rasakan.

"Tentu saja _hyung... _dia akan baik-baik saja...".

Sudah cukup. Ia tak sanggup lagi.

Suaranya bergetar di akhir kalimat. Melihat sosok _namja _manis yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu benar-benar berhasil membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika, tak tersisa. Bahkan rasa sakit yang sudah begitu nyata semakin menekannya kuat.

Langkahnya terseok menghampiri sisi ranjang Yesung yang lain, mengusap pelan pipi yang tidak lagi se_chubby _dulu.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja..", lirih Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah mantra yang coba ia ucapkan.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, bukan, bukan karena Kyuhyun yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh Yesungnya, tentu saja bukan itu. Hanya saja rasanya hatinya kembali digores dengan pisau yang begitu tajam saat mendengar sebuah kalimat sederhana itu dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, sungguh!

Pada akhirnya kedua _namja _tampan itu mennagis dalam diam. Menangis untuk alasan dan orang yang sama.

Demi apapun... mereka rela menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya agar semua tidak menjadi lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, mereka mencoba membuat sebuah harapan baru yang terlihat begitu samar.. harapan baru yang coba mereka percayai.. harapan baru yang terlihat begitu asing dan sulit..

Tapi mereka yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja... Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja...

'_Bertahanlah hyung.. kumohon..'_

**.**

**.**

_**_cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan _chagy?_"

Leeteuk berjengit aneh saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, napas hangat beraroma pinus itu menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"Tidak ada Chullie".

Heechul menghela napas pelan, membalikan tubuh Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan pinggang ramping _namja _malaikat itu.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Kim JungSoo", Heechul menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Leeteuk yang kini berkerut ganjil.

"Sejak kapan margaku menjadi 'Kim' eoh?", selidik Leeteuk.

Heechul terkekeh pelan, mengecup sekilas bibir Leeteuk yang sedikit terbuka, "Sejak kau menjadi kekasihku, karena cepat atau lambat marga 'Park' akan tergantikan dengan marga 'Kim'".

Leeteuk sedikit menunduk, merasakan pipinya yang sedikit memenas. Kim Heechul selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu.

"Jadi, sekarang ceritakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu", titah Heechul, mengangkat dagu Leeteuk dengan telunjuknya, kembali mengecup singkat bibir manis itu.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Yesung, Chullie", lirih Leeteuk, kekhawatiran nampak jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"Dan...?"

"Kim Ryeowook... entah kenapa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu".

"Jelas saja aneh, bukankah dia menyukai si bocah Cho itu? Dan si Cho menyukai Yesung. Tentu saja dia akan bersikap aneh", Heechul mengusap lembut pipi Leeteuk, sebelum membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat.

"Bukan hanya itu.. aku merasa ada suatu benang merah tak kentara yang mengikat mereka", bisik Leeteuk tak yakin. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah", ucap Leeteuk, "Hanya saja semua seperti berhubungan".

Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini?

"Tentu saja berhubungan _chagy.. _Bukankah sudah jelas? Kim Ryeowook menyukai Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Kim Yesung yang sudah mempunyai kekasih yang notabene adalah Choi Siwon, _hyung_nya dan sialnya lagi Lee Sungmin ikut terjebak dengan jatuh dalam pesona Kim Ryeowook. Bukankah itu saling berhubungan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Heechul, "Bukan.. bukan itu maksudku.. entahlah, aku bingung mengungkapkannya".

Heechul kembali menghela napas pelan, mengusap lembut surai milik Leeteuk, "Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan _chagy... _aku tidak suka jika harus melihatmu jatuh sakit hanya karena memikirkan masalah ini".

"Dan apa kau tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Bahwa Donghae menyukai Hyukkie, begitu juga sebaliknya".

"Tentu saja aku tau".

"Lalu apa kau tau bahwa mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri?"

Heechul tersentak, merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap dalam kedua manik kembar milik kekasihnya, mencari sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya bingung, "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayah Donghae akan menikah dengan ibu Hyukkie... kemarin malam Hyukkie pulang dengan wajah yang dibanjiri air mata..dia terlihat begitu hancur.. dia.."

Heechul kembali merengkuh tubuh Leeteuk yang mulai bergetar, mendekapnya erat.

"Kenapa mereka harus mengalami takdir seperti ini? Bukankah ini benar-benar tidak adil, Chullie? Cinta yang tumbuh dihati mereka pada akhirnya secara perlahan akan membunuh diri mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun, Hyukkie, Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, Wookie bahkan Sungmin... terjebak pada sebuah lingkaran takdir yang begitu menyakitkan... hiks.. mereka.."

"Sssstt.. cukup _chagy.. _berhentilah..."

Isakan Leeteuk semakin terdengar, membuat Heechul mau tak mau merasakan kesakitan aneh dihatinya.

"Takdir tidak akan sekejam itu, sungguh. Mereka akan baik-baik saja.. aku yakin mereka akan bisa bertahan..."

'_Demi Tuhan... semua akan baik-baik saja.. bukankah begitu Teukie?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua _caramel_nya, merasakan sinar lampu yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam retinanya.

"_Hyung?"_

_Namja _manis itu menoleh, menemukan Donghae yang duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Hae.. Siwon, dimana dia?", tanya Yesung saat menyadari Siwon tak lagi menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku menyuruhnya ke kafetaria _hyung.. _Dia terlihat begitu 'mengerikan'.. Dia bersama Kyuhyun", ucap Donghae.

Kyuhyun? Ia sungguh meresa bersalah dengan _namja _itu, secara tidak langsung ia menyakiti Kyuhyun tapi dengan lantangnya Kyuhyun tidak menghindar, sama sekali tidak membencinya.

"Hae-ya... _gwenchanayo?", _tanya Yesung khawatir saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang tidak kalah 'mengerikan' dari Siwon. Wajah tampan itu sekarang menyimpan begitu banyak hal yang tidak mampu untuk terdeskripsikan.

"_Na? _Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung", _balas Donghae mencoba tersenyum, namun gagal. Tarikan bibir itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat _weird _dan penuh dengan luka?

Yesung meraih tangan Donghae, menggenggamnya erat, "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Lee Donghae".

Donghae balik menatap kedua _caramel _yang menatapnya dalam, terasa begitu mengintimidasi. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

Dan seperti yang Yesung bilang. Seorang Lee Donghae tidak pandai berbohong terlebih lagi padanya.

Cerita itu pun mengalir.

Seperti sebuah aliran sungai yang tak mampu berhenti. Walaupun begitu banyak batu-batu tajam yang menghalangi tetap saja air jernih itu terus mengalir.

Perlahan... Lee Donghae merasakan matanya memanas, rasa sesak yang terus saja menyelubunginya kembali menekan kuat, terlalu menghimpit. Demi Tuhan! Menceritakannya kembali seakan mampu membuatnya kembali mengalami kejadian yang begitu menyakitkan itu.

Tangan Yesung terangkat, menghapus lembut air mata yang mengalir deras di wajah Donghae, padahal ia sendiri pun juga menangis, menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin terlihat begitu lemah saat Donghae benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya.

"Hae.."

"Aku mencintainya _hyung! _Sungguh! Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, aku mencintainya... aku mencintai Lee HyukJae...", ucap Donghae parau. Begitu banyak torehan luka tersirat disana. Rasa sakit yang menyesakan dadanya seakan kembali terbangun.. semakin membunuhnya..

"Aku tau Hae.. aku tau".

"Namun aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa _hyung... _Entahlah... saat melihat kebahagiaan _Dad _mengumumkan pernikahannya mulutku sekaan terkunci, tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar menentangnya..."

Yesung mencoba dengan keras untuk duduk, menarik Donghae masuk kedalam dekapannya, memeluk _namja _tampan itu erat, "Bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?"

"Dia... dia menangis... tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuknya _hyung.. _aku lemah.. aku.."

"Sssstt... jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Lee Donghae...", ucap Yesung lirih, mengusap pelan surai Donghae.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan _hyung? _Apa?"

Yesung merenggangakan pelukannya, menangkupkan wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, "Apa yang harus kau lakukan?", beo Yesung, menghapus air mata _namja _tampan itu dengan ibu jarinya, "Tanyakan pada hatimu.. apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan", lanjut Yesung seraya menyentuh dada Donghae.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, selama kau yakin dan percaya.."

'_Semua akan baik-baik saja.. takdir ini akan berakhir bahagia.. benarkan Hae-ya?_

_._

_._

_._

Siwon hanya terus menatap makanan yang ada di meja, tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk menyentuhnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Kyuhyun, sejak tadi _namja _tampan itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh kopi yang ia pesan.

Keduanya menghela napas hampir bersamaan, Siwon melirik sekilas Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya, membentuk sebuah senyum aneh tercetak diwajah mereka.

"Jangan sering menghela napas...", ucap Siwon.

"...atau kebahagiaanmu akan menghilang satu per satu", lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sejenak keduanya terkekeh pelan, walaupun terdengar begitu hambar bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"_Hyung?"_

"_Ne?"_

"Benarkah kau tidak keberatan jika aku juga menemaninya?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, Siwon tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak Kyu".

"Tapi seperti yang kau tau... aku (masih) mencintainya..", Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, kembali merasakan kesesakan yang lama sudah tidak lagi ia rasakan kembali muncul saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tau.. sangat tau.. dan aku tidak berhak melarangmu mencintainya.. karena dia terlalu istimewa untuk diabaikan.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, "Kau benar.. dia terlalu istimewa untuk diabaikan".

"Dia akan bertahan.. benar kan Kyu? Dia akan bertahan..", bisik Siwon lirih, rasa sakit itu kembali datang, membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka kembali menyesakan.

"_Ne hyung... _Dia akan bertahan.. dia akan bertahan untukmu.."

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya, menatap dalam kedua _onyx _milik Kyuhyun, "Ya, dia akan bertahan untukku dan juga untukmu Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sedangakn Siwon malah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengisi perutnya untuk saat ini.

"Karena dia menyayangimu.. lebih dari yang kau tau..."

"_Arraseo.. _bukankah aku _dongsaeng _kesayangannya? Seperti Lee Donghae?"

Siwon tersenyum sekilas, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'_Tidak bisakah aku berharap lebih, hyung?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

'_Selamat malam Tuan muda..'_

"Selamat malam Han _ahjussi, _bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkan informasi tentang 'dia'"

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

'_Ne Tuan muda.. saya sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana 'dia' berada'_

Tanpa sengaja Wookie menegakan tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat entah untuk alasan apa.

"_j-jinjja? _Dimana 'dia'? Dimana JongWoon _hyung?"_

Rasanya seperti menunggu berjam-jam saat mendengar helaan napas di ujung sana sebelum Han _ahjussi _kembali membuka suaranya.

'_Tuan muda JongWoon juga bersekolah di Sapphire Blue tuan muda...'_

Deg! Dalam satu gerakan cepat Wookie berdiri, kedua _carameln_ya benar-benar menyiratkan keterkejutan.

"_M-mwo?"_

'_Ne Tuan muda.. dia juga bersekolah di Sapphire Blue, tahun kedua'_

"Si-siapa namanya? Dia menggunakan nama apa?"

Suara Wookie terdengar bergetar, kegelisahan aneh tiba-tiba saja merasuk ke dalam hatinya.

Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang?

'_Tuan muda JongWoon menggunakan nama... Kim Yesung'._

Detik itu juga Wookie jatuh terduduk, _handphone _yang ada ditangannya berderak aneh saat membentur lantai. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, air mata membanjiri pipinya, mengalir begitu saja.

"Kim Yesung? Kim JongWoon? Demi Tuhan! Kenapa harus dia?"

Wookie terisak pedih... memeluk lututnya erat, membenamkan kepalanya...

Sungguh.. kenapa rasanya begitu aneh dan menyakitkan?

Rasanya dunia runtuh saat itu juga... semua hal yang telah ia lakukan seakan menjadi sebuah belati aneh yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya..

Ini begitu sakit...

'_Kim Yesung... kau hyungku?'_

**.**

**.**

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap nanar selembar foto yang kini ada ditangannya... foto yang sudah terlihat usang termakan usia..

Perlahan.. dengan begitu lembut... seakan benda yang ia pegang sangatlah rapuh... _namja _tampan itu mengusap sebuah gambar diri yang tertera disana.. Ia tersenyum.. membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu tampan.. namun siapapun dapat melihatnya.. Penyesalan jelas terlihat disana..

"Joongie... seharusnya kita tidak seperti ini...", lirihnya.

"Seharusnya dulu kau mau menggugurkan anak itu.. dan jika kau mau lebih bersabar mungkin sekarang kita sudah bersama..", monolog Yunho, lagi.

"Demi Tuhan! Aku masih mencintaimu... mencintaimu sampai detik ini.."

.

_**Flashback on.**_

_Yunho menatap ganjil seorang _namja _manis yang kini tengah berlutut dihadapannya, menangis dengan begitu lirih membuat hatinya serasa dirobek dengan pisau yang sangat tajam._

"_Kumohon.. jangan menyuruhku menggugurkan bayi ini Yunnie.. ini anakmu.. ini anak kita.."_

_Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia harus bisa bertahan.. harus bisa..._

"_Kau harus melakukannya Kim JaeJoong! Kau tau aku tidak bisa menikahimu sekarang!"_

Namja _manis itu, JaeJoong, tersentak. Kepalanya mendongak, tatapannya nanar menatap Yunho. "Kenapa Yunnie.. kenapa.."_

"_Kau tau aku masih menjadi 'suami' Changmin... dan aku tidak mungkin menceraikannya sekarang! _ChoGroup _belum pulih dari masa kritisnya.."_

_JaeJoong kembali tersentak, merasakan denyut menyakitkan di jantungnya._

"_Kau lebih memilih perusahaan itu daripada aku dan bayimu, Yunnie?"_

_Yunho semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat.. ia harus bisa bertahan..._

"_Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku akan memlihmu dan menceraikan Changmin? Melepasakan kesempatan meperbesar _ChoGroup? _Kau gila JaeJoong! Aku sudah mengorbankan begitu banyak hal untuk mendapatkan ini!"_

"_Yunnie.."_

"_Jadi lebih baik kau menggugurkan bayi itu Kim JaeJoong.. aku tidak ingin ada yang tau tentang hubungan kita.. dan jika kau tidak segera menggugurkannya aku akan melenyapkannya dengan tanganku sendiri.."_

_._

_**Off**_

.

Yunho terisak.. _namja _tampan itu menangis.. menangisi kebodohannya sendiri...

Sebuah pennyesalan nampak jelas didepan matanya...

'_Joongie.. mianhae.. jeongmal...'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_****_**andikadwiprasetyo8_Guest_kyusungshipper_yoon HyunWoon_Magieapril_cloudyeye_krystal_Reysa J_cloud3024_Maya KMS_Hana Kim_yesungitsmine_dew'yellow_Jisaid_Nissa youichi_Cloudskar yewon_Keyra Kyuunie_Nopha Yeye'Clouds**

* * *

**_Hana Note :_  
**

**__**_Mianhae _lagi-lagi Hana lama bgt _update_nya. *bow*

Masih adakah yang mau mebaca FF gaje ini? :)  
Oh iya.. ada yg bilang Yesung terlalu OOC disini.. Hana akui memang Yesung sangat2 OOC di FF ini. Apakah dia terlihat terlalu _weak? _Mungkin iya.. kan disini Yesung jadi '_uke' _bukan '_seme'. :)_

_.  
_

__Hemm.. mungkin nggak akan lama lagi FF ini selesai.. xD Ditunggu aja.. entah 3 atau 4 _chapter _lagi, Hana belom yakin.. xD Kan masih kemungkinan. *nyengir*

.

_So, review?_

__.

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior. Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Angst.  
**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

* * *

**.  
**

.

_Lihatlah, takdir benar-benar sedang mempermainkan kita sekarang. Tertawa ditengah ketakutan nyata yang menyelubungi kita, bergulir indah diatas kegelisahan menyakitkan yang kita rasakan. Terus mengalir tanpa peduli begitu banyak luka berdarah yang terbawa. Tapi sungguh ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan bukan? Apa pedulinya? Kisah ini hanya sebuah permainan sederhana yang dia sebut cinta dan pengorbanan._

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 9**_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sungmin setelah keheningan aneh yang menyelubunginya bersama Wookie beberapa menit yang lalu.

Wookie menggeleng pelan, menatap nyalang lautan sakura yang mulai bermekaran, "Aku tidak tau _hyung"._

"Kau sudah memberitahu ibumu tentang Ye.. ah maksudku JongWoon?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya _namja _mungil itu menggeleng, "Bagiamana aku bisa memberitahu _Mom, _jika aku sendiri sampai detik ini belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan untukku, terlalu membingungkan".

Sungmin tersenyum, meraih tangan Wookie, menggenggamnya lembut seolah memberi sebuah dukungan tak terucap lewat sentuhan kecil itu. Ia tau jika saat ini Wookie benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, merasa frustasi pada kenyataan mengejutkan yang seolah tak peduli terhadap takdir yang begitu dia benci. Ia tau, sangat tau, bahwa sebuah penyesalan samar mulai mendominasi dihatinya, memperangkap _namja _mungil itu dalam sebuah dilema menyakitkan yang tak mampu teruraikan.

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahu ibumu Wookie-ya, dan cepat atau lambat kau juga harus bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bukankah kau tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Wookie mendongak, menatap sepasang _Hazel _yang entah kenapa mampu menyeretnya pada zona nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan, "Benarkah ini nyata?", bisiknya lirih, semua luka terlihat jelas di _caramel _indah itu.

"Memangnya kenapa hal ini tidak bisa menjadi nyata Kim Ryeowook? Bahkan mungkin jika ini adalah kebohongan aku yakin semuanya akan berubah menjadi sebuah kenyataan".

Wookie menatap dalam _Hazel _milik Sungmin, mencoba mengais sisa-sisa kepercayaan yang sempat ia abaikan, dan ia menemukannya, menyeretnya lebih jauh untuk yakin bahwa _namja _dihadapannya menjanjikan sebuah harapan baru yang mungkin bisa ia percayai, "Bisakah aku melakukannya?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, mengusap lembut pipi tirus Wookie, "Tentu saja, semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan jika kau melakukannya dengan tulus".

Senyum Sungmin menular. Wookie yakin itu, saat merasakan perasaan hangat menyentuh hatinya dan membuat bibirnya tertarik ke atas, sebuah senyum manis untuk mengawali takdir baru yang mulai terlihat.

"Wookie?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Untuk sejenak Wookie tercekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Luka lama yang sejenak terlupakan kini kembali nampak ke permukaan, namun percaya atau tidak rasanya tidak lagi semenyakitkan dulu.

"Apakah kau akan percaya jika aku bilang aku mulai bisa berdamai dengan hatiku, _hyung?", _bisik Wookie, _caramel_nya sedikit meredup. Sungmin menarik tangan Wookie, membawa tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat.

"Kenapa aku harus tidak percaya Kim Ryeowook? Karena aku yakin kau bisa berdamai dengan hatimu".

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Aku ingin pulang Wonnie, _ jebal", _rajuk Yesung entah untuk keberapa kalinya, memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memelas.

Siwon menghela napas pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa jika terus menolak permintaan Yesung, apalagi kekasihnya itu benar-benar keras kepala seperti ini, "Baiklah, aku akan bicara dengan dokter dulu", pandangan Siwon beralih, menemukan Kyuhyun yang masih saja terfokus menatap entah apa di luar jendela, "Kyu? Bisakah kau menjaga Yesung sebentar? Aku harus menemui Dr. Kang".

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, menyunggingkan senyum janggal, "Tentu _hyung"._

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih samar dan mengecup singkat dahi Yesung, suara debuman lembut terdengar, langkah Siwon terasa semakin menjauh.

Keheningan aneh melingkupi mereka berdua, detak jarum jam yang berbunyi nyaring seakan mendominasi diantara deru napas keduanya yang seolah berlomba.

"_Hyung?"_

Yesung yang semula menunduk mendongakan kepalanya, memandang Kyuhyun yang juga memandangnya, "_Ne?"_

Kyuhyun beranjak, menghampiri Yesung, "_Mianhae..."_

Yesung mengerjapkan _caramel_nya bingung, untuk apa Kyuhyun minta maaf? Namun sebelum otaknya sempat mencerna kata itu tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa hangat, sepasang lengan kokoh memeluknya erat, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat yang menurutnya sedikit berbeda.

"C-cho?"

Yesung dapat merasakan Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Yesung, "Sebentar saja _hyung, _biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini".

Ya, hanya untuk sejenak biarkan ia merasakan kehangatan ini. Hanya untuk sejenak biarkan ia mengabaikan perasaan gelisah yang entah kenapa semakin menyesekan. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tau mengapa akhir-akhir ini hatinya terus saja gelisah, seperti akan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, tapi entah apa itu, hal yang (mungkin) mampu menghancurkan segalanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, menghirup aroma _lavender _yang selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman.

"_Gwenchana.. _aku baik-baik saja".

Yesung memilih diam, ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran _namja _tampan itu.

Untuk sesaat keheningan kembali mendominasi, detak jarum jam yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring kini terasa lebih menenangkan, seperti alunan melodi teratur yang seolah menghipnotis.

Biarlah untuk sejenak ia merasa.. nyaman...

.

.

.

Senyum manis terus saja tersungging di bibir _kissable _Yesung, _namja _manis itu nampak begitu bahagia. Tentu saja bahagia mengingat Siwon dengan mudah berhasil membujuk Dr. Kang untuk mengijinkannya pulang hari ini.

Yesung terus saja bersenandung kecil, membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian berdua seperti itu eh?", protes Yesung, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Memangnya kami seperti apa _chagy? _Kami biasa saja kau tau", balas Siwon, meraih pinggang Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu sedikit tersipu malu. Mereka masih di lorong rumah sakit, ingat? Hal itu yang membuat Yesung sedikit merasa enggan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mementingkan perasaannya sekarang. Melihat Yesung tersipu malu seperti ini mungkin imbalan yang impas untuk rasa sakitnya, karena dengan begitu ia tau, Yesungnya masih mempunyai semangat untuk bertahan. Ya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"Wonnie?"

"_Ne chagy?"_

"Apakah Donghae baik-baik saja?"

Siwon menoleh, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung yang kini sedikit menundukan wajahnya, membuat Siwon tidak dapat melihat apa yang kini tengah berkecamuk dipikiran _namja _manis itu, tapi ada satu hal yang Siwon tau, bahwa Yesung sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Donghae saat ini.

"Donghae... bisa mengatasinya _chagy"._

Mungkin itu kalimat yang tepat, karena sebenarnya Donghae tidak benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Ya, Donghae akan bisa mengatasinya", Yesung membeo, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa _dongsaeng _kesayangannya akan baik-baik saja.

Langkah kaki mereka bergema di lorong rumah sakit yang entah kenapa hari ini nampak terlalu sepi, hanya ada segelintir orang yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Termasuk juga Cho Yunho, _namja _tampan itu berdiri angkuh, menatap bingung putranya yang masih belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara Yunho mengenterupsi ketiga _namja _itu, menghentikan langkah mereka tepat dihadapan Yunho.

"_Dad? _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau berada disini?", balas Kyuhyun, menatap bingung ke arah Yunho.

"_Dad _ada urusan dengan teman _Dad _disini. Dan.. oh, Siwon? Kau juga ada disini?", ucap Yunho saat menyadari Siwon juga berada dihadapannya, tersenyum sopan seraya membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

"_Annyeong haseyeo ahjussi, _bagaiamana kabarmu, lama kita tidak bertemu".

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Kau benar, lama sekali kita tidak bertemu Siwon, bagaimana kabar ayahmu?"

"Sangat baik"

Yunho mengangguk sekilas, ekor matanya menangkap gerakan kecil tangan Siwon yang masih berada di pinggang Yesung, alis Yunho berkerut samar.

"_Nuguya? Namja_mu Choi Siwon?", selidik Yunho, menatap Yesung dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Yesung yang semula (masih) menundukan kepalanya mendongak, tersenyum sopan, mengikuti jejak Siwon.

"_Annyeong haseyeo _Tuan Cho".

Untuk sejenak Yunho tercekat, seakan terseret kedalam sepasang _caramel _cerah yang seolah familiar, memperangkapnya dalam dimensi aneh yang membuatnya merasa rindu. _Caramel _itu, kenapa mengingatkannya pada seseorang?

"Namanya Kim Yesung, _ahjussi. _Dan ya.. dia _namja_ku", ucap Siwon bangga, membuat Yesung kembali tersipu malu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Kau sepertinya pandai memilih Choi Siwon"

Siwon tertawa, cengirannya semakin lebar, "Tentu saja a_hjussi"._

"_Ah Dad, _sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang. Yesung _hyung _masih perlu banyak istirahat", ujar Kyuhyun. Yunho memandang putranya aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan _namja _itu.

"Kyuhyun benar _ahjussi, _kami harus pergi sekarang. Senang bertemu denganmu disini".

Ketiga _namja _itu membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas, melangkah melewati Yunho yang masih tertegun ditempatnya.

Ia baru menyadari sesuatu, menyadari hal aneh yang entah kenapa mampu mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi benarkah yang ada pikirannya ini nyata?

"Kim Yesung, eh? Kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri? Dan _caramel _itu... Joongie, aku merindukanmu".

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Dengarkan _elegy _ini.

Melodi menyakitkan yang mampu menghunuskan pisau tepat ke jantungnya.

Atmosfer disekitarnya serasa menyesakkan, sungguh. Menemani derak asing menyebalkan yang seolah tak mampu teruraikan.

Lee Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar memandang wajah manis disampingnya. "Aku menyerah Hyukkie... Aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun disini".

Hyukkie tertawa sinis, ada kegetiran tak kentara disuaranya, "Tak ingin menyakiti siapapun eh? Bahkan hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu kau sudah menyakitiku Lee Donghae".

"Maafkan aku..."

Maaf? Benarkah kata sederhana itu mampu menyembuhkan segalanya? Mengembalikan semua yang telah pecah menjadi utuh?

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu.."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menyerah secepat ini Lee Donghae!", seru Hyukkie sakartis, kedua _ruby_nya memerah, begitu banyak kesakitan yang tercetak disana.

"Karena aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan Lee Hyukjae! Apa kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tersakiti? Aku lebih merasakan sakit Hyukkie-ya... sesak... menyerah atas dirimu seperti ini benar-benar menyiksaku!"

"Kalau begitu jangan menyerah Hae.. jangan menyerah begitu saja atas diriku.. jangan menyerah sekarang.. hiks.. kumohon..."

Ya... ia benar.. jangan menyerah sekarang...

Donghae menoleh, menemukan Hyukkie yang kini tergugu, menangkupkan kedua tangannya sendiri menutupi wajah manisnya. Demi Tuhan! Ia rela menyerahkan apapun yang ia miliki asalkan tidak melihat Hyukkie menangis lagi seperti ini.

"_Mianhae.."_

Tidak! Hyukkie tidak ingin mendengar kata itu.. jangan ucapkan kata itu..

"Hyukkie... _jeongmal mianhae..."_

Hyukkie menggeleng kuat, menutupi kedua telinganya. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Benarkah semua akan berakhir sampai disini? Benarkah kisah mereka akan berakhir bahkan sebelum mereka benar-benar memulainya?

"Kau menyerah Hae-ya.. kau menyerah...", bisik Hyukkie lirih, perlahan tangannya terkulai lemas, pandangannya berubah nanar, ia berbalik ingin melangkah pergi namun Donghae lebih cepat, menarik tangan Hyukkie membuat _namja _manis itu tertarik kearahnya, dua pasang _ruby _bertabrakan, saling mencari sesuatu yang coba mereka mengerti.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie.. maafkan aku.. dan mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir...", kalimat yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan, seolah merobek apapun yang ada. Sebelum Hyukkie benar-benar merasakan kesaiktan yang begitu nyata, Donghae telah merebut kesadarannya, membawanya pada ciuman panjang yang begitu memabukan... yang mungkin memang akan menjadi sebuah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan...

.

.

Tapi sungguh, aku berharap itu bukan ciuman perpisahan untuk mereka.

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam asrama dengan senyum indah yang terus tersungging dibibirnya. Perasaan bahagia yang begitu membuncah bahwa akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit benar-benar mendominasi hatinya.

"Kau senang _hyung?"_

"Tentu saja Kyunnie..."

Siwon terkekeh pelan, mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, "Seharusnya aku membawamu pulang lebih cepat, kau terlihat jauh lebih sehat disini".

Yesung tersenyum, mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon, "Ya, seharusnya kau melakukannya lebih cepat Tuan Choi".

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum miris, kembali ia menghela napas, walaupun kesesakan dihatinya masih tetap sama.

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Ketiga _namja _itu menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan Sungmin yang berdiri ditengah koridor bersama Wookie yang kini membulatkan _caramel_nya kaget.

"Hai Sungmin...", Yesung tersenyum, "Wookie-ya, apa kabar?"

Wookie membisu, mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berlari pergi.

Ia belum siap.

Siwon, Kyuhyun terutama Yesung menatap bingung kepergian Wookie. Pandangan mereka beralih ke arah Sungmin seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Siwon, bisakah kita bicara?", sebuah kalimat yang jauh berbeda dari yang mereka harapkan, Sungmin juga melangkah pergi namun tanpa disuruh pun Siwon tau bahwa _namja aegyo _itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya.

"Kyu.. antar Yesung ke kamar, aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Sungmin".

Kyuhyun mengangguk, pergi bersama dengan Yesung yang masih belum tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

Kenapa semuanya terasa aneh?

.

.

.

Aroma manis musim semi masih saja terasa. Bergumul indah ditengah derak angin yang menyuguhkan melodi merdu sang alam. Terasa menenangkan, namun siapapun bisa merasakannya, akan ada sebuah kuncup baru yang mungkin menyakitkan.

Sungmin berhenti, mendongakan kepalanya memandang nyalang awan-awan kelabu yang menutupi bias sinar matahari.

"Sungmin-ah? _Waeyo?", _suara Siwon mengikuti dibelakangnya, bersama dengan langkah kaki yang bergesekan lembut dengan rumput hijau dibawah mereka.

"Apa kau percaya takdir?"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Takdir? Ada apa dengan Sungmin?

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu Lee Sungmin?", selidik Siwon. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Siwon.

"Apa kau percaya takdir Choi Siwon?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya takdir, Lee Sungmin".

"Kau tau, ternyata takdir mereka memang tidak bisa dipisahkan"

Mereka? _Nuguya? _Sungguh, Siwon tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Sungmin dan akan berjalan kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Sungmin-ah.. jangan berbelit-belit, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang sedang kau bicarakan".

"Seperti yang kubilang, takdir mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan"

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung ah atau kita bisa memanggilnya Kim Jongwoon bukan?"

Siwon tersentak, bagaimana Sungmin bisa tau? Padahal selama ini hanya ia dan Donghae yang mengetahui nama asli Yesung.

"Su-sungmin.. kau.."

"Takdir mereka terus saja terikat Siwon, Wookie dan Yesung, mereka bersaudara"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Siwon tercekat.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Choi Siwon! Kim Jongwoon, 17 tahun yang lalu saat dia berumur 1 tahun ditelantarkan begitu saja di panti asuhan di Incheon. Bukankah begitu?"

"Tapi.. ini terlalu.. membingungkan.."

"Ya, ini terlalu membingungkan..."

"Jadi Wookie sudah mengetahuinya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, melangkah pergi, "Untuk sementara jangan memberitahu Yesung tentang ini, Siwon, karena bisa kau lihat, Wookie, _namja _itu belum siap dengan apa yang terjadi, dan aku yakin Yesung juga tidak akan siap dengan apa yang terjadi".

_Obsidian_ Siwon mengikuti bayangan Sungmin yang perlahan menghilang dibalik gedung asrama, menyisakan dirinya yang masih terpaku, mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya kisah ini menjadi semakin rumit, eh?

"Kau benar Sungmin... Yesung juga tidak akan siap dengan apa yang terjadi... ia terlalu membenci takdir yang membuatnya kesepian.."

.

.

.

"_Gomawo", _ucap Yesung ketika Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat yang harus ia minum, menelannya dalam satu teguk.

Pahit~ rasa yang begitu ia benci itu mengalir melalu tenggorokannya.

"Cho?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya, "_Ne?"_

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Berhentilah Cho Kyuhyun, jangan masuk lebih dalam atau kau akan lebih terluka", lirih Yesung.

_Onyx _Kyuhyun menatap dalam _caramel _itu, mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksud _namja _manis itu. Berhenti? Kenapa ia harus berhenti?

"Berhenti? Kau menyuruhku berhenti dari apa _hyung?"_

Tangan Yesung terangkat, meletakan jemari mungil itu tepat didada Kyuhyun, "Bukankah sudah jelas Cho? Kumohon... berhentilah mencintaiku.. atau hatimu akan semakin hancur".

Kyuhyun tertegun, ia menemukan sebuah permintaan tulus dalam _caramel _itu, bukan sesuatu yang memaksa. Tapi bisakah ia berhenti?

"_Ani.. _sepertinya aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang"

"Cho..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas, meraih tangan Yesung yang berada didadanya, menggenggamnya erat, "Tidakkah kau merasakannya _hyung? _Detak jantungku akan berdenyut seperti ini saat kau berada pada jangkauanku, dan disaat aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi menyentuhmu, mungkin jantung ini tidak akan mampu untuk sekedar berdenyut"

Yesung menggeleng, mencoba menarik tangannya namun genggaman Kyuhyun terlalu kuat, "Kumohon... dengarkan aku... Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu, hanya ada satu nama yang berada di hatiku, dan kau tau siapa itu... jadi dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja.. Berhentilah sekarang, atau kau akan semakin terluka.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi sungguh, setiap orang dapat melihatnya, begitu banya kesakitan nyata yang tercetak diwajah tampan itu, "Aku tau dan aku tidak peduli Kim Yesung... untukku lebih baik merasakan kesakitan ini daripada aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi".

"Cho..."

Yesung mencoba mencari kesungguhan dalam _onyx _itu, ia berharap tidak menemukan apapun disana tapi sayangnya harapannya salah, karena ia menemukan sebuah keyakinan yang tak mampu ia patahkan dalam _onyx _Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah Kyuhyun berhenti?

Perlahan _caramel _Yesung terasa memannas, _liquid _bening siap meluncur dengan bebas dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung... jadi kumohon.. biarkan aku tetap disini.. biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu.."

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Kau tak perlu membalasnya, sungguh.. hanya dengan kau mengijinkanku untuk tetap mencintaimu itu sudah lebih dari cukup.. aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi.."

"_Mianhae.. mianhae..."_

"Ssstt.. kenapa kau harus meminta maaf, eh? Bukankah ini keputusanku? Jadi, biarkan aku saja yang menanggungnya.."

"Kau bodoh!"

"Aku tau"

"Idiot!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat".

"Aku membencimu"

"Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati _hyung"._

"Tapi kenapa aku malah membiarkanmu tetap disini.."

Yesung menunduk, terus terisak, menangisi entah apa yang diraskannya. Apakah ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Karena hanya ada nama Choi Siwon yang tertera dihatinya. Lalu kenapa ia harus menangis sepetri ini?

"Karena aku membutuhkanmu _hyung, _aku membutuhkanmu untuk terus bisa bertahan hidup.."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya begitu erat, mencoba mengais sisa-sisa kekuatan yang perlahan mulai memudar, biarkan ia seperti ini, biarkan ia tetap mencintai Kim Yesung.. karena hanya dengan cara seperti itu ia bisa bertahan ditengah derak menyakitkan yang menghantamnya.

.

.

.

Siwon tersenyum nanar melihat pemandangan didepannya, jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan untuk dua alasan yang berbeda.

"Aku tau kau mencintainya Kyu.. tapi kumohon, biarkan untuk kali ini saja aku bersikap egois... jangan merebutnya dariku..."

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_._

_._

Yunho menghela napas pelan, memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam satu bulan terakhir ia gagal mendapatkan seoarang investor untuk proyek barunya.

"_Damn it! _Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

_Onyx_nya melirik sekilas arloji yang menempel dipergelangan tangan kanannya kembali menhela napas sebelum beranjak pergi, siap meninggalkan restoran mewah itu ketika langkahnya seketika terhenti.

"Su-ie?"

Seorang _namja _manis yang kini juga terperangah dihadapannya menatapnya terkejut, kedua _ruby _indah itu mengerjap-ngerjap aneh, "Cho Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu Su-ie, bukankah kau tidak suka makanan Italia, eh? Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengunjungi restoran ini?"

Su-ie, Lee Junsu, tersenyum hambar, "Aku sedang belajar menyukainya kau tau, karena Yoochun sangat menyukai makanan Italia".

Yunho terkekeh, melirik seorang _namja _lain yang berdiri tepat disamping Junsu, tersenyum sopan ke arahnya, "Jadi, inikah calon suamimu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat".

"Seleramu tidak pernah berubah Lee Junsu"

Junsu tersenyum aneh, menatap Yunho dari ujung kaki hingga unjung kepala, "Kau juga, sama sekali tidak berubah. _So, _direktur perusahaan mana lagi yang kau perdaya?"

Yunho kembali terkekeh, namun kali ini berbeda, "Seburuk itukah aku dimatamu Lee Junsu?"

"Sepertinya begitu.", Junsu tersenyum sinis, "Sejak kau menyakiti Joongie aku sudah benar-benar menganggap rendah dirimu Tuan Cho"

Ekspresi yunho mengeras, ada sebuah kesakitan samar tercetak disana, "Kau tidak tau apa-apa".

Kali ini Junsu tertawa, penuh dengan kebencian nyata yang terdengar, "Ya, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa Cho Yunho, tapi aku sangat tau bagaimana kau berusaha keras untuk melenyapkan Jongwoon. Aku tidak menyangka kau seburuk itu Cho Yunho, hanya demi sebuah perusahaan kau dengan tega melenyapkan anakmu, eh?"

Kedua tangan Yunho mengepal kuat, sepasang _onyx _cerah itu menatap nyalang, "Itu bukan urusanmu Lee Junsu, dan kenapa kau harus mengungkit masa lalu? Bukankah semua sudah berakhir? Bahkan aku yakin anak itu sudah mati sekarang".

Tidak! Ia bohong... ia kembali bersembunyi dibalik topeng keangkuhan yang ia miliki, berusaha tidak peduli dengan apapun walaupun rasa sakit itu kembali memenuhi hatinya! Sungguh, ia tidak setega itu.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Cho Yunho", desis Junsu tajam, Yoochun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi kini meraih pinggang _namja _manis itu, memeluknya erat.

"Seperti yang kau tau, aku memang brengsek".

Junsu sudah siap melayangkan pukulannya jika Yoochun tidak dengan sigap menahannya, membuat _namja _manis itu terus berontak, "Su-ie.. sssttt.. tenanglah _chagy.."_

"Lepaskan aku Lee Yoochun, aku akan membunuh _namja _brengsek itu".

Yunho tertawa sinis, tidak, jika kau memahaminya lebih dalam, kau akan menemukan air mata dalam tawa itu, "Kau ingin membunuhku, eh? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Lee Junsu". _Mungkin suatu saat nanti Su-ie, kau bisa membunuhku._

Ia melangkah, melewati begitu saja Junsu yang masih terus memberontak dalam pelukan Yoochun.

"Cho Yunho! Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal! Kau tiak tau bukan, bahwa Jongwoon.. Cho Jongwoon, dia masih hidup!"

Sejenak langkah Yunho terhenti, napasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan. "Cho.. Jongwoon?"

_Benarkah kau masih hidup?_

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Wonnie... Aku mencintaimu.."

Siwon tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku lebih mencintaimu _chagy..."_

"Benarkah itu?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, mengecup singkat bibir _kissable _Yesung, "Tentu saja _chagy, _aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu".

Yesung tersenyum manis, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon, mencari sebuah kenayamanan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, menarik selimut berwarna _babyblue _milik Yesung hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, "Tidurlah _chagy.. _kau pasti lelah".

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa tidur Wonnie"

"_Wae?"_

"Entahlah... aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, rasanya kegelisahan menyebalkan itu kembali lagi Wonnie.. aku merasa... takut..."

_Kau merasakannya chagy?_

"Bukankah aku ada disini? Kau tidak perlu merasa.. takut.."

"Ya, kau ada disini bersamaku.."

Siwon memeluk Yesung semakin erat, mengecup kening _namja _manis itu begitu lama, "Yesung?"

"_Ne?"_

Siwon menghela napas pelan. Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin tadi kembali terngingang dikepalanya, bisakah Yesung menerima kenyataan itu? Tidak sekarang tentu saja, karena seorang Kim Ryeowook pun belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kau merindukan keluargamu?"

Seketika tubuh Yesung menegang, deru napas yang semula teratur kini memburu, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku.. hanya ingin tau"

"Aku berbohong jika menjawab tidak, tapi aku juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan mereka."

"Seandainya mereka mencarimu, apa kau akan mau menemui mereka?"

Dahi Yesung berkerut aneh, kepalanya mendongak, memandang menyelidik ke arah Siwon, "Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini Choi Siwon?"

Siwon mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, mengecup singkat hidung _namja _manis itu, "Hey, aku tidak aneh _chagy. _Hanya ingin tau..."

Yesung menatap dalam _obisidian _Siwon, mencoba mencari tau sesuatu yang menurutnya disembunyikan _namja _tampan itu, tapi apa?

"Mungkin aku akan menemui mereka, setelah aku benar-benar siap tentu saja.."

"Kapan kau siap?"

"Entahlah..."

Siwon tersenyum. Mungkin ini memang bukan saatnya Yesung tau, tidak sekarang. Biar sebuah takdir menyakitkan yang akan mengungkap segalanya, menunggu sang waktu untuk kembali membuat setiap hati menjerit menahan sakit.

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir _kissable _Yesung, mengecap rasa manis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Dua pasang bibir itu saling bergerak seirama, berpagutan mesra, menikmati setiap inci bibir masing-masing. Memabukan...

Jangan sekarang.. kumohon...

Namun terlambat.. Siwon dapat merasakannya.. rasa anyir dengan bau besi berkarat yang menyebalkan itu kembali terasa.. mendominasi segalanya..

Tangan Yesung mencengkram kuat lengan Siwon, membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan. Namun saat Siwon akan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka Yesung menahannya, _namja _manis itu malah semakin melumat bibir Siwon seolah enggan melepaskannya.

Siwon menyerah, ia membiarkan Yesung terus melumat bibirnya, ia tidak peduli jika sekarang mulutnya juga penuh dengan darah Yesung, sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia semakin ganas mengimbangi permainan Yesung, biarlah seperti ini.. selama itu bisa membuat Yesung bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya, ia akan melakukan apapun..

_Kim Yesung... bertahanlah..._

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

"Pagi _hyung..."_

Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan _caramel_nya bingung, sedikit _shock _menemukan Donghae tengah memegang spatula didapur, memasak entah apa dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Hae-ya.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae memutar kedua matanya, "Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memasak Kim Yesung, kau pikir aku sedang mandi disini?"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, memberenggut kesal.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Kim Yesung"

Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Yesung, memeluk _namja _manis itu dari belakang.

"Dan jangan memelukku seperti ini Choi Siwon, kau tidak lihat eh? Disini ada Donghae dan Kyuhyun", balas Yesung, semburat merah terlihat samar dipipinya.

Siwon terkekeh, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Berikan spatula itu padaku, biar aku saja yang memasak Lee Donghae, aku tidak ingin kau membunuh kami semua disini", ucap Yesung, siap mengambil alih apa yang dilakukan Donghae, namun _namja _tampan itu menghindar.

"_Aniyo hyung, _aku hampir selesai, dan aku jamin kalian akan selamat"

Yesung berdecak kesal, _caramel_nya kembali mengerjap aneh bertepatan dengan Donghae yang mematikan kompor. Tangan Yesung terangkat, mengusap lembut wajah Donghae. "_Gwenchanayo?"_

"Eh? _Na? _Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung", _Donghae tersenyum, namun Yesung dapat melihat dengan jelas kesedihan dimata itu.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Lee Donghae".

Donghae menggenggam jemari mungil Yesung, kembali tersenyum, "Mungkin aku memang tidak baik-baik saja _hyung, _tapi aku bisa bertahan, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku akan membuat semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja".

"Semoga semuanya menjadi jauh lebih baik"

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu".

"Bailah, lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan, aku benar-benar sudah lapar", ucap Kyuhyun, keadaan melankolis seperti ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai.

Siwon tertawa, menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "Kau pintar sekali merusak suasana Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun memberenggut kesal, mendelik ke arah Siwon, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menjitak kepalaku, _hyung. _Kebiasaan buruk".

"Sampai kau tidak lagi menjadi sepupuku Kyu".

Kyuhyun mencibir, membuat Siwon kembali tertawa.

Seperti ini lebih baik. Sebuah rasa yang mengikat mereka sepertinya tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun disini, dan itu benar-benar membuat Yesung merasa lega. Paling tidak ia tidak menghancurkan hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Hae, dimana Wookie?", tanya Yesung kepada Donghae yang kini sedang membagikan nasi goreng buatannya ke masing-masing piring. Siwon yang saat itu tengah tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun secara reflek menghentikan kegiatannya, entahlah.. rasanya hanya dengan mendengar Yesung menanyakan Wookie seperti ada sesuatu yang telah terbongkar disini.

"Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi _hyung, _entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bertemu Sungmin mungkin".

"Benarkah? Hae.. apakah kau tidak merasa dia sedikit err menghindariku?"

Melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung yang nampak gusar Donghae tersenyum menenangkan, menarik lembut tangan Yesung dan menyuruh _namja _manis itu untuk duduk, menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul, "Sepertinya begitu _hyung, _mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan Wookie, sudah ada Sungmin yang menjaganya jadi lebih baik sekarang kau sarapan dan segera meminum obatmu, kesehatanmu harus lebih dipikirkan".

Yesung menghela napas, meraih sendok yang diberikan Donghae, "Haahh.. mungkin kau benar".

Siwon terus menatap Yesung yang kini tengah memakan sarapannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergumul dalam pikirannya, seolah sulit untuk teruraikan. Dan Kyuhyun menyadari itu, sorot _obisidan _Siwon yang nampak begitu gusar benar-benar membuktikan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi disini. Tapi apa?

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan masuk hari ini, _chagy?"_

Yesung mengangguk imut, menggamit lengan Siwon manja, "Apakah ada yang terlewatkan olehku?"

_Caramel_nya memandang setiap sudut sekolah, sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang menurutnya tidak biasa. Pernak-pernik pesta tahun lalu yang biasanya menjadi penghuni tetap gudang kini bertebaran di setiap sudut, siswa-siswa seolah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tidak ingat? Ini hampir memasuki pertengahan Maret. Festival sekolah".

Yesung seakan tersadar, menempuk dahinya sendiri, "Kenapa aku bisa lupa, dan kenapa kau tidak mengingatkanku Wonnie, aku belum menyiapkan apapun".

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun".

Yesung mendongak, dahinya berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Karena untuk tahun ini aku melarangmu untuk mengikuti fetival sekolah Kim Yesung"

Seketika Yesung menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Dr. Kang mengijinkanmu pulang dengan syarat kau harus menjaga tubuhmu".

Yesung melepaskan lengan Siwon, memandang tajam _namja _tampan itu, "Ini tubuhku Choi Siwon, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengaturnya, termasuk Dr. Kang"

Siwon menghela napas, keras kepala, selalu saja seperti ini, "Aku tau _chagy, _tapi dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja, kesehatanmu lebih penting".

Yesung memberenggut, _caramel_nya terasa memanas, ia ingin menangis. Kenapa ia menjadi cengeng seperti ini, eh?

"Kau menyebalkan Choi Siwon", desis Yesung tajam, menghentakkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini kembali menghela napas.

"Keras kepala"

.

.

.

Yesung kembali mengusap kasar air mata yang kembali meluncur jatuh dari _caramel_nya. Kenapa ia bisa menjadi secengeng ini, eh? Untuk hal-hal yang begitu sepele ia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Apakah ia marah pada Siwon? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, ia tidak pernah bisa marah kepada _namja_ tampan itu, tidak pernah. Ia tau bahwa semua yang dikatakan Siwon benar, tapi entahlah, rasanya dirinya tidak bisa begitu saja menerima itu.

"Yesung?"

_Namja _manis itu menoleh, menemukan Leeteuk yang tersenyum senang ke arahnya, dan tanpa ia sadari _namja _cantik itu telah memeluknya erat, "Akhirnya kau masuk juga Yesung, aku merindukanmu kau tau".

Yesung tersenyum, membalas pelukan Leeteuk, "Aku juga merindukanmu _hyung"._

"Kau menangis?"

"Eh? _A-aniyo"._

"_Jinjja?"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung". _Yesung menundukan kepalanya, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mampu menghela napas, jika Yesung sudah berbicara seperti itu berarti ia benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang seperti itu. _Kajja"_

Yesung tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan Leeteuk menariknya, menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti _namja _cantik itu.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana _hyung?"_

"Aula sekolah"

"_Mwo? _Untuk apa?"

"Mencari Chullie"

"Eh", Yesung memutar _caramel_nya malas.

Aula sekolah yang biasanya nampak suram dengan langit-langit tinggi tanpa warna kini telah disulap dengan begitu megah, sebuah panggung sederhana berdiri kokoh di ujung ruangan, dan seperti yang terlihat diluar, Aula itu dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, mempersiapkan apapun yang nampak kurang sempurna.

"Aiss.. dimana dia?", gerutu Leeteuk, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponnya saja _hyung? _Itu lebih menghemat tenaga kurasa".

"Sudah kulakukan Yesung, tapi seperti biasa _handphone_nya mati", dengus Leeteuk kesal, sedikit tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu begitu tidak peduli dengan _handphone _yang ia bawa.

"_Hyung?"_

"Ya?"

"Kau carilah Heechul _hyung _dulu, aku ingin menemuai seseorang sebentar"

Leeteuk mengangguk sekilas, kembali ke kegiatan awalnya, mencari Kim Heechul.

Sedangkan Yesung? _Namja m_anis itu menghela napas pelan, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Leeteuk, menuju salah satu sudut panggung yang nampak penuh dengan alat-alat musik yang berserakan.

"_Waltz of the flower? _Permainanmu indah sekali Wookie-ya"

.

.

.

Wookie mendongak, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yesung sudah berada tepat dihadpaannya, tersenyum begitu manis, "_H-hyung?"_

"Permainan biolamu indah sekali Wookie, kau berbakat"

Wookie tersenyum canggung, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang memenuhi hatinya, rasanya ingin sekali ia menghambur memeluk Yesung, Jongwoon, tapi ia tak sanggup . Untuk sekarang ia sungguh tak sanggup melakukan itu.

Tangan kirinya yang semula memegang leher biola sedikit mengendur, meletakkannya di meja disampingnya, "Kau tau lagu itu, _hyung?"_

Yeusng mengangguk imut, menghampiri sebuah piano yang seolah terasing, menekan salah satu tuts dengan jari telunjukanya, "Aku sering memainkannya untuk Siwon"

Sejenak mereka terdiam, membiarkan dengungan berisik dari sekitar mereka mendominasi.

"Wookie?"

"_N-ne?"_

"Kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

Wookie tersentak, kedua _caramel_nya membulat kaget, "_M-mwo?"_

"Kau mencintai Kyuhyun", sebuah kalimat retoris yang langsung menohok Wookie. Yesung tersenyum, menatap dalam _caramel _Wookie.

Wookie kembali tersentak, untuk alasan yang berbeda. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? _Caramel _itu, _caramel _yang sama seperti yang ia miliki, _caramel _yang sama yang membuatnya mengingat ibunya, Jaejoong.

"Aku..."

"Tapi sepertinya Sungmin sudah bisa merubah segalanya, bukankah begitu?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Mianhae..."_

Tidak, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Sungguh, untuk kali ini ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat kesedihan di _caramel _Yesung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya darimu."

Wookie menggeleng lemah. Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini.. jangan membuatnya semakin menyesal...

"Demi Tuhan Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak mencintainya! Jadi jangan menghindariku lagi"

Ia tau... Ia yang bersalah dalam hal ini...

"Percayalah.. aku hanya mencintai Siwon.. jangan menghindariku lagi.. jangan membenciku lagi.."

Yesung menunduk, merasakan _caramel_nya memanas dan untuk kali ini ia jelas mengerti kenapa ia menangis.

"Aku menyayangimu Wookie-ya, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai _dongsaeng_ku.. jangan membenciku".

Wookie membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan sebuah isakan yang siap keluar. Air mata benar-benar sudah membanjiri wajahnya sekarang.

_Aku memang dongsaengmu, hyung.. jadi kumohon.. jangan merasa bersalah seperti ini.. jangan membuatku semakin menyesal..._

"_H-hyung.."_

Wookie melihatnya, setets air mata meluncur bebas dari _caramel _itu. Jangan menangis...

"Ye-yesung _hyung? Hyung!"_

Tubuh Yesung limbung, dengan cepat Wookie meraihnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh, memeluknya erat.

"_Hyung! _Jongwoon _hyung! _Bangunlah! _Hyung!"_

Wookie semakin terisak keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, kekhawatiran semakin mendominasi saat melihat darah mengalir dari hidung _namja _manis itu. Membuat Wookie semakin histeris.

"_Hyung! _Hiks... tolong... _jebal.. _siapapun tolong aku! TOLONG!"

Dalam sebuah ketakutan yang semakin menghimpitnya ia menyadari sesuatu, hal yang terus ia coba abaikan sejak ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yesung, hal yang selalu membuatnya merasa kegelisahan aneh saat melihat _namja _manis itu. Satu hal yang ia tau, bahwa ia menyayangi Yesung tanpa tau jika _namja _manis itu adalah _hyung_nya.

"Jongwoon _hyung! _Bangunlah.. _jebal..."_

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa menyesakkan , atmosfer yang menyelubungi mereka begitu menghimpit. Derak kesakitan terdengar begitu mendominasi mengalahkan detak jarum jam yang bagai _elegy _kematian.

Mereka hanya mampu terdiam, sesekali terdengar isakan lirih. Semua pasang matanampak begitu redup, tertuju pada satu objek yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang dengan Siwon yang menggenggam tangan mungilnya erat, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, menangis dalam diam.

Wajah manis itu kini terlihat begitu pucat, menyembunyikan senyum indah yang biasanya merekah.

Pintu e_bony _itu terbuka seperti sebuah gerakan _slowmotion _yang aneh, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, membawa air dan kain untuk membersihkan bercak darah yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah manis itu.

"_Hyung, _jangan seperti ini, kau tidak kasian eh, melihat Siwon _hyung _menangis seperti ini?", gumam Kyuhyun lirih, tangannya mengusap lembut wajah Yesung, membersihkan bercak merah itu dengan sangat hati-hati seolah takut akan menyakiti _namja _manis itu.

Tidak ada balasan, tentu saja.

Isakan lirih itu semakin terdengar. Bukan suara Siwon, bukan _namja _tampan itu.

Kim Ryeowook, _namja _mungil itu semakin tergugu dipelukan Sungmin, kegetiran nyata terlihat disana. Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ada sesuatu yang aneh disini, sesuatu yang tak mampu ia uraikan.

.

.

.

Wookie memeluk Sungmin semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sungmin, mencari sebuah kenyamanan asing yang begitu ia sukai.

"_Hyung?"_

"_Ne?"_

Sungmin menatap _caramel _Wookie, mencoba memahami apa yang diinginkan _namja _mungil itu, dan ia mengerti, perlahan tangannya meraih pinggang Wookie, membimbing _namja _mungil itu untuk keluar dari kamar Yesung. Debuman lembut terdengar ketika Sungmin kembali pintu _ebony _itu.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Wookie, memandangnya dalam diam.

Wookie mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, men_dial _nomer seseorang, menunggu hingga nada sambung itu berakhir.

"_Yeoboseyeo, Mom?"_

Kedua _Hazel _Sungmin melebar, seolah ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Wookie.

"_Mom... _aku menemukannya.."

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu melorot jatuh, dengan sigap Sungmin meraih pinggang Wookie.

"Aku menemukannya..."

Memeluknya semakin erat.

"Aku menemukan Jongwoon _hyung, Mom"._

.

.

.

_Dan sebentar lagi takdir itu akan terungkap... sebentar lagi semua kesakitan ini akan menjadi lebih nyata... karena sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir..._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**Nopha Yeye'Clouds_blackwhite28_yoon HyunWoon_andikadwiprasetyo8_Just sparKyu_laila. _clouds_violin diaz_Hana Kim_Thewi Choi_MyKyubee_Jisaid_krystal_sendtha_cloud3024_yesungitsmine_Annisa_kyusungshipper_cloudskar yewon_Shinta lang_Keyra Kyuunie_Stephanie Choi_AIrzanti_dew'yellow_cloudyeye_Cha2LoveKorean_Magieapril_dhia bintang_yesungie lover_Widia kesumowardani  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Yuhuuuu... Hana kembali.. xD setelah satu bulan lamanya menganggurkan (?) ff ini, Hana balik membawa chap 9. ^^

Jeongmal mianhae karena updatenya lamaaaa bgt.. -.- Hana lagi sibuk nh.. Re-organisasi osis lah, panitia ultah sekolah lah, daily test lah, middle tes lah, tugas lah (?) pokonya Hana super duper sibuk. xP #plaaak

hemm.. masih adakah yang sudi membaca ff ini? ^^ semoga masih~

Gomawo buat yang udah baca n review. ^^ semoga chpater ini tambah menyedihkan (loh?) *duagh

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior. Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

* * *

.

_Ini cinta kita.. dan ini tentang kita... Ini kisah kita... dan ini tentang takdir kita..._

_Tapi kenapa semenyakitkan ini?_

_._

_._

"_Aku menemukan Jongwoon hyung, Mom"_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 10**_

_._

_._

"_Hyung..."_

"_Wookie?"_

_Wookie mendongak, tersenyum janggal ke arah Yesung._

"_Hyung.."_

"_Wookie-ya, waeyo?"_

_Yesung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ada apa dengan namja mungil itu? Tangannya terangkat, ingin menggapai Wookie namun gerakannya terhenti saat bibir Wookie bergerak, menyebut nama seseorang._

"_Jongwoon hyung.."_

_Kedua caramel Yesung membulat tak percaya, entah untuk alasan apa jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan._

"_Jongwoon hyung..."_

_Yesung menggeleng, tangannya yang semula membisu di udara kini menutup kedua telinganya erat._

"_Aniyo! Hentikan!"_

"_Hyung.. kembalilah.. Jongwoon hyung..."_

_Tidak! Jangan seperti ini! Jangan sebut nama itu._

"_Aku bukan Jongwoon! Cukup!"_

"_Tidak Yesung hyung.. kau Jongwoon.. kau Jongwoon hyung.."_

_Yesung menggeleng semakin cepat, merasakan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasa sakit itu kembali bersama kebencian yang menyelubunginya._

"_Jongwoon hyung, eh?"_

_Suara itu.._

_Yesung mendongak, tersentak kaget saat menemukan Kyuhyun berada disamping Wookie, memandangnya terluka. Ada apa sebenarnya?_

"_Cho?"  
"Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu, hyung?"_

_Kebingungan mengelilinginya. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya trejadi. Ia bingung, sungguh. Semua terasa bagaikan takdir yang berputar terlalu cepat dalam hidupnya, hingga ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi disini._

_Tubuhnya terasa kebas, mati rasa. Hingga kesesakan itu menyeretnya, membawanya pergi jauh sampai ia hanya mampu melihat kepekatan yang menyelubunginya._

_._

_._

"_Aniyo!"_

Yesung tersentak kaget, kedua _caramel_nya memandang nyalang sekitarnya.

Mimpi. Ia yakin tadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Karena kenyataannya sekarang ia berada didalam kamarnya sendiri.

"_Chagy, gwenchanayo?"_

Suara lembut itu.. suara yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran itu..

Yesung menoleh cepat, menemukan Siwon yang memandangnya khawatir, ia dapat merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh _namja _tampan itu.

"Wonnie..", lirih Yesung.

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu ia ucapkan. Merasakan ketakutan yang mendominasi hatinya, membuat Yesung tidak mampu berpikir apapun sekarang.

Perlahan kedua _caramel _itu berkaca-kaca, siap menjatuhkan cairan bening yang begitu dibenci Siwon. Dengan cepat Siwon meraih tubuh Yesung, mendekapnya erat.

"_Chagy... _ada apa? Kumohon.. jangan menangis.."

Siwon dapat merasakan tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat, kedua tangan mungil _namja _manis itu mencengkram kuat kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Wonnie.. hiks.. Wonnie..."

"Ssstt.. _uljjima.. _Jangan menangis.. _Jebal..", _bisik Siwon parau.

Yesung menggeleng dalam pelukan Siwon namun tetap saja, air matanya terus mengalir, seolah tidak peduli dengan permintaannya untuk berhenti.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, mengucapkan begitu banyak kalimat-kalimat menenangkan, tapi semuanya terasa percuma, karena Yesung terdengar semakin tergugu.

"_Chagy.. _w_aeyo? _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"..hiks.. Aku takut.. hiks.. Wonnie.. aku benci mereka.."

Tubuh Siwon menegang, sesaat gerakan tangannya yang mengusap lembut punggung Yesung terhenti.

"Yesung.."

"Aku bukan Jongwoon.. Kenapa mereka memanggilku Jongwoon? Hiks.. aku Yesung! Aku Kim Yesung!"

Yesung bisa merasakannya. Merasakan bahwa takdir yang begitu ia benci kini mulai menampakkan keberadaannya. Siwon tau itu. Jadi benarkah semuanya akan segera berakhir?

"Aku tau _chagy.. _Aku tau.. Kau Yesung, Kim Yesung.."

_Mianhae.. tapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan takdir menyakitkan ini chagy.. sungguh, jika mampu aku akan melakukannya untukmu.. tapi seperti yang kau lihat, takdir yang kau benci sebenatr lagi akan menampkan keberadaannya.._

_._

_._

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_._

_._

Leeteuk kembali menghela napas, memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut Aula sekolah, melihat setiap detail yang mungkin terabaikan. Sempurna. Menurutnya semuanya telah sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas berat, menjadi ketua panitia Festival sekolah benar-benar telah menguras waktu dan tenaganya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah _perfect _Leeteuk-_ssi?"_

Tubuh Leeteuk tersentak kaget, merasakan sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Seperti yang kau lihat Heechul-_ssi, _dan jangan pernah lagi mengejutkanku seperti ini"

Heechul terkekeh pelan, mengecup sekilas leher Leeteuk, melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena sejak tadi kau mengacuhkanku _baby, _aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali kau tau"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"_Mianhae _Chullie, festival sekolah benar-benar menguras pikiranku dan besok seperti yang kau tau, puncak dari seluruh rangkaian kegiatan"

Leeteuk kembali memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut, Heechul yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang Teukie, kau nampak mengerikan"

Leeteuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Heechul tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir manis itu, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu Teukie, atau aku akan 'memakan'mu sekarang".

Leeteuk semakin memberenggut, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya, "Dan jangan berbicara seperti itu Chullie, kau membuatku malu"

Heechul kembali terkekeh, meraih pinggang Leeteuk, membimbing _namja _cantik itu untuk meninggalkan Aula sekolah.

"Chullie?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang kusuruh kemarin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah menyebarkan seluruh undangan ke setiap orang tua siswa, dan aku jamin besok mereka akan menghadiri puncak festival sekolah"

Leeteuk mengangguk sekilas, sepertinya semua telah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

"Semoga besok berjalan dengan baik"

"_Ne, _aku juga berharap seperti itu"

.

.

.

"Dia sudah sadar"

Kyuhyun yang semula mendongakan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit kelam kini menoleh, menemukan Donghae berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ia tersenyum simpul, tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mengangguk kecil, memasukan keuda tangannya ke saku mantel, "Dia baik, tapi kurasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Yesung _hyung"_

"Apa?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat sedikit gelisah"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang, gelisah eh? Kenapa semua orang terlihat gelisah akhir-akhir ini? Ketakutan samar yang menyulubungi mereka sekaan menular.

"Bukankah kau juga terlihat gelisah, _hyung?"_

Donghae menyunggikan senyum hambar, mengedikan bahunya seolah tak peduli walaupun derak menyakitkan dihatinya kembali terasa, "Kau benar, namun aku yakin sebentar lagi semuanya akan kembali seperti semula", ucap Donghae, seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri pada hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia yakini.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum yang sama, menghirup aroma sakura yang terasa menyesekan, "Jadi, kau sudah menyerah atas semuanya?"

"Aku tak ingin menyakitinya, Kyu. Karena aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa mengatasinya"

"Seharusnya kau bertahan, _hyung"_

"Aku tau"

"Hyukkie sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangat mencintainya"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerah secepat ini?!", nada suara Kyuhyun meninggi, ada amarah yang terungkap disana. Tentu saja ia marah, bagiaman bisa Donghae melepaskan Hyukkie begitu saja? Menyakiti sahabatnya seperti itu, padahal Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Donghae juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Hyukkie rasakan.

"Karena aku pengecut Cho Kyuhyun, aku _namja _lemah yang tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk lebih menyakitinya", lirih Donghae, kedua _ruby _itu menatap nyalang _onyx _Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak luka nyata yang terpampang jelas disana.

"Padahal jika kau mau, kau bisa memenangkan permainan takdir ini, _hyung"_

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi bukankah ini lebih dari cukup? Dengan begini aku masih bisa mencintainya tanpa harus menorehkan luka lebih banyak lagi dihatinya"

Kyuhyun mendengus aneh, sebuah kalimat sederhana yang berhasil membuka luka lama, "_See? _Bukankah cinta terlalu sederhana _hyung?"_

"Terlalu sederhana hingga tidak mampu diuraikan"

"Aku setuju"

"Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Kau masih mencintai Yesung _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun berjengit aneh. Kenapa arah pembicaraan mereka menjadi kembali tentang Yesung?

"Tanpa aku menjawabnya kau sudah tau bagaimana jawabannya _hyung"_

Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun"

"_Ne?"_

"Kau berani mengambil resiko untuk lebih terluka"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar, seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan, "Aku tidak sehebat itu _hyung. _Kau tau, saat aku melihat senyum bahagia merekah di bibir Yesung _hyung, _rasanya semua rasa sakitku membeku begitu saja. Melihatnya tertawa membuatku tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kebahagian nyata dalam hatiku, bahkan saat melihatnya tersipu malu atas kelakuan Siwon _hyung, _membuat semua denyut menyakitkan itu tegantikan denyut menenangkan. Tapi sungguh, jika aku boleh jujur luka itu tetap tertoreh _hyung. _Walaupun perasaan hangat menjalar ketika melihatnya bahagia, luka nyata yang terpampang jelas disana membuatku ingin menyerah. Namun, seperti yang terlihat aku bahkan tak mampu untuk pergi dari hidupnya karena jika aku benar-benar pergi aku tak tau lagi bagiamana caranya aku akan hidup"

Sejenak Donghae tertegun, bagiamana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dulunya adalah tuan muda manja yang tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan?"

"Sampai aku tak mampu lagi melihat senyumnya"

Untuk sesaat kedua _namja _tampan itu membisu, membiarkan pikiran mereka masing-masing mengambil alih semuanya.

Drrrtt.. drrrtt..

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya, meraih _handphone_nya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring di saku celana.

Dahinya berkerut bingung saat melihat tulisan dilayar _handphone_nya.

"_Yeoboseyo? Dad?"_

"..."

Donghae yang semula tidak peduli kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, kedua _ruby_nya membulat tak percaya saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama seseorang.

"Kim Jongwoon? Aku tidak mengenalnya _Dad"_

Detak jantung Donghae semakin cepat, seolah berbunyi nyaring. Tidak, semoga bukan dia yang dimaksud ayah Kyuhyun.

"Panti asuhan di Incheon? Aku mengenal orang yang berasal dari sana, tapi namanya bukan Kim Jongwoon, _Dad"_

Donghae tersentak, kenapa ayah Kyuhyun bisa tau sejauh itu? Ada hubungan apa antara ayah Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon?

"_Dad _ingat _namja _yang kemarin bersamaku dan Siwon _hyung? _Kim Yesung, dia juga berasal dari panti asuhan itu. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan kepadanya tentang Jongwoon."

Tidak! Jangan! Entah untuk alasan apa kedua tangan Donghae mengepal kuat.

"_Ne, _baiklah. _Bye"_

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, memasukan _handphonen_ya ke dalam saku celana lagi. Ia menoleh, sedikit terkejut saat menemukan Donghae yang terlihat sedikit, pucat?

"_Hyung? Gwenchanayo?"_

Donghae menggeleng pelan, mencoba mnejernihkan pikirannya, "Kim Jongwoon? Kau mencari orang itu?", ucap Donghae datar.

"_Aniyo. _Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama itu, hanya saja tiba-tiba _Dad _menanyakan nama itu, kata _Dad _orang bernama Kim Jongwoon juga bersekolah disini"

Donghae mengangguk, menghela napas panjang, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Ah, _hyung. _Bukankah kau juga sering berkunjung ke panti asuhan di Incheon bersama Yesung _hyung? _Apa kau mengenal orang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu?"

Tubuh Donghae terasa kaku, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"_A-aniyo. _Aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Begitukah? Ck. Kenapa _Dad _tiab-tiba mencari orang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu, eh?"

_Kenapa semua terasa saling berhubungan?_

_._

_._

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_._

_._

_Namja _cantik itu mengembangkan senyum manis. Berjalan cepat melewati lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya, sesekali koper hitam yang ia bawa bergesekan dengan koper milik penumpang lain.

"Joongie!"

Ia menoleh, senyumnya semakin lebar saat menemukan Lee Junsu tengah melambai kearahnya, "Su-ie, kau benar-benar menjemputku?"

Junsu mengangguk sekilas, menarik tangan Jaejoong dari kerumunan orang-orang yang mulai menjadi, "Tentu saja aku menjemputmu Joongie, aku tidak mau kau tersesat di Korea"

Jaejoong mendengus aneh, "Kau pikir aku orang asing yang tidak tau seluk beluk negaraku sendiri eh?"

Junsu tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jaejoong, merangkul _namja _manis itu erat, "Aku hanya bercanda Kim Jaejoong".

"Kau juga mendapat undangan itu?"

"Undangan?"

"Festival sekolah"

Junsu membulatkan mulutnya, bergumam mengerti, "Jadi kau jauh-jauh ke Korea untuk menghadiri acara itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum, begitu indah, senyum yang sudah terlalu lama disembunyikannya, "Salah satu alasannya karena itu, tapi ada sebuah alasan penting yang membuatku kembali kesini"

"Apa?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Junsu mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, binar kebahagiaan yang terasa begitu asing tercetak di _caramel _cerah itu, "Jongwoon. Wookie menemukan Jongwoonku"

Sejenak Junsu sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, namun detik berikutnya ia sudah membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, "Benarkah? Itu berita bagus Joongie! Sangat bagus"

Jaejoong mengangguk, ya ini berita yang sudah lama ia tunggu.

"Dan kau tau? Dia juga berada di _Sapphire Blue"_

"_Jinjja?"_

"Ya, bukankah itu seperti sebuah takdir untuk kami"

"Aku berpikir juga begitu"

Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan beriringan ditengah kebisingan yang mendadak terasa begitu tak berarti, "Ah, jangan lupa membawanya ke pesta pertunanganku minggu depan Joongie"

"Pesta pertunangan? Kau dan Yoochun?"

Junsu menatap gemas sahabatnya, "Tentu saja aku dan Yoochun, siapa lagi eh?"

"Kau terburu-buru sekali Lee Junsu"

"Benarkah? Sama sekali tidak menurutku"

"Apa Hyukkie sudah setuju jika kau berhubungan dengan Yoochun"

Untuk sejenak Junsu terdiam, merasa sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri, tapi _toh _ia tetap mengatakan apa yang coba ia yakini, "Hyukkie setuju, bahkan Lee Donghae, anak Yoochun juga sudah mengenal Hyukkie dan mereka terlihat.. akrab"

Ya, mereka terlihat akrab dan terlalu dekat menurutnya. Seperti ada sebuah benang tak kentara yang mengikat mereka.

"Awal yang bagus Su-ie"

"Ya, aku juga berharap ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk kami"

Semoga saja~

.

.

.

"Wookie, _gwenchanayo?"_

_Namja _mungil itu menoleh, tersenyum hambar ke arah Sungmin, "_Gwenchana hyung, _aku akan baik-baik saja", ucapnya mungkin lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, ia _akan _mencoba untuk baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau bisa berdamai dengan hatimu tentang Kyuhyun, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mencoba untuk kembali berdamai dengan hatimu tentang Yesung?"

Wookie menggeleng lemah, menundukan kepalanya dalam, "Untuk kali ini kau salah _hyung"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa berdamai dengan hatiku (lagi) tentu saja, namun kurasa ini bukan masalah apa aku bisa menreima kenyataan yang ada didepanku atau bukan, ini tentang bagaimana aku bisa melawan rasa takutku, mungkin"

"Takut? Untuk alasan apa kau merasa takut?"

Wookie mendongak, menatap _hazel _milik Sungmin dengan _carameln_ya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, "Takut jika setiap harapan yang kugantungkan akan berarkhir menyakitkan, takut jika setiap apa yang diimpikan _Mom _tidak lagi mampu untuk terjadi, takut jika pada akhirnya Yesung, Jongwoon _hyung _tidak bisa menerima kami lagi"

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tanganya di wajah Wookie, mengusap lembut pipi tirus itu, "Semua akan baik-baik saja Kim Ryeowook, percayalah dan semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan"

Sungmin tersenyum, dan seperti yang kalian tau, senyum itu menular, Wookie ikut menarik bibirnya keatas, sebuah senyum kecil untuk mengawali hal yang begitu besar hari ini.

"_Gomawo hyung"_

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih Wookie-ya?"

"Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, _hyung_"

"Aku merasa tidak pernah memberi apapun padamu"

Wookie menggeleng imut, meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sungmin yang masih berada dipipinya, menggenggamnya lembut, "_Aniyo, _kau salah _hyung, _kau memberiku banyak hal"

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne! Jeongamal gomawo hyung", _seru Wookie, dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menghambur memeluk Sungmin, memeluknya begitu erat.

Deg.

Sejenak Sungmin lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Jantungnya berdetak nyaring dirongga dadanya, kenapa selalu seperti ini eh?

_Tuhan, semoga dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku._

"Sungmin _hyung?"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Joahae, ah ani! Saranghae hyung, saranghae Lee Sungmin"_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sungmin, ia benar-benar lupa bagaiaman caranya berbicara.

.

.

.

"_Chagy, _kumohon dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja", ucap Siwon terdengar putus asa. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya _namja _tampan itu mencoba membujuk Yesung untuk tetap tinggal dikamar, melarang _namja _manis itu untuk menghadiri puncak festival sekolah hari ini.

Oh! Demi Tuhan! Jangan lagi, jangan menangis.

Siwon gelagapan saat melihat setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari _caramel _Yesung, "Aku tidak selemah itu Wonnie, kenapa kau melarangku mengikuti acara itu eh?', ujar Yesung dengan suara yang begitu parau, sesekali tangan kecilnya menghapus air mata yang masih saja mengalir.

Cih. Kenapa ia menjadi begitu cengeng?

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pingsan lagi seperti kemarin, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Yesung"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, berusaha menahan isakan yang ingin menerobos keluar, "Wonnie.. hiks.. huweee..."

Siwon membelalakan matanya, "Ya.. ya! _Chagy!"_

Yesung semakin menangis keras, menyilangkan kedua tangan seraya menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya seperti itu Siwon hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya sendiri, terlalu manis...

"Hahhh... _arraseo! _Aku menginjinkanmu untuk ikut"

Seketika tangis Yesung berhenti, _caramel_nya bebinar jenaka ke arah Siwon, "_Jinjja?"_

Siwon mengangguk, menghela napas panjang.

"Choi Siwon... _saranghae!", _seru Yesung, menghambur dalam pelukan Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu terkekeh pelan.

Semoga hari ini semua akan baik-baik saja~

.

.

.

Acara sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Dengungan berisik dari setiap sudut seolah menjadi pelengkap pertunjukan hari ini. Aula sekolah yang sudah cukup besar pun seakan tak mampu menampung setiap orang yang datang untuk melihat.

Terasa sesak.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau tidak ikut Kim Yesung", ucap Siwon tajam, namun sama sekali tidak ada kemarahan dalam suara itu yang ada hanya sebuah rasa khawatiran yang begitu mendominasi.

Yesung menggeleng lemah, mencoba mengabaikan perutnya yang kembali terasa nyeri, "Aku baik-baik saja Choi Siwon"

Siwon menghela napas berat, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan itu. Tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Yesung, memeluknya _possesive, _"Jangan menyembunyikan kesakitanmu dariku Yesung, karena seberapun kau mencoba menyembunyikannya semua terlihat jelas dimataku"

Yesung memejamkan _carameln_ya erat saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram kemeja Siwon erat. Siwon dapat merasakannya, saat ia akan melepaskan pelukannya Yesung malah mencengkram kemejanya semakin kuat, "Peluk aku Choi Siwon"

Bukan sebuah kalimat perintah yang mengintimidasi melainkan sebuah kalimat permohonan yang begitu sangat.

Siwon sama sekali tidak berkomentar, menuruti kemauan Yesung, memeluk _namja _manis itu semakin erat, mengusap lembut punggung Yesung, berharap semoga dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit saja memberikan sebuah kenyamanan nyata yang mampu mengalihkan sejenak kekasihnya dari rasa sakit itu.

Deru napas Yesung yang semula memburu kini mulai teratur, menjadi sebuah alunan tersendiri di telinga Siwon, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Yesung mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon, rasanya jauh lebih baik saat Siwon memeluknya seperti ini, semua terasa benar.

"_Hyung?"_

Siwon sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Kyuhyun yang memandang khawatir ke arahnya ah _ani, _memandang khawatir ke arah Yesung.

"Dia tidak apa-apa Kyu", ucap Siwon, entah ditujukan kepada siapa kalimat itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak percaya begitu saja, menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari Siwon ia melangkah mendekat, tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu mendongak, membuat _caramel _indah dan _onyx_nya bertabrakan.

"Cho?"

"Kau pucat, _hyung"_

Yesung menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

Kini tatapan Kyuhyun beralih ke arah Siwon, memandang tajam _obsidian _kelam Siwon, "Kenapa kau membawanya kemari, bukankah sudah jelas tubuhnya masih lemah", desis Kyuhyun. Wajah Siwon mengeras, ia mungkin tidak keberatan jika disalahkan seperti ini, memang ia yang terlalu lunak terhadap Yesung, membiarkan sisi lemahnya mengambil alih, namun jika Kyuhyun yang berkata seperti itu seolah terdengar bahwa ia tidak mampu menjaga Yesung dengan baik.

"Aku lebih tau tentang dia Cho Kyuhyun", balas Siwon sakartis, ada nada tidak suka yang terdengar jelas disuaranya.

Sejenak mereka hanya terdiam, terus saling menatap seolah ingin menelanjangi satu sama lain, hal itu benar-benar membuat Yesung merasa jengah, "Ya! Kalian berdua, berhenti berpandangan seperti itu, kalian terlihat seperti akan saling bunuh!"

Keduanya menoleh, pandangan mereka berubah lembut saat menatap Yesung yang kini memberenggut kesal dengan wajah yang masih begitu pucat, keduanya menghela napas bersamaan.

"_Mianhae.."_, ucap Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang lagi-lagi bersamaan, kenapa sekarang meraka menjadi kompak seperti ini, eh?

"Hahh.. sudahlah", ucap Yesung acuh, kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan.

Sebelum Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon mengucapkan sepatah katapun suara seseorang mengenterupsi ketiganya, membuat mereka terdiam.

"Yesung _hyung? _Bisakah kau ikut denganku? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu".

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah, sesekali ia menghela napas, mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan aneh yang menyelubungi hatinya.

"Kim Jaejoong, tenanglah.. semua akan baik-baik saja", gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang bergema di koridor, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Namun hal itu segera tergantikan dengan denyut menyakitkan saat melihat siapa yang datang, bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan untuk bertemu saat ini, detik ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

_Namja _itu terkejut, sama sepertinya, "Joongie? Kau juga disini? Ah, aku lupa, Ryeowook juga bersekolah disini eh?"

Kegelisahan itu semakin menjadi, bersamaan dengan sebuah ketakutan samar yang mulai mendomanasi hatinya. Demi Tuhan! Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Cho Yunho disini.

Jaejoong mengabaikan Yunho, melangkah melewati _namja _tampan itu namun lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan saat tangannya dicengkram kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Yunho-_ssi", _desis Jaejoong tajam.

Yunho menraik tangan Jaejoong, membuat _namja _cantik itu mau tak mau menghadapnya, menatap dalam _caramel _cerah yang begitu ia rindukan, "Kita harus bicara"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Jangan seperti ini.. ia tidak akan sanggup jika harus menatap _onyx _yang seolah menyeretnya untuk kembali jatuh kedalam pesona indah itu, "Tidak adalagi yang perlu kita bicarakan Yunho-_ssi"_

"Tidak, kau salah Joongie.. banyak hal yang seharusnya kita bicarakan"

"Apa misalnya?"

"Tentang Jongwoon mungkin"

Deg.

Jika ia mempunyai penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan Jaejoong sudah mati sekarang. Rasa sesak yang dulu coba ia lupakan kini kembali lagi, luka berdarah yang tidak benar-benar sembuh itu kembali basah, bernanah.

Bagaiaman Yunho bisa tau tentang Jongwoon?

"Kenapa diam Kim Jaejoong? Apa kau terkejut aku tau tentang Kim Jongwoon? Ah, atau seharusnya anak itu bernama Cho Jongwoon?"

Jaejoong berusaha berontak, namun hal itu jelas sia-sia mengingat Yunho yang semakin mencengkram tangannya erat, "Itu bukan urussanmu Cho Yunho!"

Tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas meraih pipi _namja _cantik itu, memaksa Jaejoong untuk menatapnya, "Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku Kim Jaejoong, dia anakku"

Jaejoong tertawa sinis, _caramel _yang biasanya selalu bisa membuatnya tenang itu kini berkilat aneh, penuh dengan kebencian yang memang sepantasnya ia dapatkan, "Anakmu kau bilang? Anakmu hah? Kau tidak pantas bicara seperti itu Cho Yunho! Bagiamana bisa kau menganggapnya sebagai anakmu jika dulu kau bersikukuh ingin membunuhnya eoh?"

Yunho membisu, tidak tau apa yang ingin ia katakan. Karena yang dikatakan Jaejoong benar, bagaiaman bisa ia menyebut Jongwoon anaknya jika dulu ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menggugurkan anak itu? Bahkan ia masih saja ingin melenyapkan Jongwoon saat anak itu sudah lahir.

"Sekarang kenapa kau diam hah? Bukankah yang aku katakan benar Cho Yunho? Kau lebih memilih bersama Changmin karena kau takut perusahaanmu akan hancur, kau lebih memilih bersamanya daripada bersamaku dan darah dagingmu! Kau menelantarkan kami begitu saja, kau membuangku dan Jongwoon! Kau seolah tidak peduli bagiamana kami hidup, bahkan kau dengan tega menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk memisahkanku dan Jongwoon! Kau pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau masih ingin melenyapkan anak kita walaupun aku sudah meninggalkanmu, kau takut jika suatu saat anak itu akan menjadi masalah dalam hubunganmu dengan Changmin eh? KAU BRENGSEK CHO YUNHO! KAU BRENGSEK!"

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, air mata itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa mampu ia cegah. Semuanya kembali, mimpi buruk yang selama ini telah ia kubur dalma-dalam menjadi sebuah lukisan baru dihadapannya, menorehkan kembali luka nyata yang membuatnya mengerti bahwa sampai kapanpun mimpi buruk itu tak akan mampu ia hapus, karena mimpi buruk itulah yang telah membuatnya terus bertahan sampai saat ini.

"hiks... kau brengsek Cho Yunho! Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu!", Jaejoong merosot jatuh, seakan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, semua terlalu tiba-tiba.

Yunho memandang nanar Jaejoong yang kini tergugu didepannya, dibawahnya. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini ia rasakan semakin menghimpitnya, mungkin ia memang tidak merasakan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan selama ini, mungkin ia tidak semenderita _namja _cantik itu, namun sungguh! Ia juga merasakan kesakitan nyata dihatinya, kegelisahan yang selalu saja mengahantui tidurnya, semua begitu jelas hingga ia tak mampu lagi mengelak.

"Joongie.."

"Kumohon.. hiks.. jangan menggangguku lagi Yunho.. jangan mengusik kami lagi.. _jebal.."_

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat, kenapa kalimat itu begitu menyakitkan ditelinganya? Tidak adakah sebuah kesempatan lain untuknya?

Ia berjongkok, tangannya terulur, mengusap lembut air mata Jaejoong, begitu lembut seolah takut apa yang dilakukannya akan kembali membuat luka baru untuk Jaejoong, "Bisakah kau percaya jika aku berkata bahwa aku menyesal?", lirih Yumho, kegetiran terdengar jelas disuara itu.

Jaejoong mendongak, mencari sebuah kesungguhan dalam _onyx _itu, dan sayangnya ia menemukannya, tapi bisakah ia percaya?

"Aku tau aku salah, aku tau aku brengsek. Tapi sungguh, aku menyesal Joongie, aku menyesal telah menelantarkanmu dan Jongwoon. Waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti semuanya, ambisiku untuk membentuk perusahaan besar dibawah nama ChoGrup masih begitu mendominasi, keegoisanku mengalahkan segalanya. Mungkin kata maaf tidak akan mengubah semuanya, tidak akan cukup, aku mengerti, tapi ijinkan aku memperbaiki semua yang telah aku perbuat Joongie, biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku, biarkan aku bertemu dengan anak kita".

Sejenak Jaejoong tertegun, mencoba mengais sisa-sisa kepercayaan yang coba ia yakini. Bisakah sekali lagi ia percaya? Bisakah sekali lagi ia memberikan kesempatan pada Yunho?

Namun sebelum ia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa (mungkin) Yunho benar-benar menyesal, isakan lirih itu tersengar, isakan lirih yang begitu menyayat hati, dua orang yang menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan salah satunya ia mengenal dengan jelas suara itu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh cepat, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan _namja _lain yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Wookie-ya.."

Jaejoong tak mampu lagi berucap, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia tidak menyangka jika Wookie akan mengetahui kebenarannya dengan cara seperti ini, selama ini Wookie tidak tau apapun kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki seorang kakak. Namun tatapannya kini beralih pada seorang _namja _manis yang berada dalam pelukan seorang _namja _tampan, untuk sejenak ia tercekat, kerinduan itu semakin nyata terasa.

_Caramel _cerah itu menatapnya dengan air mata yang berlinang, _caramel _yang sama seperti milik Wookie dan tentu saja miliknya. Bibir _kissable _mungil dan hidung mancung yang menghiasi wajahnya terasa begitu familiar, walaupun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi semua itu membuat _namja _manis tadi begitu mirip dengan Cho Yunho. Mungkin benar jika mereka sudah berpisah selama 17 tahun, tapi seperti yang orang-orang bilang ikatan batin antara 'ibu' dan anaknya tidak akan terputus begitu saja.

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri, tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung namun ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah _namja _manis yang terus saja menangis itu. Langkah kakinya terseok, kedua tangannya terulur kedepan seolah ingin menggapai tubuh _namja _manis itu.

"Jongwoon.. Kim Jongwoon.."

.

.

.

Yesung merasakan dunianya runtuh saat ini juga. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini, benarkah semua yang ia dengar tadi benar? Jadi, ia, Wookie dan Kyuhyun.. mereka..

Dadanya terasa sesak, kesakitan nyata dihatinya semakin menjadi, sebuah kebencian yang selama ini selalu menyelubunginya semakin terasa, semuanya terasa aneh dan membingungkan.

Ia melihat _namja _cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berdiri, sedikit terhuyung, berusaha keras melangkah ke arahnya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya seolah ingin meraih tubuhnya.

"Jongwoon.. Kim Jongwoon.."

Yesung menggelng kuat, kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi telinga, tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi.

"Jongwoon.. _chagy.. _Ini _Mom.."_

"Aku bukan Jongwoon! Aku bukan Kim Jongwoon!", teriak Yesung, tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

Jaejoong terisak kecil, ia sudah menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk saat bertemu dengan anaknya tapi saat mengalaminya sendiri seperti ini sampai kapanpun tidak pernah ia bayangkan.. kesakitan itu semakin nyata..

"Jongwoon.. _jebal.. Mom _merindukanmu.."

"Aku bukan Jongwoon.. aku bukan Jongwoon.."

Seperti sebuah mantra yang terus Yesung ucapkan.. mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa takdir yang begitu ia benci ini semua palsu.. semua hanya ilusi..

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sebegitu besarkah dosanya hingga anaknya sendiri tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia ada?

"Kenapa _Mom _tidak pernah menceritakan semuanya padaku?", ucap Wookie parau, ia menatap nanar ibunya, meminta sebuah penjelasan yang lebih dari ini.

Namun Jaejoong hanya mampu menggelng, tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan maupun lakukan.. ia benar-benar tidak tau jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini..

"Jongwoon.."

Kini lima pasang mata itu beralih menatap Yunho, _namja _tampan itu sekarang berjalan mendekat. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika _namja _yang tidak sengaja ia temui dirumah sakit itu adalah Jongwoon, Cho Jongwoon, anaknya.

"Pergi!", teriak Yesung histeris, tubuhnya bisa dipastikan sudah membentur lantai jika Siwon tidak dengan cepat meraih pinggang Yesung, memeluk _namja _manis itu erat.

Yunho juga menghentikan langkahnya seperti Jaejoong, entahlah.. mereka hanya tidak sanggup melihat Yesung seperti itu. Tatapan Yunho beralih, seolah baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun juga berada disana.. Cho Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap apa yang terjadi tanpa melakukan apapun, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi disini. Semua kenyataan ini terlalu mengejutkan untukknya, otak jeniusnya seolah tak mampu menangkap apa yang terjadi.

Ia menatap Yunho yang kini juga menatapnya, mencari sebuah kebenaran yang tidak ingin ia percayai.

Suasana di koridor itu terasa menyesakkan, atmosfer yang dipenuhi dengan isakan lirih membuat meraka tidak mampu bernapas dengan benar.

"Yesung!"

Deg.

Ia menoleh cepat, kedua _onyx_nya melebar saat melihat tubuh Yesung tak bergerak dalam pelukan Siwon, darah segar mengalir dari hidung _namja _manis itu. Semua terjadi dengan begitu cepat, Siwon yang langsung membopong tubuh Yesung brelari menyusuri koridor, Wookie dan Jaejoong yang awalnya terkejut pun kini sudah berlari menyusul Siwon dengan air mata yang masih membasahi kedua _namja _itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik berlari diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya. Kini rasa itu mulai menampakann wujudnya, air mata yang sejak tadi tak mampu mengalir pun kini menerobos dengan mudah melalui _onyx_nya.

"_Dad, _apa yang harus aku lalukan?"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**Widia kesumowardani_cloudyeye_MyKyubee_yesungismine_lee gyura_Nakazawa Ryu_laila. _blackwhite28_TamamaChan_Cho Kyu Chely_yoon Hyunwoon_Keyra Kyuunie_Magieapril_dew'yellow_krystal_Clouds nisa_cloud3024_kyusungshipper**_

* * *

_****Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review. ^^  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_review? (again)  
_

_.  
_

_Khmasahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior. Yoochun, Changmin, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.  
**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kesakitan ini berakhir? Atau paling tidak biarkan sejenak saja mereka bernapas..._

_._

_._

_._

Keheningan itu menyesakan. Dinding-dinding putih yang berdiri angkuh memagari mereka terasa begitu dingin. Ditambah dengan aroma menyengat obat-obatan membuat atmosfer disekitar mereka terasa tidak nyaman.

Kelima _namja _itu tidak bisa duduk diam, mereka terus saja bergerak gelisah. Ketakutan nyata terlihat jelas menyelubungi mereka.

"Jongwoon..", Jaejoong berbisik lirih, sesekali air mata masih mengalir dipipinya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja _Mom", _balas Wookie, seakan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yunho yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka, menghela napas berat, ia terlihat lelah.. ya, sangat lelah..

Kyuhyun beranjak, tidak mempedulikan tatapan bingung dari Siwon, ia melangkah, berhenti tepat dihadapan Yunho, menatap tajam _onyx _cerah yang sama persis seperti miliknya.

"Katakan padaku semuanya, tentang _Mom _dan Kim Jaejoong"

.

.

_**Chapter 11**_

.

.

Siwon hanya mampu membisu melihat apa yang terjadi dan apa yang didengarnya. Ia tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan ini, walaupun sebenarnya begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada didalam kepalanya, tapi hal ini benar-benar diluar dari batas yang boleh ia jamah.

Wookie dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan Yunho, sebuah cerita pilu yang membuat luka di hati mereka semakin terasa nyata. Sebuah kebohongan 'kecil' kembali terungkap, kesakitan itu semakin terasa bahwa selama ini mereka hidup dalam sebuah kebohongan.

"Waktu itu _Dad _masih terlalu muda untuk memahami semuanya Kyu, _Dad _yang masih begitu berambisi mengembangkan ChoGrup melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar, kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah termaafkan", lirih Yunho, melirik sekilas Jaejoong yang kini memlih duduk diam di ujung kursi, sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam sebuah cerita yang mungkin akan kembali membunuhnya.

"_Dad _mengenal _Mom _dari Jaejoong, mereka bersahabat dan _Dad _tau itu dengan jelas. Shim Changmin seorang _namja _manis yang begitu ceria, terlalu polos hingga begitu saja percaya dengan apa yang _Dad _katakan. Kau tau, waktu itu _Dad _sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Jaejoong tapi dengan semua keegoisan yang _Dad _miliki, dengan begitu tega _Dad _membohongi mereka berdua." Yunho menghela napas sejenak, menceritakan mimpi buruknya seperti kembali menyeretnya masuk kedalam kesakitan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Jaejoong menceritakan semua tentang Changmin kepada _Dad, _termasuk fakta bahwa Changmin adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkaya di Seoul pada waktu itu. Dan dengan semua ambisi yang _Dad _miliki, _Dad _mendekati Changmin dan membuat dia jatuh cinta kepada _Dad." _Yunho tertawa hambar, mengingat setiap detail kejadian itu benar-benar membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang paling brengsek yang pernah ada.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, hanya selang beberapa waktu _Dad _menikah dengan _Mom, _meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam arti yang tidak sesungguhnya. Dan seperti yang kau tau, _Dad _masih saja berhubungan dengan Jaejoong walaupun _Dad _telah menikah dengan _Mommy_mu, bahkan hubungan itu terus berlanjut sampai Ahra lahir. Jaejoong sudah menyuruh _Dad _untuk mengakhiri semuanya, menghentikan semua kegeliaan yang _Dad _lakukan tapi telinga _Dad s_eakan tuli, memilih menutup mata daripada melihat apa yang terjadi. Pada suatu hari, dipertengahan musim dingin, _Dad _masih mengingat dengan begitu jelas bagiamana Jaejoong mencari _Dad _dan berlutut dihadapan _Dad _untuk merubah segalanya, menghentikan setiap kebohongan yang _Dad _lakukan, dan apa kau tau, betapa terkejutnya _Dad _saat Jaejoong bilang bahwa dia sedang mengandung anak kami, mengandung Jongwoon.

"Jaejoong memilih pergi, membawa Jongwoon dan setiap luka yang telah _Dad _torehkan, membesarkan Jongwoon sendiri hingga _Dad _kembali merusak hidupnya, membuat Jaejoong harus rela meninggalkan Jongwoon agar _Dad _tidak tau bahwa Jongwoon masih hidup. Jaejoong meneruskan hidupnya bersama Kangin, memiliki Ryeowook setahun kemudian dan _Dad,_ meneruskan hidup didalam sebuah kebohongan besar yang terus menyiksa _Dad"_

Yunho menundukan kepalanya dalam, tidak sanggup jika harus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Dan sekarang kenyataannya adalah Kim Yesung adalah Jongwoon? Dia Cho Jongwoon?", ujar Kyuhyun sakartis. _Namja _tampan itu tertawa hambar, setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari _onyx_nya.

"_Wae? Wae! _Kenapa _Dad _melakukan ini padaku?! Kenapa!"

"Kyu.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot jatuh, air matanya semakin deras mengalir, "Kenapa _Dad _melakukan ini padaku.. kenapa _Dad.. _a-aku.. aku mencintainya _Dad, a_ku mencintai Kim Yesung! Aku mencintai Cho Jongwoon!"

Kedua _onyx _Yunho melebar, sebuah tusukan menyakitkan kembali mendominasi hatinya. Benarkah yang ia dengar?

"Cho Kyuhyun.. kau.."

"Aku mencintainya _Dad, _aku mencintainya..."

Yunho terperangah. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tapi Kyu.. dia.. dia _hyung_mu"

Kyuhyun mendongak, kegetiran nyata tertoreh dimatanya, "Kenapa harus Yesung yang menjadi _hyung_ku, _Dad._.. kenapa.."

Tubuh Yunho menegang kaku, rasanya ia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ada hukuman yang lebih pantas ia terima? Jangan libatkan anak-anaknya...

"Aku mencintainya _Dad, _aku mencintai Cho Jongwoon", seperti sebuah mantra yang terus terucapkan, seolah dengan begitu kenyataan menyakitkan ini akan tergantikan, namun, _see? _Tidak akan ada yang berubah disini, semua akan tetap berjalan sesuai dengan yang diingkan takdir.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintanya?"

.

.

.

Donghae berlari disepanjang koridor, napasnya terdengar memburu. Wajah tampannya nampak pucat akibat mendengar kabar bahwa Yesung (lagi-lagi) jatuh pingsan dan sekarang sedang berada di Rumah sakit.

Dan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Siwon sungguh tidak bisa ia terima begitu saja. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Bagaimana bisa Wookie dan Kyuhyun menjadi _dongsaeng _Yesung? Semua fakta baru yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk berpikir.

Ia melewati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus, tidak peduli jika kakinya mungkin akan tergelincir karena ulahnya, karena sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana keadaan Yesung. Semoga _namja _manis itu baik-baik saja~

Tap

Seketika langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang duduk meringkuk di anak tangga paling bawah. Bahu _namja _itu bergetar hebat, sesekali isakan menyayat hati terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Hyukkie..."

Ya, tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Donghae sudah tau siapa yang tengah menangis pilu itu. Tanpa harus bertanya pun ia sudah tau apa yang menyebabkan _namja _pemilik _gummy smile _itu menangis.

"Hyukkie.."

"..."

Hyukkie memilih diam. Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Donghae disaat seperti ini?

"_Gwenchanayo?"_

Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja! Siapapun bisa tau bahwa Hyukkie tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hyukkie-ya..."

"..."

Sejenak Donghae memejamkan matanya, menkmati setiap rasa nyeri yang kembali datang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia mencoba tidak peduli, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya namun sesuatu yang begitu menekan kuat dadanya kembali terasa ketika mendengar isakan Hyukkie, menyeretnya kembali dalam selubung ketidakberdayaan yang begitu mendominasi.

"Lee Hyukjae.. kumohon.. jangan seperti ini.. jangan membuatku takut", ucap Donghae lirih, bersamaan dengan itu ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hyukkie, memluknya dari belakang.

Tubuh Hyukkie sedikit tersentak saat merasakan deru hangat napas Donghae menerpa lehernya, terasa menenangkan namun kenapa juga terasa menyakitkan?

"Kumohon.. jangan menangis lagi..."

Tapi tidak sesuai dengan yang Donghae harapkan, seorang Lee Hyukjae malah semakin terisak lirih, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Hae.. Hae.. hiks.. Hae..", ia terus menyebut nama Donghae berulang-ulang, berpikir bahwa dengan begitu semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Jangan seperti ini Hyukkie.. kumohon jangan seperti ini.. jangan membuatku semakin sulit untuk melepasmu.. _jebal.."_

"Kalau begitu jangan melepasku Hae.. hiks.. jangan melepasku..."

Donghae menghela napas berat, ribuan jarum seakan menusuk paru-parunya saat ia kembali bernapas, "_Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.."_

Hyukkie menggeleng kuat, memberontak dalam pelukan Donghae namun lengan kokoh Donghae semakin memeluknya erat, melarang _namja _manis itu untuk pergi.

"Dengarkan aku Hyukkie.. dengarkan aku...", tarikan napas Donghae semakin tearsa berat, beban yang ditanggungnya seolah bertambah berkali-kali lipat, "bukankah kau juga ingin melihat mereka bahagia? Bukankah kau ingin melihat senyum itu terus tercetak diwajah mereka? Jadi kumohon.. biarkan mereka merasakan itu, tidak bisakah kita sedikit berkorban? Mungkin sekarang memang terasa menyakitkan Hyukkie, aku tau, aku juga merasakan itu.. tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti entah berapa lama lagi, rasa sakit itu akan menghilang.. rasa sakit itu akan terobati.. percayalah padaku.."

"Aku tidak bisa Hae.. ini terlalu menyakitkan.. lebih baik kau membunuhku daripada aku harus merasakan kesakitan ini"

"..."

"Aku juga ingin melihat mereka bahagia Hae.. tapi apakah harus dengan cara seperti ini? Bukankah ini akan menyakiti mereka jika mereka tau bahwa sebenarnya kita terluka dengan apa yang akan terjadi? Tidakah kau berpikir bahwa mereka akan merasa sedih jika tau bahwa selama ini kita membohongi mereka?"

"..."

Pelukan Donghae mengendur, perlahan Hyukkie melepasakan lengan kokoh yang memeluknya itu, berdiri, menatap nanar _ruby _yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi aku berpikir, mungkin ini bukan sepenuhnya tentang apa yang bisa dan tidak bisa kita lakukan.. lebih kepada apa yang kita inginkan.."

Hyukkie tersenyum hambar, tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi Donghae, "Maafkan aku Hae.. maafkan aku yang terlalu egois... ini bukan masalah tentang pertunangan _Mom d_an Yoochun _ahjussi _yang tidak bisa dihentikan, tapi ini masalah apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak.. Dan aku sadar Hae.. hanya aku yang terlalu mencintaimu..."

Donghae tercekat, ia ingin membantah, tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci, lidahnya terasa kelu. Demi Tuhan! Ia benar-benar mencintai _namja _manis itu, tapi bukan seperti.. bukan seperti ini yang ia maksud..

"Maaf.. ini terakhir kali kau melihat air mataku jatuh.."

Hyukkie berbalik, melangkah pergi dengan sedikit terseok. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan sebuah isakan pilu yang seolah ingin kembali menerobos keluar.. tidak.. jangan menangis lagi.. bukankah ia sudah berjanji pada Donghae bahwa ini terakhir kalinya _namja _tampan itu melihatnya menangis? Jadi.. jangan menangis lagi...

Donghae memandang kosong punggung Hyukkie yang semakin menghilang diujung koridor. Tangannya menekan dadanya kuat, memukulkannya berkali-kali.. sesak.. kenapa masih terasa sesak?

Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, air mata itu mengalir lembut di pipinya, terus mengalir dalam diam.

"Demi Tuhan, aku mencintaimu Lee Hyukjae..."

.

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya berat, sesuatu yang begitu tajam langsung menohok hatinya saat melihat Yesungnya terbaring dengan wajah yang begitu pucat di ranjang pesakitan itu. Paru-parunya seolah tak mampu bekerja dengan baik hanya karena melihat tubuh mungil yang begitu ringkih itu diam tak bergerak, hanya hembusan napasnya yang teratur membuat Siwon yakin bahwa Yesung masih bertahan untuknya.

Tekanan psikis yang sangat kuat membuat kenakian tekanan pada sistem jaringan portal, menyebabkan pembuluh darah membesar dan akibat yang paling buruk adalah pembuluh darah bisa pecah. Paling tidak itulah yang ia dengar dari Dr. Kang setelah keluar dari ruang e_mergency. _Beruntung Yesung hanya mengalami tekanan pembuluh darah pada vena esofagus, membuat _namja _manis itu hanya mengalami 'sediki' _syok, _jadi Siwon bisa bernapas lega karena Tuhan masih begitu menyayangi kekasihnya.

Dan kenapa hanya Siwon yang masuk kedalam ruang rawat Yesung? Karena memang hanya _namja _tampan itu yang boleh menemani Yesung. Jawabanya sederhana, karena Yesung sangat membutuhkan Siwon. Pada penderita sirosi kronis seperti Yesung tekanan dari orang-orang disekitarnya harus bisa diminimalisir, jika tidak maka hal-hal yang ditakutkan akan mungkin sekali terjadi. Dan bukankah sudah jelas? Yesung masih terlalu 'enggan' untuk menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Seolah ia masih belum siap dengan apa yang terjadi.

Siwon tersenyum kaku, mengusap lembut dahi Yesung, "Bangunlah _chagy.. _aku merindukan senyummu.."

Tapi kelopak mata itu tidak mau membuka, tidak mengijinkan Siwon untuk melihat _caramel _indah yang bersarang disana.

"Bangunlah, dan aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, sungguh. Percayalah padaku, mereka hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.. mereka ingin minta maaf Yesung.."

Perlahan Siwon mengecup lembut dahi Yesung, seakan memberi sebuah dukungan tak terucap dari sana. Bibirnya beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu, hidung Yesung lalu yang terakhir mengecup bibir _kissable _yang terasa dingin.

"Kau tau _chagy, _ada seseorang yang lebih terpuruk atas semua takdir menyebalkan ini.. dunia seolah tidak bisa berlaku adil padanya.. Kyuhyun.. dia mencintaimu _chagy, _namun ia tidak boleh lagi mencintaimu.."

Setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari _obsidian _Siwon, kegelisahan itu kembali mendominasi hatinya. Kenapa ia harus menangis? Bukankah dengan kenyataan seperti ini jelas bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan bisa merebut Yesung dari sisinya? Bukankah dengan begitu Kyuhyun akan (terpaksa) menyerah?

Siwon menggeleng pelan. Mungkin semua itu benar, namun sungguh, tanpa Kyuhyun mengatakannya pun Siwon bisa merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Takdir sungguh berlaku tidak adil padanya.

"Bangunlah Kim Yesung.. karena hanya kau yang bisa meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja..."

.

.

.

Wookie menatap lantai dibawah sepatunya yang terasa begitu asing. Ia kembali menghela napas berat, beban yang berada dihatinya sudah sedikit terangkat memang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Ia merasa.. takut? Ketakutan yang berbeda dengan apa yang pernah ia rasakan.

Penyakit Yesung benar-benar membuatnya merasakan kegelisahan yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan, walaupun Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Yesung sudah stabil, tinggal menunggu sampai _namja _manis itu membuka mata. Tapi tetap saja, hal itu tidak membuat kegelisahannya, kegelisahan mereka menjadi berkurang, karena seperti yang terlihat, hanya satu orang yang boleh menemani Yesung dan tanpa diadakan pembicaraan apapun semua sepakat bahwa Siwon lah yang harus berada disamping Yesung untuk saat ini, membuat mereka tidak bisa mengeck sendiri bagaimana keadaan Yesung.

Wookie menghela napas (lagi), mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak menemukan siapapun dikoridor yang kini nampak membisu itu. Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kyuhyun, entah kemana ketiga _namja _itu, membicarakan apa yang menyangkut tentang mereka? Mungkin. Namun untuk kali ini ia mencoba tidak peduli, sekarang yang ada diprioritas utamanya adalah Yesung.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat berpikir seperti itu, awalnya ia tidak menyukai Yesung dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, dan sekarang? Lihatlah.. ia bahkan menjadikan Yesung sebagai daftar orang yang begitu penting untuknya.

"Wookie-ya?"

Wookie menoleh, suara lembut yang mampu menyeretnya kembali kedalam zona nyaman yang menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum, menemukan Sungmin yang kini telah berada tepat disampingnya.

"_Gwenchanayo?"_

Jemari Sungmin mengusap lembut pipi Wookie, seakan berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terlihat jelas.

Wookie memejamkan _caramel_nya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Sungmin yang sekarang menjadi sebuah candu tersendiri untuknya, seperti sebuah obat penawar rasa sakit yang menenangkan. Membuat hatinya merasa.. nyaman.

"Aku bohong jika berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, _hyung. _Namun seperti yang kau lihat, aku masih bisa bertahan"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, membuat Wookie terus saja ikut menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku yakin kau bisa bertahan Kim Ryewook"

Wookie mengangguk sekilas, "Semoga saja, ehmm.. _hyung?"_

"_Ne?"_

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Sungmin kembali tersenyum, merentangkan kedua tangannya, "Selama kau mau Wookie-ya". Dalam satu gerakan cepat Wookie langsung mengahambur dalam dekapan hangat Sungmin, mendengarkan detak jantung _namja _itu sebagai sebuah melodi untuk menenangkan gejolak dihatinya.

"Hangat", gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu terkekeh pelan, mengusap punggung Wookie, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau boleh selalu merasakan kehangatan ini selama kau mau, Wookie-ya".

Wookie memejamkan _caramel_nya erat, aroma pinus segar menguar dari tubuh Sungmin, menghipnotisnya.

"Bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan satu kali lagi?"

"Tentu saja, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tetaplah disampingku _hyung"_

Sejenak Sungmin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Wookie, namun detik berikutnya senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya, detak jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat dan untuk kali ini ia membiarkan Wookie mendengarnya.

"Aku akan selalu disampingmu"

Karena untuk kali ini ia ingin Wookie tau bahwa jantungnya hanya akan berdetak seperti ini jika Wookie berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

Ia kembali mengusap kasar wajahnya, berharap dengan begitu air matanya akan segera berhenti, tapi tidak. Pada kenyataannya _liquid _bening itu terus saja berusaha menerobos keluar.

Ia kembali menghela napas berat, berharap dengan begitu rasa sesak didadanya akan sedikit berkurang, tapi tidak. Pada kenyataannya sesuatu yang menghimpit itu masih saja terus bersemayam didadanya.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh...!"

Teriakan itu terdengar memilukan. Ia ingin rasa sakit ini menghilang, tapi tidak, berapa kali pun ia berteriak kencang seperti itu, rasa sakit ini masih tetap ada, karena luka yang ada dihatinya tidak akan semudah itu disembuhkan.

"_Dad, _apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa harus Kim Yesung yang menjadi Cho Jongwoon? _Wae?"_, racaunya putus asa.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Kembali, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini, seorang Cho Kyuhyun terpuruk pada hal yang sama.

Kim Yesung. Kenapa harus _namja _manis itu yang menjadi Cho Jongwoon? Kenapa harus orang yang begitu ia cintai yang menjadi _hyung_nya?

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh, menertawakan takdir yang berlaku tidak adil padanya.

Sungguh, jika bisa ia tidak ingin menjadi Cho Kyuhyun, tidak ingin menanggung marga Cho didepan namanya. Jika bisa ia ingin terlahir kembali, menjadi orang lain dan bisa mencintai Yesung seberapapun ia mau.

Tapi, bukankah itu hanya sebuah pengandaian yang tidak akan tercapai? Tuhan tidak mungkin dengan mudah mengabulkan permintaannya yang begitu diluar batas.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum ia tau bahwa Kim Yesung adalah _hyung_nya, ia masih bisa mencintai _namja _itu dengan seluruh hatinya. Tidak peduli pada kesakitan yang ia rasakan saat menyadari ia hanya menjadi sebuah boneka tidak kasat mata saat Choi Siwon berada diantara mereka. Ia masih bisa menerim itu, masih bisa menerima rasa sakit itu dengan sebuah ilusi kegembiraan. Ia tidak apa seperti itu, karena selama ia masih bisa mencintai Yesung, ia mampu untuk bertahan hidup.

Namun, bukankah sekarang kenyataannya berbeda? Ia sekarang tau bahwa Kim Yesung adalah Cho Jongwoon, _hyung_nya dan itu benar-benar membuat rasa sakit yang berbeda dihatinya. Ia tidak boleh mencintai Yesung, ia tidak boleh mencintai _hyung_nya sendiri. Itulah fakta yang sekarang terus berteriak nyaring memenuhi kepalanya. Rasa sakit kali ini berbeda, jauh berbeda. Karena ia tidak boleh lagi mencintai Yesung. Sebuah keputusan mutlak yang tiak bisa tergantikan. Lalu bagaimana caranya ia untuk terus bertahan hidup?

"Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu, _hyung?"_

Ya, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Mungkin jika ia lebih cepat tau akan kebenarannya rasa cinta tidak akan berkembang semakin besar dihatinya. Bukankah dulu ia sudah menyadari jika Yesung mirip seseorang? Lalu kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasa curiga, eh? Wajah itu, begitu mirip dengan ayahnya ketika masih muda. Kenapa ia harus menyadari semua saat sudah jauh terlambat?

Ia kembali tertawa hambar, menikmati belaian dingin angin yang mengawali sebuah gelayut jingga diatas langit. Ia memejamkan _onyx_nya erat, beraharp bahwa hawa dingin ini akan mampu membekukan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau memafkanku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan, sejenak memejamkan _caramel_nya, "Untuk Jongwoon. Aku memaafkanmu untuk Jongwoon"

Yunho tersenyum pahit. Ia pantas mendapatkannya, tidak apa-apa. "Aku mengerti Joongie, tapi cobalah memaafkanku untuk dirimu sendiri, walaupun itu terasa mustahil"

Jaejoong menatap dalam _onyx _Yunho, mencari sisa-sisa kepercayaan yang sempat menghilang dari sana, ia tersenyum tipis, terasa begitu hambar, "Mungkin suatu saat nanti, saat semua telah menjadi jauh lebih baik"

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam, melangkah pergi dari atap rumah sakit itu, jingga sudah benar-benar menggelayut angkuh diantara awan kelabu sore ini, "Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesehatan Jongwoon dan semoga dia mau memafkan kita"

Yunho mengikuti jejak Jaejoong, memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan, "Kau benar Joongie, Jongwoon lebih penting sekarang".

.

.

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

.

.

Bias sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui kisi jendela kaca. Desiran halus aroma sakura menyusup enggan, menggantikan sedikit aroma mneyengat rumah sakit.

Ini jauh lebih baik.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, menghirup aroma tetesan embun pagi bersama daun-daun basah diantara manisnya sakura. Tangannya terurlur, mengusap lembut pipi pucat Yesung, "Selamat pagi _chagy. _Hari baru sudah menantimu, jadi cepat buka matamu sayang", ucap Siwon, ia memang tersenyum namun siapapun bisa melihat kelelahan diwajah itu, apalagi ditambah lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman, menunggu kelopak mata Yesung terbuka.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapan sendu tercetak disana saat melihat sosok Donghae yang kini tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa. _Namja _tampan itu tiba tadi malam, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Terisak tertahan, menangis dalam diam. Siwon tau apa yang terjadi terhadap _dongsaeng _kesayangan Yesung itu, dua alasan yang berbeda sedang menjadi hal utama yang ada dikepala Donghae. Yesung, tentu saja dan Hyukkie.

Mereka beruda terus terjaga semalam. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang terus menatap wajah Yesung dalam diam, Donghae memilih melihat dinginnya lantai seraya menangis (dalam diam). Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentu saja, bahkan memeberikan sedikit kata-kata penghibur pun ia tidak sanggup. Bagiamana bisa ia menghibur orang lain jika dirinya sendiri pun perlu dihibur?

Siwon akan beranjak berdiri saat dirasakannya tangan mungil yang berada dalam genggamananya bergerak kecil, lenguhan tertahan terdnegar menyapu gendang telinganya, membuat nafasnya memburu.

"Yesung...", bisik Siwon. Ia dapat melihat kelopak mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, mencoba menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya yang berlomba masuk.

"W-woonie.."

Suara _barithone l_embut itu terdengar lirih, begitu lemah, namun sesamar apapun suara Yesung, Siwon akan selalu bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Ia sedikit menundukan tubuhnya, mengecup sekilas dahi Yesung, "_Ne chagy, _aku ada disini"

Perlahan senyum bahagia dibibir Siwon hilang begitu saja saat melihat _liquid _bening itu langusng meluncur jatuh dari _caramel _Yesung yang baru saja terbuka. Membuat ketidaknyamanan di hatinya kembali mendominasi.

"Sssttt.. _chagy, uljjima. _Aku ada disini, tenanglah.."

"Wonnie.. wonnie.. hiks.. wonnie.."

Siwon menatap sedih Yesung, melihat _namja _manis itu mennagis adalah hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan.

Ia mengusap pelan, begitu lembut air mata Yesung, mengecup kelopak mata itu berkali-kali, "Aku ada disini Yesung, aku ada disini..."

Perlahan ia membawa tubuh ringkih Yesung kedalam dekapannya, memberikan sebuah rasa aman yang mungkin bisa membuat air mata Yesung berhenti mengalir, "Semua baik-baik saja Yesung, percayalah. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu"

Namun apa yang terjadi membuat Siwon merutuki apapun yang telah ia lakukan, isakan lirih Yesung malah semakin terdengar, menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Di sudut lain, Donghae menggeliat kecil, kedua _ruby_nya langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat Siwon tengah memeluk Yesung yang Donghae yakin kini sedang menangis, ia akan beranjak tapi gerakannya tertahan ketika ia melihat tatapan Siwon. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tau arti tatapan itu, dalam diam ia keluar, membiarkan Yesung ditenangkan oleh Siwon. Dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memberitahu yang lain bahwa Yesung sudah membuka matanya.

"Wonnie.."

"_Ne chagy?"_

"Apa yang harus.. hiks.. kulakukan?"

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya, memaksa _caramel _Yesung menatap _obsidian_nya, "Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan _chagy, _kau hanya perlu menerima apa yang terjadi"

Yesung menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak bisa..."

"_Wae?"_

"Entahlah.."

Siwon tersenyum lembut, mengecup singkat bibir _kissable _Yesung, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata hatimu _chagy, _dan aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja"

_Caramel _Yesung terus saja terperangkap dalam _obsidian _Siwon meminta sebuah perlindungan nyaman dari _namja _tampan itu. Dan Yesung menemukannya, sejenak ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup napas dalam.

"Wonnie?"

"_Ne?"_

"Peluk aku"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Siwon kembali meraup tubuh Yesung kedalam dekapannya, memberikan sebuah kehangatan kepada kekasihnya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja _chagy, _percayalah padaku".

.

.

.

Ada sebuah desiran halus yang begitu menyenangkan saat Donghae mengatakan bahwa Yesung sudah sadar, kegelisahan nyata yang semalam terus saja menghantuinya sedikit terangkat walaupun tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, mereka bernapas lega. Sekali lagi setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Jaejoong, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum indah dibibirnya.

Dan untuk sekarang mereka hanya harus kembali menunggu, menunggu hingga Yesung mau mendengarkan setiap penjelasan dan permintaan maaf yang mungkin tidak akan mengubah apapun disini. Tapi paling tidak itu akan membuat setiap luka sedikit terobati.

.

.

.

Yesung terus menatap _obisidian _Siwon dalam, terus mencari sebuah keamanan yang tersedia disana.

"Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu _chagy?"_

Yesung menggeleng pelan, tangannya terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi Siwon, "Kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja"

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Ia tau Siwon tidak tidur semalam, dan hal paling ia benci adalah Siwon melakukan itu karena dirinya. Ia menghela napas pelan, menyamankan posisi bersandarnya dikepala ranjang, "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu Wonnie, aku tidak ingin kau sakit"

"Tidak akan _chagy, _memang kau pernah melihatku sakit eh?"

Oke. Itu memang benar, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat _namja _tampan itu sakit.

"Tapi kan.."

"Ssssttt.. sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh"

Yesung kembali menghela napas, sepertinya penyakit keras kepala yang ia miliki menular pada Siwon.

"Yesung?"

"Ya?"

Siwon terlihat ragu, tapi _toh _cepat atau lambat masalah ini harus segera terselesaikan, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Tanpa Siwon menjelaskan hal yang lebih spesifik tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan, Yesung tau benar kemana arah pembicaraan ini, _namja _manis itu meraih tangan Siwon, menggenggamnya erat, "Aku.. takut"

"..."

"Aku takut mereka menyakitiku lagi Siwon"

Yesung menunduk dalam, dan demi apapun, Siwon tidak menyukai ini, air mata itu kembali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka kembali menorehkan luka yang sama"

Siwon mendongakan kepala Yesung, mengusap lembut air mata yang semakin deras mengalir, "Tapi jika tidak mencobanya, kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi"

"..."

"Mungkin mereka memang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar padamu _chagy. _Jika aku jadi kau aku juga tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan mereka. Tapi paling tidak biarkan mereka bicara, berikan mereka sebuah kesempatan, ijinkan mereka untuk mencoba memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi, dengan begitu kau baru bisa menilai, dengan begitu baru kau bisa memaafkan mereka atau tidak ingin memaafkan mereka"

Yesung terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar, namun apakah ia sanggup?

"Beri mereka kesempatan kedua _chagy, _jangan biarkan hatimu menyesal pada akhirnya. Bukankah jauh didasar hatimu, kau juga merindukan mereka?"

"..."

"Tidak ada salah untuk mencoba, aku ada disini untuk melindungimu"

"..."

"..."

"W-woonie?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku melakukan itu?"

Siwon tersenyum kembut, "Tentu saja"

"Dan kau berjanji untuk selalu ada disampingku? Melindungiku?"

"Ya, aku janji"

"Wonnie?"

"Hem?"

"Peluk aku"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, segera memerangkap tubuh mungil Yesung kedalam lengan kokohnya, mendekapnya erat.

Mungkin semuanya memang tidak akan kembali seperti semula, mungkin semuanya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Tetapi paling tidak mereka sudah mencoba memperbaikinya, mencoba untuk menghapus setiap luka yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah terhapus. Tetapi yah.. bukankah mereka sudah mencoba?

.

.

.

Atmosfer diruangan itu berubah drastis saat semua orang sudah berada disana.

Yesung semakin menggenggam tangan Siwon erat, meminta _namja _tampan itu untuk terus berada disampingnya.

Wookie, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae. Memilih membisu dibelakang Jaejoong dan Yunho yang kini berada tepat disamping ranjang Yesung. Membiarkan mereka, orang-orang yang telah membuat kisah menyakitkan ini untuk mengungkap segalanya.

"Jongwoon", lirih Jaejoong, membuat Yesung menggeleng pelan.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggilku Yesung"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah. _Mom _akan memanggilmu Yesung"

Raut wajah Yesung berubah aneh, seolah ada sesuatu yang measih berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Ia belum bisa menerima sesuatu disini.

"Jadi, kau.. ibuku?"

"Ya, aku ibumu, Yesung"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuangku?"

Sejenak mereka tercekat, entahlah.. seperti persedian oksigen diruangan itu menurun secara drastis.

"Bukan seperti itu kenyataannya, waktu itu _Mom..."_

"Waktu itu kau membuangku!"

Siwon tersentak kaget. Yesung berteriak tadi, dan kemarahan terlihat jelas diwajah manis itu. Sungguh, ini baru pertama kalinya Siwon mendengar Yesung berseru didepan orang lain.

"Ye-yesung.. bukan seperti itu.."

"Lalu seperti apa hah? Kau dengan tega meninggalkannku didepan panti asuhan, menelantarkanku begitu saja. Kau sebut apa hal seperti itu?"

Yesung merasakan air mata akan kembali emngalir dipipinya, kebencian dan kemarahan yang ada didalam dirinya seolah ingin berlomba keluar.

"Yesung..."

"Bukankah kau tidak tau bagaimana aku merasa kesepian? Bukankah kau tidak tau bagaiaman aku merasa ketakutan? Aku selalu merasa bahwa seharusnya aku tidak lahir kedunia ini, aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas untuk menatap dunia jika pada akhirnya kau hanya membuangku. Kau tidak tau bagaimana setiap mimpi buruk itu selalu membuatku sakit, menorehkan luka-luka nyata yang terus beradarah.. kau... kau tidak meraskannya..."

Isakan-isakan itu kembali terdegar, dan kali ini sungguh etrasa memilukan. Tubuh Jaejoong merosot jatuh, air mata semkain mengalir deras dipipinya.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan _Mom, _Yesung.. maaf.."

.

.

Yunho tertegun saat melihat Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dilantai, terus menggumamkan kata maaf yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya harus ditanggung _namja _cantik itu. Ia yang bersalah, ia yang membuat mereka harus berpisah. Seharusnya ia yang harus meminta maaf kepada Yesung dan Jaejoong... dan Kyuhyun.

Ia memejamkan _onyx_nya sejenak, dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Cho Yunho, manusia dengan seluruh keangkuhan yang ia miliki berlutut disebelah Jaejoong. Menatap Yesung dengan setiap air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Ini semua salahku... jangan menyalahkan _Mommy_mu lagi.. ini semua salah _Dad, _Yesung"

Pandangan Yesung beralih ke arah Yunho. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang terjadi, Jaejoong mengaku sebagai ibunya dan sekarang, ayah Kyuhyun? Kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"Ceritakan semua yang belum aku ketahui", ucap Yesung datar, namun Siwon dapat meraskannya, bahwa _namja _manis itu merasa takut, takut merasakan kesakitan yang lebih dari ini.

Dan cerita itupun kembali mengalir, seperti sesuatu yang aneh mengingat baru saja kemarin Yunho menceritakannya kepada Wookie dan Kyuhyun, dan sekarang ia harus mengulang kembali kisah menyakitkan itu kepada Yesung.

Yesung semakin terisak keras, mendengar setiap detail kenyataan yang membuat hidupnya seperti ini bagaikan tusukan pisau tajam ke ulu hatinya, begitu -kalimat yang diucapkan Yunho begitu cepat ia cerna, mengirimkannnya ke sel-sel ditubuhnya.

"_Dad _mohon, jangan lagi salahkan _Mommy_mu, ini semua adalah kesalah _Dad, _ini semua karena keserakahan _Dad. Mianhae _Yesung.. mianhae.."

Yunho menundukan kepalanya dalam, bahkan untuk menatap wajah Yesung pun ia tidak sanggup, membiarkan tetesan air matanya jatuh di atas lantai dingin dibawahnya.

"_Dad _tau berapa kali pun permintaan maaf ini terucap tidak akan merubah apapun disini, tapi biarkan _Dad _memperbaiki semuanya Yesung, biarkan _Dad _menebus dosa yang telah _Dad _lakukan..."

.

.

Yesung masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ini nyata, ia yakin itu. Setiap luka yang ia rasakan, setiap tetesan air mata yang ia keluarkan, semuanya terasa begitu nyata hingga ia tidka mampu lagi untuk menyangkalnya.

Dua orang _namja _yang sekarang tengahberlutut dihadapannya adalah orang tuanya sendiri. Orang tua yang telah menelantarkannya begitu saja, seakan tidak pernah mencoba untuk memperjuangkannya. Ia membenci mereka, sungguh! Kemarahan yang ia rasakan benar-benar ingin memberontak keluar. Namun tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu, walau bagaimana pun mereka adalah bagian dari hidupnya, tanpa mereka ia tidak akan pernah ada didunia ini. Bahkan jauh didasar hatinya, jika ia boleh jujur ia juga merasakan kerinduan itu. Kerinduan samar yang perlahan menampakkan wujudnya.

"Mungkin aku memang belum bisa memaafkan kalian, mungkin suatu saat nanti. Jadi maukah kalian mengambil kesempatan itu? Mencoba menjadi orang tua dari Kim Yesung?"

Keduanya mendongak cepat, menatap tidak percaya kearah Yesung yang kini tersneyum tipis. Kelegaan aneh membuncah dihati mereka, ini terlalu membhagiakan ah _ani, _ini terlalu luar biasa.

"Tentu saja _chagy, _tentu saja kami mau", bisik Jaejoong haru, dalam satu gerakan cepat ia berdiri, bersiap akan memeluk Yesung namun gerakannya terhenti.

"Bolehkah _Mom _memelukmu?"

Sejenak Yesung terlihat ragu, sekilas menatap Siwon yang mengangguk menyemangatinya, membiarkan tangan _namja _tampan itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo chagy, jeongmal gomawo.."_

Hangat. Bukan kehangatan seperti yang ia dapat dari Siwon, rasanya ini sungguh berbeda namun sangat menyenangkan. Sebuah kehangatan lain yang mampu membutanya merasa rindu.

.

.

Donghae teresnyum melihat Yesung yang sudah mulai membuka hatinya. Pada akhirnya semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang takdir harapkan, dan semoga semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

Drrrt... Drrrrt...

Suara _handphone_nya berbunyi nyaring, dengan cepat ia melesat keluar dari ruangan Yesung tidak ingin mengganggu sedikit pun momen mengaharukan itu.

Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengerutkan dahi saat melihat nama ayahnya terpampang di layar yang terus menyala.

"_Yeoboseoyo, Dad?"_

'_Hae-ya.. kau dimana?'_

"Dirumah sakit, Yesung _hyung _pingsan lagi kemarin. Ada apa?"

'_Jinjja? Bagaiamana keadaan Yesung sekarang?'_

"Jauh lebih baik"

'_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Karena keadaan Yesung sudah jauh lebih baik bisakah kau pulang Hae?'_

Dahi Donghae kembali berkerut aneh, "Pulang? _Waeyo?"_

'_Tentu saja membantu Dad mempersiapkan acara pertunangan Dad.'_

Deg. Rasa sesak itu kembali. Rasa sakit itu menyapanya.

"..."

'_Hae?'_

"Ah, _ne?"_

'_Bisakah kau pulang? Acara tinggal beberapa hari lagi, dan Dad kewalahan mengurusinya, bisakah kau memebantu Dad?'_

Donghae tersenyum hambar, mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Tentu. Aku akan segera pulang"

'_Gomawo Hae'_

Pip.

Tepat setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, tubuh Donghae merosot jatuh, membirakan kesakitan menyebalkan itu kembali mendominasi tubuhnya.

"_Dad, _bisakah aku bersikap egois?"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**yoon HyunWoon_blackwhite28_han gege_TamamaChan_MyKyubee_lee gyura_Nakazawa Ryu_Widia kesumowardani_Cho Kyu Chely_yesungismine_EdelweissBell_Magieapril_andikadwiprasetyo8_dew'yellow_cloud3024_Cloudskar yewon_Keyra Kyuunie_kyusungshipper_Cha2LoveKorean  
**_

* * *

_****Dua atau tiga chpater lagi cerita ini akan berakhir. ^^_

_Dan (mungkin) sesuai genre, cerita ini akan tetap menyakitkan. xD *kabur*_

_._

_review?_

_._

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*_

_See You! *hug*_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Cloud'sHana _2012_  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

****Oh, iya.. Hana (sedikit) lupa menjelaskan asal-usul Siwon. ^^ thnks untk fifay, Hana jdi inget! :) Mr. Choi (ayah Siwon) itu masih saudara sama Changmin (ibunya Kyuhyun). So, mereka emang sepupu tapi Siwon sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya sama Yesung yang notabene anaknya Yunho n Jaejoong. :)

* * *

_Happy Resading!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Jika kau percaya semua akan baik-baik saja, maka semua akan baik-baik saja..._

_._

_._

Semua jauh lebih baik, sungguh. Setelah tahun-tahun melelahkan yang terasa begitu berat, kini tergantikan hari-hari nyaman yang memang masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, bahwa semua jauh lebih baik.

.

"Apa masakan _Mom _enak?"

Yesung mengangguk imut, kembali melahap masakan yang khusus dibuat Jaejoong untuknya, "Masakanmu enak"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, tidak apa-apa, mungkin sekarang Yesung memang belum siap memanggilnya _Mommy. _Tapi ia percaya suatu saat nanti ia akan mendengar _namja _manis itu memanggilnya _Mommy._

_._

_See? _Tidak berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka harapkan memang, tapi semua jauh lebih baik.

.

"Wookie?"

"_Ne hyung?"_

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sungmin?"

Saat itu Wookie yang sedang meminum jusnya langsung tersedak, wajahnya memerah seketika, "_A-aniyo! _Kenapa _hyung _bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Yesung terkekeh, mengacak surai Wookie, "Sepertinya memang belum, tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan berpacaran"

"Aiss.. _hyung! _Jangan berbicara seperti itu!"

Yesung tertawa semakin keras, menggoda _dongsaeng _manisnya benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

Ya, perlahan semua akan terobati. Setiap luka yang pernah tertoreh akan sedikit demi sedikit terhapuskan. Karena semua jauh lebih baik, bukan?

.

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran Yunho _ahjussi, chagy?"_

Yesung mengedikan bahunya, ia menatap sayu ke arah Siwon, "Aku tidak tau"

Siwon tersenyum, merengkuh tubuh mungil itu, "Jangan tergesa-gesa. Pikirkanlah lebih dulu, Yunho _ahjussi _juga tidak akan memaksamu jika kau memang tidak ingin menempati rumah itu"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon, mencari sebuah kenyamanan disana.

.

Percayalah, semua akan berjalan dengan baik setelah ini.

.

Tapi... tidak akan selamanya semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku sudah menekankan bahwa ini hanya 'jauh lebih baik'.

Karena kisah ini belum berakhir. Kisa menyakitkan ini masih terus berlanjut. Hingga semua akan sampai pada batas akhirnya.. dan tidak akan ada lagi tersisa selembar pun kertas putih yang akan tertulis...

_._

_._

_**Chapter 12**_

.

.

Pagi itu, ketika tetesan embun pagi berhasil menyentuh tanah, ketika guguran kelopak sakura terbang jauh terbawa angin, ketika bias mentari kembali menyapa setiap orang. Yesung tersenyum, memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya, menghirup dalam aroma daun-daun lembab yang membuatnya nyaman. Walalupun bau yang begitu ia benci masih begitu terasa, bau rumah sakit yang beberapa hari ini selalu saja menemaninya.

Sudah hampir 6 hari ia berada di ruang pesakitan ini, tapi Dr. Kang belum juga mengijinkannya pulang. Masih banyak sekali tes yang harus ia jalani, alasan Dokter muda itu. Padahal sudah banyak sekali orang yang menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama, menjaganya, sebut saja Siwon, Ryeowook, Jaejoong dan Yunho. Bahkan _namja _tampan yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah di salah satu sudut Kangnam untuk tempat tinggalnya.

Jujur saja, sampai sekarang ia masih belum benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bersaudara? Padahal dulu mereka sempat terlibat dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman tentang cinta?

Dunia sungguh lucu untuk orang-orang naif seperti mereka.

"_Hyung?"_

Yesung menoleh, tersenyum melihat Wookie yang kini berjalan ke arahnya seraya membawa kantong plastik yang ia yakin berisi makanan dari Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat guguran sakura"

Wookie meletakkan kantong plastik itu di meja sebelum menghampiri Yesung, mengikuti apa yang dilakukan _hyung_nya itu, "Indah"

Yesung bergumam mengiyakan. Guguran sakura memang selalu terlihat indah bukan?

"Yesung _hyung?"_

"Ya?"

"Maaf..."

"Untuk?"

"Maaf untuk semuanya dan...

"dan?"

"maaf tentang buku partiturmu dulu"

Yesung menoleh cepat, dahinya berkerut bingung, "Buku partitur? Kau?"

Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap _caramel_ Yesung dalam, "Maaf, sungguh. Entah apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu hingga tega merusak buku partiturmu _hyung"_

"..."

"Aku tau buku itu sangat penting untukmu. Tapi... aku menyesal. _Mianhae.. _mungkin berapa kalipun aku meminta maaf padamu buku itu tidak akan pernah kembali. Tapi.. bisakah? Kau.. memaafkanku?"

"..."

Yesung terkejut, tentu saja. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mengira jika yang merusak buku partiturnya adalah Wookie. Bahkan ia sudah hampir lupa tentang masalah itu hingga kini Wookie kembali mengungkitnya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae hyung..."_

"Apa kau melakukannya karena kau cemburu tentang Kyuhyun?"

Wookie langsung menundukan kepalanya, membuat Yesung menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Wookie-ya, bahkan sebelum kau minta maaf padaku"

"_Hyung..."_

"Bukankah dulu hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman diantara kita? Dan bukankah sekarang juga semua sudah jelas? Kita, kau, aku dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara"

Wookie mengangguk setuju, benar kata Yesung. Bukankah kini semua sudah jelas? Takdir sudah menciptakan aturan sendiri untuk mengikat mereka.

.

Cklek

.

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat pintu itu mengayun terbuka.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Wookie yang ternyata juga sedang berada di ruangan Yesung, ia tersenyum canggung.

.

.

Yesung benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di kamarnya. Bagiamana tidak jika selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian pengakuan yang dilakukan Jaejoong dan Yunho, _namja _tampan itu tidak pernah sekalipun menjenguk Yesung. Mungkin memang setiap hari Kyuhyun terus menunggunya di luar kamar, seperti yang Siwon katakan, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun mau menemui Yesung. Entah apa alasannya. Dan tiba-tiba hari ini Kyuhyun 'mengunjungi'nya eh? Bukankah pantas jika Yesung merasa terkejut?

"Wookie, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?"

Wookie dan Yesung tersentak, menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Yesung... _hyung"_

Wookie ragu, tentu saja. Tapi _toh, _Wookie tetap mengangguk kecil, meninggalkan ruangan itu walau dengan berjuta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Bunyi debuman pintu mengawali kesunyian aneh yang mulai merangkak naik. Ada sebuah hal yang tak terjamah terasa disana. Seperti puisi asing yang baru saja tercipta.

Yesung memilih membalikan tubuhnya, kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Memandang guguran sakura.

Cho Kyuhyun. Apa _namja _itu masih mencintainya? Semoga tidak, karena seperti yang mereka tau, aturan baru sudah mengikat mereka.

"_Hyung?"_

"_Ne?"_

"..."

"..."

Deg.

Yesung membulatkan _caramel_nya tak percaya ketika merasakan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. Lengan kokoh yang seharusnya tidak memeluknya seperti itu.

"C-cho?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup jika seperti ini?"

Suara itu terdengar lirih, begitu banyak ketidakberdayaan yang terasa disana. Keputusasaan yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, tidak. Bukan seperti ini...

"Kau _dongsaeng_ku Kyunnie.. kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini..."

Yesung tersentak. Ia dapat merasakannya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Menangis dalam diam dibahunya.

"..."

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Aku mencintaimu _hyung! _Bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika aku tidak boleh lagi melakukan hal yang selama ini bisa membuatku terus bernapas?"

"..."

"Dulu kau mengijinkanku untuk terus mencintaimu agar aku bisa bertahan hidup. Lalu jika sekarang kau juga melarangku untuk mencintaimu, beritahu aku bagaiamana caranya aku untuk mampu bertahan?"

"..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang menyuruhku berhenti, sama sekali tidak peduli jika semua orang menganggapku gila. Bahkan aku tidak mempersalahkan jika Tuhan mengutukku karena aku adalah seorang ijinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu _hyung.. _biarkan aku terus menjadikanmu hal yang membuatku untuk terus bertahan... kumohon.. jangan melarangku..."

"Kyu.."

"Aku hanya meminta satu hal darimu Kim Yesung. Cukup satu hal... biarkan aku mencintaimu..."

_Liquid _bening itu mulai mengalir dari _caramel _Yesung. Mungkin jika Siwon melihat ini, bisa dipastikan bahwa _namja _itu akan memukul Kyuhyun karena berani membuat Yesungnya menangis.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintaiku Kyu.. aku _hyung_mu.. kau tidak boleh melakukan itu..."

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Terdengar bagaikan dentingan menyakitkan, ia membalikan tubuh Yesung, memaksa _caramel _cerah itu menatap _onyx_nya, "_See? _Bahkan kau juga seperti mereka, menyuruhku melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin bisa aku lakukan. Jika kau juga melarangku. Bagiamana aku bisa bertahan?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA HIDUP KIM YESUNG!"

Yesung tertegun. Tubuh Kyuhyun melorot jatuh. Jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan Yesung, tertawa disela tangisnya. Tertawa? Ya, menertawakan takdir yang begitu tidak adil padanya.

"Jika bisa aku tidak ingin terlahir sebagai Cho Kyuhyun.. Jika bisa aku tidak ingin darah itu juga mengalir dalam darahku.. Jika bisa aku ingin menjadi orang asing yang boleh terus mencintaimu.. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi? Aku? Apa aku benar-benar yang salah dalam hal ini?"

Yesung ikut bersimpuh. Air mata juga mengalir deras dipipi yang dulunya _chubby. _

"Aku tau Kyu.. aku tau.. tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang... tidak ada yang bisa lagi kau lakukan.. seberapapun kau berusaha aturan takdir ini tidak akan pernah bisa diganti.."

Kyuhyun mendongak, tersenyum begitu aneh.

"Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, _hyung?"_

Yesung menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan, ia tersenyum tipis, menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, "Aku akan ikut menjadi seorang pendosa sepertimu. Karena aku mengijinkanmu untuk tetap mencintaiku, hingga kau tidak mampu lagi mencintaiku Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun merasakan ada sebuah aliran kelegaan samar menginvasi hatinya. Begitu samar, namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak peduli jika semua orang melarangnya. Ia hanya butuh ijin dari Yesung untuk membiarkannya terus mencintai _namja _manis itu.

"_Gomawo hyung... jeongmal saranghae.."_

"Aku juga menyayangimu... sebagai _dongsaeng_ku"

"Terima kasih. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku terus bernapas"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bukankah semua terlihat sempurna, Hae?"

Donghae tersenyum hambar, mengangguk sekilas untuk meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa semua memang terlihat 'sempurna'.

"Semua sangat sempurna".

"Oh, bagaimana kabar Yesung? Dia akan datang bukan? _Daddy _merindukannya kau tau", ujar Yoochun seraya menelanjangi seluruh ruangan mencoba mencari kesalahan sekecil apapun yang mungkin bisa saja mengganggu acaranya besok.

"Yesung _hyung _jauh lebih baik. Dan dia akan datang besok", ujar Donghae pelan.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu.. ah, Hae-ya, bisakah kau mengawasi persiapan disini? _Dad _harus ke kantor sebentar, ada beberapa masalah disana."

Donghae tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja _Dad, _tentu saja".

Yoochun menggumamkan terima kasih samar sebelum benar-benar pergi, menyisakan Donghae yang kini hanya mampu menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dan tanpa ia inginkan. Air matanya perlahan membasahi kedua pipi, mengalir lembut bagaikan sebuah goresan indah di setiap luka yang kembali tercipta. Menangis dalam kebisuan menyesakan.

_Benarkah semuanya akan berakhir?_

_._

_._

_._

Hyukkie mengemasi beberapa bajunya dalam diam, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Leeteuk yang sekaan mengintimidasinya. Ia mencoba tidak peduli.

Satu kemeja terakhir sebelum ia menutup koper hitam miliknya dengan suara aneh yang menggema.

"Kau yakin akan pulang?", bisik Leeteuk.

Hyukkie mengangguk, tersenyum palsu yang terlihat begitu jelas, "Besok _Mom _akan bertunangan _hyung, _sebagai anaknya bukankah memang seharusnya aku menemani _Mom?"_

Leeteuk beranjak mendekati Hyukkie, mengusap lembut pipi putih pucat yang semakin hari semakin tidak berwarna, "Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap bahwa semua baik-baik saja, Hyukkie-ya?"

"Semua memang baik-baik saja _hyung"._

"Kau bohong".

Hyukkie terkekeh pelan, terdengar begitu getir, "Bahkan jika aku jujur sekalipun tidak akan mengubah apapun disini".

"Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap egois kali ini?"

"Bukan masalah kami bisa atau tidak Teukie _hyung, _mungkin ini lebih kepada seberapa besar dia ingin mempertahankanku".

Hyukkie berbalik, mengambil kopernya, menyeretnya keluar kamar, "Aku berharap kau besok bisa datang _hyung, _ajaklah Heechul _hyung."_

"Kau yakin akan mengakhiri semuanya?"

"Bukankah dia yang memintaku untuk menyerah?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Obat-obatan itu tidak akan bisa lagi menghambat penyakitnya. _Sirosis _yang diderita Yesung-_ssi _sudah terlalu parah", ucap Dr. Kang tenang. Tenang? Tentu saja, ia sudah terbiasa mengatakan berita 'mengejutkan' seperti ini.

_Caramel _Jaejoong terpejam erat mencoba menahan sesuatu yang seolah ingin menerobos keluar, "Tidak adakah cara lain untuk mengehentikan pengerasan itu?"

"Ada satu cara sebenarnya. Mengingat sudah hampir seluruh bagian yang mengeras mungkin donor hati adalah satu-satunya cara".

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu Dokter? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?", ucap Siwon gusar, wajah tampannya terlihat begitu lelah dengan semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak semudah itu Siwon-_ssi, _untuk melakukan donor hati seperti ini kita harus menemukan hati yang benar-benar cocok untuk Yesung_-ssi, _bahkan ada kemungkinan gagal jika tubuh Yesung_-ssi _tidak mau menerima donor hati itu".

Kedua tangan Siwon mengepal kuat, rasanya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Dokter muda itu, entahlah... ia tau bahwa ini sama sekali bukan salah Dr. Kang, tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja ketakutan dihatinya seolah membuat Siwon tak mampu lagi berpikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

Terdengar Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam menghela napas berat, ia juga nampak lelah, sangat lelah, "Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang Dokter?"

"Menunggu".

Ketiga pasang mata itu menatap Dr. Kang dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apa dia bilang? Menunggu? Semudah itukah? Bukankah itu malah akan semakin mebahayakan Yesung?

"Kau gila Dokter!", desis Siwon tajam.

Dr. Kang mengusap wajahnya, menatap satu per satu wajah yang penuh dengan kegelisahan itu, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu sampai ada hati yang cocok untuk Yesung. Bahkan jika donor itu benar-benar ada, saya tidak menjamin bahwa operasi transpalasi itu akan berhasil".

Secara tiba-tiba atmosfer diruangan itu terasa sesak, oksigen yang mereka hirup seakan menipis dengan begitu drastis.

"Kemungkinannya hanya 20% untuk dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah operasi".

Dan harapan itu nampak semkain menjauh, hanya seperti titik kecil diatas ketidakpastiaan yang menyelubungi mereka.

.

_Namun sekecil apapun harapan itu, mereka masih memiliki kesempatan bukan?_

.

.

.

Langit terlihat biru siang ini. Awan-awan putih menggantung anggun diatas sana. Menemani sang mentari yang bersinar tanpa malu.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan sisa-sisa kelopak sakura yang tertinggal di ujung batang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _chagya?"_

Yesung yang semula memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya, menikmati gesekan lembut angin dikulitnya membuka mata, merasakan ada sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Menikmati cuaca cerah hari ini".

Siwon tersenyum, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher Yesung, "Di atap rumah sakit eoh? Bukan tempat yang lazim kau kunjungi?"

Yesung mengangguk mengiyakan, "Kau benar. Wookie yang merekomendasikan tempat ini, dia berkata bahwa jika terlalu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan lebih baik mendinginkan kepala disini. Jauh lebih nyaman".

Siwon membalikan tubuh Yesung, mengecup sekilas bibir _kissable _yang masih nampak pucat, "Memang apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu, hem?"

"Bukan apa-apa Siwon".

"Benarkah?"

Yesung membisu, _obsidian _yang menatapnya dalam seolah menyeretnya pada sebuah dimensi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berbohong, memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan segalanya.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku.. aku mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap mencintaiku".

Siwon masih terus diam, karena ia tau bahwa Yesung belum selesai, masih banyak yang ingin diungkapkan oleh _namja _manis itu.

"Aku membuatnya menjadi seorang pendosa Wonnie.. bagiamana bisa seorang _hyung _menjerumuskan _dongsaeng_nya seperti ini?"

"..."

"Awalnya aku melarangnya, memintanya untuk mengakhir semua ini. Namun pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa melihatnya tersakiti seperti itu.. aku terlalu menyayanginya.."

"..."

"..."

"Benarkah kau hanya menyayanginya?"

Yesung tersentak, tatapan _obsidian _Siwon terlihat takut?

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Choi Siwon?"

Siwon menggeleng, "_Aniyo! _Hanya saja aku merasa... takut. Aku takut jika rasa sayangmu akan berubah terhadap Kyuhyun".

Tangan mungil Yesung terangkat, menangkupkan wajah Siwon, "Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dia _dongsaeng_ku Siwon! Bahkan jika dia bukan _dongsaeng_ku sekalipun aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya"

"..."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya ada namamu dihatiku, sungguh".

"Maaf", lirih Siwon sebelum membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Ia merasa bodoh karena bertanya seperti itu terhadap Yesung.. merasa begitu idiot.. bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Yesung, hanya aja seperti ada sebuah ketakutan atau lebih tepatnya kecemburuan nyata yang membayanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Kim Yesung"

Yesung menikmati lengan Siwon yang memberinya kehangatan nyaman. Siwon, Choi Siwon. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa hanya _namja _tampan itu yang ia cintai, hanya _namja _tampan itu yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar seperti ini. Getaran indah yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Deg.

Kedua _caramel _Yesung terpejam erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rintihan kesakitan yang siap meluncur keluar. Tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya mencengkram kuat kemeja Siwon.

"_Chagya?"_

"..."

"Yesung, _waeyo?"_

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya, kedua _obsidian_nya membulat sempurna saat mendapati wajah Yesung pucat pasi, peluh mengucur deras dipelipis _namja _manis itu, dan air mata yang begitu ia benci mulai meluncur jatuh.

"Ye-yesung, _gwenchanayo?"_

"Wonnie.. _ap-appoyo.. hiks.. appo.."_

_Liquid _merah nampak mengalir melalui hidung Yesung, bau anyir yang memuakan manambah kegusaran yang menemani.

"_Chagya.."_

Dengan sigap Siwon membopong tubuh Yesung, terlalu ringan, seperti kapas. Ia berlari, menyusuri setiap anak tangga gusar. Perlahan tanpa ia sadari, air mata juga meluncur deras dari kedua _obsidian_nya. Ia takut.. sangat takut...

Tuhan.. bisakah ia menggantungkan sebuah harapan lagi kali ini? Hanya satu harapan, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika ini adalah harapan terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan. Satu harapan saja Tuhan.. ini untuk yang terakhir kali...

Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Yesungnya.. apapun itu, untuk Kim Yesung...

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap wajah pucat putranya miris, wajah manis yang akan terlihat begitu indah jika tersenyum itu nampak begitu rapuh. Ia melarikan jemarinya menyentuh setiap detail wajah Yesung, menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut jika apa yang ia lakukan akan kembali menyakiti Yesung.

"_Chagya... _bukalah matamu.. jangan terus seperti ini.."

Siwon membisu disamping ranjang, diseberang Jaejoong yang mulai menangis (lagi). Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya mendengarkan gumaman lirih Jaejoong yang kini mulai diselingi tangis. Ini terlalu berat...

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, bunyi aneh yang menggema. Langkah-langkah kaki lelah mulai terdengar, menyapa mereka walau mereka tidak peduli. Sama seklai tidak peduli dengan apa atau siapa yang baru saja bergabung dalam kebisuan menyakitkan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tanpa Jaejoong menoleh pun ia tau siapa yang bertanya.

"Yesung pingsan lagi tadi, entah apa yang terjadi.. semuanya.. terlalu tiba-tiba..", lirih Jaejoong, sesekali mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa melakukan itu secepatnya?"

"Kau tau apa yang dikatakan Dr. Kang tadi Yunho.. tidak semudah itu.."

Yunho terdengar menghela napas, lelah.

"Apakah ada yang terlewatkan olehku?"

Suara itu mau tidak mau membuat Siwon yang awalnya tidak peduli menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan Kyuhyun yang kini menatap Yesung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di _onyx _itu.

"Donor hati..", bisik Jaejoong tak kentara. Namun mengingat suasana ruang itu yang terlalu sunyi membuat hal sekecil apapun terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Apa maksudmu?'

"Sirosis yang diderita Yesung sudah mencapai batas akhirnya, pengerasan itu sudah mencapai hampir seluruh bagian. Bahkan obat-obatan sekalipun tidak bisa menghentikan peluasan penyakit itu.", kali ini Siwon yang bersuara, terus memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa mematung.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya donor hati yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bahkan jika donor hati itu benar-benar dilakukan kemungkinan ia bisa bertahan hanya... 20%"

Siwon tidak sanggup lagi meneruskannya, sungguh. Membicarakan hal itu lagi membuatnya harus rela kembali merasakan luka yang sama, kepahitan yang begitu pekat. Ia seolah tidak bisa lagi lepas dari mimpi buruk yang membayangi mereka.

Semua terdiam, tidak ada yang berani bersuara. Bahkan tarikan napas mereka terdengar samar. Semuanya terlalu asing untuk diterima. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan. Tidak bisakah kenyataan menyebalkan ini berubah? Berganti menjadi sebuah takdir baru yang (mungkin) akan membuat mereka jauh lebih baik.. ya, jauh lebih baik..

.

.

Kepalanya berdenyut aneh. Perut bagian kanannya terasa begitu nyeri. Namun ia tetap berusaha membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjap kecil menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Yesung, kau sudah sadar _chagya?"_

Suara itu.. ia tau suara siapa itu.. Jaejoong. Terdengar begitu khawatir.. tapi bukan suara ini yang ia butuhkan saat ini walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri ada perasaan hangat saat tau bahwa Jaejoong mengkhawatirkannya.. tapi sungguh, ia butuh seseorang saat ini...

"Apa perlu _Dad _panggilkan Dokter? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Yunho. Siapa lagi ayahnya? Namun lagi-lagi bukan ini yang ia cari.. bukan...

"Yesung.. biacralah.. jangan membuat _Mom _takut.."

"Yesung..."

"..."

"..."

"Si-siwon.. siwon.. hiks.. siwon.."

Yesung menangis, terus menyebut nama Siwon berulang-ulang. Ya, Siwon.. Choi Siwon.. suara _namja _tampan itu yang ia cari.. suara Siwon yang biasanya akan selalu terdengar ketika ia membuka matanya.

"Siwon.. hiks.."

"Ssstt... _uljjima chagy.. _aku disini, tenanglah"

Siwon? Yesung menoleh, dan menemukan Siwon yang kini berada tepat disampingnya, menggenggam erat tangannya. Nyaman, kenyamanan ini yang ia cari.

"Siwon.."

"_Ne chagy, _ini aku.."

"Siwon.. siwon.. hiks.. siwon..."

Siwon merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, memeluknya lembut. Berkali-kali menggumamkan kalimat baik-baik saja, walau ia tau benar bahwa semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Biarlah seperti ini, biarlah Yesung kembali hidup dalam sebuah harapan yang ia tau bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong tak bernyawa.

.

.

Luka itu kembali tertoreh dan kali ini jauh lebih dalam.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Ia menjerit dalam sunyi.

Cintanya kembali tersayat.

Tidak bisakah untuk sejenak nama Choi Siown tidak ada dalam pikiran Kim Yesung? Hanya untuk sekali saja tidak bisakah nama Choi Siwon bisa diabaikan dengan begitu mudah oleh Kim Yesung? Hanya untuk sekali saja bisakah ia, Cho Kyuhyun, berada dalam posisi seorang Choi Siwon?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Satu kata yang cukup mewakili segalanya.

Semua pengandaian yang ia bayangkan tidak akan ada satu pun yang terealisasikan, Bahkan tersentuh seujung jari pun tidak akan pernah.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Pada kenyataannya Kim Yesung akan tetap mencintai Choi Siwon, faktanya Kim Yesung hanya akan membutuhkan Choi Siwon.

Choi Siwon adalah udara bagi Kim Yesung.

Kim Yesung adalah detak jantung bagi Choi Siwon.

Lalu... apa yang tersisa untuknya?

Jika ia berkata bahwa Kim Yesung adalah udara sekaligus detak jantung yang ia miliki. Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah kehidupannya itu akan datang kepadanya? Menghambur diringin desau cinta yang nampak begitu khayal?

Tapi.. bukankah ia yang sudah memilih untuk bertahan? Jadi ia harus bertahan, bukan? Berdiri diatas ujung tertinggi tebing yang sangat curam. Siap jatuh dan mati jika semua memang sudah tidak bisa lagi berpihak padanya?

Bukankah ia sudah merelakan apapun yang ia miliki? Cukup hanya dengan mencintai seorang Kim Yesung yang ia yakin dengan segala cintanya terhadap Choi Siwon akan mampu membunuhnya secara perlahan?

Biarlah semua berjalan.. biarlah semua berlalu.. jangan hiraukan ia.. jangan pedulikan ia...

Karena sebesar apapun Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Kim Yesung.

Semua akan tetap sama.

Takdir tidak akan pernah berpihak padanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyung, _kau akan membawaku kemana eh?"

Sungmin tersenyum, terus menarik tangan Wookie untuk mengikutinya, "Kau bisa melihatnya nanti Kim Ryeowook".

"_Hyung...", _rengek Wookie.

"Hem?"

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Aku khawatir pada Yesung _hyung"._

"Khawatir pada Yesung? Jadi sekarang seorang Kim Ryeowook sudah benar-benar melupakan rasa cemburunya?", goda Sungmin.

Wookie menundukan kepalanya yang pasti sudah memerah, "_Hyung! _Jangan biacrakan hal itu lagi".

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, mengusap lembut surai Wookie yang kini sudah mulai memanjang, bahkan saat _namja _manis itu menundukan kepala, poninya sudah menutupi wajah, "Kau tau Wookie-ya, aku bangga padamu".

"Eh? _Wae?"_

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan, sesekali Sungmin menatap langit luas diatasnya, seolah mencari kenangan-kenangan aneh yang masih begitu ia ingat jelas, "Aku masih ingat bagaimana kita pertama kali bertemu, dulu. Waktu itu aku menemukanmu menangis karena Kyuhyun. Seorang Kim Ryeowook yang masih begitu cengeng dan belum benar-benar paham dengan perasaannya sendiri"

Wookie tersenyum tipis mendengarkan cerita Sungmin. Ya, memang harus ia akui. Dulu, ketika ia baru saja kembali ke Korea semua terlihat begitu salah di matanya, semua seolah berjalan tidak sesuai dengan takdir yang ia ketahui.

"Wookie yang kukenal dulu, begitu terobsesi pada Kyuhyun, selalu beranggapan bahwa _namja _itu adalah takdirnya tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan hatinya. Kim Ryeowook yang begitu egois. Membuat begitu banyak kesalahan karena beranggapan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun hanya milikinya, bahkan sampai tega berbuat hal-hal 'aneh' pada _hyung_nya sendiri, eoh?"

"Kim Ryeowook yang terlalu bodoh", sahut Wookie samar.

"Kau benar. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka Kim Ryeowook yang begitu bodoh itu kini berubah menjadi _namja _yang lebih baik, jauh lebih baik. Sekrang dengan setiap kesadaran yang ia miliki, setiap rasa cinta yang ia miliki, ia bisa berdamai dengan hatinya, ia bisa berkompromi dengan takdir yang telah tercipta. Tanpa aku sadari setiap detik yang berlalu mampu merubah setiap hal buruk menjadi lebih baik. Merubah sosok Kim Ryeowook yang begitu bodoh menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan"

"_Hyung..."_

Keduanya berhenti, tepat diatas bukit kecil disudut taman. Tangan Wookie membekap mulutnya sendiri, rasa haru mulai menyelimutinya. Ini...

Bunga-bunga lavender dengan warna ungu menyala ditata sedemikian rupa, entah bagiamna caranya hingga membentuk hati di bawah bukit. Kelinci-kelinci putih berlarian mengitarinya, tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh ujung lavender. Seolah mereka mengerti bahwa bunga itu sama seklai tidak boleh tersnetuh.

Sungmin berbalik, memaksa _caramel _Wookie untuk menatapnya, menyeretnya dalam sebuah dimensi asing yang begitu nyaman.

"Apa kau tau? Kim Ryeowook yang kukenal sekarang adalah _namja _terbaik yang pernah aku temui, _namja _manis dengan berjuta kelembutannya yang mampu memenjarakanku dalam sebuah lingkaran tak terjamah yang anehnya membuatku merasa betah. Aku tau ini terlalu klise, ini terlalu biasa untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang menurutku sangat luar biasa. Tapi aku tau, _namja _didepanku ini, yang sekarang memandangku dengan tatapn terharu lebih menyukai hal-hal _simple _yang mampu menyentuh hatinya."

Sejenak Sungmin menghela napas, mengusap lembut pipi tirus Wookie yang kini mulai memerah, semburat indah yang selalu ia sukai.

"Kim Ryeowook _saranghae.. _aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau... bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk berada disampingmu? Dan menepati janji yang kau pinta? Aku, Lee Sungmin akan berjanji selalu berada disamping Kim Ryeowook. Selama Kim Ryeowook meminta Lee Sungmin untuk tetap bersamanya

"Dan ketika Kim Ryeowook menyuruh Lee Sungmin untuk pergi, Lee Sungmin akan dengan rela pergi menjauh, membiarkan Kim Ryeowook bahagia dengan caranya sendiri".

Perlahan _liquid _bening itu mengalir turun, membasahi pipi Wookie.

"Bagiaman Tuan Kim? Apa kau menerima tawaran dariku?"

Tanpa berpikir, hanya seperkian detik saja, Wookie mengangguk, langsung menghambur memeluk Sungmin, memelukanya begitu erat, sangat erat.

"Tentu saja! Kim Ryeowook akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran dari Lee Sungmin", lirih Wookie.

Dan tanpa ia sadari Sungmin telah membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang begitu memabukan. Memagut mesra bibirnya, membiarkan deru napas mereka menyatu dalam sebuah kosakata baru dihati mereka.

Cinta.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aroma tanah yang basah mengawali pagi ini. Pagi dimana sebuah hari baru yang akan merubah segalanya, hari dimana mereka tinggal memilih, akan menjadi apa takdir yang mereka jalani.

Siwon tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih yang memperangkap tubuh mungilnya, membuat _namja _manis itu terlihat jauh lebih manis. Walaupun wajah itu masih nampak pias, tapi hari ini ia jauh lebih baik.

"Dr. Kang mengijinkanmu untuk perg_i, _tapi dengan satu syarat. Setelah pesta itu selesai kau harus segera kembali kesini", ujar Siwon seraya menghampiri Yesung, memeluk pinggang _namja _manis itu.

Yesung sedikit memberenggut kesal, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, Siwon yang melihat itu jadi tak tahan untuk sekedar mengecup bibir _kissable _Yesung.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu _chagy, _kau tidak ingin pingsan lagi seperti kemarin bukan?"

Siwon benar, sepertinya ia memang harus menahan egonya.

"Haaahh.. sepertinya untuk kali ini kau benar Mr. Choi".

"Bukankah biasanya aku juga selalu benar Kim Yesung? Kau saja yang terlalu keras kepala"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya aneh, akan kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata protes ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya jatuh dalam pelukan Siwon. "Wonnie-ya? _Waeyo?"_

"Hem?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh aku memelukmu? Biasanya aku juga seperti ini _chagya"._

Siown merasakan Yesung mengedikan bahunya kecil, "Entahlah, hanya saja ..er... terasa sedikit berbeda".

"Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk, membalas pelukan Siwon lebih erat, "Tapi aku menyukainya, ini terasa nyaman".

Tangan Siwon terangkat, mengusap lembut punggung Yesung. Mengecup berkali-kali puncak kepala _namja _manis itu.

Tuhan.. kenapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.. seperti ada sebuah bom waktu yang siap meledak disana, menyesakan. Rasanya ia ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga.. disaat Yesung berada dalam dekapannya..

.

.

.

Sebuah _hall _mewah dengan dekorasi mawar putih diberbagai sudut. Gelas-gelas w_ine _bertumpuk membentuk gunungan angkuh diatas meja. Ada sebuah _grandpiano _hitam berdiri menyendiri di ujung ruangan.

Dengungan aneh menggema, seolah menjadi sebuah s_ymphonie _pendamping yang mengagumkan.

Yesung melangkah masuk, tatapan iri dari beberapa pasang mata seolah mengintimidasinya saat lengan Siwon bergelayut mesra dipinggangnya.

"Wonnie?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, menarik Yesung semakin dekat ke arahnya, "Karena kau sangat manis _chagya..." _Siwon mengecup singkat pipi Yesung ketika melihat semburat merah mulai merambat ke permukaan.

Choi Siwon memang selalu bisa membuat Kim Yesung tersipu.

"_Hyung!"_

Keduanya menoleh, menemukan Wookie melambai ke arah mereka.

"_Hyung, _apa kau yakin akan mengikuti acara ini?", tanya Wookie ketika Yesung sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja Wookie-ya.. dan dimana Yoochun _ahjussi? _Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Yoochun _ahjussi _sedang mencari Donghae _hyung, _dan _Mom _sedang bersama Junsu _ahjussi", _balas Wookie, Yesung tidak menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong memang namun ia yakin bahwa sebenarnya Yesung juga sedang mencari ibu mereka itu.

"Yesung!"

"Teukie _hyung?"_

Leeteuk, Heechul dan Sungmin berjalan ke arah mereka. Dengan cepat _namja _malaikat itu membawa Yesung ke dalam dekapannya, "Haahh.. _hyung _merindukanmu Sungie".

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku juga merindukanmu _hyung. _Tapi bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku Sungie!"

Leeteuk terkekeh, mengacak rambut Yesung membuat _namja _manis itu memberenggut kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak tadi aku juga tidak melihat Hyukkie, dimana dia?", ujar Siwon penasaran.

Terdengar Leeteuk menghela napas berat, tatapannya berubah sendu ketika ekor matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan disalah satu deretan kursi yang berjajar di bagian depan, "Dia sedang bersama Kyuhyun."

Mereka menoleh ke arah yang dipandang Leeteuk, menemukan sosok Hyukkie yang hanya duduk diam seraya memandang kosong kedepan. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya terus berbicara – entah apa, mengingat jarak mereka – yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi oleh Hyukkie. Terlihat Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya, melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Hyukkie, menenangkannya.

"Apa Donghae juga baik-baik saja?", lirih Yesung, ia khawatir dengan d_ongsaeng _kesayangannya itu. Melihat Hyukkie yang menjadi begitu rapuh ia tidak yakin jika Lee Donghae akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan Donghae?", tanya Junsu ketika melihat Yoochun melangkah ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun".

Junsu menghela napas panjang, semua yang ia khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Sudahlah Su-ie, jangan terlalu khawatir. Donghae sebentar lagi pasti akan kembali", bujuk Jaejoong, mengusap lembut lengan Junsu.

"Chunnie?"

"Ya?"

_Namja _manis itu melirik sekilas Hyukkie, ada sebuah aliran menyakitikan ketika melihat tatapan kosong putranya. Ada sesuatu disini, ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah ia pahami.. hanya saja terasa begitu sulit..

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Alis Yoochun berkerut aneh, "Apa maksudmu?"

Junsu kembali menghela napas, namun sebelum ia berhasil mengelurakan apa yang ingin ia katakan tiba-tiba saja semua penerangan di _hall _itu padam, gelap.

Dentingan menyakitkan terdengar,

"Maaf... jika semua yang kulakukan salah.. maaf jika aku lagi-lagi menyakitimu..."

Suara ini.. suara yang begitu mereka kenal, sebuah suara yang sedari tadi mereka cari...

Lee Donghae.. apa yang kau lakukan?

.

.

Hyukkie mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, entah untuk apa.. ia hanya mampu melakukan itu bukan? Tubuhnya terasa lemas, lidahnya kelu untuk berucap.

"Menangislah Lee Hyukjae..", bisik Kyuhyun lirih.

Hyukkie menggeleng pelan, "Menangis? Untuk apa aku melakukan itu jika pada akhirnya semua tidak bisa kembali seperti apa yang kuinginkan".

"Kau benar, tapi paling tidak kau bisa mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyesakkan didadamu".

"..."

"..."

Mereka kembali terdiam, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hyukkie, sejak tadi _namja _manis itu hanya beberapa kali berbicara.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sedikit panik tepat ketika semua cahaya di _hall _itu tiba-tiba padam. Dentingan piano mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang mampu membuat Hyukkie yang berada disebelahnya tercekat, tak mampu bernapas..

"Maaf... jika semua yang kulakukan salah.. maaf jika aku lagi-lagi menyakitimu..."

Nada-nada saling bersahutan, membentuk sebuah lagu indah yang terasa asing, namun... menyakitkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian lampu kembali menyala, semua pasang mata kini tertuju ke arah ujung ruangan. Tepat didepan _grandpiano _yang tadinya membisu, terlihat sosok Lee Donghae yang tengah melarikan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano.

_**Saying that this moment is the last**_

_**To you whom I loved so much**_

Hyukkie merasakan dadanya semakin sesak, matanya memanas. Ini...

_**Even if you try to turn it back**_

_**Even if you hold onto me crying**_

_**I was the one who said no and bid our farewell**_

Ia dapat melihatnya dengan begitu jelas, bahkan didepan sana air mata sudah mengalir di pipi _namja _tampan itu. Bibirnya terus bernyanyi ditengah kegetiran yang ia rasakan, yang Hyukkie rasakan...

_**I always act strong**_

_**But I'm a cowardly man**_

_**Didn't have the confidence to protect you**_

_**Forever and left**_

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya.. biarlah ia menangis lagi untuk kali ini.. biarlah ia mengabaikan janjinya pada Donghae untuk tidak menangis lagi... Untuk saat ini biarlah ia memperlihatkan apa yang hatinya inginkan sebenarnya...

_**Don't love someone like me again**_

_**Don't make someone to miss again**_

_**One who looks at only you**_

_**And needs only you**_

Donghae.. Donghae... Lee Donghae... kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melepaskan seghalanya?

_**Meet someone who loves you so much**_

_**They can't go a day without you, please.**_

Bukankah kau yang sudah menyerah akan semuanya? Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seolah kau juga tersakiti?

_**Hurting, you try to hold me back**_

_**But I'm a cowardly man**_

_**Who doesn't have the confidence to give**_

_**Happiness to anyone beside him**_

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan Tuhan... Ini terlalu sulit, sungguh...

_**Don't love someone like me again**_

_**Don't make someone to miss again**_

_**One who looks at only you**_

_**And needs only you**_

"Hae-ya.. cukup... hiks.. Lee Donghae kumohon.. cukup.. hiks.."

_**Meet someone who loves you so much**_

Donghae menoleh, menatap Hyukkie yang kini juga mentapnya dengan air mata berlinang. Ia tersenyum kecut, apakah wajahnya juga seperti itu saat ini?

_**Even if we are ever to regret our breakup**_

_**I can't do anything but give you our farewell**_

_**Don't cry in pain counting the time that's passed**_

Jangan menangis.. jangan menangis.. Donghae melakukan ini bukan untuk membuat Hyukkie menangis.. bukan.. ia hanya ingin memberitahu _namja _manis itu bahwa ia juga mencintainya.. sangat mencintainya...

_**Don't miss a foolish love that's alredy passed**_

_**One who looks at only you**_

_**And needs only you**_

Hyukki membekap mulutnya sendiri, isakannya semakin keras.. terdengar begitu memilukan.. Tuhan.. bisakah semua ini berakhir?

_**Meet someone who loves you so much**_

_**Please.. I hope you'll be happy**_

_**Let's never meet again..**_

Demi Tuhan Lee Donghae! Jangan pernah ucapkan itu! Jangan ucapkan kalimat terkutuk itu!

_Shymphonie _itu berakhir tepat saat tubuh Hyukkie melemas, jatuh terduduk diatas lantai yang dingin. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya hanya mampu membisu, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.. hanya melihat kesakitan apalagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"_Mom... mommy..", _bisik Hyukkie.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas merambat naik, memegang dadanya. Sakit sekali disini..

"_Mom.. _aku mencintainya _Mom.. _Aku mencintainya!"

Cukup! Semua sudah cukup untuknya... ia tidak bisa lagi hanya melihat.. ia tidak bisa lagi bersikap bahwa semua baik-baik saja.. karena memang semua tidak sedang baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Aku mencintainya.. aku mencintai Lee Donghae.. hingga semua terasa sesak disini.."

Hanya isakan lirih terdengar mendominasi.. dengungan memuakan diawal berhenti seketika.. semuanya seolah membatu dengan apa yang terjadi... kegetiran itu seakan menular...

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar. Hyukkie mendongak, menemukan Junsu berjalan ke arah Donghae dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak, terlalu datar. Ia dapat melihat kini Donghae memejamkan matanya erat, siap menerima apapun resiko atas tindakannya yang baru saja menghancurkan pesta calon ibunya sendiri.

Hyukkie ikut memejamkan matanya.. entahlah.. ia hanya tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini..

Hening..

Sunyi..

Dan..

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki lagi.. namun kini dua langkah kaki yang berbeda.. semakin terdengar jelas.. hingga berhenti tepat dihadapan Hyukkie yang masih saja tersungkur dilantai..

"Lee Hyukjae.."

Hyukkie mendongak, kedua matanya membulat saat melihat Junsu sudah berada dihadapannya bersama Donghae yang juga memasang wajah khawatir.. bukan khawatir tentang apa yang akan terjadi padanya.. mungkin lebih kepada khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Junsu pda Hyukkienya..

"_Mom _kecewa padamu"

Ya, ia tau.. Junsu pasti sangat kecewa padanya.. bahkan ia juga kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa sejak awal kau tidak pernah jujur pada _Mom?"_

Perlahan air mata Hyukkie kembali mengalir.. ia tau ia salah.. ia tau..

"Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini, eh?"

Junsu menangis.. kesedihan itu mulai nampak diwajah manis itu.

"Kenapa kau membuat _Mom _menyakitimu seperti ini, Hyukkie-ya... kenapa..."

Hyukkie tersentak.. apa yang ia dengar tadi?

"Jika kau dan Donghae mengatakannya sejak awal, kami tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk menerima hubungan kami.."

"_Mom..."_

"Sekarang lihatlah apa yang telah kami lakukan.. kami menyakiti kalian.. kami terlihat begitu egois.."

Tangan Junsu terulur, menarik lembut Hyukkie untuk berdiri, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih saja terus mengalir di pipi putranya.

"_Mom.. _apa.. ini.." Hyukkie sama sekali tidak bisa merangkai kalimat sederhana sekalipun. Semua kosakata yang ada diotaknya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Apa kau mencintai Donghae?"

Hyukkie memandang takut mata Junsu yang menatapnya lembut. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Terdengar Junsu menghela napas berat, satu tangannya yang lain menarik Donghae mendekat, "Lee Donghae, apa kau mencintai Hyukkie?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung mereka seakan ingin melompat keluar, Hyukkie memejamkan matanya erat.. ia takut.. bukankah Donghae sudah menyerah atas segalanya? Bukankah akhir dari kisah ini sudah terlihat jelas tanpa harus diperjelas?

"Lee Donghae! Aku bertanya padamu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau..."

"Aku mencintainya".

"Apa?"

Donghae memejamkan sejenak matanya sebelum kembali membukanya, menatap tajam Hyukkie yang masih saja tidak mau melihatnya.

"Aku mencintainya.. Aku mencintai Lee Hyukjae!"

Akhirnya semua terungkap. Pada akhirnya kegelisahan yang selama ini mengurung mereka terlihat begitu jelas, sebuah fakta yang begitu mengejutkan memang tapi tidak terlalu mengejutkan asal kalian tau.

Junsu tersenyum tipis... ia tau, bahwa pada akhirnya salah satu diantara mereka harus mengalah.. dan bukankah lebih baik jika ia yang mengalah?

"Hyukkie-ya.. kau sudah mendengarnya bukan? Lalu apakah kau mencintai Donghae?"

Hyukkie menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua manik kembar yang terpejam erat.. terus mengalir..

"Hyukkie..."

"Maaf _Mom.. _maafkan aku.. hiks.. maafkan aku..."

Junsu menarik Hyukkie kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut kepala Hyukkie, "Jadi, apakah kau mencintai Lee Donghae?"

Hyukkie mengangguk, "Aku mencintainya.. hiks.. _Mom, _aku mencintai Lee Donghae".

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan kau boleh mencintainya sampai seberapapun kau mau Hyukkie.. kau berhak mencintainya.."

Isakan Hyukkie terdengar semakin keras namun kali ini terasa jauh lebih nyaman, menenangkan.. karena disetiap air mata yang jatuh tidak akan ada lagi luka yang tertoreh.. disetiap air mata yang jatuh tidak ada lagi hati yang akan tersakiti.., pada akhirnya semua terhenti disebuah pelabuhan kecil yang membuat setiap orang merasa berharga, bahagia. Walalupun tidak semua orang merasakan hal yang sama, paling tidak orang-orang yang telah rela menanggung rasa sakit itu bisa mengesampingkan ego mereka ketika melihat anak-anak mereka menangis bahagia.. ini jauh lebih baik...

.

.

.

Yesung menyeka air mata yang setia mengalir, mau tidak mau sebuah kelegaan samar juga mulai menginvansi hatinya.. semua jauh lebih baik.. Lee Donghae akhirnya dapat menemukan sebuah kebahagian setelah begitu banyak hal yang coba menyakitinya dalam..

"Bukankah ini adalah akhir yang membahagiankan untuk mereka?", bisik Siwon seraya tersenyum, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Yesung.

"Ya, kau benar Wonnie.. ini akhir yang bahagia..", ujar Yesung tersenyum. Ia memejakmkan kedua _caramel_nya, menikmati _euforia _kebahagian yang mulai terasa.

Tapi...

Tidak..

Tuhan..

Jangan sekarang...

Jangan disaat mereka merasakan sebuah kebahagian yang baru saja tercipta..

Tuhan...

Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, bahkan Siwon masih nampak begitu syok saat melihat tubuh Yesung tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.. bau anyir darah mendominasi indra penciumannya bersamaan dengan Yesung yang setengah sadar memuntahkan _liquid _merah itu.

Semua menjadi sebuah gerakan _slow motion _menakutkan.. dengungan aneh disekitar mereka bahkan tidak bisa lagi terdnegar.. hanya erangan kesakitan Yesung yang seolah mendominasi.

Dan kebahagiaan yang baru saja tercipta itu kini sirna.. semua hilang begitu saja.. tergantikan ketakutan nyata yang mulai menggerogoti harapan terakhir yang mereka gantungkan...

Tuhan... kapan penderitaan ini berakhir?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apa kalian pernah merasakan rasa kebas seperti ini? Rasa hampa yang sangat memabukan.

Semua terasa dingin.. ah tidak.. bukan lagi dingin.. bahkan mereka tidak sanggup merasakan apapun lagi saat ini..

Telinga mereka seolah tak sanggup lagi menangkap gerataran bunyi dari benda manapun.. sunyi.. sepi... jemari mereka.. ujung-ujung syaraf peraba diseluruh tubuh mereka terasa mati rasa.. tidak mampu meresakan sama sekali..

Mereka bernapas memang, namun seolah tidak bernapas..

Jantung mereka berdetak nyaring, namun semua tidak mampu terlihat...

Semua terasa.. hampa...

Setiap detik yang merangkak naik seperti tidak berjalan.. s_tuck _pada waktu yang sama.. Menit yang terus berlanjut seperti berhenti.. terpaku pada kenyataan yang sama... bahkan ketika jam-jam melelahkan terlewati begitu saja, semua seperti tak mampu untuk berkumandang...

Tuhan.. kenapa waktu berjalan begitu lama...

.

.

Cklek

.

.

Deg!

Napas mereka seakan berhenti tepat ketika Dr. Kang keluar dari ruang _emergency, _Dokter muda itu masih mengenakan pakaian operasi lengkap, walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka belum melakukan operasi apapun.

"Jongwoon.. bagaimana Jongwoon..", parau Jaejoong, ia terseok menghampiri Dr. Kang.

"Akhirnya apa yang kita takutkan selama ini terjadi.. pembuluh darah Yesung-_ssi _pecah akibat tekanan pada jaringan portal. Entah apa penyebabnya yang jelas hal ini membuat keadaannya jauh dari kata baik".

Tidak ada yang berbicara.. tidak ada yang mampu merangkai sebuah kalimat..

"Jongwoon.."

"Cepat atau lembat hal ini memang akan terjadi, dan saya tidak menyangka jika pecahnya pembuluh darah itu terjadi sekarang."

Dokter muda itu terdengar menghela napas berat, menatap satu per satu wajah gelisah dari orang-orang yang berada didepannya.

"Kita harus segera mengadakan sebuah operasi besar untuk mengganti hati Yesung dengan donor hati yang baru"

"Kalau begitu segera lakukan itu Dokter", ucap Siwon tajam, ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.. tidak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan selain Yesungnya..

"Tapi kami masih belum menemukan donor yang tepat Siwon-_ssi, _kau juga tau bukan jika ada kesalahan sedikit saja itu bisa membuat nyawa Yesung diambang kematian".

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan?", lirih Kyuhyun, matanya menerawang jauh, seolah mampu menembus pintu ruang pesakitan itu, melihat apakah Yesung baik-baik saja disana...

"Menunggu".

"Kau gila Dokter!", desis Yunho tajam, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Saya memang gila Yunho_-ssi _tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan"

"Yesung _hyung.. _hiks.. _hyung..", _isakan Wookie disudut tidak mampu mengubah apapun disana, Sungmin segera memeluk _namja _mungil itu erat, menahan tubuh Wookie yang mulai melemas.

"Dalam waktu 24 jam kita harus segera mendapatkan donor hati itu", tambah Dr. Kang

Semua orang terdiam, membisu. Donghae menatap kosong lantai mengkilat dibawahnya, merasakan lengan Hyukkie yang memeluknya. Ia tersenyum miris, kenapa kebahagian yang ia rasakan tidak mampu bertahan lama?

Leeteuk semakin menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Heechul, bersebrangan dengan Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya mampu terdiam.

"Karena jika dalam watu 24 jam kita tidak berhasil melakukan operasi pada Yesung_-ssi, _saya tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk keselamatannya".

Dan lagi.. Mereka jatuh dalam sebuah jurang tak berdasar yang menawan mereka dalam sebuah kesakitan nyata yang tak mampu terdeskripsikan.

Semua kembali apda sebuah kehampaan menyesakkan yang terus mengurung mereka..

Tuhan... sampai kapan kisah menyakitkan ini akan terus berlanjut?

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**blackwhite28_andikadwiprasetyo8_Keyra kyuunie_yoon HyunWoon_Guest_Widia kesumowardani_Kim yehyuk_Nakazawa Ryu_Magieapril_Guest_Shinta Lang_MyKyubee_ReiRei _Cha2LoveKorean_laila. _krystal_yesungismine_EdelweissBell_chocolatess_dew'yellow_violin diaz_Fifay  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Chapter 12 updateeee! *teriak pakek toa* :D

tinggal 2 chapter lagi dan semua akan benar-benar selesai. ^^

jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review.*bow* I love you, guys. :)

ayo silakan dibaca lagi.. dan di review lagi.. xD

ps : follow Hana dong! :3 *promosi* _** cloudykyeop ,** _mention dulu ntar Hana follbcak.! ^_-

oke, thanks.

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_**Khamsahamnida. *bow***  
_

_**See You! *hug*  
**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Please, stay with me (mungkin) akan Hana update lusa. ^^_  
**

* * *

**~Our Love~**

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, ****M-Preg, ****OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

.

.

**Cloud'sHana -2012-****  
**.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!  
**

* * *

"Karena jika dalam waktu 24 jam kita tidak berhasil melakukan operasi pada Yesung_-ssi, _saya tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk keselamatannya."

Dan lagi.. Mereka jatuh dalam sebuah jurang tak berdasar yang menawan mereka dalam sebuah kesakitan nyata yang tak mampu terdeskripsikan.

Semua kembali pada sebuah kehampaan menyesakkan yang terus mengurung mereka.

Tuhan... sampai kapan kisah menyakitkan ini akan terus berlanjut?

.

.

.

24 jam, eh? Benarkah Tuhan tengah menguji kesungguhan mereka dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Menemukan donor hati yang cocok untuk Yesung dalam waktu satu hari? Apakah Tuhan sedang mengejek mereka?

.

.

.

Terus saja berlanjut. Dalam keheningan menyesakan yang masih melingkupi, setiap detik yang terlewati bagaikan tusukan menyakitkan. Setiap menit yang mereka jalani seolah membuat setiap keyakinan yang telah mereka bangun perlahan tapi pasti mulai runtuh.

Dan lihatlah, sudah empat jam berlalu dan mereka hanya memiliki sisa waktu 20 jam? Lelucon macam apa lagi yang tengah dimainkan oleh takdir?

"Yunho, bagaimana?" lirih Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho berjalan mendekat, wajah tampan yang biasanya menyiratkan keangkuhan itu kini terlihat sendu, pahit.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, terlihat begitu putus asa, "Aku sudah menghubungi setiap rumah sakit di Korea bahkan Jepang, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak memiliki donor hati yang cocok."

Harapan yang semula muncul kini kembali menguap, Jaejoong jatuh terduduk di kursi dingin yang sedari tadi menyangga tubuhnya yang terasa lemas, rapuh.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang harus kita lakukan," bisik Jaejoong.

Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat, mengusap surai Jaejoong, hal yang begitu lama tidak ia lakukan, "Menunggu Joongie.. menunggu dan berdoa, semoga Tuhan memberi sebuah keajaiban disini."

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada detak menyakitkan jarum jam, tidak ada dentingan menit yang serasa memuakan. Karena sungguh, waktu berjalan dalam diam.

Sembilan jam berlalu dan semua masih sama...

Sungmin menatap sendu wajah manis Wookie yang masih dihiasi jejak air mata dalam pelukannya, mengusap pelan pipi tirus milik Wookie.

"Wookie-ya, percayalah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sungmin walaupun ia tau Wookie tidak akan mendengar suaranya karena _namja _manis itu sudah terlelap di pelukan Sungmin, terlalu lelah menangisi apa yang terjadi hingga tertidur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

.

"Hyukkie, pulanglah.."

Hyukkie menggeleng, "Aku ingin menemanimu disini Hae.. aku juga ingin menunggu Yesung _hyung."_

Donghae menangkupkan wajah Hyukkie dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap manik kembar yang memandangnya sayu, "Pulanglah.. ibumu lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini, dan aku juga tidak mau kau kelelahan karena menemaniku disini."

"Tapi Hae.."

"Heechul _hyung, _bisakah kau mengantarkan Hyukkie dulu sebelum pulang ke asrama bersama Teuki _hyung?" _sela Donghae sebelum Hyukkie meneruskan ucapannya, membuat _namja _manis itu menghela napas panjang. Keputusan Donghae sudah final sepertinya.

"Tentu saja Hae-ah," balas Heechul, lengannya masih setia melingkar di pinggang Leeteuk.

"_Gomawo hyung," _ucap Donghae.

Hyukkie beranjak, mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae lalu mengikuti Heechul dan Leeteuk yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang.

_Semoga semua baik-baik saja..._

.

.

.

Andaikan bisa, mereka ingin waktu membeku. Hanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Biarkan mereka berusaha lebih keras agar mampu merubah takdir yang akan terjadi...

Dua belas jam berlalu.. dan harapan samar mereka semakin menjauh, pergi.

Kedua _namja _tampan itu terdiam ditempatnya, menatap entah apa yang mampu mereka tangkap. Dengungan menyakitkan terus terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga.

Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya, terlihat begitu frustasi.

Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?

"Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumku?"

Siwon menoleh, Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu tampak seperti dirinya, frustasi dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Tuhan juga sedang menghukumku"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, kegetiran samar terdengar disana. Kegetiran yang sama seperti yang Siwon rasakan, "Kau tau _hyung, _jika bisa aku ingin menjadi Tuhan. Merubah semua takdir yang tertulis, merubahnya menjadi jauh lebih baik".

"Dan membuat Kim Yesung terus bernapas dengan bahagia", tambah Siwon.

Kyuhyun, walaupun samar, mengangguk setuju. Membuat Kim Yesung terus bernapas bahagia, terlalu klise untuk ia dambakan.

Sejenak, keheningan yang begitu dingin melingkupi keduanya. Membungkus mereka pada hal-hal yang terlalu sulit untuk terdefinisi, terlalu aneh. Mereka percaya namun tak mampu untuk merasakan. Mereka berharap namun perlahan harapan kecil itu mulai memudar. Lalu apa yang tersisa?

Entahlah, bahkan mereka tidak ingin mencoba untuk mencari kenyataan yang ada. Bukankah itu tidak akan membantu?

"Kyu?"

"Hem?"

Keduanya saling beratatapan, _obsidian_ sekelam malam bertabrakan dengan _onyx _secerah pagi. Terlihat sangat berbeda, namun ada satu hal yang sama didalam pancaran manik kembar itu.

"Untuk kali ini apakah kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

Kyuhyun menyungggingkan senyum tipis, ia beranjak berdiri, "Sepertinya begitu, _hyung. _Apakah kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Retoris memang, karena ia tau betul bahwa keyakinan yang mereka bangun tidak akan semudah itu tergoyahkan.

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun-ah, kita akan melakukannya."

Siwon mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. Sekilas mereka melihat pintu angkuh yang masih menyembunyikan wajah manis Yesung dibaliknya, mungkin jika mereka masih mampu sekarang air mata itu akan kembali menggenang namun pada kenyataannya kekeringan yang melanda jiwa mereka sudah merambat naik.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu terus tertidur _chagya.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ia mengerjapkan caramelnya berkali-kali, masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia bermimpi, ia yakin itu. Tanpa harus mencoba hal-hal aneh seperti mencubit pipinya sendiri ia sangat yakin bahwa semua ini hanya berada di alam bawah sadarnya._

"_Bukankah ini indah chagya?"_

_Suara ini.._

_Ia menoleh, menemukan sosok Siwon tengah berdiri tepat disampingnya, mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan, menatap hamparan sakura yang masih bermekaran. Ini aneh.. terlalu aneh.. bukankah ia sudah melihat kelopak-kelopak indah itu berguguran?_

_Ah.. ya benar.. ini hanya mimpi bukan?_

"_Kau benar Siwon.. ini sangat indah"_

"_Indah seperti kau, Kim Yesung"_

_Yesung menoleh ke arah lain. Sedikit terkejut saat menemukan Kyuhyun juga berada disana, bersamanya._

"_Cho?"_

"_Annyeong!"_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"_

"_Tentu saja menemuimu Kim Yesung, kami merindukanmu," balas Siwon._

_Tipis.. semburat itu mulai menjalar._

"_Menurutmu kita sedang berada dimana sekarang?"_

"_Berada di mimpiku?" sahut Yesung._

"_Bukankah ini sebuah kenyataan?" sanggah Siwon._

_Ketiganya melangkah pelan, melewati rumput-rumput yang menari tertiup angin._

"_Ini nyata?" seru Yesung seolah tak percaya, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin nyata._

"_Mungkin Siwon hyung benar, ini mungkin nyata."_

"_Mwo?"_

_Kyuhyun menarik lembut tangan Yesung, menyeret namja manis itu untuk duduk dibawah salah satu pohon yang mencuat aneh._

"_Chagya..."_

"_Hem?"_

"_Kembalilah?"_

_Yesung menaikan alisnya bingung, menatap aneh kearah Siwon yang kini menatap entah apa diujung sana, seolah menelaah sebuah hal yang begitu sulit diartikan._

"_Apa maksudmu Choi Siwon?"_

"_Kami merindukanmu hyung," kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara. Yesung semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi._

"_Bukankah kalian sudah berada disini? Menemaniku?"_

"_Ya, tapi tidakkah ini mimpi?"_

"_Kau yang bilang bahwa ini bukan mimpi Siwon, ini nyata. Seperti itu yang kau katakan"_

"_Berarti tidak seharusnya kami disini. Karena jika ini benar-benar nyata, berarti kami tidak berada disampingmu saat ini."_

_Untuk kali ini waktu berputar begitu cepat, menelan Yesung dalam sebuah kepekatan nyata yang tak mampu kembali dalam sebuah kesendirian aneh yang mau tak mamu membuat air mata itu kembali mengalir. Menetes..._

"_Kembalilah Kim Yesung.. kumohon.. kembalilah..."_

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua _namja _itu hingga membuat keputusan yang benar-benar gila! Sungguh! Bahkan logika manusia pun tidak akan mampu mencerna apa yang ingin mereka capai hingga bisa berbuat hal-hal di luar batas ketakutan manusia akan sebuah kematian.

Baiklah, mungkin benar jika cinta membutakan segalanya. Cinta membuat mereka tak mampu hidup jika dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup. Lebih memilih pergi daripada harus melihatnya pergi. Namun apakah mereka tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaannya jika dia tetap hidup tapi mereka tidak berada lagi disisinya? Apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk terus meneruskan hidupnya yang mereka anggap berharga?

Mereka bodoh! Lebih dari itu!

Bahkan Dokter muda itu tidak bisa lagi menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuat kedua _namja _itu diam.

Dr. Kang masih menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang _namja _dihadapannya. Ia tau bahwa kedua _namja _tampan ini begitu mencintai seorang Kim Yesung, tapi sungguh, apa yang akan mereka lakukan tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya.

"Jangan menatap saya seperti itu Siwon-_ssi, _Kyuhyun-_ssi. _Bahkan jika kalian benar-benar melakukan tes itu dan hasilnnya adalah cocok, saya juga tidak akan pernah mau melakukan apa yang kalian minta."

"Lalu apa yang bisa anda jamin untuk keselamatan Yesung, eh?" tanya Kyuhyun sakartis. Siwon hanya diam ditempatnya duduk, seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Memang saya tidak bisa menjamin apapun untuk keselamatan Yesung-_ssi, _tapi apa yang anda berdua inginkan tidak bisa kami laksanakan begitu saja, ini sudah menyalahi etika kedokteran."

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh, "Menyalahi etika kedokteran? Kau pikir nyawa Yesung tidak lebih penting dari etika kedokteran yang kau junjung tinggi itu?" suara Kyuhyun naik satu oktaf, membuat Siwon seakan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dr. Kang menghela napas pelan, mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia sudah sering menghadapi hal-hal gila dari keluarga maupun pasien itu sendiri, namun kali ini ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Dengarkan saya, nyawa manusia bukan mainan yang begitu mudah untuk dipertaruhkan. Kami para dokter bekerja untuk menyelamtakan nyawa manusia bukan malah mengambilnya", jeda sejenak yang terasa begitu lama sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Donor hati yang dibutuhkan Yesung-_ssi _harus benar-benar satu hati utuh, mengingat pengerasan yang dialaminya sudah mencapai seluruh bagian, dan donor itu hanya bisa didapatkan dari orang yang sudah meninggal, yang bisa mendonorkan hatinya. Bukan dari orang yang masih hidup, karena manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa hati, tentu saja."

.

.

.

Tuhan.. bukankah ia pernah berharap? Harapan kecil mungkin, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika itu memang benar-benar harapan terakhir yang bisa ia ucapkan..

Sungguh, hanya satu yang ia inginkan.. hanya satu hal yang selama ini terus saja membebani hatinya.. Bisakah rasa sakit itu hilang? Biarkan rasa sakit itu pergi.. dengan begitu ia berharap Kim Yesung akan bahagia.. lakukan apapun untunya.. lakukan apapun untuk Kim Yesungnya.. agar semua jauh leih baik..

.

.

Siwon jatuh terduduk dengan debuman aneh yang memenuhi koridor. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tulang-tulang yang menyokongnya seolah tak mampu lagi bertahan.

Ia terdiam, menatap kosong lantai dingin dibawahnya.

Tidak ada tangis. Tanpa air mata. Bahkan ia sungguh lupa bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan _liquid _bening itu dari kedua _obsidian_nya.

Napasnya terdengar berat, terasa menyakitkan. Detak jantungnya tersengal, denyut nadinya seolah tak kentara. Tuhan.. apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk Yesungnya?

Cara terakhir yang terpikirkan sudah ia coba namun tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dr. Kang menolak mentah-mentah usulnya dan Kyuhyun untuk mendonorkan salah satu hati mereka pada Yesung.

Apakah mereka gila? Sepertinya begitu.. mereka sudah gila! Namun apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu, eh?

Bukankah takdir sudah menyerah atas apa yang mereka inginkan? Sebuah takdir yang terus menerus mempermainkan harapan yang mereka bangun. Jadi, apa lagi yang bisa mereka yakini sekarang?

Bertahan? Menunggu sesuatu yang rasanya begitu samar dibalik pelupuk mata?

Jika ini benar-benar kenyataan biarkan mereka berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ini sebuah kenyataan jadi suruhlah mereka memilih pilihan gila yang memang seharusnya ada.

.

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dalam diam tubuh Siwon yang kini meringkuk diujung koridor. Ia terpaku, tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang.

"_Hyung... _apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan Siwonmu yang terlihat tegar pun tak bisa lagi bertahan pada kenyataan menyedihkan ini. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Ya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Saat semua keadaan yang menurutnya jauh lebih baik dengan Yesung yang ternyata tetap mengijinkannya untuk tetap mencintai _namja _manis itu sebuah kenyataan baru menghadang mereka.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan _namja _yang ia cintai? Mempertahankannya untuk tetap hidup, tentu saja. Karena sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan _namja _itu dalam arti lain.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Apakah mereka sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Karena sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah siap...

Namun nyatanya detik terus berjalan, menit terus merangkak naik. Seolah tidak peduli dan tidak akan mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

18 jam berlalu... dan semua masih sama...

Tanpa suara, begitu sunyi. Bahkan desisan _air conditioner _pun tak mampu menggoyahkan tembok tinggi yang mengisolasi mereka dari kenyataan yang ada.

.

.

"_Hyung, _aku takut," gumam Wookie lirih, semakin menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.." balas Sungmin lembut.

Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.. hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan sejak tadi. Karena sungguh, ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada Wookie saat ini.

Semua akan baik-baik saja... Hanya harapan itu yang mampu ia yakinkan.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di kursi dingin yang menyangga tubuh mereka. Kembali memandang kosong lantai. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan bukan? Harapan gila yang coba mereka lakukan pun tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Jika kemungkinan terburuk benar-benar terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia tau pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya.

"Entahlah _hyung, _aku belum pernah membayangkan jika hal buruk itu terjadi. Hidupku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yesung _hyung."_

Siwon ikut tersenyum tipis, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Kau benar. Hidupku juga sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Satu per satu harapan samar yang mereka rangkai tetap menjadi hal asing yang aneh. Mereka yakin namun mereka tak semudah itu percaya.

Tentu saja! Bukankah takdir yang ditulis Tuhan saat ini selalu saja mempermainkan mereka? Jadi kenapa mereka harus percaya semudah itu?

Mereka hanya yakin bahwa harapan yang mereka gantungkan tidak akan mudah terabaikan. Semoga.. semoga saja... semua akan baik-baik saja.. dan apapun yang terjadi, itu adalah hal terbaik untuk Yesung, Kim Yesung.. untuk Cho Jongwoon mereka.

.

.

"Seharusnya Tuhan menghukumku, bukan Jongwoon."

"Ya, seharusnya Tuhan menghukummu Cho Yunho, bukan Jongwoonku."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat, menikmati setiap belaian udara yang seakan ingin merobek kulit mereka.

"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?" lirih Jaejoong, air mata kembali turun melewati pipinya. Memperlihatkan seberapa jauh ia terluka.

Apakah dosa yang sudah ia lakukan benar-benar tidak bisa termaafkan? Kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini? Jongwoon? Kenapa harus Jongwoon? Anaknya yang bahkan belum mau memanggilnya '_mommy'._

Jaejoong semakin tergugu, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, rasa penyesalan itu terus bergejolak.. semua seolah bercampur menjadi racun yang menginvasi tubuhnya. Andaikan saja dulu ia tidak meninggalkan Jongwoon, semua tidak akan seperti ini.. Andaikan saja dulu ia tidak memberitahu Yunho tentang kehamilannya mungkin semua akan jauh lebih baik... Andaikan saja... Andaikan saja... Demi Tuhan! Kata andaikan saja bagaikan sebuah dewa yang menggantungkan harapan palsu ditengah kenyataan yang ada. Andaikan saja eh? Bukankah seberapa kali ia mengucapkannya hal-hal yang telah terjadi tidak mungkin bisa berganti? Tidak akan menjadi jauh lebih baik seperti yang ia inginkan.

Jaejoong menoleh saat merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya erat, ada sebuah kehangatan yang sudah begitu lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Biarkan seperti ini Joongie.. kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatmu tetap berdiri sekarang dan aku juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa menopangku.. biarkan untuk saat sekarang aku seperti ini Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong terdiam, tidak tau apa yang akan ia katakan atau mungkin memang tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa? Karena sungguh, jauh didalam hatinya ia menyukai pelukan Yunho yang seolah melindunginya.

"Janjikan satu hal padaku Yunho.. hanya satu hal.. Kim Yesung.. Cho Jongwoonku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Donghae hanya mampu melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka memang hanya mampu melakukan itu bukan?

Ia tersenyum tipis, memeluk lututnya seraya bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit yang begitu beku.

"_Hyung.. _bangunlah.. tidakkah kau lihat? Kami semua disini menyayangimu," gumam Donghae.

"Bertahanlah _hyung.. _bertahanlah.. semua akan jauh lebih baik jika kau berada disini."

Tuhan.. ini benar-benar sebuah harapan terakhir yang mereka gantungkan. Mereka tidak akan menginginkan apapun lagi jika Kau mengabulkan harpan terkahir ini.. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya.. lakukan yang terbaik untuk Yesung mereka.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Rasanya ada sebuah hal yang mengerikan saat mendengar langkah kaki Dokter muda itu mendekat. Seolah sosoknya yang tinggi itu membawa kabar buruk yang mampu menghentikan denyut nadi.

Aku tidak mengada-ada, tapi itulah kenyataan yang dirasakan ketujuh _namja _itu. Jantung mereka bertalu-talu hanya karena melihat jas putih milik Dr. Kang berkibar dikejauhan.

Donghae yang pertama kali mampu menguasai diri, berjalan cepat menghampiri Dr. Kang. "Apa kau menemukan donor itu dokter? Kau menemukannya bukan?" seru Donghae.

Mereka menunggu dengan napas tercekat, hingga suara itu menarik mereka kembali ke alam nyata "Ya, kami menemukan donor yang cocok untuk Yesung_-ssi."_

Perasaan hangat itu menjalar, seperti aliran listrik yang mampu menyadarkan mereka akan sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja terpampang jelas. Batu besar yang semula menekan dada mereka seolah terangkat, tubuh yang awalnya merasakan begitu banyak luka entah apa yang terjadi perlahan mulai terobati.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk, air mata kembali mengalir diwajah cantik itu.

Air mata bahagia, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan operasi itu Dokter," seru Siwon tidak sabar.

Terdengar Dr. Kang menghela napas berat, "Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus saya sampaikan. Walaupun kami tim Dokter melakukan operasi ini, kami tidak..."

"CUKUP! Jangan bicara apapun lagi, Dokter."

Dr. Kang sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara tenor itu menggema, mereka menatap bingung ke arah Wookie.

"Kumhon.. jangan katakan apapun lagi.. jangan mengungkapkan hal-hal yang tidak kami mengerti Dokter. Kau hanya perlu mengoperasi Yesung _hyung, _menyelamatkannya. Hanya itu tugasmu," lirih Wookie.

Mereka terpaku. Bukankah Wookie benar? Jangan lagi mengungkapkan fakta-fakta yang mungkin akan membuat kebahagiaan mereka, harapan samar mereka terhapuskan.

Dokter muda itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, kembali menghela napas, sebelum berjalan pergi, "Baiklah, kami akan menyipakan semuanya dan operasi untuk Yesung_-ssi _akan segera dilaksanakan satu jam lagi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kenapa ia lagi-lagi berada disini?_

_Bukankah tadi kegelapan telah mengurungnya?_

_Kenapa ia kembali melihat lautan sakura yang ia yakin bahwa semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi?_

"_Chagya..."_

_Ia menoleh, menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum hangat._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Tentu saja menemuimu, Jongwoon."_

_Yesung melongos, ia tidak suka dengan panggilan itu, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukai panggilan itu?"_

_Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, berjalan mendekat, "Wae? Itu nama aslimu, kenapa kau tidak menyukai itu?"_

"_Karena nama itu mengingatkanku bagaimana dengan teganya kau membuangku"_

_Kedua caramel Jaejoong menampakkan kesedihan.. ia tau ia bersalah.. tapi tidak bisakah ia dimaafkan?_

"_Tidak bisakah kau memafkan Mom?"_

_Yesung membisu. Bisa.. sebenarnya ia bisa saja memaafkan Jaejoong, hanya saja, entahlah. Mungkin keegoisannya masih begitu mendominasi._

"_Jongwoon.."_

"_BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU JONGWOON!"_

_Tangan Jaejoong yang semula ingin menyntuh kepala putranya tertahan diudara, kedua caramelnya membulat tak percaya._

"_Maaf..", tambah Yesung ketika menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berteriak kasar pada ibunya. Tidak, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan it."A-aku.. aku.. maafkan aku.."_

_Sepasang bibir itu tertarik tipis, "Tidak apa-apa Yesung-ah.. tidak apa-apa"._

_Keduanya membisu. Menikmati setiap belaian manis sang angin yang menggelitik wajah mereka._

"_Kau tidak ingin kembali?"_

_Dahi Yesung berkerut bingung. Kenapa semua orang menyuruhnya kembali? Bukankah ia tidak pergi kemana-mana?_

"_Memangnya aku sedang berada dimana? Hingga semua orang menyuruhku kembali?"_

"_Entahlah, Mom juga tidak tau"_

"_Tapi disini indah.. kenapa aku harus kembali?"_

_Lagi keheningan itu mendominasi. Yesung menoleh, tersentak saat melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir._

"_Wa-waeyo?"_

_Isakan kecil itu lolos dari bibir kissable Jaejoong, "Kembalilah Yesung.. Mom merindukanmu.. kami semua merindukanmu"_

_Ada sebuah aliran menyebalkan yang menyentuh hatinya. Ia tidak suka melihat air mata itu mengalir diwajah cantik Jaejoong, ia sama sekali tidak suka. Walaupun sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu._

"_Jangan terus berada disini.. kembalilah.."_

_Tanpa ia sadari, liquid bening juga mengalir memenuhi pipi Yesung. Ada apa dengannya?_

"_Aku merindukanmu chagya.. sangat merindukanmu.."_

_Dan ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa melakukan itu, ia tersadar ketika lengannya sudah memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, mengusap lembut punggung namja cantik itu, "Uljjima.. jangan menangis.. M-mom"._

"_Chagya.."_

"_Jangan menangis Mom"_

_Akhirnya ia mampu mengatakn panggilan itu.. ia bisa memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Mom'.._

"_Aku akan kembali.."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lagi-lagi mereka menunggu.

Kenapa takdir selalu membuat mereka menunggu?

Namun kali ini berbeda, sungguh. Mereka menunggu, memang. Tapi untuk kali ini dengan sebuah harapan nyata yang mampu membuat mereka tetap bernapas.

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu diluar ruang operasi itu, terus menatap cemas pintu kokoh yang memagari mereka dengan sosok Yesung yang sedang berjuang keras didalam sana.

"Yesung... Yesung.."

Nama itu yang terus terucap. Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa.

"Kau harus bertahan _hyung", _lirih Kyuhyun. Terus berjalan mondar-mandir seolah dengan begitu kekhawatiran dihatinya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, bukankah begitu _hyung?", _gumam Wookie yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sungmin. Mereka terdiam ditempat, saling memberi kekuatan untuk terus berusaha membuat semuanya menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Kami merindukanmu Yesung _hyung", _lirih Donghae, sesekali ekor matanya menangkap gerakan tak kentara yang dilakukan Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu masih saja terisak dalam pelukan Yunho.

Tuhan... semoga kali ini takdir sedang tidak mempermainkan mereka... Berharap kepada kesempatan yang baru saja mereka dapatkan, menggantungkan setiap tarikan napas yang mereka hembuskan. Semua akan baik-baik saja, untuk mereka.. untuk Yesung mereka..

.

.

Gerakan _slow motion _yang aneh saat pintu itu berayun terbuka. Sosok Dr. Kang langsung menjadi perhatian pertama yang mereka butuhkan.

Masih dengan pakaian operasi lengkap, ia membuka masker yang ia pakai, menatap satu per satu wajah yang menyiratkan begitu banyak pertanyaan dan harapan.

"Dokter, semua baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Yunho.

Dr. Kang tersenyum dan apa kalian tau? Ketika sepasang bibir itu tertarik keatas rasanya keajaiban yang mereka tunggu benar-benar telah terjadi.

"Operasi yang kami lakukan berhasil, setelah ini kami akan memindahkan Yesung-_ssi _ke ruang rawat dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga dia siuman"

Ledakan kegembiraan itu tak mampu lagi tertampung, meletup bagaikan kembang api. Semuanya tersenyum senang, menangis bahagia. Meluapkan setiap emosi dengan berpelukan, saling merangkul.

Sungguh, jika mereka terus menggantungkan harapan-harapan kecil itu, Tuhan tidak akan semudah itu mengabaikannya.

Namun, tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain?

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**EdelweissBell_Jisaid_yoon HyunWoon_rayie 159_lee gyuraaa_laila. _blackwhite28_Cha2LoveKorean_r3diavolo89_MyKyubee_ .id_cloud3024_Nakazawa Ryu_Andhisa Joyers_Shinta lang_kaclouds_Magieapril_geelovekorea_aKyuCloud_mimi2407_burger gyu_Guest_Maiko1023_littlecloud's_yesungismine_dew'yellow_sjflywin_violin diaz_ariewuni_Guest_ElfCloud Dhy_LalaClouds Edelweiss_Keyra Kyuunie_chocolatess_maycloudself13_kyusungshipper_nari_Kang Ji Ae_cloudskar yewon_kim changbo si midun_Guest_andikadwiprasetyo8_poppo_dewdew90  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :****  
**_

Okey, Hana tau untuk chapter ini bener2 ancur bgt. -_- aneh? dari dulu ff Hana emang selalu aneh sh. u.u Mianhae...

dan sepertinya pada salah nebak ya? xD Kyuhyun n Siwon nggak akan donorin hatinya kok (walau niatnya emang iya tapi kan Dr. Kang menolak permintaan itu).

Hana nggak akan bikin ending yang sama dengan ff Hana yang dulu. :D nggak seru dong nantinya.. xD

.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah baca n review. ^^ makasih juga buat yang udah memberi kritik n saran untuk Hana. :D semoga kedepannya ff Hana lebih baik lagi. :)

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Sungmin and other / Super Junior.**

**Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho / DBSK**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt, Angst.**

**Rate : T**

**Desclaimer : ****Super Junior ****dan DBSK ****milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF**** / Cassiopeia**** dan diri mereka****sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL/Yaoi, ****M-Preg, ****OOC,**** AU,**** Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo dimana-mana.**

**Alur berantakan, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**Crack Pair!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME!  
**

* * *

**(Jangan lupa perhatikan _point of view_-nya. Di chapter ini Hana memakai beberapa sudut pandang)  
**

Namun, tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa Tuhan sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain?

.

.

.

_Happy ending? _

_Bukankah itu hanya ada dalam sebuah dongeng? Setelah penderitaan yang begitu panjang sang putri akhirnya bahagia bersama pangeran yang dicintainya. Semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan, selamanya._

_Tapi benarkah setiap kisah harus berakhir bahagia?_

_Menurutku, semua kisah memang harus berakhir 'bahagia'._

_Karena memang semua kisah akan berakhir 'bahagia', sungguh._

_Hanya saja semua tergantung dari sudut mana kalian melihat 'kebahagian' itu._

_._

_._

_Dan kisah ini... memang akan berakhir 'bahagia' seperti yang aku tau..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The last ~Our Love~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Yesung POV.**_

Rasanya begitu aneh.

Aku melihat sekeliling, tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. Kegelapan yang begitu pekat seolah menyeretku hingga jatuh terlalu dalam. Dengungan-dengungan asing menyapa, bahkan tubuhku terasa mati rasa.

Aku dimana? Berada dimana?

"Siwon!"

Aku berteriak. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Choi Siwon!"

Lagi, tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara dengungan yang semakin membungkusku.

"Siwon... aku takut"

Aku semakin lenyap. Entahlah, seolah aku tidak mampu muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang bisa kulakukan?

Berlari? Haruskah aku pergi? Benarkah seperti itu?

Namun bagaimana aku bisa pergi jika aku bahkan tidak tau dimana jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini. Aku melangkah, tapi benarkah aku melangkah? Kenapa langkah kakiku sama sekali tidak terdengar? Gesekan udara pun tak ingin mengusik.

Sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Derak menyakitkan terdengar saat tulang-tulangku seolah remuk, robekan kulitku memekan telinga. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ini menyakitkan! Tolong aku! Bawa aku pergi dari sini, sebelum kepekatan ini semakin menyeretku jatuh lebih dalam..

.

.

.

Dengungan itu kembali terdengar, namun kali ini berbeda. Ini terasa begitu familiar.

Suara-suara itu saling bersahutan seolah mengundangku untuk segera bangun. Bangun? Apakah aku tertidur? Sepertinya begitu.

Perlahan aku mencoba membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat, seakan ada lem yang merekatkan agar tidak terbuka. Aku berusaha, setitik cahaya berhasil menerobos masuk diikuti jutaan cahaya yang lain.

"Yesung..."

"Jongwoon..."

Suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Bukan lagi getaran-getaran tanpa makna, kali ini suara-suara itu memanggilku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja _hyung?"_

Baik-baik saja? Tidak! Aku tidak baik-baik saja, tubuhku terasa begitu lemas. Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku, sulit. Hanya jemariku yang mampu menari.

"_Chagya.. _kau mendengar suaraku?"

Siwon? Choi Siwon? Aku tau itu suaramu, tapi mulutku tidak bisa membalasnya. Kumohon bantu aku.

"_Hyung, _jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya perlahan"

Kyuhyun. Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suaranya. Dia benar, aku tidak perlu terburu-buru bukan? Cahaya-cahaya itu terlihat lebih jelas sekarang, berwarna. Membentuk sosok-sosok bayangan yang terlihat tidak asing.

Aku masih berusaha. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua _caramel_ku, disorientasi yang begitu menyebalkan hingga akhirnya semua tertangkap dengan begitu jelas diretinaku.

"Jongwoon, sayang.. kau sudah sadar"

_Mommy. _Dia memanggilku dengan begitu hangat, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Jangan menangis...

"Donghae-ya, tolong panggilkan dokter"

Itu suara _Daddy, _menyuruh Donghae yang wajahnya belum aku lihat.

"_Hyung.. _Yesung _hyung..."_

Aku melihat kearah lain. Kim Ryeowook, _dongsaeng _manisku itu kini berada dipelukan Sungmin. Menangis bahagia seraya memandangku. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya menggumamkan bahwa aku hidup, aku berada disini sekarang.

Aku lelah. Aku kembali menutup kedua mataku, mencoba menikmati ketenangan sesaat sebelum suara itu memanggilku, suara yang begitu aku rindukan.

"_Chagya.. _aku merindukanmu"

Dapat kurasakan tangan besarnya membelai lembut wajahku. Hangat, aku menyukai ini. Aku berusaha kembali membuka mataku, dan _obsidian _itu langsung menyeretku kedalam jurang kerinduan yang begitu dalam.

Choi Siwon...

"Tuhan mendengar doa kami"

Gumaman itu terdengar samar, tapi entah mengapa aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri disudut lain ruangan ini. Tersenyum tipis, menyuguhkan _onyx _cerah yang masih saja menatapku penuh cinta. _Dongsaeng _bodohku itu masih bertahan ditengah takdir yang selalu ia benci.

Detik berikutnya aku mendengar langkah kaki beberapa orang, terdengar sangat nyaring ditelingaku. Kelebatan jubah-jubah putih yang baru saja memasuki ruangan membuatku muak, pusing. Rasanya aku ingin kembali tertidur, menikmati mimpiku yang mungkin akan jauh lebih nyaman.

Dan selebihnya aku tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi~

_._

_._

_Aku bertahan, aku melakukannya._

_Namun aku lelah, sangat lelah._

_Bisakah aku memilih untuk tertidur selamanya?_

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

_**Siwon POV.**_

Dia hidup. Yesungku bertahan hidup.

Baru saja, beberapa menit yang lalu dia membuka _caramel_nya. Memperlihatkan kilatan bening yang begitu aku rindukan. Tuhan, rasanya ada sebuah bongkahan besar yang berhasil terangkat dari dadaku. Sangat melegakan.

Terlihat Dr. Kang masih memeriksa setiap detail yang tertangkap oleh indranya, berusaha keras menelaah apakah Yesung memang sudah baik-baik saja. Namun dia baik-baik saja, sungguh.

"Apa yang terjadi Dokter? Kenapa dia menutup matanya lagi?"

Jaejoong _'ahjumma' _terdengar begitu takut, ia bersembunyi dibalik harapan samar yang kami buat.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, "Dia baik-baik saja, mungkin obat bius pasca operasi belum benar-benar hilang, sehingga membuatnya kembali tertidur"

Tarikan napas kami jauh lebih ringan, tidak ada lagi beban berat yang menggantung disana.

"Jadi, operasi itu berhasil bukan?" kali ini Kyuhyun. Tapi ada sebuah keraguan samar dinada suara itu, keraguan yang sebenarnya juga aku rasakan. Hanya saja aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, operasi itu berhasil. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksi tubuh Yesung_-ssi _dalam menerima donor hati itu"

Perutku terasa disiram air dingin saat mendengarnya. Ketakutakanku, keraguan kami menjadi nyata bukan?

"Lalu bagaimana jika tubuh Yesung tidak bisa menerima donor itu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Lee Donghae! Bukankah semua kenyataan sudah terlihat jelas?

Dr. Kang menghela napas, sekilas membenahi selang infus yang terhubung dengan tangan kecil Yesung.

"Tentu saja..."

"Jangan katakan apapun!" sergahku cepat. Kumohon jangan lagi menghancurkan kebahagian kami.

"Siwon_-ssi..."_

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kim Yesung akan baik-baik saja. Dia hidup bukan? Maka dia akan baik-baik saja"

Benarkah ini suaraku? Kenapa terdengar begitu berbeda? Suaraku terdengar asing ditelingaku sendiri.

Mereka terdiam.

Napas mereka terdengar tersengal. Kembali, bongkahan itu menenekan dada kami.

Desisan _air conditioner _membelai lembut bagaikan irisan pisau yang menyayat kulit. Detak jarum jam terdengar nyaring, memuhi rongga menyakitkan yang perlahan mulai muncul kembali.

Jangan katakan apapun, jangan mengungkapakan apapun. Istilah-istilah kedokteran yang sama sekali tidak kami ketahui tidak perlu terungkap disini. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan medis yang tak pernah kami alami jangan pernah terlihat melingkupi. Semua akan baik-baik saja, sungguh. Selama Yesungku masih bertahan hidup maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dokter itu berjalan mendekat, menyentuh pundakku, "Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya Siwon_-ssi, _dan tergantung seberapa besar keinginan Yesung_-ssi _untuk bertahan"

Mereka pergi, orang-orang berpakain putih itu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tuhan, benarkah semua ini masih berlanjut?

"Jongwoon, apakah kau masih mengantuk? Kalau begitu tidurlah. Tidurlah selama yang kau mau, _Mom _akan menjagamu disini" Jaejoong _'ahjumma' _berujar lirih. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kecil Yesung sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap lembut wajah manis itu.

Kulihat Wookie berjalan mendekat, duduk disebarang ranjang. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Jaejoong _'ahjumma' _lakukan. Menggenggam tangan Yesung.

"Aku juga akan menemaimu _hyung"_

Dan detik berikutnya, kesedihan itu tidak mampu lagi terbendung. Seolah meledak, menyebarkan kepingan-kepingan yang menyakitkan. Tangisan lirih kembali terdengar, rinai kegetiran yang begitu pekat membuat kami sulit bernapas.

Tuhan, bisakah aku merubah harapanku? Aku tidak ingin yang terbaik untuk Kim Yesung, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah biarkan dia tetap hidup, biarkan Yesungku tetap bertahan.

_._

_._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Kumohon jangan pergi, tetaplah disini._

_Karena aku mencintaimu_

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

_**Kyuhyun POV.**_

Aku tidak pernah mengira jika dinding putih ini terasa dingin. Beku.

Bahkan aku tidak pernah tahu jika lantai-lantai mengkilap dibawahku bisa memantulkan begitu banyak kesedihan yang tercetak diwajahku. Ini aneh, kenapa aku baru menyadari sekarang?

Saat aku menyadarkan punggungku di dinding, aliran aneh seolah menyengat hingga ketulang belakang. Rasanya tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya begitu saja.

Aku menoleh saat mendengar deritan pintu yang terbuka. Siwon _hyung _berjalan keluar bersama Sungmin, sedikit terkejut saat melihatku bersandar tak jauh darinya.

"Kyu? Kukira kau pergi ke kafetaria" ujar Sungmin. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dikursi tunggu tepat sebelahku.

Siwon _hyung _hanya menatapku datar, tanpa mengikuti jejak Sungmin dia memilih berdiri disampingku, bersandar.

Sejenak keheningan ganjil menyelubungi kami bertiga, tidak ada suara. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Kami seolah terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Dia akan bertahan bukan?"

Tiba-tiba suara Siwon _hyung _mengenterupsi, menyeretku kembali pada sebuah kenyataan. Dia akan bertahan? Tentu saja aku akan menjawab dia pasti akan bertahan namun entah apa yang aku pikirkan hingga mampu menyuarakan kalimat ini, "Mungkin dia sudah lelah _hyung, _dia ingin tidur, bukankah dia sudah menemukan segalanya? Kebahagian? Keluarganya? Bahkan _namjachingu _sepertimu. Dia ingin istirahat dari takdir aneh ini"

"Benarkah? Tapi dia sudah berjanji akan bertahan untukku" ucap Siwon _hyung _sakartis. Sakartis? Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu, karena aku tau dibalik semuanya Siwon _hyung _takut. Choi Siwon takut akan sebuah kenyataan.

"Terkadang takdir berlaku tidak adil"

Terdengar seperti sebuah curahan hati? Takdir memang tidak adil untukku. Namun aku sudah mulai belajar menerima segalanya bukan?

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja Kyu. Yesung akan terus hidup"

Aku berharap hal yang sama _hyung. _Aku juga menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Bukankah dia alasanku untuk hidup selama ini? Dia yang terus menopang tubuhku untuk tetap memijak. Jadi apa kau pikir aku akan bisa bertahan jika dia tidak bertahan?

"Yesung _hyung _akan baik-baik saja" Aku membeo.

.

.

Aku mencintainya. Sampai detik ini aku masih mencintainya.

Kim Yesung.

_Namja _itu terus berputar diotakku hingga detik ini, memenuhi hatiku hingga semua terasa menyesakan. Aku mencintainya, lebih dari sekedar hubungan saudara yang seharusnya kami jalin. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari aku menyayangi hidupku sendiri.

Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Menyakitkan memang, namun aku tidak ingin berhenti. Seolah-olah aku sudah terjebak terlalu dalam pada pesonanya.

Jika bisa aku ingin menyerah. Hidup dalam takdir yang selalu berlaku tidak adil membuatku merasa terasingkan. Aku ingin berhenti, namun semua tidak bisa begitu saja berjalan sesuai apa yang aku inginkan.

Jadi, disinilah aku. Menantang rasa sakit yang terus saja menggerogoti pertahananku.

Ini bukan lagi tentang rasa cintaku yang mereka anggap salah, ini bukan lagi tentang seberapa besar dosa yang telah aku buat untuk tetap mencintai Kim Yesung. Ini memang masih tentang kisah kami, namun seperti yang aku tahu semua bukan lagi berporos pada takdirku.

Pada kenyataannya takdir Tuhan masih terus berlanjut, walaupun mereka (para ahli medis) tidak memberitahu kami secara detail apa yang terjadi kami sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Kami tidak sebodoh itu hingga sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang keadaan Yesung _hyung. _Hanya saja kami bersembunyi, seolah tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli.

12 jam lalu, beberapa jam sebelum operasi itu dilakukan, Dokter sudah memberitahukan bahwa kemungkinan untuk berhasil tidak lebih dari 20%. Dokter meyakinkan kami untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada apa yang mungkin terjadi. Namun kami tetap berharap bukan? Dan nyatanya Yesung _hyung _mampu membuka matanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, secara tidak langsung Dokter itu kembali mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa kami tidak boleh terlalu berharap, dia hidup memang tapi seberapa jauh tubuhnya akan mampu bertahan? Donor hati tidak selamanya berhasil pada sebagian orang dan kami mengerti. Namun salahkah jika kami kembali berharap?

Aku masih terus berpikir keras seberapa jauh lagi takdir akan mempermainkan kami ketika pintu itu kembali berderit terbuka, kini menampakkan sosok mungil Wookie yang tersenyum. Tanpa dia mengatakan apapun kami tau apa yang terjadi didalam, dan dalam hitungan detik Aku dan Siwon _hyung _sudah berada disamping ranjang pesakitan yang Yesung _hyung _tempati.

_Caramel _itu, Tuhan rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat aku bisa lagi melihat kilatan bening disana. Bibir _kissable _yang walaupun masih nampak pucat itu kini tersenyum lemah, seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tangan kecilnya terangkat seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu dan tanpa mengatakan apapun aku sudah tau apa yang dia inginkan.

Aku sedikit bergeser, membiarkan mereka berdua leluasa untuk melepas rindu. Membiarkan belaian-belaian lembut tercipta antara dua orang itu.

Aku tidak apa-apa, biarkan aku tetap disini menikmati setiap sengatan menyakitkan dihatiku. Aku menyukainya.

Jaejoong _'ahjumma' _dan Yunho _ahjussi _bergerak menjauh, melangkah pergi. Mereka seakan mengerti bahwa dua orang itu butuh waktu untuk melepaskan setiap perasaan yang tak mampu terungkap. Memberi waktu kepada dua orang itu untuk melepaskaan kerinduan yang selama ini bersarang.

Dan aku kembali mencoba mengerti.

Tidak apa-apa.

Saat melihat senyum itu, aku dapat merasakan bagaimana dia begitu bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bukan? Aku akan memilih pergi, tidak apa-apa.

Baru saja aku akan melangkah menjauh disaat suara yang begitu aku rindukan merambat memenuhi gendang telingaku, "Cho? Kau tidak ingin memelukku seperti yang lain?"

Bukankah aku sudah memilih untuk pergi? Tapi kenapa kau memberiku tali untuk membuatku tetap terikat padamu? Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah menerima tali itu.

Berbalik, tersenyum, berjalan mendekat, lalu membawa tubuh rapuhmu kedalam dekapanku.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung"_

_._

_._

_Ini kisah kita dan ini takdir kita._

_Aku menikmatinya._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

_**Normal POV.**_

Hari baru di akhir Musim Semi.

Desau angin menyambut kehangatan mentari yang menari bersama sisa-sisa aroma manis kelopak bunga. Tetesan embun yang tersisa menghilang dibalik lapisan tanah yang basah. Sedangkan kaca jendela yang semula lembab kini perlahan menguap.

Kim Yesung.

_Namja _manis itu masih saja tertawa mendengar lelucon aneh dari Yunho, sesekali menyambut uluran potongan apel dari tangan Jaejoong, membuatnya hampir tersedak saat Yunho kembali melempar lelucon yang lain.

"Yunho! Hentikan leluconmu, kau bisa membuatnya tersedak" seru Jaejoong ditengah derai tawanya sendiri, ia menyuruh Yunho untuk berhenti padahal ia menyukai lelucon itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _Mom! _Aku menyukai lelucon _Dad!" _balas Yesung, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yunho yang kini terkekeh geli.

"Kau dengar sendiri Joongie, Yesung menyukainya. Banyak tertawa juga bisa membuatnya cepat keluar dari rumah sakit"

Yesung mengangguk setuju, sebelum Yunho kembali melontarkan lelucon anehnya.

Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa. Pemandangan yang indah bukan?

Perlahan luka yang pernah tertoreh begitu dalam kini mulai membaik, bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Kim Yesung sudah mulai menerima takdir seperti apa yang memang seharusnya ia terima. Ia tidak akan mengelak lagi, Cho Yunho akan menjadi ayahnya dan Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi ibunya. Ah, jika benar begitu ia harus mengganti namanya menjadi Cho Yesung bukan?

"Cho Yesung? Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai nama Jongwoon?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Bukan begitu _Mom, _hanya saja aku lebih nyaman menggunakan nama Yesung aku sudah terbiasa dengan nama itu"

Jaejoong menghela napas, ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, kau adalah Cho Yesung"

_Caramel _Yesung bersinar jenaka, membuat Yunho gemas meilhat tingkah putranya itu. Diam-diam Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat sampai mana jarum jam kini berputar.

"Kau sudah merindukan Siwon lagi?" goda Yunho saat tidak sengaja melihat Yesung (lagi-lagi) melirik sekilas jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Semburat merah itu menjalar di pipi Yesung.

"_D-dad..." _Yesung merajuk eh? Sepertinya hubungan mereka sudah benar-benar membaik.

Yunho kembali terkekeh.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memaksa _namja _Choi itu untuk pergi ke sekolah jika kau memang tidak ingin dia pergi Yesung" tambah Jaejoong mengerling nakal.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sebenarnya ia memang tidak ingin Siwon meninggalkannya barang sedetik saja saat ini, entahlah, akhir-akhir ini ia berubah menjadi begitu manja. Tapi mengingat Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah terlalu sering membolos karenanya, ia jadi tidak ingin menambah hukuman yang mungkin diterima ke empat _namja _itu walaupun ia tidak yakin mereka akan dihukum mengingat Siwon berada diantara mereka.

"Kau sepertinya sangat mencintainya eoh?"

"_Dad! _Hentikan itu" Yesung benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Yunyo dan Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat putra mereka, "_Mom _senang jika kau bersama Choi Siwon, dia _namja _yang baik"

"Tentu saja dia _namja _yang baik, _Mom"_

"_Arraseo. _Apa kau mau apel lagi? _Mom _akan memotongkannya untukmu"

Yesung mengangguk, memperhatikan Jaejooong yang kini mulai mengupas apel keduanya. Uh, kenapa disaat sakit seperti ini nafsu makannya masih saja banyak.

"Ouw!"

Darah mengalir dari jari telunjuk Jaejoong saat dengan tidak sengaja unjung pisau menyayat kulitnya. Yesung tersentak, ia baru saja akan meraih tangan ibunya saat Yunho jauh lebih cepat, menarik tangan Jaejoong lalu menyesap darah yang mengalir.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari Yesung tersenyum tipis, terlihat berpikir sebelum berkata, "Kenapa _Mom _dan _Dad _tidak menikah saja? Itu akan sangat bagus"

Seperti sebuah kalimat polos yang berhasil membuat kedua orang itu terkejut dan menjadi salah tingkah. Dan kali ini bibir Yesung yang menyuarakan kekehan geli.

_._

_._

_Perlahan pintu itu telah terbuka._

_Tanpa membutuhkan kunci apapun._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut melihat tingkah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Apakah tingkah mereka tidak bisa berubah? Bukankah seharusnya mereka jauh lebih mesra setelah apa yang mereka alami selama ini? Bukannya malah bertengkar tentang masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Ya! Kalian beruda! Tidak bisakah kalian diam?" seru Heechul yang lama-lama juga merasa jengah melihat pertengkaran Donghae dan Eunhyun yang tidak berdasar dan tidak mungkin akan menemukan jalan keluar.

"Eh, _wae hyung? _Apa kau iri? Kalau begitu bertengkarlah dengan Teukie _hyung" _balas Donghae sok polos.

"Ck. Aku iri melihat pertengkarang kalian? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Lee Donghae. Kau benar-benar aneh"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Kalau begitu biarkan kami bertengkar karena ini adalah caraku untuk mengungkapkan cinta pada Hyukkie, benar kan _baby?"_

Leeteuk dan Heechul menghela napas bersamaan saat melihat pertengkaran itu berhenti dengan Hyukkie yang kini menunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

_Dasar pasangan aneh._

"_Hyungdeul!"_

Keempat _namja _itu berhenti, sebenarnya tanpa menoleh pun mereka sudah tau Kim Ryeowook lah yang kini berlari kecil menuju ke arah mereka. Suara melengking, hanya _namja _mungil itu yang memilikinya.

"Dimana Sungminmu?" tanya Heechul, Wookie yang mendengar kata 'Sungminmu' sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Entahlah, tadi tiba-tiba saja dia pergi. Ada urusan penting katanya"

"Ckck... hati-hati Wookie-ya, mungkin Sungmin selingkuh" goda Donghae gaje, yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Hyukkie.

"Jaga bicaramu Lee Donghae!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang marah padaku Hyukkie-ya!"

"Aku tidak marah padamu mesum!"

"Kau mengataiku mesum lagi eh? Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Dan aku tidak mesum!"

Leeteuk kembali memijat pelipisnya, melingkarkan lengannya manja pada Heechul, bersandar pada _namja _cantik itu.

"Mereka benar-benar membuatku pusing Chullie" keluh Leeteuk.

"Kau sedang mnecari kesempatan untuk memelukku eh?"

Kedua mata Leeteuk mendelik aneh, "Kim Heechul!"

"_Ne, _Kim JungSoo?"

"_Mwo? _Sejak kapan margaku berubah?"

"Sejak aku melamarmu"

"Kau belum pernah melamarmu!"

"_Jinjja? _Kalau begitu aku akan melamarmu sekarang"

Muka Leeteuk seketika memerah, berjalan cepat meninggalkan Heechul yang mencoba mengejarnya, "Ya! _Chagya!"_

Wookie melongo. Kenapa ia malah diabaikan?

"Sungmin _hyungie, _cepatlah datang" desah Wookie.

_._

_._

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Selama mereka memiliki cinta, maka semua akan sempurna._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

Demi Tuhan! Hidupnya terasa begitu sempurna.

Dengan sendirinya, secara perlahan hatinya mampu melupakan kesalahan apapun yang pernah terjadi. Keluarganya kembali, 'utuh' seperti yang ia inginkan, bahkan ia mendapatkan hadiah dengan adanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu yang terlalu lama, lidahnya tidak lagi kelu ketika memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan sebutan '_Mom' and 'Dad' _tanpa ia sadari rasa cinta itu telah meng_'cover _seluruh kebenciannya.

Ia bahagia. Tidak perlu mencari sebuah cinta, tanpa mengais berjuta alasan yang ia miliki, ia sudah mendapatkannya. Choi Siwon. Ia tidak perlu memintanya, Siwon sudah memberikannya. Rasa cinta yang begitu besar, sadar atau tidak telah membuatnya kecanduan. Ia sudah nyaman dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini. Ia bahagia.

Itu sudah cukup bukan?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Ia tersenyum, menyamankan sandarannya pada dada bidang Siwon yang kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang rumah sakit, memeluknya erat. "Tidak pernah sebaik ini Wonnie"

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Perlahan kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, menikmati setiap belaian lembut dikepalanya, "Sangat bahagia dan aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Yesung"

Sejenak mereka lebih memilih diam, menikmati hembusan napas keduanya yang seolah berlomba. Kehangatan yang menguar mampu membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Ini sempurna, potongan-potongan kecil seolah terangkai ketika mereka seperti ini. Ketika Yesung berada dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Siwon?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mendengar kau memanggilku 'Yesungie'."

Dahi Siwon berkerut bingung, "Yesungie? Bukankah kau tidak menyukai panggilan itu? Terdengar seperti _yeoja"_

Yesung terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar nada suara Siwon. Benar, dulu ia tidak menyukai panggilan itu, namun entah mengapa ia ingin mendengarnya saat ini. Mendengar Siwon memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin memanggilku 'Yesungie'?" rajuk Yesung. Kali ini Siwon yang terkekeh, mengecup bibir _kissable _yang beberapa detik lalu mengerucut manis.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Yesungie. Bagiamana? Kau menyukainya? Yesungie. Yesungie. Yesungie"

"_Ne, _aku menyukainya"

"Aku mencintaimu Yesungie"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya"

"Tidak masalah, karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

Yesung tersenyum, ia mendongak, menatap _obsidian _yang kembali menyeretnya jatuh lebih dalam, "Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu!"

Ia tidak berbohong. Ia benar-benar mencintai Choi Siwon.

Tanpa ia sadari, deru napas mereka sudah beradu. Hangat. Perlahan ia dapat merasakan dua belah bibir lembut itu telah menempel dibibirnya. Bergerak begitu pelan, seolah tidak ingin menyakitinya. Dan ia menyukai ini.

Manis. Bibir Siwon selalu terasa manis. Melumat bibirnya, menyalurkan setiap rasa cinta yang mengalir dalam setiap denyut nadinya. Ia dapat merasakannya, tanpa Siwon mengucapkan berjuta kata cinta ia sudah tahu seberapa besar _namja _itu mencintainya.

Dan lagi-lagi ia terhanyut dalam ciuman Siwon. Ia seolah melupakan apapun saat bibir mereka telah menyatu. Bergerak berirama. Ia menikmati ini.

Eh?

Kedua _caramel_ Yesung yang semula terpejam kini terbuka. Mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, ia dapat merasakan tangan Siwon mulai bermain dengan tubuhnya, menyentuh... _andwe!_

Dengan cepat Yesung mendorong dada Siwon, menyisakan tetesan _saliva _disekitar mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan muda Choi? Aku tidak tertarik melakukannya sebelum kita menikah" ujar Yesung menyipitkan matanya aneh.

"Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan eoh?" goda Siwon.

Muka Yesung memerah, "K-kau tadi... Kau tadi... Itu, tanganmu.. eh.."

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat Yesung yang salah tingkah. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Yesung dalam dekapannya, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya sekarang Sungie. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu sebelum kita menikah"

Yesung mengangguk. Ia menyukai Siwon yang seperti ini, Siwon yang menghargai segala keputusan yang ia ambil.

Cklek.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengenterupsi keduanya. Mereka menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, _hyung. _Err, _mianhae. _Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian, sebaiknya aku pergi"

_Namja _tampan itu terlihat begitu salah tingkah. Tangannya baru saja akan kembali menutup pintu saat kalimat Yesung menahannya, "Cho? Jangan pergi. Bisakah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di taman?"

.

.

Ia tidak pernah tau jika bunga yang sedang bermekaran itu terlihat begitu indah. Bahkan aroma manis yang menyeruak seolah-olah ingin merobek hidungnya, ia tidak pernah mengalami ini. Entah untuk alasan apa, musim semi kali ini benar-benar jauh berbeda.

Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Yesung perlahan, menikmati tiap detik waktu yang terus merangkak. Mereka diam, memilih merasakan belaian angin yang menggigit kulit.

Tepat dibawah pohon ek tua Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Yesung memejamkan _caramel_nya, menghirup dalam aroma musim semi yang walau bagaimanapun masih saja terasa memuakan mengingat mereka masih berada dilingkup rumah sakit.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, mengusap lembut pipi Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu terkekeh kecil.

"Apa ada yang salah _hyung?"_

Yesung menggeleng, membuka _caramel_nya, "Kau menyentuhku seperti aku benda paling rapuh yang ada di dunia ini"

"Kau memang rapuh _hyung."_

"Aku tidak rapuh Cho. Aku kuat"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang terkekeh geli saat melihat Yesung meyakinkannya selayaknya anak kecil, "Kau sangat rapuh _hyung_, bahkan ketika aku menyentuhmu dengan ujung jariku aku takut jika kau akan pecah"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya aneh, mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun yang malah semakin gemas melihat ekspresi lucu Yesung, "Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Dan kau terlihat manis saat sedang kesal, Kim Yesung"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, menggerakan jari telunjuknya lucu, "Cho. Jangan memanggilku Kim Yesung lagi, tapi Cho Yesung"

"Eh, _wae?"_

"Tentu saja karena Cho Yunho juga ayahku, _pabbo. _Dan mungkin sebentar lagi Kim Jaejoong juga akan menjadi ibumu"

"Apa? _Jinnja?"_

"Yap, tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa lagi memanggilku Cho."

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kau memanggilku Cho semua orang akan menoleh. _Dad, _Jaejoong _'ahjumma', _Wookie bahkan kau juga akan menyandang marga Cho didepan namamu. Itu akan terdengar aneh, _hyung"_

Bibir Yesung membulat setuju, "Kau benar, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kyuhyun? Kyu? Kyunnie? Terdengar lucu ditelingaku sendiri"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sering memanggilku Cho" keluh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Kyunnie, seperti aku memanggil Ryeowook, Wookie. Terdengar manis"

"Dan aku akan memanggilmu Yesungie _hyung" _kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! _Amdwe! _Hanya Siwon yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

Senyum Kyuhyun sedikit memudar. Ada sebuah aliran aneh yang memenuhi dadanya. Kenapa perasaan ini kembali? Bukankah sudah beberapa waktu ia tidak lagi menggubrisnya?

Yesung yang menyadari perubahan di wajah Kyuhyun segera meraih tangan _namja _tampan itu, meminta _onyx _Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya, "Kau masih mencintaiku"

Itu sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, dan tanpa harus dijawab pun Yesung sudah tahu apa jawaban dari Kyuhyun. _Onyx _itu semakin meredup, namun sebuah senyum janggal tercetak dibibir Kyuhyun.

"Selalu"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" lirih Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yesung, "Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan, _hyung. _Tetaplah seperti ini, biarkan semua seperti ini"

Yesung terdiam, terus membisu walaupun tubuhnya kini sudah berada dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau _hyung? _Percaya atau tidak, rasa sakit dihatiku tidak sebesar dulu. Mungkin aku masih mencintaimu, namun luka itu sudah sembuh. Semua luka yang pernah tertoreh perlahan mulai menghilang. Aku mencintaimu, tapi sungguh aku menikmati hubungan kita saat ini. Aku sudah bisa menerima segalanya, tentang apa yang kau sebut takdir"

"Maafkan aku Kyu"

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah membuatmu terluka"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengusap lembut surai Yesung. Sepertinya ini salah, bukankah yang menjadi _hyung _disini adalah Yesung? Kenapa jadi ia yang bersikap seperti _hyung?_

"Aku yang membuat sendiri luka ini, _hyung. _Jadi sudah seharusnya aku yang menyembuhkannya"

"Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian _hyung"_

"Aku menyayangimu, Kyu. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi _dongsaeng_ku" ucap Yesung lembut. Ia tersenyum begitu manis, senyum yang menular.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu _hyung. _Dan terima kasih juga telah hadir dalam takdirku yang begitu rumit"

Ia sudah menyadarinya. Tanpa perlu berusaha keras melupakan apa yang ia rasakan perlahan rasa itu akan terkubur dalam didasar hatinya. Ia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya semua tidak akan pernah hilang, karena ia pun sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tapi paling tidak semua bisa terasa jauh lebih ringan disaat rasa itu tidak lagi mendominasi setiap tarikan napas yang ia buat. Paling tidak ia bisa merelekan apa yang sebenarnya begitu ia inginkan. Karena terkadang cinta memang harus melepaskan, bukan?

_._

_._

_Terima kasih karena kau mau menjadi bagian dalam takdirku._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

"Kau memaafkanku. Bukankah begitu Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, sepasang _caramel _indah itu masih terpejam. Menikmati bias jingga yang memantul diwajahnya, "Aku memaafkanmu dan kali ini bukan untuk Yesung. Tapi untuk diriku sendiri"

Sudut bibir Yunho tertarik keatas. Tangannya yang semula ingin menyentuh wajah Jaejoong tertahan diudara. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, ia takut jika ia menyentuh _namja _cantik itu akan membuahkan sebuah luka baru lagi disana.

Sejenak mereka membiarkan keheningan menyapa. Memilih berpikir tentang apa lagi yang ingin mereka bicarakan, apa lagi yang perlu diluruskan disini. Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Semua sudah tersusun dengan sendirinya tanpa mereka sentuh. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Yunho, ada satu hal yang masih begitu ganjil jika ia terus memikirkannya.

Terdengar ia menghela napas pelan, bergerak maju. Ia tidak peduli jika setelah ia melakukan hal gila ini Jaejoong akan memakinya, ia hanya ingin melakukan apa yang hatinya kini inginkan.

Kedua _caramel _Jaejoong seketika terbuka saat merasakan lengan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang, melingkar hangat dipinggang. Ia dapat merasakan deru napas diperpotongan lehernya. Deru napas dengan aroma _mint _yang begitu lama tidak ia rasakan menggelitik kulit.

"Yun..."

"Bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?"

Suara Yunho terdengar begitu lirih ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Mungkin aku terlihat sepetri seorang pembohong besar. Tapi aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu Jaejoong"

Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk. Benarkah itu? Bisakah ia percaya?

"Kumohon percayalah. Kita bisa memulai semuanya kembali, kita bisa hidup bahagia dengan mereka. Aku yakin Yesung, Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan dengan keputusan ini. Beri aku kesempatan Kim Jaejoong, beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu menyandang marga Cho"

Perlahan _caramel_nya terasa memanas ketika mendengar kalimat terkahir Yunho. Itu impiannya dulu bukan? Menyandang marga Cho didepan namanya, menjadi istri dari Cho Yunho. Namun benarkah hatinya akan sanggup menerima ini semua?

"Yun.. a-aku.."

"_Jebal..."_

_Liquid _bening itu tak mampu lagi tertampung, mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya lalu jatuh dilengan Yunho. Ia terisak lirih, hatinya sakit, tapi ada sebuah aliran menyenangkan saat ini. Ia merasa bahagia.

Yunho membalikan tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar, menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap lembut bulir-bulir bening yang terus terjatuh.

"Aku berjanji kita akan bahagia Joongie"

Entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana Jaejoong mengangguk, membiarkan lengan kokoh itu kembali membawa tubuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat. Merasakan setiap kecupan lembut yang kini bertubi-tubi ia terima.

"Terimakasih. _Jeongmal saranghae, _Jaejoong"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Disela isakan lirih yang terus keluar ia kembali menggantungkan harapan. Semoga semua berjalan sempurna mulai detik ini, biarkan takdir yang membawa mereka pada apa yang dia inginkan. Ia tidak peduli. Selama kebahagiannya berada dipelupuk mata maka ia akan yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semoga saja~

.

.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terdengar ringan menggema dikoridor. Alunan merdu suara Yesung mengiringi setiap langkah yang ia buat. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari lagu apa yang tengah dinyanyikan _hyung_nya itu.

"Kau sedang menyindirku _hyung?"_

Yesung terkekeh, "_Aniyo. _Aku menyukai lagumu Kyunnie, indah sekali. Dan bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa lagu itu kau ciptakan untukku? Jadi aku berhak menyanyikannya bukan?"

"Sepertinya kau benar _hyung"_

"Apa judulnya? Aku lupa"

"_Just you."_

Dan rangkaian lirik indah itu kembali mengalun dari bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, apa kalian tau? Kali ini hatinya tidak lagi berontak ketika mendengar lagu itu.

Yesung masih saja bernyanyi hingga mereka berbelok di ujung koridor. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu kamar Yesung yang memang terletak tidak jauh dari sana, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebih dahulu. Menampakkan sosok Leeteuk yang juga sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Teukie _hyung?"_

"Yesung!"

Terlihat _namja _malaikat itu langsung menghambur memeluk Yesung, "Aku merindukanmu _dongsaeng"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu _hyung"_

Kyuhyun menyingkir, membiarkan Heechul yang juga sudah mengikuti jejak Leeteuk mengambil alih kursi roda Yesung. Hyukkie dan Donghae yang ternyata juga datang ikut bergabung, sedangkan Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu karena merasa bahwa ia kembali diacuhkan saat ini.

Tanpa sengaja, _onyx _Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan _obsidian _Siwon. Ia tersneyum dan Siwon mengangguk. Seolah mereka berdua mengerti pesan singkat yang tidak terucapkan. Siwon mengerti.

_Aku sudah menyelesaikannya hyung, dan aku sudah melepaskannya. _

_._

_._

_Terima kasih..._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

_**Yesung POV**_

Tidak pernah ada hari seindah hari ini.

Walaupun awan kelabu menggelayut menutupi bias mentari dan udara dingin sedikit mengusik tenangnya pagi ini, semua kebahagian yang baru saja aku rasakan tidak menghilang begitu saja.

Akhirnya _Mommy _dan _Daddy _mengumumkan hari pernikahan mereka.

Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?

Aku baru saja akan memasukkan beberapa pakaianku kedalam tas – mengingat bahwa aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit pagi ini – _Mom _tiba-tiba datang dan mengumumkan kabar bahagia itu. Wookie yang mendengarnya langsung menangis bahagia, mengahambur memeluukku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Anak itu malah menyeringai, menepuk bahu _Dad _seolah-olah apa yang dilakukan _Dad _ itu membuatnya bangga. Dasar _evil._

Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Sebentar lagi keluargaku akan kembali 'utuh'.

"Yesungie, apa kau sudah siap?"

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengenterupsi kegiatanku yang semula memandang arak-arakan awan dilangit.

Siwon berjalan menghampiriku, mengusap lemput pipiku, "Semua sudah menunggumu dibawah. _Kajja!"_

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan tangan mungilku digenggam erat oleh Siwon. Hangat. Aku menyukai ini.

"Wonnie?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Tentang?"

"Tentang _Mom d_an _Dad _yang akan menikah"

Kulihat Siwon tersenyum, kini tangan yang sebelumnya menggenggam tanganku beralih meraih pinggangku. Memelukku.

"_Ne, _aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun. Apa kau senang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku sangat senang, Wonnie"

"Aku juga senang jika melihatmu seperti ini"

Aku membalas senyumnya. Tuhan, ia begitu tampan jika tersneyum.

Kami memasuki _lift _kosong, menuju lantai dasar dimana keluargaku menunggu. Hah, kau tau? Rasanya begitu indah saat mengucapkan 'keluargaku'. Terdengar begitu sempurna.

Aku bersenandung kecil, membuat Siwon terkekeh pelan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka sekali menyanyikan lagu _Storm, _selain _Just you _tentu saja. _Storm _terdengar begitu indah.

"_Stop talking, I hate myself to knowing everything. Before you even opened your mouth, I wanted to lie and run away..."_

Bunyi 'ting' pelan bersamaan dangan terbukanya pintu _lift _menghentikan lantunanku. Terlihat lobi rumah sakit yang sibuk menjadi pemandangan aneh.

"Dimana mereka?"

"Mungkin sudah didepan, _ka"_

Baru saja ketika kami akan kembali melangkah, tubuhku mematung. Tuhan, kenapa rasa sakit ini kembali?

Tanpa aku sadari jemariku mencengkram kuat lengan Siwon, meringis saat ribuan pisau seakan menghunus perut sebelah kananku. Sakit.

"Yesung? _Waeyo? _Ada apa denganmu?"

Suara Siwon terdengar samar, dengungan aneh mulai mendominasi. Semuanya berputar. Jangan sekarang, kumohon. Jangan disaat tidak tepat seperti ini. Aku belum ingin pergi. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Siwon mulai menyentuh tengkuk dan lipatan lututku. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Dengan cepat, sebelum ia benar-benar mengangkatku aku berontak. Berusaha keras keluar dari rasa sakit yang mulai mengukungku.

"_Gwenchana. _Aku baik-baik saja Siwon"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Yesung! Wajahmu pucat dan kau kesakitan" hardik Siwon. Ia terlihat marah? Tidak, sebenarnya ia hanya merasa khawatir. Dan aku tidak suka ia merasa khawatir.

"Perutku hanya kram, sungguh. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau bohong!"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Tidak sengaja meraba perutku sendiri. Rasa sakit itu sudah mereda. "Aku tidak berbohong Wonnie. Lihat? Aku sekarang baik-baik saja bukan?"

Aku meraih tangannya, melangkah meninggalkan lobi rumah sakit. Aku ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Jangan membuatku takut, Yesungie" lirih Siwon.

Aku menggenggam tangannya semakin erat, maafkan aku.

.

.

"_Hyung, _kalian lama sekali" keluh Wookie ketika kami berjalan mendekat. Sepertinya barang-barangku sudah masuk kedalam bagasi.

"_Mianhae" _ kataku seraya mengacak rambutnya, menuai sebuah erangan protes.

"Ais, aku bukan anak kecil _hyung!"_

"Tapi kau terlihat sepetri bayi Wookie-ya"

Yang lain terkekeh saat melihat Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Aku tersneyum senang.

"Baiklah, jika semua sudah siap ayo kita pulang. Kau masih harus banyak beristirahat Yesung" ucap _Dad, _masuk diebalakang kursi kemudi. Disusul _Mom _yang berada disebelahnya.

"_Hyung, _kau duduk denganku _ne? _Biarkan si _evil _itu bersama Siwon _hyung" _rajuk Wookie. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu mendelik kesal, "Siapa yang kau maksud e_vil e_oh? Dan Kita bisa duduk bertiga Wookie!"

"Itu akan terasa sempit Kyu, lebih baik kau satu mobil dengan Siwon _hyung"_

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil, melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Wookie.

_Dad _terdengar berdecak kesal, "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu _Dad. _Wookie-ya, kau masuk saja _ne. _Aku akan bersama Siwon" ucapku seraya mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Apa kalian ingin berkencan dulu?" tanya _Mom, _yang berhasil membuat wajahku terasa panas.

"_A-aniyo! _A-aku..."

"Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah _chagya. _Tapi kau tidak boleh kelelahan oke?"

Sebelum aku sempat melayangkan protes, mobil sedan hitam itu telah berlalu pergi. Terlihat tangan Wookie yang melambai dan menghilang dibelokan.

Aku menghela napas pelan, tersenyum kecil. Lalu menarik Siwon untuk segera pergi.

"Bisakah kita ke Sungai Han?"

.

.

Siwon masih saja membisu disepanjang perjalanan. Aku memandangnya yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas. Meringkuk dikursi penumpang, menyandarkan kepalaku dikaca mobil. Tuhan, bisakah keajaiban itu benar-benar terjadi? Kedua _caramel_ku terpejam, kata-kata Dr. Kang beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali berputar diotakku.

"Tanpa harus saya jelaskan secara detail anda sudah mengerti bukan Yesung-_ssi?"_

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum kecut, "Berapa lama lagi Dokter?"

"Saya tidak bisa memprediksi. Bisa satu jam lagi, besok, lusa, atau bahkan beberapa tahun pasca operasi"

"Apakah setiap pasien yang menerima donor hati tidak bisa bertahan lama Dokter?"

Terdengar Dr. Kang menghela napas, "Tidak semuanya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mampu bertahan hidup, hal ini tergantung seberapa jauh tubuh si penerima donor sanggup beradaptasi dengan organ baru"

"Bisakah aku bertahan?"

"Itu tergantung seberapa jauh keinginan anda untuk bertahan"

Aku kembali mengangguk mengerti, "Terima kasih Dokter"

Dokter muda itu benar. Ini tinggal tergantung seberapa jauh aku mampu bertahan. Namun, bolehkah aku jujur akan satu hal? Sejujurnya aku merasa lelah, aku ingin tidur. Tenggelam dalam kedaiaman yang abadi. Jujur saja aku ingin pergi. Tapi aku harus berpikir berulang kali bukan? Apakah mereka akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja? Dan terkadang aku masih berharap bahwa Tuhan masih emmberiku kesempatan.

Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar pintu mobil ditutup dengan dentuman keras. Terlihat Siwon berjalan menjauh, berdiri ditepi Sungai Han.

Wonnie, bisakah aku bertahan?

Aku mengikuti jejaknya, memeluk tubuh Siwon dari belakang.

Dia masih saja membisu.

"Kau marah padaku Wonnie?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Angin berhembus perlahan, menerbangkan sisa-sisa harapan yang aku buat. Tuhan, mungkin lebih baik biarkan keajaiban itu terjadi.

"Siwon..."

Aku terkejut saat merasakan setetes cairan menyentuh kulit tanganku. Dia melepaskan pelukanku, berbalik. Dia menangis. Siwon apakah kau menyadarinya?

"Kau membuatku takut Yesung"

Tanganku terangkat, mengusap lembut air mata dipipi Siwon, "Jangan menangis"

Dia menangkap tanganku, menariknya. Membawaku kedalam pelukan Siwon, "Semua akan baik-baik saja bukan?"

Aku tersenyum miris, "Aku juga berharap seperti itu, Siwon"

Aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya. Dan aku menangis. Aku terus menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis, namun pada kenyataannya air mataku juga tidak mampu terbendung.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, bukankah lebih baik jika aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai Yesung? Mungkin jika aku dilahirkan sebagai orang lain aku akan bisa mencintaimu lebih lama. Kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya seperti kisah-kisah dongeng yang aku dengar. Setelah penderitaan yang begitu panjang sang putri akan bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran yang mencintainya. Mereka hidup dan akan terus hidup hingga waktu tak sanggup lagi memisahkan"

"Hentikan Yesung..."

Aku tertawa hambar, seolah tuli, aku terus mengoceh tentang sebuah takdir yang berlaku tidak adil, "Seandaianya takdir kita bisa ditulis ulang aku bersedia menulisnya Siwon. Aku akan membuatnya menjadi dongeng putri salju yang mengharukan. Setelah sang putri tertidur begitu lama didalam peti kaca, akhirnya pangeran menemukannya, mengecup bibirnya lalu mereka akan hidup bahagia. Menikah, tidak akan lagi berharap pada takdir yang sia-sia"

"Yesung..."

"Seandainya takdir seperti kisah dongeng aku rela menyerahkan apapun yang kumiliki, Siwon. Aku akan memilih kau untuk menjadi kisahku sampai akhir. Kita akan bahagia, tidak perlu takut seberapa jauh takdir akan mempermainkan kita"

"Cukup, kumohon... Yesung..."

Dia melepaskan pelukanku. Wajah tampannya terlihat mengerikan.

"_Wae _Siwon? Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti? Bukankah ini terdengar indah? Aku akan menceritakan begitu banyak dongeng dengan akhir bahagia yang pernah aku dengar dulu. Beraharap Tuhan akan mendengarnya dan merubah takdir kita menjadi seperti itu. Berakhir dengan bahagia ber..."

Dia membungkamku. Bibirnya mengunci bibirku. Tangisanku pecah. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Kedua tanganku mencengkram erat depan kemejanya, tangan besarnya menahan wajahku. Terus menciumku disela isakannya sendiri.

Ini terasa memuakkan. Bisakah waktu berhenti sekarang?

Siwon terus saja melumat bibirku, tidak peduli jika _saliva _kami tercampur dengan air mata yang terasa asin. Bibirnya bergerak semakin cepat. Menuntutku untuk terus membalas ciumannya.

.

Tuhan... biarkan waktu berhenti saat ini juga...

_._

_._

_Kita hanya bisa berharap bukan?_

_Dan aku hanya mampu berdoa._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

Dia berakting dengan begitu sempurna. Dan aku menyukai itu. Siwon menganggap seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang terjadi diantara kami. Pembicaraan di sungai Han beberapa hari yang lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang tidak ingin kami ungkap. Semua berajalan sesuai dengan yang aku harapakan.

Pagi tadi ketika dia menjemputku untuk pergi ke sekolah – karena aku, dia, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tidak lagi tinggal diasrama – Siwon membawakanku sekotak coklat, yang seperti biasa langsung menjadi inacaran Kyuhyun dan berakhir diperut _dongsaeng evil_ku itu. Menggenggam tanganku hangat ketika kami berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Memelukku mesra dan bercanda tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Ini yang aku harapkan. Tidak peduli takdir seperti apa yang menanti kami, aku dan Siwon terus berusaha menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan yang kami buat.

Dan siang ini dia datang lagi, rela kembali terkurung dikamar Kyuhyun bersamaku untuk menemaninya bermain _game. _Hal-hal sederhana yang membuatku begitu bahagia.

"Bagaimana jika kali ini kita bertaruh _hyung?"_

Kyuhyun memulai, ia menyeringai aneh. Kulihat Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bertaruh? Tentang apa?"

"Siapa yang memenangkan _game _kali ini maka dia akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Yesung _hyung!"_

Apa?

Pletak.

"Ya! Yesung _hyung, _kenapa kau menjitakku?"

Aku mendelik kesal kearahnya, "Taruhan yang bodoh _evil! _Menjadikanku barang taruhan eoh?"

Dia terkekeh, merangkulku dan membisikan kalimat yang membuat wajahku memerah, "Tenang saja _hyung, _kali ini aku akan mengalah dan membiarkan Siwon _hyung m_enang. Dengan begitu kau bisa menciumnya bukan?"

Ck. Dasar _dongsaeng _gila!

Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat ekspresiku, membuat Siwon menyipitkan matanya aneh.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyu?" selidik Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Bagaiaman _hyung? _Kau menerima tantanganku? Atau kau mengaku kalah eh?"

Siwon terpancing, "Tentu saja aku menerima tantanganmu Kyu."

Dan permainan konyol itupun dimulai, aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ditengah-tengah mereka berdua. Berharap jika pada akhirnya _game _itu akan seri. Bisakah?

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit Kyuhyun memimpin. Cih, benarkah dia akan mengalah? Kenapa sampai detik ini dia tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk menyerah? Sedikit lagi selisih nilai mereka benar-benar akan membuat Siwon kalah ketika pintu kamar Kyuhyun dibuka tiba-tiba dengan dentuman yang memekakan telinga. Aku dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, menyisakan Siwon yang kini tersneyum penuh kemenangan karena ia berhasil memenangkan tantangan aneh itu.

"Ya! Ryeowook! Kau membuatku kalah!" seru Kyuhyun. Mendelik kesal kearah Wookie yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hehe.. _mian _Kyu. Aku terlalu bersemangat"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Oke. Siwon _hyung _yang menang"

Aku tersenyum, dengan cepat mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Ya! Yesung _hyung! _Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menciumnya" jawabku polos. Wookie hanya bisa melongo tidak tau apa yang terjadi disini.

"Dibibir eoh? Seharusnya kau mencium pipinya!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "Kau tidak memberitahuku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Aisss"

Siwon terkekeh, menarikku mendekat lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnnya dibibirku.

"Oh, ayolah _hyungdeul _hentikan itu" keluh Wookie. Aku segera mendorong dada Siwon.

"Kau meangganggu Wookie-ya" balas Siwon. Wookie terlihat acuh, ia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan meletakan beberapa tas belanja didepanku.

"Apa ini?"

"Beberapa _tuxedo _yang akan kita kenakan saat pernikahan _Mom"_

Ah, benar. Besok _Mom _dan _Dad _akan menikah.

"Tapi karena acaranya mendadak, aku tidak bisa memesannya _hyung. _Tadi aku hanya membelinya di butik"

"_Gwencahana."_

Aku meraih tas belanja itu, mengeluarkan _tuxedo _berwarna hitam.

"Itu milik Kyuhyun"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambarnya, melihatnya dengan teliti, "Tidak buruk" komentarnya.

"Punyamu yang berwarna putih _hyung"_

Seperti yang Wookie bilang, aku mengambil _tuxedo _berawarna putih. Aku tersneyum, benar kata Kyuhyun, tidak buruk.

"Dimana _Mom s_ekarang?"

"Sedang mencoba gaun pengantinnya"

Aku mengangguk. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Gaun pengantin? Gaun?

"Gaun?" Aku, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyuarakan pikiran kami bersamaan. Memandang Wookie aneh.

"_Ne. _Gaun. Yunho _Dad _menyuruh _Mom _memakai gaun"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "_Daddy _memang yang terbaik"

Aku hanya tersenyum geli. _Mom _pasti akan terlihat cantik besok.

"Haah... aku tidak sabar menunggu besok"

"Aku juga Wookie-ya" balasku.

Rasanya benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan baik bukan?"

"Tentu saja Wookie, semua akan berjalan dengan baik"

.

.

.

Aku tersentak.

Napasku terengah.

Dengan cepat aku bangun dari tidurku. Duduk bersandar seraya mengusap peluh yang tanpa aku sadari sudah membasahi wajahku.

Mimpi buruk.

Buruk? Bukan buruk seperti dikejar hantu atau lain sebagainya. Sama sekali tidak menakutkan. Hanya saja aku merasa... kesepian? Entahlah.

Perlahan aku mencoba turun dari ranjang. Berniat mengambil minum didapur. Namun ketika kakiku baru saja keluar dari kamar, aku berhenti. Dahiku berkerut bingung saat melihta sosok _Mom _yang sedang duduk sendirian diruang keluarga.

"_Mom?"_

Dia menoleh, "Yesung-ah? Kau belum tidur?"

Aku berjalan menghampirinya, melupakan keinginanku untuk membasahi tenggorokan, "_Mom _sendiri kenapa belum tidur?"

_Mom _tersenyum. Cantik.

"_Mom _hanya tidak bisa tidur _chagya"_

Aku menyeringai, ah sepertinya sifat Kyuhyun sudah menular padaku, "Apa _Mom _merasa gelisah memikirkan besok? Memikirkan apakah _Mom _akan bisa mengucapkan 'aku bersedia' saat didepan altar?"

_Mom _tertawa, "Sepertinya kau benar _chagya. Mom _sedikit gelisah memikirkan itu"

"_Mom _tenang saja. Besok akan menjadi hari yang sempurna"

Dia mengangguk setuju, "Besok akan sempurna"

"_Mom?"_

"_Ne?"_

"Peluk aku" rajukku manja.

_Mom _tersenyum lalu membawa tubuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ini nyaman, hangat. Walaupun berbeda dengan pelukan Siwon tapi ini menyenangkan.

"Kau manja sekali eh?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh bermanja-manja pada ibuku sendiri?"

Derai tawa itu kembali terdnegar, "Tentu saja kau boleh melakukannya Yesung. _Mom _senang jika kau melakukan itu"

Aku menyamankan tubuhku dalam dekapan _Mom. _Menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar, terasa begitu manis. Aku menyukai ini.

"Aku mencintaimu _Mom"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu _chagya. _Yesungku, Cho Yesungku"

Aku memejamkan _caramel_ku, tanpa aku sadari _liquid _bening kembali mengalir dari mataku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Entaha apa yang terjadi hingga membuatku mearsa sedih seperti ini.

"_Mom, saranghae..."_

_._

_._

_Jeongmal saranghae..._

_**~Our Love~**_

_._

_._

_**Normal POV**_

_Hall _mewah itu terlihat penuh sesak oleh tamu undangan. Terlihat begitu banyak orang-orang penting yang sedang bercengkrama disana. Saling menyapa, sedikit berbisik tentang investasi mereka. Namun kali ini mereka lebih mementingkan pesta yang tengah berlangsung. Pesta pernikahan mewah yang tengah diselenggarakan oleh pengusaha terkenal Korea. Cho Yunho.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya disebuah gereja di kota Seoul kedua pasangan itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong telah mengucapkan janji suci mereka didepan pastor. Mengikat keduanya dihadapan Tuhan. Semuanya menangis bahagia saat keduanya telah benar-benar menjadi pasangan yang tidak akan terpisahkan.

Wookie sesekali masih mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi tirusnya, membuat Sungmin harus rela jasnya digunakan Wookie sebagai pengganti tisu, "Wookie-ya, berhentilah menangis. Kau membautku terlihat jahat disini"

Sungmin tidak berbohong, sungguh. Beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikan mereka berdua, ada yang bergumam aneh melihat Wookie yang terus saja menangis disamping Sungmin.

"Huwee... _hyung _hiks.. hiks..."

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menangis semakin keras"

Dengan cepat Sungmin membawa tubuh mungil Wookie dalam dekapannya, mengusap lembut punggung _namja _manis itu.

"hiks.. _h-hyung.. _aku bahagia.. hiks.. _Mom.. _hiks..."

Sungmin tersenyum, "_Ne.. hyung _tau Wookie-ya. _Hyung _juga senang"

Wookie mengangguk, menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sungmin, "Hangat. Peluk aku terus _hyung" _rajuk Wookie yang berhasil membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli.

Disudut lain terlihat Kyuhyun yang menatap bosan Donghae dan Hyukkie yang sejak tadi bertengkar entah tentang masalah apa. Berdecak kesal saat kata 'mesum' dan 'bodoh' kembali terdengar.

"Hae _hyung, _Hyukkie, bisakah kalian diam?"

"Kau yang diam _evil!" _bentak keduanya. Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah, kenapa jadi ia yang dibentak eh?

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi, menganggu pasangan HeeTeuk sepertinya jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar pertengkaran Donghae dan Hyukkie.

.

.

"Yunho"

Yunho menoleh, menemukan Jaejoong dengan wajah khawatir menatapnya, "Ada apa Joongie?"

"Apa kau melihat Yesung?"

"Yesung? Bukankah dia sedang bersama Siwon?"

"Benarkah?"

Yunho meraih jemari Jaejoong yang sejak tadi bergerak gelisah, "Hey, ada apa denganmu? "

"Entahlah... aku hanya merasa khawatir padanya"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Joongie. Bukankah Siwon bersamanya? Yesung akan baik-baik saja"

Jaejoong terlihat ragu, tapi _toh _ia tetap mengangguk. Membiarkan tangan Yunho menggenggamnya, membawanya pada sebuah zona nyaman yang ia rindukan.

.

.

Yesung masih saja menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Getaran bahagia yang mendominasi hatinya masih begitu terasa. Ini sempurna. Lagi-lagi semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Kau terlihat begitu bahagia Sungie"

Ia menoleh, menemukan Siwon yang memandangnya lembut. Mereka tengah berada ditaman saat ini. Duduk berdua dibangku putih yang nampak rapuh. "Tentu saja Wonnie. Akhirnya _Mom _menikah dengan _Dad, _aku tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir"

Alis Siwon terangkat, ada hal yang membuatnya bingung disini. Namun ia tidak tau apa yang akan ia tanyakan. _Namja _tampan itu memilih diam, memainkan jemari mungil Yesung ditangannya.

"Siwon?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Siwon tersenyum, merengkuh tubuh Yesung dalam dekapannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku pergi?"

Kedua _obsidian _Siwon tertutup rapat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Bisakah mereka tidak lagi membicarakan hal ini?

"Wonnie?"

Yesung mendongak, tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah Siwon.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi"

"Kau tau? Aku terkadang merasa lelah. Aku seolah tidak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk menghadapi takdir yang berlaku tidak adil, aku menyerah. Sepertinya tidur panjang akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan"

Siwon menghela napas panjang, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung, "Jika kau memilih untuk tidur panjang lalu bagaimana denganku Sungie? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yesung menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Siwon, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang _namja _tampan itu, "Tentu saja kau harus menghadapi sebuah kenyataan, Wonnie"

"Tidak bisakah aku juga memilih tertidur sepertimu?"

"_Aniyo. _Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan itu karena kau masih mempunyai kesempatan"

Entah untuk alasan apa yang bahkan ia tidak mampu menjelaskannya, _obsidian _Siwon terasa panas. Selaput bening itu mulai memerangkap pandangannya, "Aku mencintaimu Yesung. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tau"

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Yesung tersenyum, ia tidak akan menangis saat ini. Hatinya terlalu bahagia untuk diselingi oleh derai air mata. Ia sudah menyerah akan segalanya. Ia tidak akan meminta apapun lagi pada Tuhan, tidak akan lagi menggantungkan harapan yang menurutnya terlalu menuntut. Bukankah ia sudah mendapatkan segalanya? Keluarganya benar-benar sudah kembali 'utuh' saat ini. Jaejoong akan bahagia bersama Yunho, begitu pun dengan Ryeowook yang sudah memiliki Sungmin untuk terus menopangnya. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat _dongsaeng _bodohnya itu akan mampu melupakan rasa cintanya. Kyuhyun akan bisa berdiri tanpa harus ia topang. Pada akhirnya, suatu saat nanti entah kapan Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Ia bahagia. Kehidupan sempurna yang ia dambakan sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia sudah memiliki segalanya, keluarga, sahabat bahkan _namjachingu _sempurna seperti Siwon. Lalu apa lagi yang ingin ia miliki? Untuk kali ini ia benar-benar sudah menyerah, biarkan takdir berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan. Ia tidak akan menuntut apapun lagi, sungguh.

"Siwon?"

"_Ne?"_

"Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?"

Tanpa Siwon sadari, _liquid _bening itu telah mengalir dipipinya, "Tentu saja Yesungie, tentu saja. Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"_Storm"_

Siwon mengangguk, ia mulai bersenandung seraya mengusap lembut surai Yesung.

_**Stop talking, I hate myself for knowing everything.**_

_**Before you even opened your mouth,**_

_**I wanted to lie and run away but**_

_**Your two eyes are telling me goodbye.**_

Siwon menangis, ia terisak lirih. Namun mulutnya terus berusaha menyanyikan lagu itu. Membiarkan Yesung mearasa nyaman dalam dekapannya.

_**I finally set my heart to leave and it came to me like a harsh storm.**_

_**It might be a fate that will wash away like the rain**_

_**Because it was more painful than a fate**_

_**Shattered like glass**_

Siwon menunduk, melihat Yesung yang kini tersenyum seraya memejamkan kedua _caramel_nya.

"Wonnie, aku mengantuk. Bolehkah aku tidur?"

Siwon tercekat, tersenyum miris, "Tentu Sungie. Tidurlah, aku akan terus menyanyikannya untukmu"

Yesung lagi-lagi mengangguk, bergelung dalam dekapan hangat Siwon, "_Saranghae _Choi Siwon"

"_Nado saranghae _Cho Yesung"

_**At the end of this walk, I let you know**_

_**But you wouldn't know.**_

_**Stop crying, I hate myself to knowing everything**_

_**Before I get wet with your tears**_

_**I tried to lie and avoid it**_

Ia terus saja bersenandung lirih. Tidak peduli deru napas Yesung yang semula teratur kini tidak lagi terdengar. Biarkan untuk sejenak mereka seperti ini.

_**I was sick with a love fever**_

_**The meaning of these tears trickling to my dried lips**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**Don't try too hard to get far away**_

_**My body has already broken into pieces just like you wanted**_

_**I can't go a step closer to you**_

Senandung itu berakhir. Menyisakan isakan Siwon yang terdengar begitu menayayat hati. Ia menangis. Terus menangis. Tidak peduli pada apapun lagi kecuali kekosongan hatinya yang membuat ia tak mampu lagi berkutik.

Kedua lengannya masih saja memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Tidak peduli jika tubuh itu tidak mampu lagi bergerak, tidak peduli jika jantung dalam tubuh itu tidak mampu lagi berdetak. Ia tidak peduli.

"Yesung... Yesung..."

Andaikan bisa ia ingin menyalahkan takdir. Andaikan bisa ia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan! Kenapa semua tidak berlaku adil pada Yesungnya? Kenapa? Bahkan jika bisa ia ingin menukar hidupnya dengan hidup Yesung, membiarkan _namja _manis itu untuk terus hidup dalam sebuah kebahagian yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Tapi itu hanya seandainya bukan? Pada kenyataannya Yesung tidak akan lagi kembali. Senyum manis itu tidak akan lagi terlihat. Perlahan, tubuh dalam dekapan Siwon akan menjdai dingin. Kaku. Tidak akan ada lagi kehidupan disana.

Dan mau tidak mau, ia harus menerima takdir yang begitu ia benci.

"Aku mencintaimu Yesung. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya"

_._

_._

_._

_Kisah ini berakhir 'bahagia'._

_Seperti yang aku tau kisah ini memang berkahir 'bahagia'._

_Semuanya tergantung bagaimana kalian memahami 'kebahagian' itu._

_Karena semua kisah akan tetap berakhir 'bahagia'._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**blackwhite28_yoon HyunWoon_MyKyubee_Guest_Andhisa Joyers_mimi2407_TaraZein10_Nakazawa Ryu_KiKyuWook_Keyra Kyuunie_yesungismine_ _kyundaclouds_Cha2LoveKorean_Kang Ji Ae_Magieapril_dew'yellow_TamamaChan_andikadwiprasetyo8_nari_cloudskar yewon_yesungie lover_kim yeunGi_Guest_Aisah92  
**_

_**And all Silent readers! ^^  
**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_Akhirnya fanfic ini kelar juga. :D *lapkeringet* fuih.

Ne... ne... Hana tau ini lama bgt updatenya. Udah gitu endingnya bener2 aneh. -.-"

nggak tau kenapa bisa nulis kayak gini. Alur berantakan, pemilihan kata2 yg buruk dan angst yg gagal total.

Arrrggghhhh... mianhae. *bow*

Tapi hanya inilah (?) yang bisa Hana berikan pada kalian, guys. :) mian ne.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah ngikutin fanfic ini dari prolog sampai akhir. Thanks buat review kalian dan untuk para silent readers Hana juga mengucapkan terima kasih karena mau membaca fanfic Hana. :)

Terima kasih juga untuk saran dan kritik yang telah kalian lontarkan (?) :) Hana bener2 seneng kalo ada yang mengingatkan Hana tentang cara menulis yang baik dan benar. xD Hana masih begitu labil soalnya. xD

.

Btw, sepertinya Hana akan menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin sekitar 4-5 bulan Hana akan hiatus dulu mengingat Hana harus fokus dulu ke UN. Tapi ini baru rencana sih, entah bisa terealisasikan atau enggak. :D

Hemm... apa lagi ya? Sepertinya sudah cukup.

Oke, bye.. bye.. sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan. :D

Untuk yang terakhir.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida. *bow*  
_

_See you! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
